Kamen Rider Pretty Cure Hesiei Generation: Rider's & Pretty Cure!
by Forgeravin
Summary: When the World is put into danger, the Riders and Cure always come to the rescue! But that's in their individual world. What happens when the world of Infinite Build, Accel-Aid's world, and the Pretty Cure worlds collide? Well a crossover that trumps the Taisens!(Which isn't a high bar) Will the Riders and Cure prevail? Or will they fall to Tri Kaiser?
1. Series Bio

Forgeravin Productions presents

* * *

A Fireside chat with Forge

* * *

Scene pans in on a chiche fireplace with books and bookcases around it. Near the fire sits a large comfy chair with a man sitting in the chair. Wearing a long black coat with a white undershirt, with white gloves. Black and white pants, and wearing fancy all black shoes. The man's hair is black and grey, his eyes red and blue. He looks up from his book and to the reader.

Forge: Yo, whats up? I'm Forge. If you haven't guessed. You're probably wondering why you are reading this chat? Well first off, I want to give some background information on the upcoming crossover. First off I want to state the series that will be in the crossovers. Second is timeline base information, and finally the upload schedule of this crossover.

* * *

Series in the Crossovers:

Kamen Rider series:

Kamen Rider W

Kamen Rider OOO

Kamen Rider Fourze

Kamen Rider Wizard

Kamen Rider Gaim

Kamen Rider Drive

Kamen Rider Ghost

Kamen Rider Ex-Aid

Kamen Rider Build

Pretty Cure series:

Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart

Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star

Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!

Fresh Pretty Cure

Heartcatch Pretty Cure!

Suite Pretty Cure

Smile Pretty Cure!

Doki Doki! Pretty Cure

Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!

Go! Princess Pretty Cure

Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!

KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode( _longest Goddamn name ever Next to Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory 2 VR_ )

HUGtto! Pretty Cure

* * *

Timeline placements:

Forge: Okay first off. I know some of you don't care about timelines. But for people like me who want a coherent timeline. This is important for those people.

Kamen Rider Build's world: Taking place after the build up to another Rider that going to get her transformation Arc in the story.

Kamen Rider Neo Heisei World: This world is similar to the one seen in Heisei Generation Final. But this one takes place in my Accel-Aid Universe. All the characters are the same, just with the time taking place further in the future.

Pretty Cure World: This one requires a bit more explaining. In this universe, when Build enters this universe it will be a modified version of the universe currently being aired. In this universe the upcoming movie: HUGtto! Pretty Cure Futari Wa Pretty Cure All Star's Memories( _okay this officially enters the list of long ass names for movies._ ) would not have happened, and the events of Pretty Cure Superstars takes its place in the timeline.

* * *

Upload Schedule:

Forge: As per usual it's still the weekend and Wednesday update. But as of writing this, I will have a job, thus the times of upload may be late in terms of time during the day. Also this story will be posted in the Pretty Cure Crossover with Kamen Rider page. So find it there. I will have posted the story and the trailers for the story on there.


	2. Kamen Rider Pretty Cure Trailer

Forgeravin Productions presents…

A teaser for a story arc I've been waiting to make. With the story material I need this is the story Arc I want to create. Mind you I will post this in chronological order, so this is just a taste before the main dish. This will be posted when ever I get around to finish writing the Cross-Z arc for the main story. With that all out of the way, please enjoy...

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

 _Rider World…_ _Unknown Location_

A table with clear glass showing out to the forest on the glass. Double doors on both sides, the double doors on both sides swing open. Two men enter the room. One dressed in all white with black hair and carrying a briefcase. The second man while is dressed in all white, with a black scar over the eye and a patch of pink hair hanging down from an all white hat. The two take a seat at the table.

Kaisei:( _smiles_ ) Glad you could make it! Me and my counterpart have almost finished preparations for the Enigma. It's very power is so grand, it's Funky!

X Member:( _nods_ ) Wonderful. We are glad to see that you're production rate has pushed you're completion rate ahead of schedule.

Kaisei:( _nods_ ) It's wild I know!

"It's because of that, why we are here. Here is the final components you have been requesting along with the additional funds to continue to complete the product." The man places a briefcase on the table. Two more men enter the room and bring in boxes. "Perfect!" Kaisei exclaims. "Please keep up with the schedule you've been able to keep." The man notes, as the rest leave the room. "No worries, It will be finished." Kogami says, as the X member nods, he gets to his feet and leaves the room. "How perfect! Now we have everything!" Kaisei takes the boxes and case and brings it to the other door. Entering a hallway, Kaisei walks up to an elevator. Calling the elevator, the doors open and the elevator goes down. The doors open, Kaisei walks in placing the boxes and case onto a table.

?: Have the final parts arrived?

Kaisei:( _nods_ ) Yes, now we- excuse me. I have everything I need to complete the Enigma.

The figure walks over. His grey hair and black suit contrasts Kaisei's white. His body has metal fused into the body. "How has your new enhancements been treating you? Me?" Kaisei notes to himself. "This new body has served me well." A green light beams in and the outline of a door forms. A large figure enters through the door. "Ah, you're here. Usobakka( _many lies_ ) you're late." The figure chuckles. The massive figure enters the light, his body is shaped like a traditional candle base with an all black, with red markings with yellow dots. Atop the part is a dark pink hair. Hammy arms and legs with eyes upon them. " _Time is odd when jumping through dimensions._ " The two Kaisei's scoffs. The Kaisei's walk to a table and grab a black briefcase. "Here's the item you have requested." Suit Kaisei hands a Nebula Steam gun with a blank gear without color.

Giant:( _chuckles_ ) _Great. Just need to make these bigger._ ( _portal opens_ ) _In ya go!_

Funky Kaisei: Where are those going?

Giant: _Making those tiny little things into something my size._

Suit Kaisei: Some sort of Growing dimension?

Funky Kaisei: Funky~

A second portal opens as an enlarged Nebula Steam gun and Gear fall through the portal. "Fascinating." Suit Kaisei notes, " _Now, then I'll be on my way!_ " Usobakka gestures with his hands, as a door opens. Usobakka gestures to the door.

Usobakka: _Alright Left Kaisei, shall we begin with the final preparations?_

Suit Kaisei:( _grabs case_ ) Yes, we shall. I shall take this piece and finish the Enigma on my end.

Funky Kaisei: Yes, then I shall make plans for things on you're world, Usobakka.

Usobakka:( _nods_ ) _Then let's get moving!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Observers_

At a busy hospital, a doctor with a Mighty keychain hanging from the belt. "Machiko-kun? How are you feeling?" Doctor Emu asks his patient. "Much better! Thanks!" Machiko smiles to his doctor.

 _Fuuto…_

In the Windy city of Fuuto, a detective agency works on another case. "Another Cat case Shotaro? The city seems to have quite the cat problem." Shotaro's partner Philip asks his partner. "Oh quite you." Shotaro shoots back, as he grabs his fedora and places it atop his head. "Time get this job going." Phillip chuckles at Shotaro as he leaves to his job.

 _Forest…_

A man walks through the forest carrying with him Tomorrow's Pants and a broken red hawk Medal. He looks up to the sky, basking in the glory of the sunlight. "Ha~ Right, I'm in the home stretch." Picking up a driver, he puts it into his jacket and continues down the path.

 _Amanogawa high…_

A proud teacher stands at the entrance, welcoming every students that comes in. "Hey! Hurry up! Don't wanna be late to class! Come on!" Kisaragi Gentaro exclaims to his students as the rush to class.

 _Donut Shop Hungry…_

A man sits at one of the set up tables, with a plate of two plain sugar donuts. "Plain sugar… It's been so long. So Plain yet so good at the same time." Souma Haruto tells himself, as he picks up one of the donuts and bites into it. Upon his hand is a red gem ring, upon the other hand is a ring with a hand upon it. As the Haruto eats his donut he smiles in enjoyment.

 _A distant planet…_

A blond hair man with armor enjoys the sun and nature all around him. Kazuraba Kouta suddenly turns to a tree with a golden glowing fruit growing upon it. "Hmm?" He looks at the tree, a green light glows behind the man. "I'd had figured someone was after the Golden fruit." The man says turning to Funky Kaiser and Usobakka step out of a light portal.

Funky Kaisei: I suppose you won't just hand us the fruit?

Man:( _belt forms_ ) I won't let you! This fruit must only be given to those who deserve it.

Usobakka:( _chuckles_ ) _Then I guess we should try to take it by force._

Man: Try me! _Henshin!_

Holding up a lock, the man opens up the lock. " **Fruit Basket!** " Putting the lock into the belt. Opening the lock metallic fruit appear from a portal.

 _Tokyo Police HQ_

"Move it!" A police man says bringing in a thug. "Another nice job, Tomari-san." A officer says patting Tomari Shinnosuke on the back. " _Heh,_ Just another day at work." Tomari smiles, as I heads off to see the meeting.

 _Daitenkuji Temple_

Sitting in front of a statue of the Buddha, a man fresh out of college prays in front of the statue. Tenkuji Takeru smiles and stands up. "Takeru-dono, good morning." Jabel greets as he enters the room. "Ah, morning to you as well Jabel." Takeru greets him.

 _In another dimension…_

In a small little bakery, a group of 7 friends bake. "Let's la cooking!" Usami Ichika exclaims as she raises her cooking stencil into the air. "Let's la cooking Peko!" Exclaims Pekorin, the girls fairy.

 _World of Magic…_

Flying around in the sky on brooms Asahina Mirai along side Izayoi Riko and Ha-chan enjoy the open sky. "What's that Mofu?" Asks Mofurun the groups fairy stuffed animal. The girls look off as they see dark clouds forming in the distance. "Hmm?" The four ponder as the storm grows.

 _Hagukumi City…_

Back in the world of non magic Riding a train is Nono Hana, with her companion Harry, and Hugttan.

 _Suit Kaisei_

While working on the Enigma, he stops and looks up at a computer screen close to him. "The time draws near. Our three worlds. The only problem could me him." Kaisei caresses his cybernetic face. "Kiryu…. Sento..." Kaisei clenches his fist, anger building up inside him.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I dodge a close attack from Chifuyu. "What the heck?! What's the kicking for?!" I exclaim, holding the Build driver in my hands. "What did you tell them?" _Huh?_ I look at Chifuyu in confusion. "What did you tell those reporters about us?! They're shiping us now!" _Ah, shipping the act of considering two to be a good potential couple… Wait._

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Did I say something? I don't remember particularly.

Chifuyu:( _annoyed_ ) Oh… SHUT IT!

Sento: Wait wait wait wai~( _kicked_ ) Ahhh~!

My head is slammed into the wall. "Ow…" I pull myself out, I fall back landing on my ass. "Ow! That could have broken me!" I exclaim to Chifuyu. "You get what you deserve!" Chifuyu shouts back at me. "Ahh! Mou! Chi-chan! Don't damage the wall!" Tabane exclaims at Chifuyu, Chifuyu stomps off in anger. I stand back up, rubbing my head.

Sento:( _rubbing head_ ) What did I say? I don't remember stating anything that could be taken as a "Ship."( _looks at wall_ ) Great, we're gonna have to get the fixed up somehow. _Sigh~_ Huh?

Tabane:( _turns to Sento_ ) What? What is it Sen-chan?

Sento:( _walks over to wall_ ) I see something,( _reaches inside wall_ ) It looks like a bottle.( _grabs item_ ) Ah! I got it!

I pull out the bottle, it really is a Full Bottle! Upon it written is Ex-Aid. "Huh? I've never seen this bottle before." I say looking a the Full Bottle. "Huh, odd I've never seen that one myself." Tabane says looking over my shoulder. "No kidding." I take the full bottle. "What are you working on?" I ask looking over. "A little present." I look over at the table to see a small rabbit like construct.

* * *

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )


	3. Kamen Rider Pretty Cure Trailer 2

Author's Note: This is going to be my last upload until further notice. Exams. Obviously. But for summer, I'll try and post more than I do usually. But if not, I'll continue my usual schedule. If certain events happen I'll let you know here. But besides that, time to Get on with it!

* * *

( _Avengers Infinity War Trailer Music beings playing._ )

* * *

A silent Shot over Earth. The screen flickers as the Earth changes to one with the Sky Wall Visible from the sky.

"There is an Idea."

Shows Emu, then Eiji, then to Heartcatch Precure all together. Then to Emu and Pallad sitting atop a roof. Looking hopeless.

"To bring together a Group of Remarkable People."

Then shows Kuroto on his knees, Poppy walks over and puts her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"To see if we can become… Something More."

Kiriya takes off his glasses looking up at the three worlds.

"So when they needed us, we could fight the battles."

Shows Haruto smiling, Tomari looking at Belt-san.

"That they never could."

* * *

Forgeravin Productions Presents...

* * *

How the Rider/Sentai Crossover Taisen should have been done!

* * *

Screen changes to the city, daily life moving as it is. Then changes to Emu, Nami, Taiga, Kiriya battling outside of their suits. Scene changes to Kaiser, completed, behind an army of Guardian's and Hijacked IS's.

"In time. You'll know what it's like to lose….Everything."

Shotaro, Tomari, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charles, and Laura rush out of a door. Scene switches to Emu, helping Ichika up. Both looking surprised. Then to Riders and Precure lined up. Tabane turns looking concerned.

"To feel so desperately, that you're right. Yet to fail all the same. To lose everything you worked for… All gone in an instant."

Emu gets hit across the face, Ghost strikes at Guardian. Then changes to Sento falling and rolling across the ground, as Pallad, Usami, Mirai, and Hana both fall down as well. Switches to Ankh smiling and tosses medals towards Eiji. Then to Gentaro and JK with a bruised Ichika and Emu. Fourze taps his chest then points.

"Dred it."

Riders drive across the ground. Eiji bruised, with a broken Core medal in his hand. Fourze jump kicks a Horoscope. Red Rider, Drive, and W battle Smashes and Rouge. Gaim readys his blades. Then changes to Takeru blocking a Virus Mook's attack.

"Run from it."

Sento shakes Rabbit and Tank Full Bottles. Then to Emu and Sento both exclaiming " _Henshin!_ " Riders and Precure ready themselves for battle.

"Destiny arrives nevertheless."

Mutters Cyborg Kaisei. Riders and Precure jump from an explosion behind them as they fall down in slow motion. The three worlds shake with great force. Cities destroyed as civilians flee for their lives.

"Evacuate the Cites."

Wizard in Dragon formation, flies into the air. Drive in Type Formula. Cross-Z and Happiness Charge Precure stand back to back.

"Ready any and all weapons for War."

Magic circles appear as Wizard sends dragon tail though it. Suite Precure with OOOs battle Virus mooks.

"And get this woman a sword."

Changes to Chifuyu with her back turned to the camera. Standing in an all black IS with two blades sheathed, and hair tied back. She turns her head towards the Camera. Houki gasps. Stalk begins to take of his black mask. Then to Cure March doing a roundhouse to a mook. Pallad is stabbed through the stomach. Tri Kaiser walks through an explosion, knocking away a shot. Fireballs hitting city structures. Emu fighting out of suit. Build and Left Kaiser battling each other.

"Fun isn't something, one considers when balancing the universe."

Houki has a tear drop from her cheek. Houki screams as she straps on a Build Driver. Wizard readies Special Rush magic ring. Tri Kaiser walks atop Enigma.

"But this… Heh hehe hehe heh. Does put a smile on my face."

Sento swings at Mogami. Futari Wa Precure throw a united Punch. Cure Miracle is knocked into a wall. Gaim takes out his blade and cocks the gun then aims. Ussobakka smiles. A timer counts down. Build, and Cure Yell being shot up. Riders and Cure's all stand ready.

"Pretty Cure's and Riders… Aren't ones to be taken lightly!"

Sento shakes Soda Can, Emu readies Hyper Muteki, Yell readys Preheart.

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!


	4. World Construct 1

World Construct 1: Another World? Another Earth?!

Sento: In the last construct we rescued Houki from being tortured by Faust. Upon her escape, I had to face Stalk. Upon doing so, I was able to have a taste of a unique Best Match. After the battle, the hard truth that the past still haunts Houki returned. Her hard headedness troubling me. Anyways, what will happen in this… Wait, did someone not complete this… Ah, whatever. What will happen in this Construct?!

* * *

 _We are obosver_

Numbers fly by the screen, with three lines of numbers being different from the rest. One set of number line being red and blue, another being pink, the last changing colors constantly. The screen zooms into the pink one, a zero flashing white. The camera then moves further down the line to to another flashing zero. The camera pans into the zero as the scene changes to Mighty Brothers XX battling Bugsters.

Blue Ex-Aid: _Where did these fuckers come from?_

Orange Ex-Aid: _Dunno! Just gotta fuck em up!_

From above drops a red and blue Kamen Rider who takes down the Bugsters. The scene then changes again to the Rider now brown and light blue sending a massive wave of Diamonds straight at Kamen Rider Para-DX knocking Pallad out of his Rider form. " _Unfortunately, I have no business with you, Para-DX. Though I appreciate the assistance with my experiment._ " The Rider says changing back into its red and blue form. The Rider then takes out a Empty full bottle and opens it absorbing matter of Ex-Aid into the bottle. The bottle gains the label 'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid' The Rider closes the bottle as he shakes the bottle in his hand. " _The experiment is a success. With this I have collected the Ex-Aid essence._ " The screen flashes.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I open my eyes, in a sudden shock. My vision clears as I sit up. _I feel asleep again working on Black Knight…_ I look to see that I've been snuggly put into my bed. _Chifuyu… Heh, what would I do without that girl…_ _Still… What was that?_ My thought is interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off. I sigh as I turn and turn off the Alarm. I immediately notice a mirror next to the clock with a bunny and an arrow point to my face. _Agh! Someone wrote on my face!_

Sento:( _sighs_ ) This is terrible…( _purifier door pops open._ ) Wha!...( _hair raises_ ) Ha… Whahoo~!

I run over to the purifier to see that there's two bottles inside. Scratching the back of my head in excitement I exclaim. "This is _Terrific_!" I take out the full bottles within the fabricator… _Wait. Two full bottles?_ "A Full Bottle that splits into two?" I look over again to six bottles sitting on the table next to me. _Wait. Was their always six?_ As I ponder, the power source of the purifier steps out. _Chloe Chronicle. My assistant, or partner in crime. Whichever._ She looks at me her two yellow and black pupil eyes looking back at me. She dusts off her formal looking dress as she walks past me. She sighs as she walks past me towards the bed, complaining her usual. "Tired. Want my pay. Sleepy too." I rush after her.

Sento: W-w-w-w-wait. When did you collect this?! Was it Ichika?

Chloe:( _confused_ ) Huh? I should be the one asking. I just purified the bottle you had.

Sento:( _Chloe walks past_ ) I had a bottle in my hands when I fell asleep…?

Chloe:( _walks over to bed_ ) Likely. I was doodling on your face, and you were holding onto it like your life depended on it. It's weird though.( _gets into bed_ ) It looked like a purified bottle, even though I hadn't done anything to it.( _puts sheets onto self_ ) And when I tried purifying it, it turned into two. Weird seems to be the word of the day, that Pretty Cure bottle you had around suddenly transformed into three then into six bottles. I did absolutely nothing to them!

Sento:( _looks at bottles_ ) Game and… Doctor,( _turns to other bottles_ ) Heart and Cheerleader? Zoo and Sweets, Magician and Stuffed bear? What odd combos...( _realises_ ) ….Wait, so you _Did_ draw on my face?!

Chloe:( _hand against head_ ) Teh heh.

"Don't 'Teh Heh' Me!" I sigh as I decide to wash off. I walk up to the main Cafe floor, at the same time pocketing all of the new bottles.

* * *

My name is Sento, Kiryu Sento. I work for the Touto Government and as an instructor at the IS academy. Let me explain to you the history of the last 10 years.

It all began with one event, ten years ago mysterious signals leading to a previously unknown civilization was on Mars. Thus Japan pulled it's resources together and send the first human to Mars. The Brave astronaut landed on Mars to discovers that the civilisation had been destroyed. All that remained was a box. The box was later named the Pandora's Box. Upon its return to Earth, and a resulting ceremony showing off the artifact a man disturbed the event and laid her hands upon the box, causing a bright light to flash before a giant wall appeared and split the Nation into three. The wall became known as the Sky Wall. The wall limited travel, it could not be flown over, only around and though certain gaps in the wall. This split Japan into three nations. Touto, Hokuto, and Seito.

In the ten years time in between then and now. An inventor and genius by the name of Tabane Shinonono created the Infinite Stratos. She had been the same astronaut to went to space as a young genius.( _as a result of her training she had become crazy strong._ ) Also at the same time. Another genius by the name of Katsuragi Takumi became the Touto leader in research of the Pandora's Box. With the Infinite Stratos also known as IS it managed to open holes in the Sky wall reconnecting the nation, but the connection was weak. As tensions began to grow between the leaders of each nation.

A year before the present, Katsuragi Takumi mysteriously died. The evidence of the event was left out for an odd reason. Until a year later, it was pinned upon a bystander student who came by. His name? Banjou Ichika. Also in that same time, another bystander by the name of Sato Taro also came by but was kidnapped. He was experimented upon and loss his memories as a result.

By the grace of God, he was found by Tabane Shinonono. Not remembering anything, Tabane took it upon herself to give a new name to the boy. He was renamed Kiryu Sento. Yup that was me. Upon being taken in, I was given the task to take down monsters known as Smash who had been made by a hidden organisation started by Katsuragi Takumi. This organization is known as Faust. It's currently being owned by leaded by two individuals, and one company. Those individuals being the one who overlooked by experimentation, Night Rogue. And a Snake named Blood Stalk. The company who appears to hold sway over Faust is Namba Heavy Industries. A powerful company with a friendly face but sells weapons behind the scenes.

Using the Build Driver and Full Bottles, I transform into Kamen Rider Build. Later when Ichika was framed I was sent to find Ichika for Tabane. Upon catching up to him, and tons of shenanigans later. I managed to bring Ichika to the Cafe where he could lie low for a time. During that time, Me, Tabane, and Chloe discovered that Ichika was capable of using an IS. And blah blah… Look. This has been going for almost a page now. We really need to get back to the story. If you wanna get the details? Go the the writers profile and Look for Infinite Build. You'll find the story their. Okay? Okay. Back to the story.

* * *

I enter the main Cafe area. Only to have Ichika spit Coffee into the air. Surprising Sawa-san, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura. Form what I see, Sawa-san came here to research. While the girls came to study. "What are you doing?!" Sawa-san exclaims.

Ichika:( _puts down cup_ ) Who made this nasty coffee?!( _slams table_ ) It's horrible!

Everyone except Sento:( _points at Ichika_ ) It was you!

Laura:( _behind_ ) It was you.

Ichika:( _Remembers_ ) Oh… Yeah.

Sawa: That's right! Oh, we need to clean up…

I walk towards the kitchen. "What's all the fuss about?" I ask everyone turning to greet me. "Ah, good morning Sensei." Cecilia cheerfully says. "Morning, Sensei." Rin says to me. "Good morning. Did you get a good night's rest?" Charlotte asks. "Sento, good morning." Laura tells me. "Good, thank you. Ichika? Why are you wearing that?" I ask.

Ichika: Well, since it seems like the Owner is barely here. I figured someone should fill in.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) I know how you feel, but the thing is… Do you even know how to make coffee?

Ichika:( _Opens mouth_ ) Ah… I know how to make instant coffee.

Sento:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Really? What kind of fugitive has the nerve to start running a business, with no prior knowledge? A Meathead that's who.( _grabs glass_ ) Ah. Hey, I fell asleep with a bottle yesterday.

"Yeah." Ichika says as he sits down. _He seems to have passed off the Meathead comment. Good. He's more tolerant… Altho that's not to say he won't take two steps back…_ I pour myself a glass of water. "Tabane said you sleep walked and took the bottle. You're referring to the one that said "Ex-Aid" on it, right?" Ichika refers pointing to me.

Sento:( _lowers drink_ ) Ex-Aid? Oh, right the one I found in the wall… Wait, so that wasn't a dream..

Cecilia: What do you mean Sensei?

Sento:( _looks at everyone_ ) Well… I dreamt that I collected the essence of a Kamen Rider named Ex-Aid. But I don't remember ever doing it.

Charlotte:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Wait. Another Kamen Rider? I thought you and Ichika were the only Kamen Riders?

Sento:( _nods_ ) That's the weird part. Not to mention the one bottle turning into six.( _everyone tilts head_ ) Well, I'm sure the God of Bottles just decided I was due for a gift. And gave me 8 brand new bottles. Thank you, bottle god!

Ichika:( _sits up_ ) What kind of logic is that?

Rin:( _sweatdrop_ ) Yeah, thanks Bottle God, for giving Saint Sento a new way to raise his Ego.

"You just don't understand!" I exclaim as leave the kitchen area to the main seating area, to face Ichika directly. "After all, you Ichika. You practically became a Kamen Rider because of momentum. I doubt you'll ever get that lucky." I remark to Ichika, with him just chuckling as he stands up. "What are you even talking about? I'm doing just fine." Ichika excuses for himself. _Speaking of, what's his reasoning? I never really had a chance to explain that._ "Then why are you a Rider, anyway?" I ask.

Ichika: Well…( _walks away_ )

Sento:( _nods and sits down_ ) See, no answer. As expected.

Ichika:( _turns to Sento_ ) Then what about you? Why are you fighting?

Sento: For love and peace,( _makes peace sign_ ) obviously.

Ichika:( _chuckles_ ) Not embarrassed to say that at all, huh?

Sawa:( _turns away_ ) Sounds Fake~!

Cecilia: Completely.

Rin: No doubt.

Charlotte: It's quite a kid like reason.

Larua:...( _smiles_ )

"You guys! Hey! Here, look at this, then!" I exclaim showing a device that looks like a Large Soda can. "What is it?" Sawa-san exclaims before taking the device. "A fizzy drink?" Sawa-san says looking and shaking the device. I take the device away from her. "Of course not." I say looking again at the Device.

Sento:( _points to Device_ ) It's a prototype container for a possible new powerup for Build. I've been pulling all-nighters just to finish it… I theorise that if I can get some sort of empowering agent, and mix it with a Best Match. I can gain a new power that hasn't been seen before. Even if I can't find such an agent. This still has many uses. Taking the Idea from Stalk. I've implemented a weapon transport system. So this new form can use all weapons I've currently created. Not to mention with the on and off help of Tabane. We managed to add a miniature PIC, Hyper Sensor system, and the Evolution system. A system that works just like an IS core with it's collection of data. This will help me in further improving Build.( _puts down device and looks at Ichika_ ) And if you're jealous, maybe come up with a reason or two for fighting.( _taps Ichika on the head._ )

Ichika: Ow…( _walks past_ ) Shut up, man.

"Sento..." I hear from the fridge as Chloe exits from the fridge. "You've got a Smash sighting." Chloe tells us as she shows her phone with the Smash sighting post, on Chloe's alter ego Miitan's official website. I steel myself as I head for the door. "Ah, hold on. Ichika, can I have you're IS? I need to do some modifications." Ichika looks at me confused.

Sento: As I've stated, with that powerup, I've learned a few new tricks. So I can make it so that you're IS can combine with you're Cross-Z form to power you up. So…( _puts out hand_ ) May I?

Ichika:( _takes off IS_ ) Sure. Here. Not like I was using it much,( _hands IS_ ) after getting Cross-Z Anyways.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Thank you. I've been stepping into tons of experimental technology. So I'll add some good upgrades. Let's go.

* * *

 _Powerplant…_

We rush onto the scene, brandishing our Build Drivers. " _Okay, I detect 25 targets._ " Larua informs us over the comms. "25? Seriously? Maybe we should have brought Houki with us. With her power she-" Ichika stops himself. _She's still recovering. She's better, not enough to combat._ "Forget it. Wait, are they Smashes?" We look over to see some kind of Chicken headed monsters brandishing tridents.

Sento: They sure don't look like it.( _stretches_ ) But I'll fight anyway, for love and peace.( _looks at Ichika_ ) Let us proceed, my wayward lamb-kun.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Oh, shut up!

Walking forward, I take out Rabbit and Tank. I shake the Full Bottle as formulas float around us. I open the caps, as Ichika raises his Dragon Bottle up, shaking the bottle as well and opening it, while moving his arm across his head. I insert the bottles into the Driver. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " Ichika grabs his Cross-Z Dragon and puts it right over the driver, as he turns the Dragon bottle down and insert it into the Dragon. " **Wake up!** ( _incerts dragon_ ) **Cross-Z Dragon!** " We turn the lever as the runners build up around us, the bottle liquid enters the tubes as the armor forms in the runners. " **Are You Ready?!** " Our belts say in unison. We enter our Transformation pose as we exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes on us. " **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbittank! Yeah~!** " My Belt exclaims. " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " The two of us charge the Chicken heads as we begin to battle them. We battle the Chicken heads up the powerplant, we keep hitting them. But it seems like we do next to no damage. I jump off the top of building down to a group trying to leave. Cross-Z Take separate groups, but while we fight, Cross-Z gets pinned to the wall. " _What the heck?! They're not taking any damage!_ " _My thoughts exactly._ I pin one of the Chicken heads against a pipe to get a better look.

Build: _Wait… Where have I seen these guys before…?_ ( _remembers dream_ ) _That's where! That means…_

I push away the Chicken head as I take out the newly made Full Bottles and shake them. Two of the Chicken heads get close, but I punch both away with the bottles in my hand. I spin around knocking any Chicken heads close to me away, at the same time inserting the bottles into the Driver. " **Doctor! Game! Best Match!** " I crank the lever as the armor builds up. " **Are You Ready?!** " I take a stance as I exclaim. " _Build up!_ " The armor closes around me. " **Ex-Aid! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!** " The armor changes completely. It's more like a design akin to a video game. A pink undersuit with black lines, with black and lime green on the arms and legs. A game pad chest piece, pink shoulder pads, a face on my back, and a helmet with Hair!?... _Eh. I've transformed into an even weider form.._ That's when I notice a new weapon sitting in my hand. It seems to be some sort of hammer with two buttons and a effect part on it.

Build:( _looks at hammer_ ) _What is this? Well, whatever. Let's dance Fuckers!... Why did I say that? So vulgar._

I charge at the Chicken heads battling them with my Drill Crusher in hand. Altho now when ever I hit something, a hit effect appears in the air. _Okay this is getting weirder and weirder…_ The Drill Crusher still seems to make no damage whatsoever. I switch to the hammer, bonking a Chicken over the head killing it. _Oh, well now._ I knock away another Chicken head with the hammer destroying him. I prime the hammer as I block with the Drill Crusher, swiftly taking out the Chicken heads.

Build:( _looks at hammer_ ) _Nice! Maybe I should get a hammer…. Best to save it for another time. Still I guess it wasn't a dream._

Cross-Z:( _points over ledge_ ) _Whoa, sweet! Ah!_ ( _takes out container_ ) _I wanna try something, too!_

Build:( _looks over_ )...Ah?!( _points at Cross-Z_ ) _Hey, that's my power-up Item! It's not even complete you Meathead!_

Cross-Z: _Stuff it!_ ( _trying to insert into driver_ ) _Huh? It doesn't fit…_ ( _knocked over edge_ ) _Whaaa~!_ ( _lands_ ) _Ow~!_

" _Sigh~ What is wrong with you?_ " I ask walking towards Cross-Z, when suddenly something knocks me with enough power to knock out the bottles and revert me to normal. I fall to the ground, with the bottles doing the same. "Who are-" I'm frozen in shock as the man picks up the dropped bottles. The man doesnt show his back to me. But the armor he's wearing is unmistakable. "Th… The Kaiser System." The one Mogami Kaisei used, but this one is red and the gears on the right side instead of the left. " _You monster! Get back here!_ " Cross-Z exclaims as he gets up and charges after the Kaiser.

Sento:( _tries to get up_ ) Ichika! Wait! Argh!

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I chase after the armored man. The Chase leads me to an empty reservoir. "Whoa, Whoa… Found you! Huh?" I turn to see at the middle stands a scaffolding to some kind of giant robot hand. "What the hell is that?" The armored man begins to kackle. " _It's the Enigma._ " The armored man turns to me. The red metal gears on his right, with a the left being blank.

AR Man: _And with this baby. I'll be able to access the other side._

Cross-Z: _Huh? Other side of what?_

AR Man: _There are countless worlds that exist parallel to one another in the multiverse… It's a term known as the "Parallel worlds." Know it?_

Cross-Z: _Never heard it before. You can take you're Parasols and your apparel and get stuffed!_

I charge around and down towards the armored man. He dodges my attacks but I manage to knock the bottles out of his hand. He then blocks my next attack with his right arm. " _If that's the case. You'll get to see it happen in person!_ ( _slams arm onto Cross-Z_ ) _Enjoy… The Ride!_ " With his right arm, the gear becomes larger as it begins spinning cutting me. I'm blasted away towards the hand. " _Enigma, activate!_ " I'm flung into something.

 _We are Observer…_

As Cross-Z is flung through the portal, the Enigma turns invisible. The Kaiser turns to the bottles and leans down to pick them up. But shots causes the Kaiser to step back. " _Kaisei… How are you still alive… And where's Cross-Z? What did you do?_ " Kaiser raises his weapon, but surging electricity stops him. " _Crap… This won't last much longer. Meh, Uso and Me will handle the rest later. Things are about to get Funky!_ " The Kaiser exclaims before he engulfs himself in gas and disappears.

 _We are Sento_

I lower my weapon, my helmet folds away as I walk over to the dropped bottles. Recollecting them, I look at them. "Where did that idiot go? Larua? See anything?" … _No response._ "Hello?" _A communication Dead zone huh?_ Suddenly the ground under me begins to shake and then end. _Odd, even earthquakes here shouldn't be an issue. What's going on here?_ A light beams from a pocket. I revert to normal as I take out the light. _What is it now I-_ Suddenly two beams of light shoot to the sky pointing to two areas in the sky… _Huh? What the hell is happening?_

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I appear on the other side right above a building. _Huh? Whahh~!?_ I fall to the roof of a building. " _Ow..._ " I get up, as my helmet folds away. I stand up look across the city. _The hell? Where's the Sky wall?!_ I frantically look around to find it, maybe I just missed it. But as I keep looking around I can't find it… _No way…_ "The Sky Wall is… Gone?" Suddenly the ground under me shakes as the surprise causes me to fall.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I park my bike back at the Cafe. "Sento." My students greet me with concern. Another massive rumble, that shakes everything around me. A flash again from my pocket. I take out the light, the two beams shooting out again. Though one of the lights now flashes pink. Suddenly a portal appears overhead, as a second Earth comes into view….

Sento:( _shocked_ ) This is the worst possible outcome, I could have ever not foreseen...

Cecilia: My Word?! What is happening?!

Rin:( _hands pressing against cheeks_ ) OH MY GOD~!

Charlotte:( _utterly shocked_ ) Wh-What is happening?

Larua:( _confused_ ) Is that… Another Earth?

Chloe:( _hand against chest_ ) What in the world is happening?

Houki:( _in a different location_ ) What the fu-

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I see a second Earth appear, with a red light emanating from Japan. _I can't notice that however. Mostly because…_ "There's a second fucking Earth… What is going on?!" I scream trying to understand what is happening.

 _Meanwhile…_

In the Windy City of Fuuto, Shotaro, Philip, Akiko, and Ryu rush out of the office to look up at the sky with the second Earth appearing. "What the..." Shotaro says in complete amazement. "What… No one told me about this." Akiko asks clinging to Ryu. "What is happening?"

In a forest Eiji looks up at the sky. "Oh no… I need to get to the bottom of this." Eiji steels himself as he rushes to his destination.

In Russia, Gentaro looks at the sky with the news on, seeing what's happening. He quickly grabs his coat and belt. "Gentaro!" His best friend Kengo exclaims. "Good luck." Kengo says giving him a thumbs up. "You got it! Yukki! You too!" Gentaro exclaims towards the rocket.

In Tokyo, next to the Happy Doughnuts truck. Haruto with his buddies stand up to see the Earth appear. "No way.." Shumpei exclaims in confusion. "Whoa." Rinko says. "Hey… Haruto? You seeing what I'm seeing?" Kosuke asks to Haruto. "Yeah, I see it… Still not believing it though." Haruto says looking.

On a far away planet, Kouta looks at the tree. Which the Golden Fruit sits attached to. Kouto puts out his arm as a bird comes and sits upon his arm. Suddenly Kouto turns to the sky, Mai runs over and looks at Kouta. "You feel that?" Mai asks, with Kouta nodding. "Yeah… t need to go." Kouta responds looking up.

Back in Tokyo, Shinnosuke and his wife rush out to see. The comotion, grows worse as the ground opens and Bugsters break out. "The Bugster virus?! We need to get Eiji to safety." Kiriko nods as they rush to place their newborn son Eiji to safety.

At the Daitenku Temple, a teen fresh out of college rushes out to see the comotion. "Takeru-Dono! We have a case!" Onari exclaims running over. "Onari… Let's go." Takeru exclaims to Onari, the two nod to each other as they run to see the comotion.

 _We are Emu_

I rush out of the Hospital. "Okay, time to get my shit together. Let's do this!" I exclaim as runs out to see Kiriya in his bike form. " _Emu! Hop on!_ " I hop onto Laser putting my helmet on and flipping down the protective gear. "Right, time to burn rubber." I say putting down my helmet, as I step on the gas.

* * *

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Construct 1 Complete...


	5. World Level 2

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Level 2: Mechokku! Three Earths?! Left Kaiser appears!

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Kiriya and I arrive to the scene, with our belt strapped to our waist, only to see Bugsters infecting and spreading the virus. _Wait…_ "What are those Bugsters...?" I ask, the arrival of that second Earth is causing Chaos across the world. Governments are struggling to gain a grasp. At the Forefront, the Japanese help force is trying their best to get a grasp on the situation. I notice running by me, a few students from the Famous Space academy Amanogawa academy. "The is crazy if even the Amanogawa students are running." I look back to the mayhem in front of me.

Kiriya:( _looks back_ ) The infections were supposed to be dying down…( _looks forward_ ) What's going on here?( _looks at Emu_ ) And just when you were about to schedule a date with Mihaya.

Emu:( _sighs_ ) Well, I can save that for later. We need to protect the patients.( _takes out Maximum, and Hyper Muteki_ ) Let's dance fu-( _clicks Gashats_ ) H-Huh? It's not working!( _remembered_ ) That must've been what happened…

 _I must have had my ability to transform taken by the Build Rider… But where the hell is he?_ Running over to join us is Nanami-san, Taiga-san, with Poppy, and Kozuki-chan. "So this Build stole you're ability to transform?" Nanami-san asks me. I nod as I respond. "Right. And to add insult to injury, Parad has been missing since then, too." _It's been a week since._

Poppy: Something might've happened to him.

Taiga:( _walks over_ ) We don't exactly have much time to speculate.

Yuniko: Wrap this up quickly, Taiga.

"Don't give me orders. _Phase 50._ " Taiga says taking out his Gear Dual Beta, and turning the knob. " **Bang Bang Simulations!** " Kiriya readies his Bakusou Bike Gashat. " _Gear 0._ " Kiriya activates his Gashat. " **Bakusou Bike!** " The Gashat exclaims. Nanami-san looks at her Gashat. "Miyano… Let us proceed. _Proceeding with Level 100._ " Nanami-san activates her Gashat. " **Taddle Legacy!** " The game screen and level area generate around us. Kiriya gestures me to move back as I do. Nanami, Taiga, and Kiriya take their transformation poses as they exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " All of them insert their Gashats into the driver. " **Gashaato!** " " **Dual Gashat!** " " **Gatchan! Level up!** " " **Dual Up!** " The collective sounds of their belts sound off.

" **Bang Bang Simulations! Launch~!** " " **Bakusou Bike~!** " " **Taddle Legacy!** "

Brave, Snipe, and Laser charge at the Bugsters. _I can't just sit around like this._ "We should see to the patients." I tell Kozuki and Poppy. "Right." The two respond as we spread out to help the people.

 _We are Observer_

Laser if the first to attack the Bugsters. Kicking the Bugsters away and destroying them. Laser runs up a wall to a the top of an attendance stand. Laser knocks a Bugsters off the roof and Roundhouses another off before jumping off. " _All right! Man, this is a lot higher than I realised!_ " Laser exclaims jumping off. Snipe knocks away a few Bugsters and pushes two more, before blasting the rest. Brave dodges and defeats bugsters as she jumps up to the stair well above, killing the rest their.

 _We are Emu_

We evacuate the remaining civilians, but as the rest run away. One ends up tripping and falling on the ground, as two Bugsters approach. "Look out!" I shout, but in the nick of time. " **Gashakon Broadsword!** " Brave takes out his blade as he jumps in and destroys the two bugsters, as she joins the remaining Bugsters to destroy the ones remaining. "Are you okay?" I exclaim running over and helping the man up. "Thank you, I can run." The man runs off. Behind I hear clapping. I turn to see a man in armor looking at us.

Armored Man:( _chuckles_ ) _So this is the power of the Gamer Driver and Gashats huh? No wonder those two wanted this to be shut off. It'll be a big no no for us, uso._

Laser: _What are you on about? Are you the one who perpetrated this?!_

Armored Man:( _snickers_ ) _That's right uso. I'm Blank Kaiser, for now anyways uso._ ( _stands up_ ) _Get ready for a wild new ride uso!_

Brave:( _points blade_ ) _You're the one causing the Bugster infection?_

B Kaiser: _Bingo, Uso! These Nebula Bugsters are fuel for the Enigma uso!_

Emu: Enigma?( _sweatdrop_ ) And why does he say "Lie" at the end of his sentences?

B Kaiser: _Now, time for the legend to begin uos! Uso Enigma! Activate uso!_

The ground shakes under us as the other Earth begins to approach closer and closer.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I look up at the approaching Japan that's entering view. _What is it this time?!_ As I try and think of how to handle the situation, I hear footsteps fast approach.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Following soon after a beam of energy blasts into the air that makes impact to another beam that shoots out from the other Earth. Suddenly the view of the second Earth Vanishes. _That is not good._ "What the? Why'd our transformations shut off?" I turn to see everyone turn back to their civilian forms. " _That'd be Enigma's work uso!_ " Kaiser explains to us. " _They messed with you Gamer Driver and Gashats, making them useless, Uso!_ " Kaiser points to us. _So everyone's on is in the same sinking boat as me now huh?... I don't feel good about that._

Kozuki: So they don't work anymore?!

Kaiser: _Listen up, uso! You won't be able to save this world, as well as the other one floating close by, uso. Not to mention the final one is on it's way, uso. Enjoy feeling the weight of three worlds being destroyed, uso!_

Emu: Three worlds? More? You shitting me right now?

Kaiser: _With that being the case, you can wipe your ears away with those coats of yours, uso!_

Kaiser lifts up an arm as purple flames grow into his hands, throwing the flame at us. Everyone braces. Then something blocks the attack, we look over to see the figure of a man… _No, a Rider!_ "You're… Ghost! Takeru-kun!" I exclaim, as Ghost takes off his hood and looks at Kaiser. " _Oh, no, uso! A Ghost, uso?! Psych, uso!_ " More bugsters appear around Kaiser.

Kaiser:( _points_ ) _You won't be able to defeat them, uso._

Ghost: ….

Ghost takes out a blue eyecon, and inserts it into his driver. He pulls the handle back and in. " **Kaigan! Newton!** " Ghost, blasts the Bugsters away with gravity! " _Pheh. Well, whatever uso. There's only 2 hours until the next world appears, then the 24 hours until the end of the worlds, begins uso! Enjoy feeling totally powerless uso!_ " _End… Of the world? In 26 hours… 4 pm tomorrow…_

 _Meanwhile…_

Men in all while walk by overhead fenced off. A man walk with pants on a stick watching from above. "Foundation X. Figures their in on this situation." The man with pants on a stick walks off.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

"Give Emu's power back!" _Eh?_ I'm confronted by a man wearing a blue shirt with pink sleeves, wearing a black overcoat with wires and a purple ribbon strung about, and pants with purple and a almost pixel like design on the pants with black shoes. "Excuse me… Who?" I ask, annoyed the man grabs me and pins me against a wall.

Man:( _annoyed_ ) Don't fuck with me! Give me Emu's Powers Back Now!

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) First, I'm right in front of you. So no need to shout. Second, I have no idea who, or what you are talking about. Third, and this one's important. It's that… Who are you?

?: Sento!

The man dodges out of the way, of woman's leg. _This leg build and clothing is unmistakable…_ I turn to Banjou Chifuyu. Ichika's older sister. "Hey, Chifuyu. Came to check up?" I ask, as Chifuyu looks at me and nods. "What is with you? And who are you?" It's then I realise that I remember the second Kamen Rider in my dream. "Wait, you're that red and blue Kamen Rider!" I exclaim.

Chifuyu:( _looks at Sento_ ) Um… Sento?

Sento:( _nods_ ) I just realise upon saying that, that it also describes me.

Para-DX:( _nods_ ) Yeah, I was just about to say that. So are you.

Sento:( _takes out bottles_ ) Wait, then… I was the one who collected these?

Para-DX:( _reaches out for bottles_ ) Bottles! Give!

"Whoa, hang on!" I exclaim backing up. Chifuyu steps in front of Para-DX, blocking him from me. "Hey, I'm in a bit of a rush to get back damn it! It took me two fucking years to find you!" _Language… And two years?!_ I look at Chifuyu, she's as confused as I am. "Two years?" Chifuyu asks.

Para-DX: After you took Emu's power, I chased after you to a portal. I followed you into the portal. After that, I found myself in this world, with it's weird wall in the middle of Japan.

Sento:( _turns head_ ) H-H-Hang on a sec… You came here from a world with no Sky Wall, then? Chifuyu, he-

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Yes, it seems like Kaisei's theory on the Enigma's abilities wasn't falsified.

Sento: You said it like it was nothing, but that'd mean that Hugh Everett's theory on multiverse exists.

Para-DX:( _crosses arms_ ) You came to ours already. How does that surprise you?

Chifuyu:( _sighs and sits down_ ) Best to get your facts straight. He's an amnesic, he only remembers the last year of his life.

"Yup, I caught a bad case of amnesia." I say walking to lean on the building directly across the Cafe. "So I don't remember squat! The Electrical patterns in my head have been lost." I respond to Para-DX. He sighs upon hearing that. "You got me worked up, now… Just give me those fucking bottles!" Para-DX shouts as he charges towards me. I grab his hand, holding him back. "Sorry, but I can't." At that moment, someone quickly passes by us and in the process taking the two bottles out of my hands. I look over to see Tabane, in her usual bunny maid clothes.

Para-DX:( _looks at Tabane_ ) Who?

Sento: Tabane, nice of you to drop by.

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) I can't miss an event like this. Especially since Mogami-chan is back in town.

Para-DX:( _tilts head_ ) Mogami?

Tabane:( _crosses arms_ ) The scientist who made a device known as the Enigma, that has the ability to transfer a person to an alternate dimension.

Para-DX begins pondering, as another flash of light beams out of my pocket. A beam of light shoots out of my pocket. The two lights aiming in opposite directions. "Again?" I exclaim reaching into my pocket and taking out the Light. "What's that?" Chifuyu asks walking over. "It looks like some kind of toy made for a movie event that serves no reason besides making more profit." _Damn, too meta._ The second light aiming opposite of the planet, changes from white to a rainbow colored light. _Wait, last time. When the light changed another planet appeared…_

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Please let me be wrong about this.

Chifuyu and Para-DX:( _in unison_ ) About what?

Tabane:( _looking at lights_ ) Ooh, pretty… Wait.

Suddenly the ground shakes again as from a portal appears another Earth. _Oh, shit…_ "Sanava Bitch~!" Para-DX eclaiming. "You're kidding." Chifuyu says in complete disbelief. "That's not good." Tabane says looking at the planet. The beams of light fade as another blast of energy shocks and engulfs the sky in light. The light fades as my vision comes into view. I see Chifuyu and Para-DX, oddly with the wind blasting under us. "Hey you guys feel an odd breeze?" Para-DX asks, the three of us look down to see the ground under us. "That's the ground." Para-DX exclaims.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yup.

Chifuyu: That… Certainly is…

Sento, Chifuyu, and Para-DX:( _falling_ ) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH~!

* * *

 _An hour ago… We are Hana_

I stretch in the bright air as we exit the Train Station. "Tokyo! We're here!" I exclaim in eagerness. "Oi! Hana, calm down." Harry says walking over with Hugtan in his arms. "Ha~ Sorry." Soon joining us Saya-san, Homare-san, Emiru-san, and Ruru-chan. "But I'm glad we came, we need to check out the Tokyo anniversary festival happening here." I say thinking about all the different things I might be able to enjoy. _A collection of some of the best Japan has to offer!_

Saya:( _nods_ ) Yes, I heard even a famous France pâtisserie is participating along with her friends.

Homare:( _points at Saya_ ) Oh yeah! I heard, they used to work at a paticie called, the Kira Pattice. But closed down not that long ago.

Hana:( _nods_ ) Yeah, that place! I went there with Hugtan, right Hugtan?!

Hugtan:( _similes_ ) Hugu~!

"I see, was it good then?" Ruru-chan asks me. I give her a happy nod, as I give her a thumbs up. "Yes! It was excellent!" I'm given smiles all around. _This is just the thing to do during summer break!_ I turn to Harry. "Speaking off, what's with all that luggage you put into you're roller?" I ask pointing to the briefcase roller that Harry uses to hold items. "Well, then let's get to the event come on!" Harry says as he gestures us to a bus. "Coming!" We run to the bus, but on the way I bump into someone dropping my Mirai Crystal. "Ah!" A hand covered by a glove reaches down and picks up the crystal. I look up to see a man with grey hair and wearing a suit.

Man:( _looks at crystal_ ) Is this yours? It's quite nice.

Hana: Ah- Yes, it's mine thank you, I dropped it.

Man:( _hands crystal_ ) Is it a family heirloom?

Hana:( _looks_ ) Huh? Oh, no I got it in a game.

"I see, I wonder who made it? It's quite...Exquisite." The man says as I take back my Crystal. "Well, it's looks like you have to catch something. Don't let me bother you." The man says patting me on the shoulder. "Have a nice day." He says before walking off. "Uh, Yeah! You too!" I wave back as I run to catch the bus with everyone.

 _We are Kaisei_

I bring up my HUD as I see Yell leave to the target location. I continue to a construction site, I walk to a closed off elevator with a guard in front of it. "Sir, I'm afraid this is a construction site you'll need to back off." I show an X upon my ear piece. He nods as he moves out of the way. "Apologies, go ahead." I walk past and to the Elevator, I call the elevator and enter it. The door closes as the Elevator lowers to a basement level. The doors open as I enter a large room filled with Guardians and mass produced IS's. _It's almost time…_ I walk to the back where a glowing white flower with a gem at its center, is contained within a chamber with a device that is targeted at the two separate world of Rider and Pandora worlds. "Engauge… Enigma."

* * *

 _We are Hana_

We arrive at the Tokyo Anniversary festival, there are tons of people all showing off their skills. Some of the notable names are, Tako Cafe, the Bakery PANPAKAPan, the Natts House a jewelry shop selling exclusive items for the event, a local doughnut car that's named… doughnut Cafe. _Blunt naming…_ Fairy Drop a clothing shop doing a partnership with Natts House to make some more exclusive items. A Bakery called Lucky Spoon and more exclusive cupcakes, an okonomiyaki shop called Akane, a famous restaurant called Pig Tail, a famous bento shop Omori Rice, another doughnut shop Marble Doughnut, and finally the place I visited with Hugtan the KiraPati.

Harry:( _smiles_ ) Heh, heh, heh. Good thing I bought that permission pass.( _takes out tent_ ) Now, Beauty Harry has its own stand!

Homare:( _sighs_ ) So that's what all that packing was for.

Harry:( _points to sky_ ) Well at such a festival, there's bound to be plenty of business around. I can't miss an event like this!

A sigh of disappointment from the rest of us. Suddenly the ground shakes, as we rush out to the open air to see what's happening. "What's with this odd quake" Ruru asks, I look around to see that everyone else is feeling the tremor. "Wh-What is that?!" Emiru shouts as she points to the sky, we all look up to see purple clouds form in the sky as it opens up and two Earths come into view. "A-Am I seeing things?" I ask.

Saya:( _Shocked_ ) T-Two Earths… How?

Homare:( _backs up_ ) No way…( _looks at Ruru_ ) Ruru-chan! What are those?!

Ruru:( _Scans_ ) They are… Earth's, same composition, same people. It has to be, those two planets in the sky… Are Earth's.

Hana: Mechokku!

Suddenly a beam of light blasts into and the sky clears up as the view of the two earths disappear… "The two Earths are no longer in visible view… But how?" Ruru-chan tries to comprehend. "What the?" Harry asks. "Hugu?" Hugtan asks.

* * *

 _Back to the present We are Sento_

I open my eyes to see the sky… I sit up to look around. I immediately see Chifuyu getting up and dusting herself off, then I turn my head to see Para-DX getting up as he rubs his bum. I slowly get up too, looking at myself. "Are you okay?" Chifuyu asks, walking over to me and feeling my back. "I'm fine. Hurts but it doesn't feel permanent." I respond to her Chifuyu gives me a smile and nods.

Chifuyu:( _turns to Para-DX_ ) How are you?

Parad:( _rubbing ass_ ) Ow, I think I just busted my ass… No wait nevermind. Speaking off, how did we survive that landing? The writer forgetting that fall damage is a thing?/

Sento:( _shakes head_ ) That'd be this bottles abilities.

Parad:( _turns to Sento_ ) Bottles? Right, the ones you use when you fought me.

I open my palm to the diamond bottle in my hand. "Oh, you used that on me with another bottle." Para-DX looks at my eyes. "Whoa, cool detail. You're left eye turn light blue." I feel my left eye. "It does that when I shake a bottle." I say back, I look around to see we're in the middle of a park. "It looks like I have Wifi here. I'm checking my HUD." I pull up my HUD to look up my location, my systems calibrate as I pull up a map of our current location… _Yoyogi park?_ "How'd we get here?" Para-DX asks looking over my shoulder at my map. "How's that possible?!" I exclaim. "Sento! You'll wanna see this." I hear Chifuyu shout, we rush after her we exit out of the trees to a clearing to see a festival happening. But more importantly I notice something that leaves me dumbfounded. "Where's the Sky Wall…?" I ask, barely able to comprehend the situation.

Sento:( _looks at Parad_ ) Did we just get transported to that second world that appeared?

Parad:( _nods_ ) That looks to be the case. I had a similar situation.

Chifuyu:( _looks down at festival_ ) Nevertheless we need to gain a grasp on the situation, let's go down to that festival to gather information.

"I could just search for it on my HUD?" I ask, but a silence follows as I look at Chifuyu to see her eyes are directed at the festival below. "Are you sure you're thoughts are on what's happening?" Para-DX asks, catching Chifuyu's attention as a slight blush appears on Chifuyu. _Look at that cute face._ I look back at Para-DX who looks back at me. "Well, I'm down with it." Para-DX gives thumbs up. "What?" I ask back to him turning my attention to him.

Chifuyu: _Ahem._ In that case let us go down their and check the situation.

Parad:( _nods_ ) Yes, let's go!

Sento:( _reaches out_ ) Wait, but I could just… Just… Oh, forget it.( _sighs_ ) Well… I get the feeling that I'm going to regret not having some fun.( _walks after_ ) Let's check their money system first!

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower pedals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Level 2: Complete.


	6. World Hug 3

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Hug 3: An Unfortunate Reunion

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I check the prices for the food items… _So they use the Yen system here… Good, that's all I have._ I look down at the ground, I can't help but think of the possibilities that let Mogami survive our last encounter. _At the same time, Mogami Kaisei… Why do this? You were only seemed satisfied with our world. Instead of dragging… No what am I saying. He would do something like this. But last time I saw him, he seemed like all he wanted was to die._ "Something the matter?" The Chief asks me, I look up as I snap out of my thought.

Sento:( _confused_ ) H-Huh? Oh- S-Sorry. Lost in thought is all.

Chief Aida:( _chuckles_ ) Well whatever you were thinking must have really been important. You're at the front of the line. What would you like?

Sento: Eh?( _looks back_ ) Wha! Uh… R-Right.( _turns back._ )

I find behind me a long line of people eager to get food from this place. _How long was I thinking?_ I recollect myself and I look at the menu. "I'll have the hamburger set." The chief smiles, as he types in a few keys and I reach into my pocket to take out my wallet. "That will be 1020 yen please." _That much? Nice._ I hand the cash, as I get my back my change. "Thank you for your patronage." I take my number and head over to the tables where Chifuyu and Para-DX are sitting.

Sento:( _sits down_ ) That was faster then I realised. Plus the line there is super long.

Chifuyu:( _points_ ) Apparently that's one of the few many famous restaurants that have a stand here.

Parad:( _munching on doughnuts_ ) Mmhum! They're good!( _swallows food_ ) These Marble Doughnuts are great! So are these from that Cafe with the man in glasses. But also that Kirapati!

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Exactly how much are you going to eat? Because I'm not paying for all you eat.

Parad:( _points at Sento_ ) Speaking off. Can I get those bottles back?

"... Back to that really? And at a time like this?" I sigh as I take out the Doctor and Gamer Bottles. "I don't plan on handing these back till we resolve the situation. Otherwise, I'll hold onto them." I put them away, much to Para-DX's angry eating. "If you wanna get them back, cooperate then." He glares at me. "Look, in the meantime, how about you tell me about your world. I'd like to know about this other Rider World." Para-DX sighs as he begins to explain.

 _After the explanation…_ ( _For details look at Accel-Aid_ )

Sento: So you're a evolved version of this Bugster Virus that gained you sentience.

Parad:( _nods_ ) Yup, me along with Poppi, another sentient Bugster battle alongside Emu and his doctor pals. But last time I was back there I was fighting alongside Emu.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes, I remember. You and I first battled some Chicken headed Bugsters then.

Parad: Yup, then you fought me, then here we are.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) It seems like the ones I fought recently were a variant of them. Perhaps infused with something.

"Hmm?" Parad asks as he munches on another doughnut. At that moment, a hot plate hamburger with sauce poured over it with steamed vegetables and cooked potatoes. "Here's your order." The girl handing me the food says. "Thank you miss… Um, excuse me. May I have your name?" I ask, she beams back a smile as she responds. "I'm Aida Mana." _Holy shit, her smile is bright…_ "Lovely name. Mine is Kiryu Sento, thank you for the food." Mana-chan has big magenta eyes and medium-length hair that curls on end and reaches her neck. She wears a small amount pulled up into a ponytail held by a pale pink bow that has a hot pink gem in the middle. Her layered, pointed bangs frame her face with thicker strands at the center and her thin forelocks tucked beneath them. She has a few strands of hair curling out. She wearing a pale pink top with lighter stripes beneath the shoulder and a heart design on the lower corner, over a white and lavender striped long-sleeved shirt and a ruffled pink two-layer skirt that has a petticoat beneath it. This is paired with pink and white short boots and lavender stockings. "Enjoy the food! Just bring the plate back to the stand." With that Mana-chan leaves back to the stand.

Sento: Ah. Wait, Mana-chan? May I ask you something?

Mana:( _turns back_ ) Huh? Um… sure, what's up?

Sento:( _turns to face Mana_ ) Has anything weird happen?

Mana:( _confused_ ) You mean, besides the two Earths that appeared in the sky for a second? Nothing really.

I suddenly look back at Chifuyu and Parad to see their reactions. Their the same as mine. "How are you so calm about this?" I ask Mana-chan, she ponders then shrugs. "Because the Pretty Cure are sure to save us!" _The Pretty Cure._ "What's a Pretty Cure?" Chifuyu asks Mana-chan. "Which anime is that from?" Parad asks, making all three of us look over. "What?" Parad asks back. I roll my eyes as I look back to Mana. "Sorry, my friends here are from out of… Town." I excuse the two. "They're defenders of Justice and Love." _Justice and Love?_ _Almost like a Kamen Rider._ "Thanks, Sorry to bother." I say grabbing my fork and knife and beginning to cut a piece of the hamburger. "No bother at all! In fact I'm a-" Mana-chan begins to say. "Mana!" Suddenly another pair of hands covers Mana-chan's mouth. "Hmm?" I ask as I put the cut of meat into my mouth. "Don't tell them that you idiot!" _Ah, so she's one of those Cures as well judging by the reaction._

Girl: Ah sorry about Mana's random sayings. She just cant help but talk.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) I suppose keeping such a secret would be kinda hard for a kid anyways… Don't worry about it. Miss…

Rikka:( _bows_ ) Hishikawa Rikka, and you are?

Sento:( _bows_ ) Kiryu Sento, nice to meet you Rikka-chan. Or should I call you Hishikawa-san?

Rikka: Hishikawa-san if you help it. Sorry to bother you!

Sento:( _waves off_ ) Don't worry about it Hishikawa-san. Have a nice day.

Hishikawa-san drags away Mana-chan. I chuckle as continue to eat my food.

* * *

 _We are Mogami_

 _Transport of the three worlds are successful._ I walk over to a workshop where the table has upon it, an attachment for the Nebula Steam Gun. _The Dimension Door._ I take the attachment and open up to a capsule in the attachment. I turn to another container containing a pedal of the Prism Flower. I grab a tweezer as I open the container and take the Pedal out. _Usobakka's information on the Prism Flower has proven quite useful to us.._ I close up the capsule and close up the Dimension Door. I take the attachment and strap it to the front of my Nebula Steam Gun. I aim it towards the air, pulling the trigger a blue portal appears. I walk to it, and open the door. The door swings open to the left as light pores through the door. I exit out to the Yoyogi Park, I smile and chuckle to myself. _Excellent. The experiment is a success._ I aim to the sky and pull the trigger as larger door opens.

Mogami:( _gestures with arm_ ) Guardians, Activate!

Within the storage room, all the Guardians power up, as some enter IS's and the door opens. The Guardians and IS's flying out and jumping to the ground. _Yes, Yes… Go and destroy. Bring out those with the power of the Miracle._ "They shall all perish… As long as I carry this." I mutter looking at my Dimension Door attachment. I reach into my pocket as I take out a blue gear bottle and I begin towards the festival happening in the park.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

As we finish with our food, screams of terror fill the air, as people begin to run away from something. "Whats going on?!" I exclaim standing up. At the same time, I see IS's flying over us with Guardians following suit. "Guardians!" I exclaim. "They don't look like badass fighters of the Destiny franchise. _Sigh~_ Rest it's Sci-fi soul. Damn that Activision for adding microtransactions. Praise Taken King and Forsaken for saving the game." I look at Parad in confusion. "Really? Is now the time for game references?!" I shout at Parad. _This is neither the place nor time!_

Parad:( _shrugs_ ) Whatever, anytime is a good time for a reference.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Look, whatever is going on, clearly takes priority over game references.

I watch as Guardians begin to attack civilians running away in fear. "We can't stand around!" I exclaim, as I strap on my Build Driver. Then the Guardians turn their attention towards us. The guardians begin to open fire on me, Parad, and Chifuyu. "Dodge!" I shout, as all three of us dodge out of the way. I summon into my hand, the Drill Crusher as I rush the Guardians. "Hana!" I notice guardians charging towards the chief and his wife from earlier. I run over stabbing the Guardian through the gut of the bot as I pull the blade upwards destroying the Guardian. "Hurry! Get out of here!" I exclaim, helping the man up. The two run off, I change the Driss Crusher into it's gun mode as I begin a gun fight against the Guardians.

Parad:( _jumps into Cover_ ) Who the fuck?... Huh? X? Foundation X?

Chifuyu:( _jumps in besides Parad_ ) Who?( _Round hits cover_ ) Shit! Sento! I need a weapon!

Sento:( _stands up_ ) Here! Try and catch this!

I kick the rifle of the Guardian to Chifuyu, as it flies towards Parad and Chifuyu. Chifuyu gets up and catches the gun and process to gun down the Guardians. Parad peeks over the cover to see the carnage. "Wow, you are a mean with that." Parad points at the gun, Chifuyu smiling and chuckling. "Heads up!" I shout as a flying Guardian inside a IS's goes for a bombing run. "They have IS's?! This is getting worse by the second!" I shout as I take out a Full Bottle. Suddenly the IS is blasted out of the sky by a pink blast. The impact of the shot causes the IS to fly as it smashes into the stand behind me. _What the hell?_ I look over to where the blast came from.

Chifuyu: What was that?!

Parad:( _points to dust_ ) Look! It's a cosplayer!

?:( _turns to Parad_ ) That's rude! I'm no cosplayer!( _poses_ ) **I'm cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure-**

I grab the girl and pull her out of the frey as missiles blasts the point where she was standing. "You idiot! What are you doing?!" I shout putting her behind cover. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I ask the lady in pink. "I was in the middle of an introduction!" …. _Really?_ "In the middle of a battle?... Lady get your priorities straight." I sigh as I turn to the IS that has crashed into the stand behind us. Looking at the IS I reach into it's back compartment. Forcing it open with my Drill Crusher, I look into the open compartments of the IS. "These parts..." _Mass produced parts, made only to last an IS like this, a max of 3-4 hours of energy. Shorter if being used for both flight and combat. Looks like the Shield module was replaced with another power filler, giving it a more lasting combat time. Altho… I think this could work._ I remove a few pieces and put them back together in a diffrent shape. _I still need something to trigger this._ "Heads up!" A Guardian jumps over the cover but gets shot down by Chifuyu. "This should work." I say grabbing the rifle and removing the trigger piece. I attaching the trigger from a Guardian's rifle. I pull the trigger as the power filler begins to pulse energy. I toss the device toward the crowd of Guardians and IS in the center of the grounds. The blast shocks the Guardians and IS's. I stand up and look over the carnage.

Cure: What was that?!

Sento: An Emp.( _taps earpiece_ ) And back on.( _turns to others_ ) How was that for a makeshift Emp?

Chifuyu:( _drops rifle_ ) Not bad, but where did these Guardians and IS's come from? They shouldn't have been this easy to be shot down.

Sento:( _grabs Guardian_ ) At most, we know the reason why.( _points to IS's_ ) The IS's are more mass produced for quick deployment. Rather than protection of it's pilot. I'm sure who ever produced this had the Guardians as pilot in mind.

Parad:( _walking over_ ) I know who produced these items. Their a large Weapon Merchant coporation, known as Foundation X.

"Foundation X?" Sudden footsteps approach us, as we turn our attention towards the deactivated IS's and Guardians. Colorful girls wearing many different types of clothes rush onto the scene all of them battling Guardians and IS's. _The girls are pushing them back._ "Yell!" One of the girls who has an angelic designs to her shouts to the girl who tried to give an introduction in the middle of a battle. "Ange!" Yell-san shouts back as she runs over to a ballerina/flight attendant yellow girl, a frilly idol looking girl, a Wizard looking Idol girl, and the previous stated Ange-san. "Who are these brightly colored Sentai Super Knock offs?" Parad asks.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) Apparently they are called Pretty Cures. And what are you referring to when you speak of a "Sentai?"

Parad: Wha? I'm talking about the Super Sen- ( _taps against head_ ) Other universe right.

Chifuyu:( _konks Parad on the head_ ) We've got other things to worry about.( _mutters_ ) But those outfits are cute...

Then suddenly my motion tracker ticks off as tons of dots being to appear around our position. "Crap. We're being surrounded as we speak." I run over to one of the deactivated IS's that has clenched in its hand a Katana IS blade. I pull out the blade out of the grasp of the IS and readying it for Chifuyu. "Here, you'll need it." I tell Chifuyu. "What?! You guys can't stay here! You need to leave!" One of the girls dressed in black, pink, and white exclaims. "That's no longer possible." I tell the lady as I toss the blade over to Chifuyu. She catches the blade and nods at me as she prepares herself. "We're being surrounded as we speak. Even if we tried to escape we would just get gunned down." I explain to the girls as I ready my full bottles. "Were stuck in this situation. Together, hope you help me out." I explain to the girls, the girls look at me in disbelief. "No way… Unbelievable?!" The girl in black exclaims, I turn and walk over to Parad.

Sento:( _points to sky_ ) We've got more bots headed our way. This is turning into the worse possible outcome. So I need your help. I promise that once this whole crisis is resolved, I'll hand you back you're friends bottle so that he can regain his power. Or better yet, when we meet your friend again. I'll be sure to hand it over to him. So for just this moment, may I have your strength?

Parad:( _looks at Guardians_ ) …. You had better hand it back.

Sento:( _smiles and nods_ ) Great.( _turns and readies bottles_ ) Finally get to say this. Now then, let's begin the experiment.

"Heh, you've got my heart running at full." Parad takes out his Gashat Gear Dual. "Game Start." I begin to shake my Full Bottles as formulas float around us. "Whoa, what are these?" The Girls turn to me and Parad. I open the caps of the bottles as I insert them into the driver. At the same time, Parad turns the knob of the Gashat Gear Dual. " **Rabbit!** " " **Perfect Puzzle! What's the Next Stage?** " The Gashat Gear Dual begins to generate a field. _So this must be the Level being generated._ I insert the next bottle. " **Tank! Best Match!** " I turn the crank my Driver as the armor builds up. " **Are you Ready?!** " Parad and I take our pose as we both exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me, as a holographic image flies though Parad. " **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbittank! Yeah~!** " " **Dual Up! Get the glory in the chain! Perfect Puzzle!** " The two of us prepare for battle. "Whoa! They transformed!" The girls stand in shock.

Build:( _gestures_ ) _The Formula to Victory has been decided._

Para-DX:( _puts away Gashat_ ) _Now then, let's begin the game._

Chifuyu:( _turns to Build_ ) I'll look around for anyone left behind and get them out.

Build:( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) _We'll be counting on you._ ( _turns to Precure_ ) _Sorry to ask suddenly, but can a few of you join her? Better safer in numbers._

"We've got this! Smile Pretty Cure to the rescue!" A Cure exclaims as she and her team run off. "Happy! Please!" Another cure exclaims as they run off with Chifuyu. I ready my Drill Crusher, as IS's and Guardians begin to come out of the woodworks. I ready my blade as I charge towards the Guardians and IS's, I open fire on the Guardians. My shots hit destroying a few instantly. I turn the crank of my Driver. " **Ready?! Go! Voltech! Finish!** " I jump up and roundhouse a Guardian launching them straight into another crowd of Guardians causing them to explode. A Guardian in an IS drops from above and swings with his blade. I manage to dodge and block his follow up attack, putting the two of us in a blade lock. " **Precure! Prism Chain!** " Suddenly yellow translucent chains wrap around the IS as it's flung into the sky, the force causes the upper part of the IS to be torn off. _Cheap parts._ I take the chance to blast the upper part of the IS to smithereens.

Build:( _looks over_ ) _Thank you for your help miss-_

Lemonade:( _poses_ ) **The effervescence of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!**

Build: … _._ ( _gust of wind blows past_ ) _S-So… Is the whole introduction thing… Necessary?_

Lemonade:( _blushes_ ) Ah, heh heh. It's fun to give an introduction like that.

Build:( _sweatdrop_ ) _Um… I-I see…_ ( _chuckles_ ) _Odd name aside, let's get along Cure Lemonade._

"Right!" I give her a nod as shake Gorilla and Diamond. I insert the bottles into the Driver and turn the lever. " **Gorilamond! Yay~!** " I bust a Guardians head in, at the same time. Para-DX flies past me, he jump kicks a Guardian, then roundhouses another Guardian knocking the head off. " _Let's see what puzzle pieces will fit?_ " Para-DX gesturing with his hands, as items that have generated around the area all collect in front of Para-DX as he sifts through them deciding which items to use. " _These will work._ " Para-DX says as he gestures to himself as the Items are absorbed into himself. " **Speed up! Speed up! Muscle up! Invisible!** " Para-DX turns invisible as a gust of wind flies past me and a large group of Guardians are swiftly taken out. As the dust settles, Para-DX walks out dusting himself. _Heh, good to have help._ I place my left hand on the ground, as crystal begin break out from underground and lock Guardians in place. I slam my right arm into the ground as the Guardians shatter. I stand up straight, but thundurus footsteps behind me turns my attention around to the Guardian walker stomping towards me, blasting lead at me. I slam my fist into the ground as stone launches into the air, swirling my arm in a circle I change the stone to diamond deflecting the rounds fired at me. " **Blossom Screw Punch!** " I pink blast of wind and petals flies over me, blasting through the Guardian Walker. The walker's legs fall to the ground as I turn back to one of the Cures.

Build:( _stands up_ ) _Impressive power of compressed air. Despite the size of the attack._ ( _turns to Cure_ ) _You have my thanks, Cure-_

Blossom:( _poses_ ) **The flowers spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!**

Build:( _Gust of wind_ )... ( _Sweatdrop_ ) _A-Again with that self introduction?_

Blossom:( _blushing_ ) Ah! Sorry, just instinct!

Build:( _waves_ ) _Please, don't worry about it. Just try and to such an introduction to those who want to have that sort of introduction._

"R-Right." A walker lands behind Blossom as she falls over by the landing of the Walker. "Whaa~!" I shake another Full Bottle pair and I put the bottles into my Driver as I crank the lever. " **Ninja! Comic! Best Match!** " The Armor changes out and I ready my 4-Koma Ninpoto. " **NinninComic!** " _A bit of a sudden experiment but best to test it now then later._ I pull the trigger three times. " **Wind Jutsu! Tornado Skill!** " I ready my blade as air begins to concentrate around the blade. I swing with all my might as the air cuts though the walker. I launch a series of slices. Lowering away my blade I walk over to Blossom-chan. I put out my hand to help her up. " _You okay Blossom-chan?_ " Taking my hand, I lift her up to her feet. " **Precure! Forehead Punch!** " I hear before a three Walkers who had been caught up in a charge attack crash into the ground as a light blue girl emerges from the dust. "Ha Ha! How was that?!" The reckless girl exclaims, _odd. She reminds me a lot of Ichika for some reason._

Blossom:( _runs over_ ) Marine! Are you okay?

Marine:( _smiles_ ) Yup! Nothing can stand against this Precure!( _looks over to Build_ ) Huh? Ah!( _takes pose_ ) Ah- Introductions, Introductions, **The flower that-**

I materialise my rubber glove as I knock Marine over the head. " _What are you doing you Meathead?_ " _...Ah._ I realise that I hit a poor girl over the head. _Oh no…_ " _Whoops. Sorry. I did that on instinct._ " I say rubbing the back of my head. "Ow! What is that about?!" Marine exclaims at me annoyed. " _Ah again sorry I did that on instinct._ " I say rubbing my head. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Marine demands, my senses suddenly kick in as I grab a bottle pair and switch out and change armor. " **Taka! Gatling! Best Match! Hawkgatling!** " I summon the Hawkgattlinger to my hand, as I take aim and fire. Hitting and destroying the Walkers trying to get back up. The Walkers explode in a brilliant red flame. " _Hey! Build! If you're done talking! We need an AOE attack!_ " Para-DX demands of me. I look around checking my movement tracker. My wings open up, as I lift myself off the ground and into the air.

Build: _I have to go, watch each other's backs! And sorry again Marine-chan._

I fly off Marine shouting something that I didn't catch. As I fly into the air, bringing up my HUD I make a few modifications to the Hawk side of the armor. " _Missiles incoming._ " I look down to see missiles flying towards me. _Let the experiment begin._ I put away my Hawkgatlinger, as stop my flight. I slow down in my flight and I begin to fall. I fall past the missiles, as they change their direction to follow me. _Heatseekers huh?_ I open my wings as a feathers break off. As the missiles follow me, one tracks the feather and as it gets close it explodes. _Wait then how did it not… I suppose the speed?_ I shake the thought off, as I change direction towards guardians who are battling other Pretty Cures. As I fly in, I summon a feather to my hand as I fly by a guardian I launch the feather into the Guardian. A missile deviates and hits the guardian. _Oh I can use this._ I begin to do an Aileron roll and sending feathers into walkers and guardians. "Whaa?!~" The missiles deviate and hits the Guardians and Walkers destroying. I fly through the legs of a walker as the remaining missiles hit the Walker. Flying back up into the air, I notice a few miss calculations…

Build:( _looking at carnage_ ) _Ooh… Whoops. I guess I didn't account for the Pretty Cure's presence…. Well at least they aren't dead._

Voice: AAAAAAAHHH~?!

I look over to see a man with messy red hair and blue eyes. He wears brown shoes, jeans, and a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Around his neck is a gold chain necklace and earring. _What? Oh no, please don't tell me that was from my miscalculations!_ I fly over to catch the man. "Harry!" I hear shouted on the ground, I speed up as Harry-san falls to the ground. " _Hurry! Take my hand!_ " I shout extending out my hand. Harry-san takes my hand, and I slow our descent. " _Missile inbound._ " _Another?!_ I take out my Hawkgatlinger and shoot the missile, the blast sends me back. I clench my hand holding Harry-san tightly, the dust clears as I ease my grip. " _Sighs~ That was close… Are you- Huh?!_ " Harry-san is missing, gone from my grip. _Shit! What?!_ "Whew~ That was close. Thanks for the save." _Huh? That voice just came from my shoulder._ I look to my shoulder to see a hamster. He is a hamster with white and cream coloured fur and a tuft of red hair. He has brown eyes with red markings or eyelashes. He wears a gold chain and his left ear is pierced. He has a confident posture. " _Th-The hamster… Just talked..._ " I say looking in disbelief.

Harry:( _annoyed_ ) Who are you calling a hamster!? I am Harry! Hariham Harry! Ah-!

Build:( _grabs Harry_ ) _Harry? You mean the same person who I caught?..._ ( _pieces connect_ ) _You can shapeshift?_

Harry:( _crosses arms_ ) Yeah?! So what?! Can we go back to the ground please?!

Build:( _helmet folds away_ ) A shapeshifting… Hamster…( _smirks_ ) How… Fascinating.

"U-Uhh~ A-Are you okay?" I land onto the ground, still holding Harry-san in my hands. "Harry!" I see that previous Cure Yell runs over. "Ah! Yell, Ange, Étoile! Please help me! This man has a strange look in his eye!" _A species of mammal that has yet to be fully discovered?!_ "I must deecet you." I say, with Harry-san squirming even more. "Ahh! Help me, please! Don't let him have me!" Harry-san shouts as I close in to begin researching him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Chifuyu_

"Hurry! Run!" I exclaim as I cut down a Guardian. "Please hurry!" Cure Happy says punching away a Guardian. I turn to the Smile Pretty Cure team forming up. "Move forward, we still need to defend the escape path of the People!" I exclaim. "Right we- What's that?" A dark purple cloud engulfs the Smile Precure and they disappear when the cloud disappears. _What the?_ While I stare at where the Pretty Cure girls where a figure with gears runs by. "Mogami?!" I exclaim in surprise.

Cure: What happened to Mizuki-chan and the others?!

Chifuyu:( _turns_ ) I don't know, they were their for a moment then- Look out!

Cure: Huh?

The dark cloud engulfs around them. "Get out hurry!" I exclaim but it's too late as they disappear in the smoke. _No girls!... Damn it how could he have survived?! … What the hell are you planning? I need to find Sento._ I take out my phone as I dile him up.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Hug 3 Complete


	7. World Sweet 4

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Sweet 4: Shrodigers Echo

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Harry-san clings to Cure Étoile in fear. As I apologise to the Hugtto Pretty Cure. "Sorry again for trying to dissect your… Friend." I apologies again, the girls all give different reaction. "It's fine really." Yell reassures me. "That was quite the different Reaction then I realised." Cure Ange lightly chuckles. "H-Hey Ruru? Was he really going to dissect Harry-san?" Cure Macherie asks her partner, Cure Amour. "His body was quite honest, he was going to dissect Harry." I go to bow, but I get a message. "Chifuyu? Hold on." I say opening up the message.

Build:( _reades message._ ) ….Like the Nebula's transport system… Could he have…( _Helmet_ ) _I'm not putting that to chance._

My wings opening up as I launch into the air and fly towards where Chifuyu is. I arrive where Chifuyu is fighting alongside the Sweets Precure. I land onto the ground and I look around. That's when I notice a grey haired figure raise his rifle to aim it at a Precure Team. " _Ah! Look out! The man on you're right!_ " The Princess Team turns to their right as the man pulls the trigger. A purple cloud engulfs the team, and they are engulfed. " _No!_ " The cloud fades as the man walks over. At the same time, Chifuyu, with the Sweet Team, and Hugtto team arrive to join me.

Man:( _fixes glove_ ) What a coincidence that you're here… Sento. I wonder how you got here?

Build:( _Helmet folds away_ ) Mogami… Kaisei… How are you alive?

Mogami:( _smiles_ ) Oh, I survived. But not exactly unscathed.

Mogami turns to me. The left side of his face begins to flicker as his true form comes into view. _What's with the mask?_ Dressed in a suit and wearing a but still having his metallic parts visible. His face is half covered by a mask that hides the right side of his face. "Despite that mask you're doing well for yourself." Chifuyu shouts to Mogami. "Oh trust me, there's more to see than on the surface." _Is that so?_ I take out my Drill Crusher in gun mode. I take out a Full Bottle inserting it into the Drill Crusher and taking aim. " **Rocket! Ready? Go! Voltech Break!** " I pull back the trigger as a missile materialises in the barrel of the gun, the missile flies straight towards Mogami. Mogami turns his body to have his entire left body face us. Putting out his left hand outwards, the missile hits and explode upon contact. The Rabbit Cure runs past me and looks onward at the blast zone and turns back to me. "What was that about?! Why did you shoot him! He was a by-" A kackle beings to come from the blast zone. _So he could survive that, the way he moved his body to block was far too confident for a normal human body…._

Mogami:( _chuckles_ ) Quick to catch on huh? I see you've improved.

Rabbit Cure: Wha! What happened to his body!?

Cure Yell: * **Gasp!** * H-His body…

The dust blasts away as in the place of a hand is a robotic prosthetic. The blast had also destroyed his suit and pants. Revealing that his entire left side had been turned robotic. " _So this is how you survived._ " I say looking at the extent of the damage. _Everything from the face down has been replaced._ "Well, what is it like, the repercussions of your actions?" Mogami asks me. " _I was trying to save you! But you insisted to stay behind!_ " Mogami's face instantly angeres as he points his Nebula Steam Gun at me and shoots. I brace as the shot hits me, "Silence! You just left me to die… Just like the rest of the world..." _Does he still hold anger of that moment?_

Mogami:( _coughs_ ) Oh, I let my anger get to me.

Build: _What's your plan with the Pretty Cure? What did you do to them!?_

Mogami:( _smiles_ ) Ah, I just put them into a place where they can't affect our plans. Because out of you Super Heroes, the Cures are much more of a threat.

Build:( _confused_ ) _What?_

Mogami:( _crosses arms_ ) I was quite surprised, when I discovered this planet. And our ally filled us in on the Cures. It seems like Miracles are brought about by these… Pretty Cures. Able to change the universe and defy all possible logic. That is something I can't let get in the way of our plan.

Harry: He knows about the Miracle Lights?!

Mogami:( _rolls eyes_ ) Dumb product placement aside, the power of these lights are quite evident. With this world being a Nexus world to other universes. You know this well, since you are here Build. You are sure to understand. Yo-

" _Enough Shit!_ " Para-DX shouts charging in, taking out his Gear Dual and changing the knob to the red Side. " **Knock Out Fighter!** " The level begins to load up again. " _Dai Henshin!_ " Pressing the button on the gear dual. " **Dual up! Explosion Hit** ( _Hit it!_ ) **Knock Out Fighter!** " Para-DX's shoulder armor attaches to his arms, as his chest image changes and head turns. Jumping and throwing a punch at Mogami. "What foolishness." Mogami dodges the fist, and shoots Para-DX back with his Nebula Steam gun.

Mogami: It seems like I begun to monologue… A simple mistake, a mistake I need to correct.

Mogami blasts away Para-DX as he readies out his Nebula Steam Gun. Reading his Gear Full bottle he inserts it into the NSGun. " **Gear Kaiser!** " Lifting the Gun up to his head. He points the gun to his forehead and pulls the trigger. Blue gears fly out as smoke engulfs Mogami. " **Funky!** ( _Rhythmic beeping accompanied by steady rock music_ ) **Left Kaiser Gear!** " From the smoke the blank kaiser armor appears and the gears attach to the left side of his body. " _Left Kaiser… Online._ " He mutters as he reattaches a modified Steam Blade. " _Let's make this fight interesting._ " Firing into the air, a small portal appears as an orb falls though it into Mogami's hand. " _And that is?_ " Para-DX asks, Mogami looks at the orb.

Left Kaiser: _This orb. Is a Window into the sub dimension that the Pretty Cure are new trapped inside._

Cure Black:( _banging_ ) Hey~! Let us out!

Left Kaiser:( _chuckles_ ) _You aren't Trapped Cure Black. Simply dropped into another dimension._

"Wait… What?" The Bunny Cure tries to comprehend what Mogami is saying. " _Basically, those Cures aren't trapped, they were dropped into a different place where they cant leave._ " I explain in layman's terms, the Bunny Cure nods in understanding. " _Now then, with our audience all together… It's time to die._ " _Mogami…_ I ready myself for combat, Mogami tosses the orb to one of the IS as he pulls back. Mogami then suddenly puts up his gun to shoot. " _Haaaaa~!_ " Para-DX charges in, throwing a punch. Mogami dodges out of the way, Para-DX quickly rushes back over to him in a defencive stance. My wings flap out as I launch forwards at Mogami. Para-DX uppercuts knocking Mogami off balance. " _Ha!_ " I flip and kick Mogami knocking him far back. " _Let's mix things up._ " Para-DX says as takes out his Gear Dual and straps on the Gamer Driver. " _This makes my heart Race._ " Para-DX incerts the Gear Dual into the Driver. " **Dual Gashat!** " Crossing his arms, Para-DX brings her arms around. " _Max-Dai… Henshin!_ " Opening the driver with a swing of his hand, the games Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out mix together. " **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Perfect Knock Out~!** " Para-DX pulls out his Axe and charges at Mogami. " _I guess I'll cover you from behind._ " I say taking out another bottle pair. I shake the bottles and put them into the driver. " **Pirate! Train! Best Match!** " I turn the lever, as the new armor builds up around me. " **Are you Ready?!** " I take my pose as I exclaim. " _Build up!_ " The armor closes around me. " **The Scheduled Renegade! Piratetrain! Yeah~!** " I summon the Pirate Platform into my hand. " _I won't let you!_ " Mogami shouts as he launches at us, Para-DX and I prep to guard. That's when a pink figure speeds past us and kicks Mogami mid-air. "Not so fast! Don't forget about us!" The Rabbit Cure lands as her friends and the Hugtto Precure join us.

Cure Whip:( _poses_ ) **Cure Whip! Is Ready To Serve!**

Cure Custard:( _poses_ ) **Cure Custard! Is Ready To Serve!**

Cure Gelato:( _poses_ ) **Cure Gelato! Is Ready To Serve!**

Cure Macaron:( _poses_ ) **Cure Macaron! Is Ready To Serve!**

Cure Chocolat:( _poses_ ) **Cure Chocolate! Is Ready To Serve!**

Cure Parife:( _Poses_ ) **Cure Parife! Is Ready To Serve!**

All together:( _together_ ) **KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode!**

Cure Yell:( _poses_ ) **I'm cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure-**

" _I'm done waiting!_ " Mogami shouts as he sends a gear at the girls. Cure Ange jumps in front and redies a heart device. " **Hooray! Hooray! Heart Feather!** " Ange puts up a shield as she deflects the attack. I run behind her as I aim my Pirate Platform. "( _pulls back on train_ ) **Regular Stops! Express Service! Rapid Transit! Pirate Train!** " I let go, as a train and pirate ship launch at Mogami. " **Moving out!** " Mogami is knocked back, I turn to Cure Yell sulking. "Again?! That's the second time my introduction was interrupted!" Para-DX and I let out a long sigh.

Para-DX:( _looks at Yell_ ) _Anyone with a conscious would know that, that kind of introduction is just begging to be interrupted like that. Have a catchphrase that's faster. Like mine, "You've got my Heart boling."_

Build:( _looks at Mogami_ ) _Enough talk. Kaiser isn't waiting for us. But with our numbers._ ( _gestures_ ) _I've got the formula to victory!_

Para-DX:( _points_ ) _Yeah, his is another good example. It's fits with his theme and isn't as intrusive as it can be easily be said._

Build:( _Sweatdrop_ ) _I don't think now is a good time for such things._

I charge forwards, under me rails appearing as I slide across them. " **Regular Stops! Moving out!** " I start circling around while shooting at him. " _My turn!_ " Para-DX charges as he clashes blades with Mogami, after a few strikes. The two blade lock, Para-DX taps the B button on his axe. " **1! 2! 3! 4! 5! Five Hit Combo!** " Para-DX pushes down the axe cutting down on Kaiser. As I spin around shooting, the rest of the Cure join in. That's when I notice the IS that Mogami handed the Orb to. I jump off the rails and I try to slice the IS in two, but it notices my fall and jumps back to dodge. Clenching it's right fist, the IS throws it's fist at me. I dodge to the side, using the Pirate Platforms anchor shape to hook the arm and bring the arm around to the IS's back, me moving along with it. I wrap my other arm around the neck of the IS as I swing it over my shoulder and into the ground, in the process dropping the orb. Raising up my Pirate Platform, I stab the blade piece of the platform into the head of the IS, and tearing off it's head. Grabbing the head and pull it off, I let a sigh as I toss it away. " _Now where did they go?_ " "Over here!" I hear as I see the orb sitting in the grass, I walk over and pick it up. I look inside to see all the girls staring back at me. My helmet folds away as I smile. "Good, everyone seems to be safe." Footsteps approach me, I turn to see Chifuyu run over.

Chifuyu: That's everyone, cept this guy and his baby.

Harry:( _runs over_ ) Hey! I'm not leaving anyone behind!

Build:( _hands orb_ ) Just stay out of the way, I'm going back. Stay safe.

"You too." I nod, as I turn back and my helmet folds up. I ready my Pirate Platform, as I return to the battlefield. Cure Yell jumps in kicking at Mogami, Mogami blocking her attacks. Para-DX swings at Mogami's head, Mogami ducks the attack and kicks Yell from below and then knocks her back towards me. I catch her, I check if she's okay. Yell shows she fine, I grab my lever and turn it. " **Ready? Go! Voltech! Finish Yay~!** " The belt exclaims as I generate transparent blue cannons, I send cannon balls straight at Mogami. At the same time Gelato sends large barrage of large Ice blocks at Mogami, Amour and Macherie shoot off a combined attack, Maracon launches macarons at Mogami, and Para-DX tabs B. " **1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! Eight Shot Combo!** " Para-DX fires at Mogami. In the split seconds as the shots flew at Mogami, he attaches his odd attachment. " **Rifle Mode.** " And fires creating portals around himself. The shots fly into the portals and disappear. " _What!?_ " I exclaim, before he shoots up above us, as the shots fly down hitting all of us. "Agh!" " _Ahh~!_ " Falling to the ground, Mogami cuckles where he stands.

Left Kaiser:( _chuckles_ ) _Even with you're improvements, the formula to victory is in MY favor._

Build:( _aims weapon_ ) _We're not down for the count!_

Left Kaiser:( _chuckles_ ) _Yes, but let's see what possibilities can occur when one… mixes things up._

Mogami points at Ange and Étoile. Just before he pulls the trigger, I pull back on the train and take a quick shot. Pulling the trigger, as my shot hits, as the portal flies forwards taking Ange and Étoile. Mogami annoyed at my interference. Points at Gelato, Custard, and Parfei and shoots, sending the three though a portal. " _Now onto the rest._ " Aiming at the others, Pard-DX and I charge in, the two of us shooting at the attachment. " _You wont get a chance!_ " A shot hits the attachment, but changes nothing. Mogami shoots off two more portals at me and Para-DX. We dodge out of the way, but as a result. Amour, Macherie, Chocolate, and Macaron are caught up and sent through the portals. " _Crap!_ " Para-DX shouts as he swings with his axe, Mogami jumps back.

Left Kaiser: _Fe… No matter, I've completed 97% of the mission. Onto phase 2. On to the world of magic._

Build:( _charges in_ ) _Mogami! You aren't leaving!_

Cure Yell:( _charges in_ ) Free my friends and my Cure-Senpai's! Now!

" _Heh._ " Jumping out of the way, Yell and I smack into each other. "Ow!" " _Argh!_ " The two of us fall to the ground with a loud thump. " _Before I leave, I'll leave you a parting gift._ " Adjusting the Attachment, Mogami points to the sky as he opens a large door in the sky. The doors open as a monstrous figure lowers through. " _Take them. Nebula Mouoshimaida!_ " The monster has the figure of a Smash with almost saturday morning cartoon monster face. Pipes and wires hold up the monster. The locks on the pipes and wires unlock as the monster falls to the ground, " _Mouoshimaida~!_ " The monster roars. " _Even if you survive, you only have 24 hours left till the end. Enjoy._ " Mogami tells us, as he opens a portal door and exits through it. " _Wai- Damn._ " "Sento! Look out!" I turn as the Nebula monster, as he swings his arm at me. I dodge away quickly and open fire on the Nebula monster. " _Big Guy! Big Guy!_ " Para-DX shouts pointing to the Nebula monster.

Build:( _backs up_ ) _Yes, he's big! Now help us!_

Para-DX:( _running over_ ) _Yeah! Sorry, let's do this!_

 _We've only got Cure Yell and Whip left with us._ " _The four of us will have to handle this on our own._ " The Nebula monster turns to the trees. "Oh no! Harry! Hugtan! Onee-san!" The Nebula monster lifts up it's fist to attack. " _Oh, hell no!_ " Para-DX charges at the Nebula monster, turning the knob on the Gashat. " **Special Move!** " Para-DX closes and opens his driver. " **Finishing Move! Knock Out! Critical Knockout!** " Para-DX uppercuts the Nebula monster knocking him off his feet. Falling to the ground, I grab the Cheerleader and Heart bottles.

Build: _Well… Now's a better time than any. Let's begin the experiment._

I shake the bottles as formulas float around me, altho besides the usual mathematical formula. There's also strange particle effects. _This is new._ Opening the caps, I replace the full bottles. " **Cheerleader! Preheart! Best Match!** " _What a wonderful sound to hear._ I turn the crank as the new armor forms as the liquid enters the tubes and forms the armor. " _Build up!_ " The runners close in encapsulating me and completing the transformation. " **The Brighted Hearted Cheer! CheerHeart! Yay~!** " The Cheerleader took up the right helmet, left arm, and the right leg. The visior was molded like a Pom Pom. The left arm has a shoulder pad with a scarf with a design of a Cheerleader skirt. Put on the wrist of my left arm was a small Pom Pom. On the arm was a Ribbon with a flower put in it. The right leg was white with a yellow pom pom on my ankle. The Heart took up the left visior, right arm, and left leg. The right visior has a heart as the visior, the right arm has the shoulder pad being a heart. The left leg has nothing special about it, though the chest has a heart upon it…

Build:( _looks at armor_ ) _You know, when I heard Cheerleader, I wasn't expecting it to… Not be as embarrassing as I expected it to be._

Para-DX: _So… I can safely say that's one of the weirdest thing I've seen all day._

Build:( _shrugs_ ) _Well, no complaints. Now then, Miss Whip? Miss Yell? Mr. Para-DX? Join me for this smackdown._

" _Oh, yeah. You've got my heart boiling._ " Para-DX says as he readies his axe. "I'm ready, let's go!" Whip says, "Let's go." Yell says entering a battle stance. I charge straight towards the Nebula monster, with a flick of my wrist metal hearts fall into my hand as I throw heart shape daggers. The daggers hit the Nebula monster, the hearts beep before exploding. "What the?!" With another flick, the heart daggers connect to each other into a rope. Throwing the rope, and a swing, it wraps around the head of the Nebula monster. " _Para-DX!_ " Para-DX charges past me with his axe ready. " _I got it! The bigger the At-at is!_ " Para-DX swings knocking up the Nebula's leg as he falls to the ground. " _The harder the Empire falls._ " I pull back the rope, breaking off enough to form a spear. The Heart becomes a solid spear. I toss it into the air, before I jump straight into the air. Getting close to the spear, I slam my fist at the back of the Shoe. Sending the spear straight into the head of the Nebula monster. " _I'm not done!_ " I exclaim falling down, I crank the lever. " **Ready? Go! Voltech Finish!** " The Pom Pom on my arm and leg expand, as I begin spin. " _HAAAA~!_ " My fist slams the spear before my leg sends it straight though. The impact of the strike creates a crater and sends me flying. I crash into the ground… " _I-I'll leave it to you guys now._ " I say giving a thumbs up as I get back up.

Para-DX:( _looks at Monster_ ) _Whoa, still getting up after such an attack._

Yell:( _nods_ ) Yeah, usually an attack like that would usually be able to defeat a Mouoshimaida.

Para-DX:( _sweatdrop_ ) _It's called a "It's over now?" Odd naming choice. Well whatever, it's probably that Nebula thing that's letting him stand up to so much punishment._

Whip:( _points_ ) Then we hit it together! A triple strike attack!

Para-DX: _Yeah, and I know just how to do it. Build! The spear is still in it's head! Blow it to hell! Yell, Whip shoot of an attack. I'll finish it from there._

" _Copy that._ " I say as I set off the explosives, disorienting the Nebula Monster. Whip and Yell prepare their final attack. " **KiraKira, Short Shoot!** " " **Hooray! Hooray! Heart for… You~!** " Yell blasts a heart, as Whip blasts shortcake blast. " **Gatchan Gachan! Perfect Knock out! Critical Bomber!** " Para-DX jumps into the air and drop kicks, the three attacks combining together. " _Combination arts!_ _ **Short Heart Bomb Kick!**_ " Para-DX shouts as he drops kick the Nebula monster and breaks straight through him…. _Well, at least he said the attack while doing the attack._ I get back up the Nebula monster explodes and dissipates into the air. I walk over to the three as they are celebratory. My Helmet folds away as I give them a smile.

Build:( _checks HUD_ ) Looks like were all clear now. No more enemies. Nice job.

Para-DX:( _thumbs up_ ) _Yup! There's nothing that can stand in the way of our combo attack!_

Para-DX, Whip, and Yell:( _hi five_ ) Yeah!

Chifuyu:( _walking over_ ) Don't you think we have bigger fish to fry? Like how to get these girls out of their alternate dimension situation?

Whip: Ah! Right! Everyone?! Are you okay?

Our attention turns to the Orb Chifuyu's holding. We all look at it, I check the Cures inside. "Um… Wait, we're still missing 9 Cures." I say double checking the Cure's. "Yeah, we're missing some girls." _The girls are gone, not trapped like the others. Could the attachment have been damaged and sent those girls elsewhere?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Emu_

Looking out over the city. _This situation is getting wildly out of hand now…_ Crossing my arms I ponder on what the next course of action should be. "Whaa~!" I ponder to myself aloud. "Well, obviously we need to find this Enigma that thing was talking about." _Problem is… Where do we start?_ "Ahh~!" _Hmm?_ I look up to see 4 figures falling from the sky.

Emu:( _looks_ ) If I didn't know any better I'd say those look like ladies… Wait… They are!

I back up as three girls land on the helipad, somehow… Totally unharmed. They're wearing Magical Girl Cosplay, dressed, and even dyed their hair. "Um... Are you guys?" A sudden weight hits my back as I fall face first into the ground. "Oh, my apologies." I hear a ladies voice apologise from above. _What the Fuck, Just happened?!_ I try to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

 _We are Houki_

Back at the Cafe Tabane tries again to contact Sento. Everyone came to try and find Sento and Chifuyu. "Argh! I just can't find him anywhere?!" Tabane exclaims in frustration. "Laura, anything on recent footage of the security cameras?" I ask walking over to her. She nods as she points to the image of Sento with Banjou-Sensei and a mysterious third person talking before a flash of light and they disappear.

Laura: Sento also told us that Banjou disappeared before He did. He met someone called Kaiser.

Tabane:( _sighs_ ) Figured… This is much in Moga-chan's ally of research. He did develop the Kaiser and the Enigma systems.

Cecilia: I think Sensei said something about it. He said that it allowed people to crossover to alternate dimensions.

Charlotte:( _crosses arms_ ) But to think that two worlds are suddenly in the sky…

Rin:( _scratching hair_ ) It's absolutely crazy! It's like a superhero crossover movie or something.

"Yeah… But I guess I should fill you girls in on Moga-chan." Before she's able to, a loud thud from the Cafe above draws our attention. "Chloe-chan!" Tabane asks, as Chloe checks the cameras with Laura. "Intruders wearing some weird cosplay." Chloe explains as the image of five girls wearing magical girl outfits as she heads off and sits on her bed. "Whaaa! Those outfits are so cute!" Tabane exclaims jumping to her feet. _And she's supposed to be 24 years old._

* * *

Oookay… So this is… Awkward. I made a mistake on my part. I made Sento and Tabane's age wrong. I made Tabane 21 years old, which is completely wrong. It's stated in the cannon that she's 24 years old, and I stated that Sento was a year older then Tabane. Thus Sento is 25 years old, I came across this accidently when I double checked the age and noticed my mistake. So for everyone who worries about the little Lore details like I do, I'm sorry. I've failed myself. Back to the story.

* * *

"Oooh~ I can't stand here anymore! I.. I must see in person!" Tabane exclaims as she runs to the stairs and runs up the stairs… "Uh… Laura, keep trying to reach Sento, I'll take care of my… Troublesome Sister." I tell Laura as I go back up the stairs opening to Tabane taking pictures of the girls while flying around them. "Oooh! You are just adorable!" Tabane exclaims as she hugs them. "I… I feel like I should apologise for my sister." I tell the ladies.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Sweet 4 Complete


	8. World Construct 5

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Construct 5: Down to Basics

* * *

 _We are Sento_

After the battle, everyone ponders what to do next. "Okay, right now I need somewhere to think." I say aloud to myself. "Ichika Peko~!" I look over to see a white dog like fairy fly over to us, following behind is an old looking fair. Both carrying a what looks like a model bakery. "Hmm?" _More fairies… So peculiar. I wonder how many variants of fairies exist? Infinite I suppose._

Parad:( _crosses arms_ ) What the… What are they?

Usami:( _takes Bakery_ ) Great timing you two!( _tosses bakery into air_ ) Kirapati Open!

Sento: What are you-

Suddenly a bakery sitting atop a tree log base. _What the… That's…_ A patch of hair flings into the air. "Whoa~! H-How does this happen?" Parad, asks as we all approach the building. "It's certainly doesn't make much sense for it's odd creation." Chifuyu, asks walking up to the base of the bakery. "It's so cute!" Hana exclaims looking at the bakery. "I know right!" Usami-san exclaims. "What about you-" Usami-san begins to ask turning to me.

Sento: Fascinating, the model became the bakery itself. But at the same time, that wouldn't be possible if the Log wasn't there before. A maker for a gate perhaps? No then how would the entire bakery return to it's smaller state? Perhaps, the bakery creates a tree that allows- No no. That wouldn't work either. Perhaps it breaks down the entire building and contains it within. But then where does the bakery go… Or-( _Hits over the head_ ) Ow.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) Somethings are best to left alone, Sento. You said you needed a place to think, then let's go in.( _Grabs and drags Sento_ ) Come on.

Sento: H-Huh? Um… O-Okay.

As I'm dragged following behind the rest follow. "That was… Interesting." Parad says following us. "He certainly likes to drag on when it comes to science." Harry-san say carrying Hugttan with him. "Heh heh heh..." Hana-san chuckles, as we enter the Bakery.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Heading inside, following behind me is those same girls. "Are you sure your all okay?" I ask again to be safe. "There's no need to worry about us. Our bodys are not beyond permanent damage." The Robotic sounding light purple haired girl tells me. As I call up the elevator, the girls begin to glow as they're costumes disappear. "Whoa! What are you?" I ask them, as the doors to the elevator opens.

Blond girl: We're the Pretty Cure. Don't you know?

Emu:( _blinks blindly_ ) Pretty Cure?... I have never heard about you girls ever. What the fu- Pardon. Whats a Pretty Cure exactly?

Red haired Girl: We fight for justice and people who are in trouble.

Emu:( _selects floor_ ) Oh, so like a Kamen Rider.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, how do you know about Kamen Rider and not Precures?" I take out my Mighty Action X Gashat, twirling it in my hand before catching it showing it to the girls. "I'm also a Kamen Rider. The names Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Or at least I still would be if my transformation ability wasn't stolen." I say looking back at the Gashat. "By who?" Asks the purple haired girl.

Emu:( _puts away Gashat_ ) By another Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Build.

Girls: Build?!

Emu:( _looks back_ ) Wait, you know who Build is? Do you know where I could find him?! I need my transformation ability back!

The doors open behind me, "Intern! We need you down here!" I hear Nanami-san exclaim, as she runs past. "Ah-Yeah! Coming!" _Guess I'll save the Build thing for later._ I rush out to the infected patients all around the Hospital, as more and more patients come in with the Bugster virus. "Wh-What happened?!" The blond girl asks.

Emu:( _grabs coat_ ) A Viral breakout of the Bugster Virus.( _puts coat on_ ) Yui get me ID's on everyone.

Yui:( _appears and nods_ ) On it!( _Heads off_ )

Red haired girl: Who was that?

Emu:( _grabs Medical equipment_ ) Yui, my self aware Ai partner. She helps me with a lot. Also I'm a doctor. If that wasn't obvious.

Heading down the stairs, I start handing items to my patients. _This is bad, really bad._ " ! We've still got more coming in. All the staff is working their hardest. We need more hands." Yui tells me showing the new people coming in. "I can help." I hear turning behind to the Red Haired girl. "I've been studying medicine. I know the basics." I look at her… _We need all hands on deck, for as difficult as the situation seems…_

Emu:( _turns_ ) Okay, same with the rest of you. Assist the other doctors and Nurses with whatever they need. I need you're names.

Akira: My name is Kenjo Akira.

Yukari:( _steps up_ ) Kotozume Yukari, I hope to be of great help.

Ruru: I am Ruru Amour, I can help in anything.

Emu:( _puts down box_ ) Figured, considering you're an android.

Emiru:( _surprised_ ) Wait?! You know? Ah, I'm Aisaki Emiru.

Emu:( _waves_ ) Nice to meet you. And also, I have a HUD. I can tell the difference between a human and an Android. You're one of the newer models right?

The girls look blankly at me. Confused at my sentence. "Y-You have a HUD? It's 2018? How do you have such tech?" Ruru-chan asks me, I pull up my calendar and show it to them. "It's 2066. The he- Heck are you girls talking about." A moment of pause, before Emiru freaks out. "IT'S 2066?! WERE WE THROWN INTO THE FUTURE?!" She screams, I walk over and make her take a seat. "Breath, breath. You're okay, you're going to be fine. Calm thoughts, breath." I say gesturing to her do so, she begins to breath heavily but begins to calm down. "Okay now?" I ask, she nods.

Ruru:( _looks_ ) Her vitals are calming down.

Akira: Wow, it didn't even take longer than 10 seconds.

Emu:( _stands up_ ) Such thoughts would further increase her stress. Breathing helps calm the nerves, thus with positive and calming thoughts calms her down. This isn't my first kid I've handled.

Yui:( _runs over_ ) Emu-Sensei! Taiga-san has requested your assistance.

"Right, take care of these girls. Direct them to doctors and Nurses who need assistance." I say grabbing my equipment and running off. "Right!" Yui exclaims saluting.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Sitting in the Kirapati, I scavenge through bags to find an item I need. In the background, everyone discussing what to do next. "We've lost most of the Pretty Cure's. Their trapped in this ball." Harry says looking at the ball that Hugtan is playing with. "Trapped in a Alternate dimension to be exact." Parad corrects.

Chifuyu:( _crosses arms_ ) That detail is not important. Right now, we need to count our available allies. Usami-san? Do you know of any other Pretty Cure teams that were not on sight to be taken.

Flora:( _from the orb_ ) I know! I didn't see the Mirai-chan!

Murmaid: That's right. I didn't see Riko-chan nor Ha-chan at the festival either.

Usami:( _puts hands together_ ) That's right! They must be in the Magic world!

Sento:( _Standing up with laptop_ ) Magic world?( _rests hand on chin_ ) I suppose with multiple worlds with varying rules makes sense. Mogami did say that this world is like a Nexus to other worlds. Question is, where did the third Enigma come from? How did they have something to anchor this world to our worlds?

Hana: What do you mean? And what's the Enigma?

Chifuyu: The Enigma is a device that allows the travel though other universes to be possible. From notes we were able to acquire we now know that it also makes the travel between such universes to be safe and stable.

Chypre: It has to be the Prism Flower Desu!

Sento, Parad, and Chifuyu:( _In unison_ ) The Prism Flower?

Parad:( _points at Sento and Chifuyu_ ) Jinks! You two owe me a soda!

The two of us just stare at Parad, both of us raising an eyebrow as it to say. " _Really?_ " I look back to the orb with a fairy up against the screen. "The Prism flower is a flower that allows the travel between universes Desu!" _It does sound a lot like a Enigma._ "Now that I think about it Mepo. The Prism Flower did disappear suddenly before the events of today Mepo." _I'm sensing a pattern with the Fairies. All having something they say after every sentence._ "But the Prism flower doesn't do things like this, Mipo." I think back to the attachment that was on Mogami's weapons.

Sento:( _pondering_ ) Wait, this is theoretically. But if the Prism flower had one of their pedals taken off and put into a device that could project the energy of the Flower into portals would it be possible.

Moonlight: That makes sense. Wait, then that attachment on Kaiser's weapon then.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Most likely it has a part of the Prism flower inside the Attachment, being used to create those portals. Altho, now what we need to do is make contact with the other two worlds. And I think I have a way to getting to them.

Pulling up the laptop, I pull up a hacking program. "I-Isnt that Saaya-chan's laptop?" Hana-san asks. "Yes, don't worry. I won't put anything odd on her computer. I'll be sure to clean up." I say going through the data, and pulling up schematics for Ruru Amour. "Ruru-chan?" Hana-san asks looking over my shoulder. I nod, as pull up the info on her contact information. "If my theory is correct, then it's likely that the portal sent your friends to the other worlds." I update the others.

Parad: Oh, she's an android, with a cell phone feature.

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) Really? That's nice and all but how do we contact her?

Sento:( _types away_ ) Since our three Earths have come in close proximity, and our phones are still able to connect and make, if I'm able to connect the satellites into a network with the other two earths I should be able to make contact to the others. Essentially making a network with the three worlds.

Usami:( _leans over_ ) So basically…?

Sento:( _screens popping up_ ) I'm hacking into both civilian and military satellites to create a network of communication. Altho that may lead to some people when switching channels to end up on other world networks. But it should all fade once we resolve the situation, I'll make sure of that.

As I type away, I gain access to many different satellites. I begin connecting the systems to each other, crossing similar signals to each other. Soon, I'm creating a net across all three worlds. _Humf, a feet only a Genius such as I could achieve!_

* * *

 _We are Emu_

 _Things do seem to be calming down, well relatively._ The number of people are calming down. I turn as another group seem to be coming in. "Not out of the woods yet. Please this way, you can rest in here. Right over there. Are you alright?" I direct the people, to resting locations. "Hey, I'm done over here. What else can I do?" Akira-chan asks.

Emu:( _points_ ) That group over their needs blankets water. Then after that we need assistance in minor injuries. Assist the doctors and nurses as needed.

Akira:( _runs off_ ) On it!

Kriya:( _runs over_ ) Coming in, I'll borrow this.( _places around injured man_ ) Here you are. Hey Emu what's next?

Emu:( _looks over_ ) We need more water in the back. Emiru-chan, help Kiriya-san out.

Emiru:( _grabs waters_ ) Y-Yeah! Coming!

"Kiriya, Emiru-chan, I need some water here." As Kiriya was carrying a box of water with Emiru-chan about to hand a water to Asuna, Kozuki-chan runs past grabbing the water. "Sorry, I need that water!" She exclaims as she hands the water to a child patient. "You okay." I look around to see that the patients have stopped. _Seems like other hospitals are beginning to allow people in. Good some breathing room._ I head over to Kamen Rider Ghost as his partner in crime. Takeru-kun Kamen Rider Ghost after a major incident I met with Takeru-kun and his friend/mentor Onari.

Emu:( _stopping_ ) Takeru-kun, Onari-san, you were a huge help.

Takeru:( _nods_ ) I'm just glad we made it in time.

Onari: I received a supernatural incident report about the world being split… I'm glad I contacted Takeru-dono.

Takeru:( _nods_ ) But who was that Usobakka guy?

"I have no clue." I tell Takeru. "Hey!" I hear behind me, I turn behind to see a young man in his early teens with blue hair. He walks up to Asuna. "What's the deal? What happened to the Sky Wall!?" _Sky Wall?_ "Sky Wall? What is that?" Asuna rightfully asks. "Don't act dumb! It's the wall that splits the freakin' country in three!" The man exclaims grabbing Asuna-san.

Asuna: Split the country? This is no time for Jokes!

Man: Then… This is for real?( _ruffles hair_ ) Agh~?! Where's Sento when you need him!

The man ponders to himself, turning his body towards me. What I see on his waist surprises me. _That driver! It's the same one Build uses!_ "That Driver… Kamen Rider Build!" Everyone looks over. "Huh? This is him?" Asuna asks glancing at the man. The young man runs over to me grabbing me by my coat. "How do you know about him?!" He demands.

Emu:( _pushes away hand_ ) I knew it! You have to give me back my powers now! You took Ex-Aids power! I need that Kamen Rider power to save my patients!

Man: I don't get what the hell you're talking about!? And I kinda don't care, right now! And for the record I'm not Build!

Emu: Then why do you have-!

Ruru:( _blank stare_ ) Assigned objective is complete. What may I do next?

"Whaa?!" The two of us exclaim in surprise. "You're driver is a exact copy of Build's Driver. How did you acquire this?" Ruru asks looking at the man. "Ha? W-Well Sento made it for- Wait you know Build?" Akira, Yukari, Emiru walk over. "Yeah, all four of us met with Build before we arrived here." _What? Then how did they get here?_ "So then you came from one of the other Earths?" I suggest, with Ruru nods. "The chances of such are high." All of us begin to ponder. When all of a sudden, Ruru-chan begins to vibrate. "Wha?! What's happening?!" The young man exclaims. "Apppollllgiees...ttthhaaattsss myyyy Ppppphhhhonnneeee." Ruru-chan stops vibrating as she answers. _So it was a phone… Figured._

Voice: Hello? Hello? Did I get though? Hello~?

Man: Sento?! Sento! How are you calling us?

Sento: Ichika? Oh good you lived. Hold on.

Suddenly Ruru-Chan's eyes light up as she beams a screen and a video call begins. "Ah, much better." Sento-san appears on screen with Parad. "Parad!" I exclaim in surprise. "Emu!" Parad exclaims back. "Hold on. I'll get the others." Ruru-chan says. "In that case, I'll contact the remaining team, since my theory has been proven correct. Let's reconvene in 5-10 minutes." Sento-san says, as he hangs up.

Ichika: Sento's okay. Ah, he's the one who made the Build Driver. He's Build.

Emu:( _tilts head_ ) Eh? You've gotta be pulling my leg. He doesn't seem like the type to steal my abilities.

Ichika:( _crosses arms_ ) Meh, considering him. He probably has some sort of theory explaining the coincidence away.

"What's with that phrasing?" I ask.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower pedals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Construct 5 Complete.


	9. World Level 6

Note: After this chapter, the story will take on a more book like writing style. As I'm trying to do more traditional writing. Please, next time when I post the next chapter. Tell me if you prefer the chapters in their normal script style, or go to a traditional book style. Please tell me.

* * *

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Level 6: Ragnarok Event

* * *

 _We are Houki_

Restraining my sister to a chair with titanium chains, I get the explanation from the girls. "Pretty Cures?... Yeah, I still have no idea what that is." I tell them, the girls looking at me in confusion. "I've never heard of such a thing either." Tabane says looking at the girls. The girls talk amongst themselves trying to figure out their next move. Aoi-chan turns to us. "How have you not heard of us?" Aoi-chan asks.

Houki:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Look, I don't know what kind of bed you woke up in. But unless you got those "Pretty Cure" Powers you're talking about, from the Sky Wall. I don't know what else to say.

Homare:( _confused_ ) What's a Sky Wall? What are you talking about?

The other four nod in agreement, I look at Tabane as she glances back to me a look of confusion. " _Sigh~_ Do you 5 live under a rock or something? Go outside and look at the giant wall." I say pointing to the door, the girls confused at my statement, go outside giving their skeptic comments to such a statement. I follow behind them. I exit the Cafe to the shocked faces of the girls looking up at the wall. "A...A giant wall." Homare-chan says in disbelief.

Ciel:( _at a loss_ ) H-How unbelievable…

Aoi:( _Ruffles hair_ ) This is complete bonkers!

Himari:( _looks down at ground_ ) This is crazy…

Houki:( _looks up_ ) Such a sight is normal after you live with it for 10 years. Either you came from an entirely different world or you all lived under a rock.

Tabane:( _runs over_ ) Houki-chan! Sento is calling us! He told us all to get together! He's also asked us to bring the girls with us.

All 6 of us look at Tabane blankly, pondering how she got out. "H-How did you escape?" I ask her. She lifts up a blowtorch. "I'm always prepared for anything!" Tabane responds giving a dark smile. _How am I not surprised._ " _Sigh~_ Whatever, come with us." I say walking pass Tabane and heading towards the fridge. Going behind the counter and to the Fridge, I open up the entrance to the underground lab. "W-Wait the fridge?" Himari asks confused standing before the door. "Yes, the fridge. Come on." I tell them, Tabane and I enter the base below. "Today is just full of surprises." Saaya notes. We enter the lab underneath the Cafe meeting with the others. "Tabane, Chifuyu, good. Now then is everyone now accounted for?" Sento asks as we enter the room.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

"Right, looks like we're all here." I say as everyone takes their seats. _We've got the three worlds in contact. I knew I could pull off this kind of mass communication between 3 planets. But back on topic..._ "Before we get to the main topic at hand I want to clean things up with designation." I tell everyone, with my hand I pull up a satellite image of the three Earths.

Sento: As everyone is aware, their are new Three Earths in orbit of each other. So that we know which Earth is which, I would like to designate the worlds to better understand where we are. Agreed?( _Everyone nods_ ) Good, let's start with one that should be easy. The World that Me and Ichika, Chifuyu, and everyone living on the Earth with the Sky Wall. I designate my Earth, as Pandora Earth, as it's the Pandora Box that created the Sky Wall.

Houki:( _nods_ ) Makes sense, as the Sky Wall is quite visible even from space.

Emu:( _smirks_ ) Not unlike the Great Wall of China.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) Very true, next I'd like to label the world the Parad-san hails from. The world Ichika is currently on, I designate that the Rider World. As it's been noted that more Riders Exist on that world when compared to our, as me and Ichika are the only Kamen Riders on Pandora Earth. Finally, the world where the Pretty Cure come from. Simply Cure Earth would be simple to describe our planets. Are we all in agreement?( _everyone nods_ ) Right, then let's get on with introductions for everyone. I am the Genius Physicist and Inventor Kiryu Sento, I am known as Kamen Rider Build.

Emu: I am, Dr. Iijima Emu. Known als by two Names. The Genius Gamer Second M, and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid.

Ichika: Banjou Ichika, the Name's Kamen Rider Cross-Z.

Nanami: Dr, Kagami Nanami. Kamen Rider Brave.

Taiga: Dr, Hanaya Taiga. Kamen Rider Snipe.

Kiriya: Kujo Kiriya, Kamen Rider Laser's the name.( _points to arcade cabinet._ ) Our next guy is over their. He's the self proclaimed god Kuroto Tyler.

Tyler: It's Tyler Kuroto Shin! Kamen Rider Gemn! You're god!

Asuna:( _waves away_ ) Please ignore him, he gets like that. In this form I am Known as Karino Asuna. In my other form, hold on one sec. Costume Change~!( _Changes into poppy_ ) In this form I'm Poppipopopapi! Or Poppi for short, I'm~ Kamen Rider Poppy!

Parado: I'm Parado, Kamen Rider Para-DX, I'm also known as the Genius Gamer Second M. To put it simply, I'm kinda like a part of Emu.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Let's keep the explanations after. Now let's get to the Pretty Cure. Hana-san?

Hana: Right. I am Nono Hana, I'm also known as the Pretty Cure of High Spirits. Cure Yell.

Saaya: Next is me, correct? I am Yakushiji Saaya. I am known as the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Cure Ange.

Homare: Kagayaki Homare. The Pretty Cure of Strength. Cure Étoile.

Emiru: Ah, Aisaki Emiru. The Pretty Cure of Love. Cure Machérie. Nice to meet you all.

Ruru: Ruru Amour. Also the Pretty Cure of Love. Cure Amour. I look forward to working with you all.

Usami: Usami Ichika, Cure Whip let's get along!

Himari: Arisugawa Himari, Cure Custard, it's nice to meet you all.

Aoi: The name's Tategami Aoi, known as Cure Gelato! Nice to meet ya.

Yukari: Kotozume Yukari, also known as Cure Macaron. It's an Honor to meet you all.

Akira: Kenjo Akira, Cure Chocolate. Nice to meet you.

Ciel: Kirahoshi Ciel. Ravi de vous rencontrer.( _Nice to meet you in french._ )

"Nice to meet you all-" I go to continue but another voice speaks up. "Wait, hold up a sec!" I hear as Harry with Pekorin run over. "What about us?!" Harry demands. "Wh-what the fu-" Emu-san stops himself before cursing. "Right, I almost forgot about you guys. Introduce yourself" I gesture to them. "I am Harry, Hairyham Harry." Harry introduces himself. "I'm Pekorin! Nice to meet you all peko." Pekorin introduces himself. "What are you guys exactly?" Nanami-san asks looking down at the two fairies. "We're faires. We help assist the Pretty Cure's in whatever we can help." Harry explains. "The two of you don't look like any kind of fairy I imagined." Emu-san points out.

Sento: Let's leave that alone. It's not what's important, we need to talk about what Mogami is planning.

Emu: Who?

Sento: Mogami Kaisei, creator of the Enigma, the Kaiser system, and the one behind this.

Ichika:( _puts fists together_ ) Finally! I can get back at the guy with the red gears.

Emu: Gears? There was nothing about gears. The Kaiser guy had no gears and added Uso at the end of his sentences.

Sento:( _confused_ ) A Red, Blue, and Blank Kaiser?... Wait what did they designate themselves as?

"Blank Kaiser." Emu-Sensei tells me, _Blank Kaiser? I know that Mogami has a Left Kaiser… Then…_ "Ichika? What was the positioning of the Gears on the Kaiser you saw?" I ask, Ichika ponders for a moment. "Well the Gears were on the right side of his body." Ichika remembers _A Right Kaiser. So a Left, Right, and Blank Kaisers…_ "There was only two Kaisers in the original plans." Chifuyu reminds me. "Yeah, that's odd." I ponder trying to reason why… "Wait." I remember back to what Mogami told me about this Earth… _Miracle power. And the Miracle lights that Mogami referred to. Perhaps that has to have some sort of relation to their actions here._

Sento: Perhaps he modified the plan to include the power of the Pretty Cure. They wouldn't bother with this earth otherwise.

Emu:( _crosses arms_ ) No offence to you ladies, but why would they go after them?

Sento:( _looks at orb_ ) I assume that you guys have the answer in there.

"Why are you talking to the-" Ichika begins to speak when the Cure's and Fairy's inside the orb begin to explain. "The Miracle Light is what grants the power to create Miracles Kuru." The Fairy Candy explains, I take out the light that brought me, Chifuyu, and Parad here. "Yes! That, Kuru." Candy points. "The Orb can talk." Ichika blankly stears. "Ya know, that shouldn't really matter. Focus will you?" The Ferret Fairy Tart expresses, I chuckle at the prospect. "Look at yourself Ichika, you're being talked down to by a Ferret like Fairy." I tease Ichika, much to his annoyment. "Oh shut the fu-!" "Bu! Shut your trap! No cursing!" I exclaim at him.

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Why?!

Sento:( _Points at Hugtto and Precure_ ) They are all in Middle School, and a few are in Elementary School. And also 3 Babies.

Ichika: Oh…. Shit. I-I mean fuck! I mean Crap! I mean Balls! I mean-

Emu-Sensei immediately splashes his hot coffee right into Ichika's face. "Agh! Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot!" Ichika exclaims as he runs for something to wipe off the coffee off of his face and cool off. That's when he's tripped up by Taiga-Sensei as he falls, Kiriya-Sensei kicks him into the air and towards Nanami-Sensei. Not even batting an eye she kicks Ichika directly in the Spine. Ichika faceplants into the ground and becomes immobile. "That should keep him from making the same mistake twice." Nanami-Sensei says as she dusts off her leg. "Well… that's quite..." Haruka-san notes. "Aggressive." Love-san follows up with. "That no cursing rule also applies to you as well Emu." Nanami-Sensei says looking down at Emu-Sensei. Emu-Sensei nods in agreement. "Yeah, best to be safe." Emu-Sensei notes to himself.

Hibiki: Eh? Is something the matter?

Emu:( _looks at screen_ ) Oh, uh. Whenever I transform. I get awfully caught up in the moment and… Well I end up going into my Gamer Persona and I start cursing up a storm.

Hana: Um… Hey… Can we-

Sento:( _nods_ ) Ah, Hana-chan is right we need to talk about the fact that our three Earths are converging on each other. Along with that, we need to talk about the Prism Flower. To make a long story short, the Prism Flower is what allows the Precure World to be accessible from outside universes. Basically it's what makes the Precure World a Nexus World.

Emu:( _crosses arms_ ) So the fact that the three worlds are in this precarious situation, is due to this Enigma and the Prism Flower?

Sento:( _hand on chin_ ) Yes… But that brings up a question. I would have to assume that the Prism Flower is what allows Fairies to enter this world. So by proxy, it should do vice versa.

Coco: Correct coco! So if then our three worlds would be susceptible to whatever this Mogami is doing coco.

 _His plan stated the destruction of Earth Itself. And if there's now 2 Earths…_ "Oh no." I say aloud as I realise what that could entail. "Ruru-chan. Give me a calculation on the level of damage the blast of our three worlds would produce. Also would it go out into other universes connected to the Precure world." I ask Ruru, her eyes have numbers go by as she begins to crunch the numbers. "Calculating… Calculation Complete. The level of damage would span over 18 Light Years." _Oh god no…_ "That's bad… Right?" Ichika mumbles as he start to get his feet. "It means that we have a major problem, this could mean the end of the world." I state.

Emu: That's obvious. But why is this a Worse than it already is?

Sento:( _thinking pose_ ) If the Prism flower creates a connection between universes, and if it's with the Kaiser's Enigma. Then the portals to the other worlds won't be destroyed. There's a distinct high possibility that the blast of our three Earths will slip into the other worlds. Decimating them in the process, and causing even more deaths.( _looks at screen_ ) We're looking at a Ragnarok level Extinction event.

Emiru: What?!

Aoi: That's really, really bad! Right?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Yes, it's the worst possible outcome.

Emu: Yeah! No pressure guys.

Sento: Our next action should be clear from here. We need to find the Enigmas, the Prism Flower, and take down the Kaisers. We need to look around for leads of where to find the Enigma's. Us over here on the Precure world have one more team to round up before we go. One of the remaining teams that haven't been captured are still out there. The so called Mahou tsukai Pretty Cures. We're going to need all the help we can get. Then we'll look for the Prism Flower.

Emu: I have contacts that can help.( _man walks in_ ) Oh, Takeru-Kun, Onari-san. Nice of you two to drop in. Let me introduce you. Currently the head of the Daitenkuji Temple Tenkuji Takeru-kun, also known as Kamen Rider Ghost. Then this is head of the Daitenkuji Ghost Hunter squad Yamanouchi Onari.

Takeru: Nice to meet you alternate universe Kamen Riders. Build and Pretty Cure's.

Onari:( _bows_ ) It's an honor to meet you all.

Sento:( _Bows_ ) Here as well, it's nice meet you both as well.

Ichika:( _points to wig_ ) I-Is that trying to compensate for something?

"Ichika! Not now! Emu-Sensei, if he in anyway does anything rude please feel free to bring judgement upon him." I tell Emu-Sensei, Emu-Sensei looks at Ichika and back to me before giving a thumbs up. "He should be easier to deal with compared to Tyler." Emu-Sensei assures me, I give a nod of conformation. "Please take care of my stupid brother." Chifuyu bows to Emu-Sensei. "Yeah sure no problem." Emu-Sensei reassures, that's when he gets a tap on the shoulder. "Hey… Emu, we got a-" Kiriya-Sensei says with Emu-Sensei cutting him off. "Tyler got out didn't he." Emu-sensei asks. "Yeah~" Kiriya-Sensei says.

Emu:( _deep Breath and exhale_ ) Okay… Who let him out?

Everyone: Not me.

Ichika:( _sweating_ ) Uh… N-Not me.

"Yui-chan? Surveillance please." An AI construct appears in the air as she shows Emu-Sensei the surveillance. He looked at Ichika who's in a cold sweat, he sighs as he looks back at me. "I'm sorry Sento-san, looks like while Ichika-kun was trying to get up, he pressed the unlock button on Tylers cage.( _mutters_ ) Why did we even add that?" Chifuyu and I sigh. "Well it can't be helped." I tell Emu-Sensei. "Let's get after him. I'll see if I can get more allies to our side, while we look for the Enigma here." Emu-Sensei tells me as I give him a nod.

Sento: Well, we know what we have to do. Find the Enigma and stop Mogami. Till we have a proper grasp on the situation, we need to Evacuate the cites. Ready any and all weapons, and Tabane.( _points to Chifuyu_ ) We need to get this woman a sword. Speed up development of the Black Knight. We need it combat ready as soon as possible.

Tabane:( _salutes_ ) I've been doing just that while not knowing where you were. I'll have it finished soon. I'll contact you, so get ready for a new IS Chi-chan! Signing off.( _Ends call_ )

* * *

 _We are Emu_

The call hangs up. "Right, come on. We need to follow that idiot Tyler. Ichika-kun did he say anything as he was leaving?" I ask as Ichika gets up. "Uh… Yeah, something about how the God has surpassed the universe or something." Ichika-kun tells me. _He's fixed the Gamer Driver?_ I ponder to myself as I walk towards the door, walking to the door Asuna-chan, Emiru-chan, Ruru-chan, Akira-chan, Yukari-chan, Onari-san, Takeru-kun and Ichika-kun follow me. "Be careful Emu, Asuna. None of us gamer riders currently have the ability to Henshin." Taiga reminds me, I turn back and give a nod. But before we can leave Emiru-chan steps in front to stop me.

Emiru: Wait. You can't transform?( _Emu nods_ ) Then you shouldn't go! With what's going on, it could be disastrous!

Emu:( _chuckes_ ) I'll be fine Emiru-chan. I know how to handle myself, I am a doctor and even if I can't transform, I'm still a Kamen Rider. And if what I'm thinking is right, we'll have more help on our side.

Emiru:( _shakes head_ ) No! You have no idea what might happen out there. You could get caught up in one of those ravines I saw across the city! Or you might be trapped in a corner with those Bugster things trying to kill you! Or Robots gunning you down! Or falling from a tall place! Or you could get caught up in a storm and find yourself stranded on a deserted island where no one can contact you! You have no idea!

Emu:( _sweatdrop_ ) You've certainly got quite the… Imagination. _Sigh~_ Okay, first all of those possibilities are possible, except the last one, second I will have you and everyone with me to help. And now that I think about it. Third, is thank you for the idea.( _pulls up notes_ ) I'm going to type that down for future reference.( _nods_ ) We can trap Tyler in a prison and drop him off on a deserted island.

Ichika:( _sweatdrop_ ) The way you nonchalantly say that is scary dude.

Ruru: Iijima-Sensei, our possibilities of catching up to Shin Tyler Kuroto is lowering by 18% and more the longer we stay here. I recommend we move now before we lose our chance to catch up.

"Ah! Right let's go!" We rush out to grab Tyler. Exiting the Hospital we run out looking for where Tyler is. "Yui." I ask, with Yui pull up the tracker for Tyler's Dangerous Zombie which he always keeps on his person. "How-" Akira begins to asks. "Don't. When it comes to Kuroto's you can never be too prepared, plus the method we used was simple but effective." Chasing after him we follow after the signal to find him standing before a group of Nebula Bugsters. "Damn Bugsters! You face… Me now!" Tyler challenges strapping his Belt on.

Emu: Kuroto! What the he-heck are you doing?!

Asuna: Did you figure some way to transform Kuroto-

Tyler: It's Tyler Kuroto Shi-

Emu and Asuna:( _in unison_ ) Yeah, yeah whatever Kuroto shin.

Yukari: He's quite bizarre for someone his age.

Akira:( _sweatdrop_ ) Yeah… He called himself god earlier.

"Did you figure out someway to transform? To fix the Gamer Driver?" I ask him, Tyler smirks as he lifts up a red and blue Gashat. It has the name Kamen Rider Build upon it. "That's!" We all are surprised. "In that moment, when I sacrificed a precious life." _Is he referring to the time he was attacked by Build before I had my abilities stolen?_ "I used my life, in order to obtain his combat data, which I used to develop this Gashat!" Tyler activates his Gashat. " **Kamen Rider Build!** " Tyler activates his second Gashat. " **Dangerous Zombie!** " Crossing and extending his arms out Tyler exclaims. " _Henshin!_ " Before putting the Gashats into his driver and opening the belt. " **Gashat! Gatchan! Level up! Rabbit Tank! Usagi To Sensha! Best, Best Match! Yeah~!** " " **Dangerous Zombie!** " The holographic panels appears before Tyler as he's engulfed in dark smoke. Gemn breaks though the panels, shocking all of us. "He transformed!" We all say aloud in unison. " _I am… God himself!_ " Gemn exclaims before charging at the Bugsters. Taking out his Gashacon Breaker he attacks the Bugsters destroying them. "He's able to fight back." _So Build's abilities are able to counteract the effect of the Enigma._ As Gemn finishes up and charges for the last bugster before he suddenly jerks and freezes up as electricity pulses from his body, and his transformation disappears. "Huh?" All of us say in unison as Tyler slowly looks up a slow pause between the him and the bugster. Tyler, in an act of desperation, removes and puts the Build Gashat into the Gashacon Breaker. " **Gashato! Kimewaza! Rider~ Critical Finish!** " Tyler begins to just wail on the Bugster, finishing off the Bugster and falls to the ground. " **Critical Hit!** " Echoes through the air, as a gust of wind blows by the sight we just saw. _Progress… But also equally disappointing of the ending results._

Tyler:( _getting up_ ) An untested Gashat…( _wipes forehead_ ) Seems to have a few side-effects.( _licks lips_ )

Ichika: So… He's an idiot, right?

Ruru:( _nods_ ) Evidence points to such an assumption.

Emiru:( _creeped out_ ) Ew~ He's creeply liking his lips.

Akira:( _turns_ ) Now, now you three. Let's not be rude like that.

Takeru: But if we can reduce the side-effects of the Gashat… then.

Asuna: Ah! Kuroto! Can you make more of that Gashat so Nanami and the others can transform?

Tyler puts his arm out towards us. "There is no need." _Oh boy. I see where this is going._ Turning to face us he proclaims. "For I am… The one true God! GEH HA HA HA HE! HA HA!" Cackling like a mad man while posing like an idiot. All of us give a collective sigh. "So he's like, super stupid?" Ichika-kun points out. "Positive. He is an idiot." Ruru-chan says. "An idiot though and though." Emiru-chan follows up. "O-Okay he really is an idiot." Akira gives. "Very odd and idiotic." Yukari joins in. _Imagine how I have to feel having to work with him on situations like this._ "Please, we need your help!" I ask, "Kuroto!" Asuna follows up before a hands are rested on our shoulders. _Onari-san?_ "Allow me to handle this matter." Onari-san ressures us. _Oh this is going to be Good._

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Level 6 Complete.


	10. World Hug 7

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Hug 7: Split up.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

a hands are rested on our shoulders. _Onari-san?_ "Allow me to handle this matter." Onari-san ressures us. _Oh this is going to be Good._ "Good luck." I cheer him on as he walks over to Tyler.

Onari:( _taps on Kuroto_ ) Kuroto-Shin! Kuroto-Shin! It's a great honor to meet you.( _gestures_ ) Please Shin-sama take a seat. Here.( _Kuroto_ ) In this time of great crisis, we humbly ask for the God's blessing to help us in this time of need. The creation of more of the Build Gashat is what we ask of you, Kurtoto-shin.( _bows_ )

Tyler:( _smiles_ ) Ah, as expected of a former Priest. You know well a god such as I… Very Well. I shall grant the creation of more of my gifts.

 _The downfall of all kings. There Ego._ "H-He tamed him." Ichika-kun expresses in surprise. "He played into his Ego as a God. Impressive." Ruru-chan expresses. "Woah~! He tamed that wild man." Emiru-chan surprised says. "Onari-san is impressive!" Yui-chan praises. "Nicely done." Yukari-chan praises. "Well done." Akira-chan finishes. "This is going to work." Asuna says. "Is it?" I ask. _Sigh~ I wonder how the others are doing?_

* * *

 _We are Houki_

"I'll get working on the Black Knight." Tabane says as she jumps into action grabbing her tools and heading into her IS workshop, which means she jumps through an opening in the wall. "What is this place? A ninja's Hideout?" Aoi-chan asks looking at where Tabane entered the workshop. "Try not to worry about it." I tell the girls, I walk to a chair and sit at the desk. That's when something jumps onto the table and over to me. _Hmm? Huh? The Cross-Z Dragon?_ I look at the thing when I realise what it is. It has the body frame of the Cross-Z Dragon but the head is different with a small tail. "A-A Rabbit?" A mechanical rabbit with a color palette of scarlet, pearl white, some shades of gold, and an undertone of black. "What the?" I ask looking at it, the rabbit looks back at me. It's ear twitching as it turns his head at me. "Did Sento make this?" Laura asks leaning in to take a better look at it. Just then a screen from the wall opens up and a TV screen pops to life with Tabane on the other side.

Tabane: That's a little project Sen-chan and I have been working on. It's called the Usa Akatsubaki. It's you're transformation device Houki. Yup, even since you gained Hazard Level 3. Sento's been working on this for you.( _Usa hands Build driver._ ) Thank you Usa-chan!

The Usa happily jumps as it pushes the driver towards me. I pick up the driver and look at it. _My… Build Driver…_ I put down the belt.

Houki: Thanks, but that's not important we need to get information on anything that might assist in grasping the situation. Chloe? We need you're help.

Chloe:( _looks up_ ) Am I up? Okay, let's get this over with.

Tabane: Hold up, Chole-chan. We might have to employ one of the large scale operation ops. With all the Chaos going on, someone might be using this as a cover for something.

 _Faust._ "So which one should we do? Operation 3? 7? 105?" Charlotte asks, Tabane shakes her head. "No. Operation 117, Operation Zwei Mii." _Ah… That operation._ All of us nod in agreement, with the Pretty Cures and Laura left confused.

Laura:( _raises hand_ ) Um… Inventor Tabane? Sento has not told me about 117th operation? Wait… Zwei is two, and sisters Mii…( _realization_ ) No.

I point to Laura. "Cecilia, Charlotte. Get her." I command as the two come up from behind and trap Laura. "Wait! No! I'm no mentally prepared for this!" I simply get to the computer and ready the stream. "You should get out of the filming area." I tell the Pretty Cures as they back off. Chloe steps into the changing ring. Laura is forced into the ring with Chloe. As the curtains are brought up, Rin getting the camera into position. I type in the keys to start the stream, at the same time, the I give a thumbs up as the curtain falls lights turn on and the stream is live. "Hi~! It's everyone's Idol, Mii-tan!" Chloe begins with her introduction. "What is this?" Homare-chan asks. "Ah, Chloe is a Net Idol, she uses her idol status to ask for people's assistance when it comes to information." I explain to the girls.

Mii-tan: This broadcast is being shown all over Japan. How is everyone? Crazy things are happening, but don't let that get you down! Not only am I here… But…

Chloe reaches over and pulls into view Laura in a similar outfit to hers with her eyepatch still on. "Introduce yourself my adorable little sister!" Chloe tells Laura who's blushing like crazy. _This is why Sento never told her about operation 117._ "I-I am… M-Mii-t-t-t-tan...Two." She forces herself to say giving a peace sign. _She's really trying her best._ The stream speeds up with responses all saying how adorable she is. "Oh no! Too much data coming in. Switching to super severs." Charlotte says as the wall opens to a separate temperature controlled room filled with servers in the middle and walls of the room. The room lowers its temperature to handle the large influx of information.

Mii-tan: The two of us are here to make sure you have enough to get through this crisis! Now we have a request. We want to know if any of you have seen anything bizzare that isn't about the two earths or the monsters, or how adorable the two of us are, just the bizarre that would go unnoticed in a situation like this. Ready?

Chloe checks with Laura, Laura embarrassingly nods. As the two take a begging pose, and together they ask. "Please help us… Please?" _God… That's so cute._ "Gha~!" Tabane exclaims as she falls back. "So cute." Everyone in the room express. The control room starts to make sound as the influx of data further speeds up. "Ah! Charlotte!" I exclaim, Charlotte snaps out and gets to sifting through the data, with Rin coming over to assist. "Allow me to assist you Miss Houki." Cecilia requests. "Okay, you girls too." I ask the Pretty Cure they nod as the come over to help me and Charlotte. _Right… I hope we're on the right path… I wonder how Sento-Sensei's doing?_

* * *

 _We are Sento_

The wind blows in my face, as the distance between the ground and me grows ever closer. Everyone except me and Chifuyu are screaming their lungs off. _You're probably wonder how I came to fall again with Chifuyu, Parad-san, Hana-chan, Usami-chan, Harry-san, and Pekorin-san… Well… It all goes back a few minutes._

 _A few minutes earlier._

Sento:( _call ends_ ) So we have a plan of action… Problem is, how do we execute it?

Usami: The way we got into the Magic world as though a portal made by a Miracle light.

Usami-chan explains, I reach into my pocket and I take out the Miracle Light I had on me. "This?" I ask looking at the light. "Yes, we could use that to open a portal to the other world peko." Pekorin explains… _Really? That's how we get into the Magic world?_

Sento:( _confused_ ) Really?( _lifts up miracle light_ ) This. What?( _turns to wall_ ) Do I just look at the wall and say: "Help me make a portal everyone!" Then raise this thing in the air for… What? Five seconds?( _waits 5 seconds_ ) Then a portal appe-

Suddenly the light shines as a beam is shot at the wall as a door appears…. "WHAT THE FU-!" A foot is sent right into my left cheek as I'm flung into the ground. "U-Uwaa~" Harry-san notes looking at me on the ground. "Ow… Thanks." I thank Chifuyu, as she puts out her hand. Taking her hand she brings me up. "Okay, I guess we should get ready to move." I grab the orb, and attach a screen to the viewpoint of the orb. "Whats this?" Tsubomi-chan asks me. "It's a screen connected to my HUD so you can see everything I see." I explain as the screen connects to my HUD. Putting the orb into my jacket I walk over to the portal. "So… Wait, do we just jump?" I ask before a flash and I fall to the ground. With the Kirapati reverting back to its compact form. I look back to see the portal is still there. _Oddly convenient._ "Please let me know that you're going to do that." I tell Hana-chan and Usami-chan as they apologise. After that we jumped through the portal.

 _Back to the present…_

 _And that's how we got here…_

Parad: WHY ARE WE FALLING?!

Usami: I DON'T KNOW WHY!

I strap on my Build Driver as I take out the Hawk and Gatling I shake the bottles with formulas flying past me. " **Taka! Gatling! Best Match! Are you Ready?!** " I crank the lever as the armor closes up around me. " _Henshin!_ " Steam exudes as the armor closes. " **Hawkgatling! Yeah~!** " My wing open up, as I fly over to pick up Chifuyu, then to Parad who clings to my leg. " _Hold on!_ " I tell the girls, before three figures fly past us. "It's Ichika-chan!" I hear as I turn to see three girls in uniforms that makes them look like magicians. "A-Are they riding brooms?" Chifuyu asks I look, they are riding brooms. "What witchcraft is this?!" Parad shouts clinging to my leg. The witches grab the girls and fairies. "Take my hand!" The blond Witch tells Hana-chan putting out her hand to her. Hana-chan reaches out, just barely grasping the witch's hand. "Just… A little… More!" The blond witch flies down and finally grabs Hana-chan before pulling up. " _Watch for the roof!_ " I shout, as the witch with Hana barely dodges. Again the witch dodges slamming into a pillar before having trouble gaining height, sliding across the waters of a lake that was behind the pillar.

Build: _Push your body gravity onto the brush of the broom!_

"What?!" The witch shouts back, as I shout back. " _Lean back!_ " The witch begins to lean back as she finally gains height. The two fly to the edge of the lake as I land the two passengers onto the ground.

Build: _Thank you for flying Air Build. I hope you enjoy the rest of the day._ ( _takes out bottles_ )

Chifuyu:( _smirks_ ) Very funny.

Parad:( _turns to Sento and Chifuyu_ ) How are you two so calm all the time?!

Sento: I knew what might happen, so I was mentally prepared.

Chifuyu nods in agreement. "Same here." Chifuyu also responds. "Are you all alright?" I hear asked to us as Hana-chan, Ichika-chan, and the witches run over to see if we are okay. "We're fine." I help Parad to his feet. "What was that armor earlier?! You could fly!" A girl with pink hair in knotted buns covering her ears with a small amount of hair worn loose, each tucked with a pale pink flower to match those on top of her head. She has two more strands of hair before her forehead and her wings resemble that of a butterfly. She wears a turquoise top beneath a pale blue blouse lined in white, adorned with three pink flowers. Her skirt resembles a white flower and her shoes gain a single flower and leaf. _She's… Quite the interesting specimen._

Sento:( _smirks_ ) That was the work of science my dear.

Pink haired woman: Wow~! Oh, cool. You're eyes are orange and grey!

 _Geh?_ _That again?_ The other witches come over and look. "Wow! His eyes are like that!" _Should I tell them of the color change thing?_ "Interesting… I wonder if it has something to do with those bottles." A purple haired girl tells me. _Eh, what could hurt if I do?_

Sento: Actually, you're on the mark with that. The bottles, called Full Bottles let me transform and as a side effect they change the color of my eyes. For example.

I take out the Rabbit and Tank bottles and shake them. My eyes change pigment. "Ooh~" They say looking at my eyes. "They also without being in the bottle bestow on me abilities. Like this Rabbit bottle." I kneel down before jumping high into the air, then I switch back to the Taka bottle. Shaking it, I glide safely to the ground. "And that was the Taka bottle. Letting me glide down." I explain to them all very interested. I hand grabs me by the ear as it's pulled by Chifuyu. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I say trying to get Chifuyu to let go.

Chifuyu: Sento? We are on mission. Try to focus on the mission at hand. Apologies for his behavior. Whenever it comes to something he creates. He always gets carried away.( _bows_ ) My name is Banjou Chifuyu. Nice to meet you all.

Chifuyu greets the witches giving them a bow. "Ah- Yes. Nice to meet you." They bow back. "Sento? Introduce yourself." Chifuyu commands me letting go of my ear. I recollect myself as I rub my ear. "Sento-san? Are you okay?" Inori-chan asks me. "Y-Yeah." I confirm to them, the other girls give a sarcastic chuckle. "Ouch." Parad says rubbing his ear.

Sento:( _rubbing ear_ ) Glucose Christ lady. One of these days you're gonna tear off my ear. And it's not going to be pretty. _Sigh~_ Right, introductions. I am the Genius Physicist and Inventor, Kiryu Sento. I also go by Kamen Rider Build. Build as in to construct or create.( _bows_ ) It's nice to meet you all.

Parad: I am Parad, also known as Kamen Rider Para-DX.

Mirai: Asahina Mirai, also known as Cure Miracle.

Riko: Izayoi Riko, I'm known as Cure Magical, nice to meet you.

Ha-chan: Ha-chan! Cure Felice Nice to meet you all!

Mofurun: I'm Mofurun Mofu. It's nice to meet you Mofu.

 _I'm in the world of magic huh? So odd to consider._ "It's nice to meet… Huh?" I look at the teddy bear. "Mofu?" _A talking Teddy Bear…_ "Fascinating." I note as a patch of my hair lifts up. "Wha! Whoa…" I grab the Teddy Bear, my HUD analyzing the bear. "Hmm, no oddities. Except for an invisible energy, emanating form..." My vision lowers to the gem on the bow. "Interesting." Scanning the Gem, the composition of the gem is of multiple types of gems. _Nothing noteworthy. Hmm?_ "This is… Pardon me, for picking you up so suddenly… Umm." I apologies and ask. "Mofurun, Mofu." Mofurun-chan responds to me.

Sento: Mofurun-chan. Nice to meet you. Sorry I had forgotten you're name.( _puts down Mofurun and walks over to Chfuyu_ )Chifuyu, can I talk to you personally for a second?

Chifuyu:( _walks with Sento_ ) What is it? Whats so important that you need me over here?

Sento: I wanted to tell you, but the make up of the gem is nothing special, it's make up is common to that of gems found on most regular jewelry, but what's inside is what makes it interesting as it's makeup is similar to that of Nebula Gas, I knew this was a thing. But I think this confirms how the Precure have their powers in the first place. And why they their world is a Nexus world.

"How?" Chifuyu asks, I pull up a diagram of Earth with multiple worlds connected.

Sento: As we know, this world is a Nexus to other worlds. Not only our Earth's, but others beyond our boundaries. Just like how the Pandora's Box birthed the Sky Wall and Nebula Gas. These other worlds connected their Earth must have allowed to birth the Pretty Cure, and a sort of Nebula like Energy envelopes them allowing them to transform. They seem to work on Hazard Level system similar to our own.

Chifuyu: Interesting, so they could theoretically take Smashes.

Sento: Possibly. I don't want to check. We have bigger fish to fry any-

Suddenly an explosion catches our attention as we turn to a large door in the sky. "That door." _Mogami._ We rush towards the scene to see Guardians and IS's stomping on the grounds. With a large candle looking monster with a mask and a clover mark on his chest taking charge. " _Destroy them Uso! We're crushing all those in our path Uso!_ " _Could this be the guy that Emu-Sensei was talking about?_ "Sento-san!" Usami-chan and the other Pretty Cure with Parad run over.

Parad: What's going on? The fuc-( _Chifuyu glairs_ ) Eep! Uh.. What's that thing?!( _points_ )

Sento:( _tilts head_ ) I have no idea. Looks like a giant candle base.

"Clover." Hana-chan mutters. "Hana-chan? Are you okay?" I ask her, she looks back at me looking as if she has snapped out of something. "Um. Yeah." "Kyaaa!" I look over to the Candle blasting the area, turning people and the scenery to stone. "Crap! We can't waste anymore time." I exclaim, it's then I get a call. " _Sen-chan! Guess what~!_ " Tabane asks. "You completed it?" I ask with her happily replying. "I completed it! Transporting it over now!" I put out my hand, as a black metal wristband materials and falls into my hand. "Thank goodness I could connect to you." "Thanks as always." I toss the Wristband to Chifuyu, she catches it and quickly straps it on. Before she activates her IS, she pulls away her headband as all her hair falls out. _You know, I should ask Chifuyu to change up her hairstyle every so often. She looks pretty good with her hair down._ Chifuyu ties up her hair in a ponytail style. "Haven't done that in some time." Chifuyu notes as she readies to activate her IS. "

Chifuyu:( _looks to Sento_ ) Sento? Be ready to modify the IS if necessary.

Sento:( _nods_ ) Got it. Now, activate. Black Knight!

I command making a cool sweeping pose. Chifuyu nods as she activate the Black Knight. The armor materials and attaches around her. The armor takes inspiration from ancient Samurai armor design, but with a modern update.

Sento: The Black Knight Generation 4, using the Core from the stolen American IS to power it. The Core was noted to have Nebula Gas residue affecting the performance of the IS. Theoretically this should allow you to battle Smashes. Besides that, the shields are boosted compared to a normal Gen 3 IS. Armor plating of the IS works with a titanium tri weave that allows high trauma force. With the gel layer allowing for a much more powerful counter attack. The unit can fly of course with the added benefit of boosters and booster wings in both the back and the legs of the unit. The unit's weapons include two high frequency blades, called the Kamikiri, and Tenggiri. They can be combined together to create the Tenka Gomen Giriken. These blades can also enter a mode that slows down you're vision and allows you to make better cuts and all within seconds. I refer to it as Zandatsu. You aren't without range, as housed within the arms are two twin Ion lasers. It's most fun feature when you activate the Overclock system. This boosts all current systems to their absolute max. The armor modified to better the change. Like a shift, you enter a power boosted mode called: The Sakamoto Drive.

"That's great. But um… Sento?" Chifuyu asks. "Yes?" I ask, Chifuyu pulls at the chest armor. "Could you ease up the chest? It's a bit tight." _Hmm? Odd… Oh._ I look at my feed with Chifuyu on the other end. "What? Don't you like it?" I ease up upon the chest piece. "Let's hurry this up. Chifuyu, deal with them for us!" Chifuyu nods as she launches forwards, she takes out her twin blades and effortlessly slices through waves of Guardians and IS's. "That's a master who knows how to kill." I say aloud strapping on my belt. "Christ, she's scary." Parad says strapping on his belt. "Yeah, she's quite the Valkyrie when it comes to combat." I say aloud looking out at the carnage she's dishing out. "Crazy how calm you are dude." Parad notes giving me a scared look. "Uh, should we not to help her?" Harry-san reminds us, "Right, apologies." I take out my Full Bottles. "Um, I guess we should join in?" Mirai-chan asks. "That would be best." I tell them, I shake the Full bottles the formulas floating around me. "Now, let's begin the experiment." I say opening the caps of the bottles. " **Mirai Crystal!** " Hana-chan exclaims inserting her crystal into the Preheart. " **Heart Kirato!** " Hana-chan changes the phone into a heart before waving it in the air. " **Cure a la mode! Decoration! Shortcake!** " Usami-chan materialises a bunny shortcake before inserting it into a mini mixer of sorts. " **Dual Gashat!** " Parad's belt exclaims as the Gear Dual is inserted into the driver. " _Maz Dai-_ " Parad says taking his transformation pose. " **Let's la! Maze Maze!** " " **Hagu~** " " **Hedgehog! Fire Engine! Best Match!** " My belt says with the two bottles inserted into the driver. " **Cure! Purapapa!** " Mirai and Riko-chan exclaim putting their arms to the air, as a diamond gem attaches to Mofurun. " **Daia!** " Mirai-chan and Riko-chan grab Moforun. " **Miracle Magical Jewelry!** " The two exclaim. " **Cure Puruapapa! Emerald!** " Ha-chan exclaims an emerald attaching to her phone? _I think._ Taking out a flower pen, she draws a fancy F that changes to Felice. " **Felice Hofa! Flowery!** " She exclaim, I crank the lever of my belt, the armor forming around me. " **Are you Ready?!** " My belt annonces. " _Henshin!_ " Parad and I exclaim as the armor closes around me. " **Pin-Point Rescue! Fire Hedgehog Yay~!** " " **Gachan! Mazaru Up! Perfect Knock Out~!** " Parad's armor appears on him. All seven of us take a pose.

Miracle: **Our Miracle! Cure Miracle!**

Magical: **Our Magic! Cure Magical!**

Felice: **Spreading blessing to lives far and wide! Cure Felice!**

Whip: **Cure Whip! Ready to Serve!**

Yell: **Cheering on Everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell!**

Para-DX: **A Knock Out Puzzle Rider! Kamen Rider Para-DX!**

Build: **The Genius, Full Bottle Rider! Kamen Rider Build!**

Everyone: **Superheroes All Stars! On Stage!**

Build: _Ah. I've gotten caught up!_

Chifuyu:( _overcoms_ ) _And here I thought you're constant proclamation that such is a dumb thing, you yourself have indulged in it._

Chifuyu says over the comms annoying me. " _I have no idea myself why I said such a thing?!_ " " _Yeah, I didn't mean to say anything either._ " Parad and I note. "Heh, well that kinda just happens." Miracle tells us.

Build: _Whatever._ ( _gestures_ ) _The Formula to Victory has been decided!_

I say gesturing my hand across my visior. " _You've got my heart boiling!_ " Para-DX exclaims as we charge at the Guardians and IS's. I charge before jumping and slamming my Hedgehog fist into the ground, my spike drill though the ground, launching up. The spike breaking though the Guardians on the ground. Slamming my other fist to the ground, flames blast out of the spike melting and burning the Guardians. I break off. The Guardians in IS's aim their guns at me, as they open fire on me. " **Linkle! Moonstone!** " Magical exclaims, jumping in front of me and waving her wand. Magic circles appear around us, deflecting the shots. " _Thank you._ " I thank. " **Nine hit Combo!** " Para-DX's axe exclaims, as he shoots out 9 shots that hit the IS's in the air, falling to the ground. " _Oshimaida!_ " I hear as I look over to see three of those titans stomping towards us. " _So that previous one wasn't a one off._ " I note looking at my options. "Magical!" Miracle exclaims as the two join hands, with Mofurun jumping in. The three join hands, flames burst out as the Mahou Tsukai Precure have changed into a red uniform. " **Mahou Tsukai Precure! Ruby!** " _Different gems, give different effects. So the a gem gimik._ " **Linkle Stick! Ruby! Crimson passion, to our hands!** " A stick appears in the two's hand, as Ruby gems attach to the stick. Waving the stick they chant. " **Full-Full-Linkle!** " The girls jump into the air, as a magic circle platform, appears in the air. The two land and prep to jump off the platform at the Oshimaida's. " **Precure Ruby Passionale!** " The two launch forwards blasting straight though the three Oshimaida's floating into the air and dissipating. _Impressive, I can't just stand around and do nothing._ " _Well now? What's this uso?_ " I look up to see that I'm face to face with the candle monster. " _And you are?_ " I ask him, he chuckles as he proclaims.

Uso: _I am Ussobakka uso! You must be Build Uso._

Build: _Yeah, not as if I just got done stating that a minute ago._

I state taking out a red and grey Full Bottle Pair. I shake the bottles, and open the caps, inserting them into the driver. " **Phoenix! Robot! Best Match!** " My belt exclaims, I turn the crank with Uso confused. " _Hmm?_ " " _What? Never seen my, Build up!_ " I exclaim, as the armor closes around me. " **Are you Ready?! The Immortal Weapon! Phoenix Robo!** " I charge up condensed plasma, before releasing the plasma out. The blast sends Uso back a few steps. I take the chance to launch into the air. " _What was that Uso? Th-That didn't hurt at all Uso!_ " Uso proclaims. " _So you say, but if you are telling the truth, then I'm sure no one wont- Rabbit Yell._ " I say to him, he tilts confused. " _Rabbit Yell Uso?_ " Uso asks me I nod, as Cure Yell and Whip appear from below and uppercut the titan as he's launched into the air before landing on the ground. "Hope you haven't forgotten about us!" Whip exclaims. Uso starts to clamber back to his feet. "Don't even think about it!" It's then when Yell runs over grabbing Uso by the arm and swings him. Uso's body is flung into the river. " _Chifuyu!_ " " _Sento!_ " Chifuyu and I take aim at Uso. Pointing my Robot arm and putting my right hand over a port on the left arm, the claw changes shape into a plasma cannon. " _Take this!_ " I exclaim as I supply raw plasma into the Robot arm. The claws of the cannon, begin to spin charging with energy, Chifuyu and I blast Uso. " _Raagh! Enough uso!_ " Uso exclaims jumping at us, Chifuyu and I dodge out of the way. I blast at Uso as he falls back, but he's suddenly engulfed in black smoke. From the smoke falls out a Blank State of a Kaiser. " _Ah~ Much better. Better see it form a smaller perspective no?_ " Uso Kaiser states. " _Still, that was quite bad of you lying back their Uso._ " Uso Kaiser mocks me. _What?_ " _Sheesh, lies. You can't believe anyone Uso!_ " Uso Kaiser aims at me blasting the same beams that froze the buildings. I dodge and strafe around the shots. "Clover." Yell seems to puts together. Yell returns to her civilian form. " _Hana-chan! What are you doing?!_ " I shout back to her. "Listen! Are you possibly related to a person named Clover?! A person with a green clover living behind a closed door and whols alone?!" Hana-chan pelaez out.

Uso: _Ke ke ke ke ke ke ke! Most of the time spent as Clover, I've mostly forgotten Uso. Don't you realise Uso? It is me. I am that Clover that you met years ago. I've changed quite a bit since then, all because you broke the promise you made with me Uso. You made me into this Uso!_

"No way… All, because of me. I..." Hana-chan tries to apologise. " _Shut it! Liars deserve a thousand needles!_ " Uso Kaiser exclaimed as he points his hands at Hana-chan firing thousands of needles at her. Jumping down into the fray, I land in front of her and blast out forming the flames into a shield. Not all the needles are burnt as some fly and hit me. " _Sento!_ " Chifuyu shouts flying in distracting Uso Kaiser. I turn and grab Hana-chan and I fly her away from the combat area and over to the Fairies. " _Take care of her._ " I tell them before I fly back to help Chifuyu. Chifuyu is in a blade brawl. Uso Kaiser's hands turn to blades and swings down at Chifuyu. Lifting up her blades to deflect, both blades landing on Chifuyu's guarded blade. Chifuyu thrusts her second blade forwards, the blade cuts at the check of Uso Kaiser's helmet. Uso Kaiser jumps back, slamming his blade hands into the ground. Sending two blasts of energy sliding across the ground. Chifuyu jumps into the air, she aims her wrist cannons and blasts at Uso Kaiser. Uso Kaiser lifts up his arms, the shots bounce off a shield made of energy. I fly in grabbing him by the head and carrying him into the air. " _Back off Uso!_ " Uso Kaiser grabs my chest piece and pushes me off before throwing me towards the ground. I manage to glide and slide to safety before I crashed. " **Precure! Emerald Reincarnation!** " Felice exclaims blasting a flower beam at Uso Kaiser. " _Uso Dero Koruchi!_ " Uso Kaiser materialises a hammer before knocking the beam away. "No way!" Felice exclaims in utter surprise. " _Uso!_ " Uso Kaiser exclaims tossing aside his hammer before putting out his hands and blasting at Felice. I look up to the top of a roof, to see Miracle and Magical in light blue clothes. " **Precure Sapphire Smartish!** " A magical circle appears as condensed water shoots out, the water joining together and boosting towards Uso Kaiser. " _Uso Cho Beam~!_ " Putting his hands together, Uso Kaiser blasts out his own beam managing to over power the two Cure's attack. But before it can hit them, Felice jumps in for the save creating a barrier. But the beam curves off, hitting the buildings around us. _Oh no!_

Uso: _This world of Magic and many others are doomed to a cold dark and destroyed existence!_

Uso Kaiser exclaims still keeping the beam up. " _Hey! I'm still here!_ " Para-DX exclaims as he jumps into the air, closing and opening his driver and drop kicking. " **Perfect Knockout! Critical Bomber!** " Para-DX's belt exclaims as he kicks sending Uso Kaiser down into the ground, and slides across it. Smashing into a building, Uso Kaiser looks at all of us, as he sees the situation he's in.

Uso: _No fair Uso. Let's level the playing field! Let those other Kaiser's handle the rest Uso._

Lifting up both arms, purple smoke forms around his hands. " _Good bye Uso!_ " Uso Kaiser exclaims throwing the two portals. As they fly towards the Mahou Tsukai Precure, Uso Kaiser jumps through a portal of his own, Magical and Felice jump to dodge the portals but as they do, Uso Kaiser comes through the portals grabbing Magical and Felice and pulling them through the portals. "Magical! Felice!" Miracle exclaims, the portals change approach and towards Magical. I boost over with my flames to give me a burst of speed, flying through the air I grab Magical before Uso Kaiser can pull her though. Landing back on the ground, I look back to see Uso Kaiser getting back up. " _You okay?_ " Para-DX asks walking over with Chifuyu, Hana-chan, and Whip in suit. " _This is the worst possible outcome. I have no idea where they went._ " I say aloud in my fear for what may have happened to them.

Build: _I just hope that they were dropped off at they're okay._

* * *

 _We are Houki_

Houki:( _grabs blade_ ) Okay, area D7 with the mysterious activity happening in the storage house. Let's get moving.

I update the Precure. A dark portal appears as a pink haired magical flower girl drops though. "Wha~?! Where am I?! This place looks so cool!" She exclaim in surprise. "After we get her up to speed." I tell the others.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Walking back to the Hospital, with Kuroto inside the Bugvisor Zwei.

Emu: Now that we have that handled with, let's get back to the hospi-

"WHHHHAAAA~!?" I look up to see a purple haired girl falling from the sky. "That's a person." I state. Everyone else looks up. "That is a person." Akira-Chan states. "She's likly to hit the ground soon." Ruru-Chan calculates. "We need to catch her!" I exclaim, putting out my hands to cath her. "I got her! I got her! I'm sure I got-" The girl falls onto Ichika-kun behind me, We all turn to Ichika face planted into the ground. "Damn, Ichika's slowly turning into Noire from HDNP at this point." I state, walking over. "What?" Emiru-Chan asks. "Don't worry about it." I tell her.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Hug 7 Complete.


	11. World Sweet 8

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Sweet 8: The Contradictions of Man

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I back over to Mirai-chan who's slumped over on her knees. "Riko… Ha-chan." Miracle mutters in shock over seeing her friends being taken as she reverts to her civilian form. I run over to her and get her out of the way of the fight. Putting her by cover and the other fairies,

Build:( _shakes Mirai_ ) _Mirai-chan! Hold fast, they're not dead. Simply sent into an alternate Dimension._

Mirai:( _shocked_ ) Riko… Ha-chan… In, another dimension?

" _Right so hold fast!_ " I turn my attention back towards Uso Kaiser. Chifuyu and Para-DX is tangling with him at the moment. I check my bottles, _well good as time as any to use these bottles._ I take out the Red Magician bottle, and a light brown Teddy Bear bottle. I look back down to Mirai-chan.

Build:( _kneels down_ ) _Miracle, are you going to be okay?_

Mirai:( _collecting herself_ ) Y-yeah, you said I can see them again. Then I can't give up yet.

Mirai-chan gets up to her feet. "I got this, I got this." Mirai-chan tells herself. _Atta girl. We got this._ " _Okay then, Let's begin a new experiment._ " I say shaking the bottles as formulas begin to fly around us. "I'll help Para-DX and Chifuyu-san." Mirai-cha says jumping into the fray assisting Chifuyu and Para-DX despite losing her transformation. _She's got this._ I open the caps as I insert the bottles into the driver. " **Mahoutsukai! Nuigurumi! Best Match!** " I turn the crank, as the armor builds up around me. " **Are you Ready?!** " My belt exclaims. " _Build up!_ " The armor closes up around me, steam exudes from the openings. " **A Fluffy Miracule Magic! MahouGurumi! Yay~!** " Magician takes up the left visior, right arm, and left leg. The Visior design is that of a Wizard's hat, with the chest having a broom made across it, on my right arm a small cape attaches to my shoulder piece. The rest of the arm bases the design off of a magical broom. The left leg has a long red cape, with the rest of the leg has nothing special. The Teddy Bear takes up the right visior, left arm, and right leg. The visior design is that of Mofurun-chan's face, with the chest having a gem running across it. The left arm, is like Panda in how the arm is a giant claw, with a heart on the palm. The leg has similar to Magician in how it has a long cape, but it's more frilly and a bow with a bear pin at the end of the cape.

Para-DX:( _looks over_ ) _Where do you keep pulling these Bottles out from?!_

Chifuyu:( _shooting_ ) _Not important right now! Keep fighting!_

Build:( _gestures across helmet_ ) _I've got the formula to victory!_

I ready to jump, I feel an odd energy build up on my leg. _Hmm?_ I jump forwards, but the jump is a thousand times much more powerful than I realised. " _WHAAAAAA~!?_ " I smash into the wall. " _Pff~ HA HA HA HA HA HA! He's sticking out of the wall like a spear!_ " Para-DX laughs over the comms. _I'm gonna back hand him later._ "Build! Are you okay?" Miracle asks helping me out. " _Ow, that was really powerful._ " I say rubbing my head.

Mirai:( _running over_ ) Build-san! Are you okay?! Huh? Ah! This is, when you were charging at Usobakka you must have charged too much on the boost magic. I think you subconsciously activated boost magic. I guess because you've never used magic you just activated abilities, all willy nilly.

 _Great. The one thing I'm not good at. Magic, because it's not scientific!_ I pull myself out of the rubble and back at Miracle and I ask her. " _Well, how do you explain it?"_ Miracle ponders the answer for a moment. "It's feeling, you can feel how the magic will manifest." Miracle responds…. _Feeling?... Feel how the magic will manifest?_ "Just give it a try!" Miracle exclaims, I sigh as I get up and look at my hand. "Image something easy, like a boomerang." Miracle exclaims, I lift up my hand looking at it. I begin to imagine the shape of a boomerang. I begin to clench my hand as I feel an energy enter the frame. The energy forms into a energy boomerang. _I did it._ "Yeah! Their you go!" I check the energy… It's going critical. _Figures…_ " _It's gonna blow!_ " I shout throwing the boomerang, it's flies at Uso Kaiser. Slamming into Uso Kaiser the boomerang explodes upon impact. " _Damn! That's one hell of a Boom Arang!_ " Para-DX jokingly says chuckling. I ignore the comment, as I ready for a big jump. " _Here we go!_ " I exclaim, as I launch up into the air, I imagine the hand of the teddy bear hand, having a very tough structure, with the claws being very sharp and reforced. _Here we go!_ I swing at Uso Kaiser, and it manages to cut into the armor of the shoulder piece. " _Agh! Hey! No scratchy Uso!_ " Uso Kaiser exclaims as he smacks me away. His power sends me flying. _What the? What's with this sudden boost in power?!_ Using my claw, I dig my claw into the ground slowing myself down. I look back up at Uso Kaiser, Chifuyu and Para-DX are being pushed back more and more, even with Whips assistance. Hana-chan is finding it difficult to fight back and is contemplating something. _Damn, I'm losing my steam… Well, can't give up now!_ I get back up and I look at my right arm, I image a blade running from my elbow out. The shape of the blade forms, as energy flows into the blade. I charge and I swing at Uso Kaiser, only for him to launch up into the air. I look up to see him floating in the air. _The IS's float system._ " _Neat! They packed this with tons of goodies uso!_ " Uso Kaiser begins flying around. He flies out to the center of the lake, and begins blasting at us. I dodge out of the way, but a blast from Uso Kaiser sends me flying towards the lake. I brace myself as if I were to hit the ground. But as I hit the water and bounce. I get up to my feet, that's when I notice something, I look down to see myself standing atop the water. _I know there's a religious joke here somewhere, but I'm not willing to make it. Still…_ I take a step forwards, the water simply ripples the solid steps of my boot. I start walking across the water, then I speed up to a jog, then I start fully running. I place the edge of my blades against the water, my blades kicking up water. I charge up energy into my left claw, before swinging with incredible force, causing the water to make a ramp like shape. Putting my right blade against the water, I imagine the water freezing, as it does just that. I run up the ramp and I jump at Uso Kaiser, who's been occupied with Para-DX and Chifuyu's attacks. " _HAAA~!_ " I swing again, Uso Kaiser is shocked as I slash him across the chest, causing damage. I fall towards the ground. _Imagine the air becoming you're new ground!_ I image the air below me as a floor. I land, and I instinctively roll. I look at my feet to see myself floating in the air. "Nice! You got it!" Miracle exclaims, I clench my right fist, as I charge at Uso Kaiser. " _I'm beginning to get this!_ " I shout, as Uso Kaiser and I exchange blows. I swing at Uso with my right arm, Uso jumps up on my arm dodging the attack. I swing around roundhousing him, I charge sending a wave of attacks at Uso cutting at his armor. Uso materialises two blades into his hand as he deflects my blades, we clash before we enter a blade lock.

Uso: _You think you can take me on alone, then you're doomed Uso!_

Build: _You have a good point. Good thing that I'm not._

Chifuyu flies up from behind and slashes the back of Uso. " **Dual Gashat! Kimewaza! Perfect! Critical Finish!** " Para-DX blasts Uso Kaiser, as he jumps towards us on blocks that materialise under him. "Let's end this." Chifuyu commands, as Whip jumps up to join us. " _I won't let you Uso!_ " Uso aims his arms at us, it's then that magical circles appears around him, Chains fly out wrapping themselves around Uso's arms and holding him back. "Go!" Mirai-chan exclaims. I charge forwards turning the lever of my belt. Para-DX closing and opening his belt. Chifuyu combining her blades for a charge attack. Whip readying her candy stick. " **Ready go! Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " " **Kimewaza! Perfect Knockout! Critical Bomber!** " " **Three . 2 . Wonderful A La Mode!** " "Here we go!" All four of us charge towards him. Whip blasts Uso enveloping him in a shortcake structure, Chifuyu enter's her blade mode. " _Zandatsu!_ " She exclaims before sending a flurry of strikes cutting up the cake into tiny bits. Para-DX charges and drop kicks Uso, he falls straight towards the ground. I charge after him, materialising a large gem I toss at Uso. The gem smashes into Uso the chains wrapped around his arms and the force of my first attack sends him flying back at me. Putting large energy into my hands, I fill them as much energy as possible. _If this ends up anything like the Boomerang, I just hope the armor can hold up!_ I smash both fists into Uso, the energy bursts as I fly though the explosion managing to land in a superhero landing pose. "Nice job!" Mirai-chan exclaims running over to me. " _Ow._ " I mutter though my lips. Para-DX, Whip, and Chifuyu land and walk over to me with Hana and the fairies. "Are you okay?" Hana-chan asks me.

Build: _Super… Hero… Landing… Really… Hard… On… Knees._ ( _Rolles to ground_ ) _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~! MY KNEES~! AAAAAAHHH~!_ "

Para-DX:( _rubbing thigh_ ) _Ouch… Hearing it is painful._

* * *

 _We are Observer Area D7 Abandoned Storage Facility._

At the abandoned facility, two figures along with a small battalion of Guardians and a few Smashes, enter through the front gate. " _If our info is correct, some sort of odd looking flower arrived here._ " Stalk says pointing at the facility. Rouge sighs as he walks over to Stalk.

Rogue:( _Angered_ ) You brought me, and all this equipment here to acquire a stupid flower?

Stalk: _Rogue~ Chill, if anything this crazy situation happening now gives all the more reason to check this place out._ ( _turns_ ) _And from what our guest has told us, it might be a dimension bridge making flower._ "

A Smash drags over a familiar looking bunny eared woman. "Remind me, how you managed to capture Shinonono Tabane?" Rogue asks Stalk, he chuckles as he walks over to Tabane grabbing her hair and lifting up her head. " _Oh, a Steam transport here, a choke out assassin style. Then another Steam Transport and here we are!_ " Stalk quickly explains. Rogue sighs as he heads towards the Storage Facility. " _Alright, fan out. We're sure to have company come here._ " Stalk tells the Guardians, the Guardians ready their weapons and begin heading out. " _Now then, let's use some of these toy's the Phantoms gave us._ " Stalk says as Four IS's activate with Faust Guardians inside them.

Stalk: _Toys from Canada, France, Italy, and Korea. The 3rd Gen Red Deer. The 2nd Gen Raphael Revive Custom 1. The 3rd Gen Diavolo Spadino. The 3nd Gen Joyonghan Hwasal. Ahh~ decent products on their own. But nothing against Build and Cross-Z… If they were here that is. Well, that's not to say Houki can't do anything. Still. Red Deer, Revive Custom, you're on standby here. Diavolo and Joyonghan, you're with me and Rogue._

Red Deer and Revive enter standby mode, as Joyonghan and Diavolo follow Stalk in the building. The guardians enter sentry mode.

* * *

 _We are Houki … a few minutes later_

Our team arrives at the Abandoned Storage facility only to see that it's not so abandoned anymore. Faust Guardians and two IS's stand guard at the entrance. "Well, this is just great." Rin states looking at the all the guardians around the area. "So how do we handle this?" Charlotte asks. "Let's just bust in!" Aoi shouts putting her fists together.

Laura: Do not be stupid. If you ran in their with no plan, you're sure to be gunned down.

Ha:( _takes out wand_ ) Then I'll just magic them away!

Cecilia: Um… I'm not a wizard here. But I get the feeling that isn't going to work.

"Yes it can! Watch! Ha~!" Ha-chan puts out her wand before a few seconds of silence before a small wheeze of magic escapes from the wand. "H-Huh?" _I guess this world isn't as forgiving when it comes to things like magic._ "Guess we'll just have to do things the old fashioned way." I say getting up grabbing a modified Katana blade. "I'll cover." Cecilia says taking aim.

Charlotte: Then Rin, Laura, and I shall take point.

Rin and Laura: Right.

Houki: Guess that leaves me in the back taking care of the Guardians. Let's go.

We head towards the building, in the back of my mind repeating the words Sento told me...

* * *

 _Flashback…_

During our meeting call with the others, I asked about my potential Rider Candidacy. "No. while you may have physically recovered, I get the feeling that you're still have a few things holding you from allowing from transforming with your own Driver." Sento tells me. "Why not? I've recovered since then." I ask in confusion to Sento. _I won't make the same mistake twice, if I have the power to become a Kamen Rider, then god damn it. I'll do it!_

Sento:( _crossing arms_ ) It's a similar issue to Ichika, you don't have the want. The desire to protect someone. I can't say what's holding you back but… If you can't control it. I don't know if I can trust you with the Build Driver.

Tabane: Aw~ You could give her a chance.

Sento:( _crosses arms_ ) I understand how you feel, but now isn't a time of favoritism. If she can't transform then it's going to be troublesome for us. I need to be 100 percent sure. Houki until I know that you have overcome what troubles you have no Driver. Still, it's dangerous to go alone. Take this!

Before us a slot in the ground opens as a Katane and it's scheath. "Whats this?" I ask taking the sword and looking at it. "This is the prototype of a Cross-Z's Beat Clawser." Sento explains as I pull the blade and look at the metal. "I can't change you though words or action. Change only occurs when you are willing to change." Sento instructs me. "You have to change Houki. To become stronger is too accept weakness." I look down at the sword.

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

 _Hard to accept that when the past I have is with my own family… I don't need this, sure my strength has been… Bruteish._ "Houki?" I hear behind me. I turn to Ran. "Sorry. Let's go." I tell her getting up against the wall of the facility. "Right, Charles, Rin. You take front. Me, Cecilia, and Houki-san will cover from the back." Laura orders. "Copy." We agree. "Um… What about us? We can still fight?" Homare-chan asks.

Laura: Um… Well…

Houki:( _putting up hand_ ) I'll take care of them. They should still be able to fight. But it might be difficult when compared to some of the IS's

Laura: Understood. Then Cover us with the Guardians.

Ha: Right.

"Okay. Let's go." The Precure transform in a flash of light. With the rest of us readying our weapons. "Okay, Go!" Charles, and Rin take point charging towards the IS's Cecilia and Laura take aim and open fire upon the IS catching them and the guardians by surprise. I charge in slicing down a Guardian into two, the metal sizzling form the swing. I look at the blade, _Huh._ "This thing is pretty powerful." I say swinging the blade, that's when something jumps onto my shoulder. I look to see the Usa on my shoulder. "What is this doing here?" I ask, as I turn to Saaya-san with the Build Driver in her hands. "Saaya-san?" I ask, she shrugs. "It was my sister wasn't it?" I ask she nods. _Sigh~ That woman…_ "Fine. Give it here." I gesture to Saaya-chan, she hands me the driver as I pocket it. "Wha? H-How did you?" I reach into my pocket and take out a small device.

Houki:( _points to device_ ) To make long story short, this transports items into a sub dimension that allows items to drop into. Sensei uses this to hold all of the Bottles he uses.( _Guardians ready weapons_ ) End of talk!

Saaya:( _runs in front_ ) Leave it to me!( _takes out Preheart_ ) **Hooray! Hooray! Heart Feather!**

Houki:( _kneels down_ ) I Didn- I… Thank you.( _takes out bottle_ ) …

I stare at the Otome Bottle, that Sensei handed to me after my rescue, _why is even right for Is it even right for me to… No! Now's not the time._ I shake the bottle as I stand back up. Heavy rounds hit the Guardians, as Saaya-chan and I turn to Laura with her heavy cannon aimed at where the Guardians were. Laura and I stare at each other. "Leave the small fry to us. You get the IS's." I tell Laura. "Roger." Laura states as she turns to the IS battle. I ready my blade as I charge at the Guardians, with one swing I slice down 3 guardians. _I… I can do this. Without anyone else!_ "Let's go!" I shout charging at another Guardian.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

On our walk back, we pause to help some people in the streets. "Here, it's not going to last. But long enough to get you to the Hospital." I tell a man as I bandage his injured hand. "Run!" I turn to see Nebula Bugsters running after a group. "We need to go help them!" Emiru-chan exclaims, as I stand up and run over. Getting close I kick a Bugster back into the group knocking them down. "Hurry! Run!" I tell the group as Ichika-san and the other girls run over.

Ichika:( _shakes bottle_ ) Crap! They just keep coming!( _Inserts bottle into dragon then into Driver._ ) _Henshin!_

Ruru and Emiru: **Mirai Crystal! Heart Kirato!**

Yukai and Akira: **Cure a la mode! Decoration! Let's la! Maze Maze!**

Riko:( _takes out wand_ ) I have no idea what's going on, but I'll still help!

" **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " Cross-Z and the Precure battle the Bugsters as I get away the Group. "More are coming!" Asuna-san point to another group of Bugsters approaching on the others. _Crap, I can't do… Wait!_ I remember back to Tyler used that Build Gashat to battle the Bugsters. "Asuna! The Build Gashat, hand it here!" I order Asuna, she hands the Gashat. "What are you planning to do?" Asuna-san asks.

Emu:( _summons Gashacon breaker_ ) Fight. Because I can.

Asuna:( _nods_ ) I'll get the rest out of here. Met us back at the Hospital.

Emu:( _nods_ ) Right. Tyler, get to work on those Gashats.

Tyler: It's Shin Tyler Kuroto!

"Copy!" Asuna-san salutes before turning and leaving with the group. Taking the Gashat I ready for battle. "Let's go." I insert the Gashat into the blade. " **Gashat! Kimewaza!** " I charge at the Bugsters. " _Ah! Emu-san! Get back!_ " Cross-Z shouts, I ignore him as I slide pausing before the Bugsters. I swing the blade cutting though one Bugster, flipping my grip of the blade I bring down the blade slashing the Bugster behind, then I turn my body 180 jamming my blade into the gut of another Bugster. I let go of the blade as I jump back dodging the trident of a Bugster. I rush forwards, stamping my shoe onto the tip of trident, I turn my upper body to the right. Bringing in my left leg as I bring up. I release kicking the Bugster back making him let go of the trident. I reach and grab the Gashacon Breaker, I pull it out spinning it around my body cutting up a few more Bugsters in the process. Flipping the grip of my blade I climb up on the Bugster before me, as I jump into the air. I turn my body to the right, as I spin. I land bringing down the blade as I cut straight though the final Bugster of the group. " **Rider~ Critical Finish!** " I jump to the side as I pose with my blade. " _Sigh~_ " The Bugster explode disappearing.

Amour:( _surprised_ ) Emu-Sensei combat effectiveness is impressive.

Cross-Z:( _sighs_ ) _Figures a Kamen Rider wouldn't be a slouch when it comes to fighting, whether it's in suit or out._

Chocola: Incredible. So this is the Gamer Doctor, Kamen Rider's Ex-Aids abilities.

"Heh, this is nothing." _Thank god for all those VR physical fighting games! If I haven't done so much of them while comboing IRL training I would have never been able to do that final attack without breaking my arm!_ "Everyone. We still have these… Bugsters here." Macaron reminds us, I ready my blade. "Right. Eyes up people!" We all turn to the Bugsters approaching.

 _Meanwhile… We are Observer_

" **Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa! TaToBa!** " The belt rings as a Rider with Red helmet, Yellow chest and arms, Green lower body and legs, begins to battle Bugsters upon a roof. Taking out his Metaljaiber the Rider charges at the Bugsters, putting his legs together he jumps over the Bugsters as behind them. While flying through the air, the Rider puts three metals into a slot on the blade. Landing back on the ground, the Rider presses down on a lever on the blade as the three metals enter a visible glass port. The Rider reaches to a Scanner on the right side of his belt and removes it from it's holder, putting the scanner on the blade and sliding it down the side of the blade. " **Triple Scanning Charge!** " The Rider spins 360 to the Bugsters and swings his blade. The blade cuts the air and the Bugsters, the land around the Bugsters revert to normal but the Bugsters explode. The Rider relaxes, as he walks over to what he was fighting over. Kneeling down to a bag on the ground he picks it up and takes out a data stick.

OOOs: _To be using this form of transportation. Foundation X must have something very important on this._ ( _takes out cracked Taka Medal_ ) _Heh, don't worry Ankh. I'm not half assing this. Not while three worlds are in the ballance._ ( _looks off_ ) _Gentaro-kun, get here soon._

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Pandora Earth…_

"Good luck Senpai, Tomari-san." The Space god tells the two Riders as he turns to the Ring bearing Wizard. The two enter the Crack and it closes up. The Fedora wearing man sighs as he tips his hat to hide his face. "To think a God would call me Senpai." He notes. The Policeman chuckles leaning against his bright red Car.

Tomari: I didn't believe it much myself when I first heard it myself. Shotaro-san.

Shotaro:( _sighs and shrugs_ ) Well, either way. We can't slack this case, the whole three worlds are at stake here.

Tomari:( _nods_ ) Yeah.( _looks to Shotaro_ ) Shotaro-Senpai. Let's go for a Ride!

"Yeah." Shotaro says taking off his hat, clipping it to a hook on his belt. Tomari enters the red car with a belt with a face greeting him. " _Shinnoske, are you sure about this? What about your child?_ " The Belt asks, he chuckles as Tomari pets the belt.

Tomari: This situation is the exact reason I can't do nothing. What kind of a dad would I be if I can't protect the world my son is going to live in? Huh, Belt-san?

Belt-san:( _smile face_ ) _Heh, you haven't changed a bit. The second time I'm awoken is to save the Earth again…_ ( _Neutral face_ ) _Heh, still can't believe that Gaim._ ( _smiley face_ ) _Okay! Start your Engine!_

Meanwhile with Shotaro, he straps on his belt and puts on his helmet. "Hey? Partner? Got a grasp on things yet?" Shotaro asks. " _No, nothing. The sudden appearance of two other Gaia's are sending the library into chaos. I'm having trouble organising everything. I'll get back to you if I find anything._ " Shotaro's Partner Philip responds. "Got it. Then it's time to ride." Shotaro states flipping down his face protector. The two drive off.

* * *

 _On the Precure Earth…_

The Wizard and Space God step out onto the Precure Earth. The two instantly feel something incredible. "This Earth is overflowing with energy." Space God mutters. "I've never felt something like this. Kazuraba-san?" The Wizard asks, Kazuraba nods. "It's just as Emu-san explained, if these three planets collide. The planets connected will be caught up." Kazuraba confirms, he turns to the Wizard. "We must not let that happen, Haruto-san." Haruto nods in agreement.

Kazuraba:( _changes into normal clothes_ ) I'll open a portal to one of the worlds connected to this one. I sense one of our Juniors are there.

Haruto:( _smiles_ ) Lead the way.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Sweet 8 Complete


	12. World Construct 9

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Construct 9: A Crossroads

* * *

 _Pandora Earth... We are Observer_

Charlotte charges in, firing on the Revive. The Revive dodges and aims its rifle at Charlotte. Revive shoots off a shot at Charlotte, but Charlotte spins dodging the shot. Summoning her own Rifle into her hands, she aims and shoots straight at the head of the Revive. The shot knocks the balance of the Revive off. "Laura!" Charlotte shouts as Laura points her right arm at the Revive launching out a wire that wraps around the Revive, Laura then grabs the wire and sends the Revive into the Red Deer.

Charlotte:( _aims rifle_ ) I won't forgive anyone who uses my countries weapons, especially for terrorist purposes!

Laura:( _aims cannon_ ) It's coming back!

"Roger!" Charlotte shoots at the Revive, the Revive dodges the shots and fires back. Charlotte summons her shield, deflecting the shot. The design of the shield has been slightly modified, the tip of the shield has panel lines that splits down the middle, but stops a third of the way down the shield, and off to the sides. Switching the Rifle to the Shotgun, Charlotte deflects a few more shots before lifting her guard to point her shotgun at the Revive. Pulling the trigger the crack of the Shotgun launches out hitting the hand of the Revive causing the arm to be knocked back and the Rifle to fly out of the Revive's hand. Laura fires her cannon at Revive, blasting up a large amount of dust. "It's almost out of energy! Finish it!" Laura shouts as Charlotte flies in, tossing aside her shotgun. Charlotte puts out her shield tip, as it opens out into a claw. The Claw crunches around the waist of the Revive only being held off by the shield around the body. "Fall!" Charlotte shouts as a pistons pull back and make themselves visible at the back of the shield. They launch back in, firing a pole with a drill bit at the tip. Spinning at high speeds the drill pole drills into the Revive destroying the rest of the Revive's shield energy and shuts down.

Laura: One down, another one to go.

Rin:( _jumps up_ ) Haaaa~!

Rin swings down his blade at Red Deer, Red jumps back. With a flick of it's wrists a Tomahawk's slides into Red's hand's. Red charges back in, swinging at Rin. Rin puts her blades together and blocks the attack. Red pulls back on one of the Tomahawks and swings up knocking up Rin's Blades, Red then kicks Rin to the ground, and swings down at Rin again. Rin blocks as she's pushed against the ground. Cecilia aiming her weapon fires at Red knocking the IS back. "Damn it!" Rin shouts as she presses her legs close to Red's chest and kicks knocking back the IS into the air. Cecilia's funnels fly out as they open fire on Red, then deploying her missile launchers. Cecilia fire two missiles at Red blasting Red out of the sky.

Rin:( _getting up_ ) Christ, for a second there, I was think that you were going to shoot me.

Cecilia:( _sighs_ ) We are in no situation to be worried about each other's grudges. Focus on the battle before us!

Laura: It's coming back!

"Please leave it to me! **Flower Echo Wand! Emerald!** " Cure Felice exclaims readying her attack. " **Cure up!** " Felice shouts as her words echo, lifting the wand to the sky. Seeds appear in the air behind her, a wave of energy flies past, causing the seed to grow then become flowers. The flowers bloom forming a field of flowers behind Felice. The flowers release energy that collects in the sky and shoots down into the Wand. The flower on the wand blooms, as Felice making the motion of an infinity sign Felice exclaims. " **Precure! Emerald Reincarnation!** " The infinity sign turns to two rings that take the sides of Felice, before Felice shoots out a beam of pink energy with the Rings following. Red summons a shield to block. Jamming the bottom of the shield into the ground. Red then rolls out of the way, dodging the attack. "Rest now." Felice mutters thinking she's won. "Ah! Felice! Look out!" Gelato shouts as Red summons a rifle to his hand and aims. "Like you'll get a shot off!" Gelato shouts blasting and creates ice under Red freezing the IS's legs. Red adjusts then fires off, Felice tries to dodge. But just before the bullet hits, Houki jumps in the last second and quickly cuts the bullet in half which flies off into the trees behind them. "Th-Thank you." Felice thanks. "Cut off it's movements!" Laura shouts activating her blades and swinging at Red. Red breaks the ice, and jumps back and grabs the shield, though damaged it still manages to block Laura's blade. "Hiyyaaa~!" Custard sends a line of Kiyakyaru that wraps around Red's right leg. Parfie does the same wrapping around Red's left leg. Gelato coming in and freezing the feet of Red. Laura jumps back before Rin's Dragon's Breath fires off knocking away Red's shield. Laura then fires her wires that wrap around Red's arm, pulling back and constricting Red's right arm. Charlotte flies in with her shield, grabbing Red's left arm and pulling. Cecilia and Rin take aim at Red and proceed to open fire on Red, burning though it's shield energy causing the suit to shut down.

Houki:( _sighs_ ) That's the last of them.

Rin:( _stands up_ ) Man, having all this ordinance is great to have.

Saaya:( _walks over rubbing ears_ ) That was loud…

Ha-chan: I'm sorry I wasn't able to help.

Cecilia:( _turns to Ha_ ) It's was unavoidable. But let's move inside bef-

Three figures drop from the sky into the earth behind where the immobilized IS's are. Standing from the dust are three more hijacked IS's. "Oh, come on! Where do they get these things?!" Aoi shouts in anger. One steps fourth lifting up it's arms and point each at an IS. "That's..." Rin mutters, as the new IS shoots out a blade that enters the two immobilized IS's. The sound of energy begin from the new IS as the cords connecting the blades to the IS spring to life with electricity and the Revive and Red power back on with shield energy. "Crap, get ready for another fight!" Charlotte states, as the two other IS's step forth. One carrying a massive turret for one of its arms, and the other carrying a battle axe. "More trouble… Where did they get these things?!" Houki asks.

* * *

 _We are Stalk_

Proceeding through the facility we arrive to a dead end. "Of course it's hidden." Rouge states I walk over to the walls. " _If I know anything about hidden rooms, and trust me, I know our best bet is..._ " I slide my hand across a wall when I notice a small draft of wind in the wall. " _Here._ " I push against the wall, as the door moves in. " _Yay._ " I celebrate as we enter the hidden lab under the building.

Tabane:( _looking around_ ) What the? This looks like it was constructed recently, I forgot that Moga-chan was fast at making these types of hideouts.

Rouge: Shut up. Stalk. You're sure that this "Prism Flower" is here?

Stalk:( _nods_ ) _I'm sure of it, if the data we acquired from our guest here, having this flower will be excellent for our survival. We their's been some odd activity here. So someone had to have been here recently if this place still has power. Because if the earth is doomed what's the point of our work?_

Tabane:( _struggling_ ) Then why don't you guys instead help the Riders! They would need your help!

Stalk: _Eh, either though some kind of miracle or whatever the Riders will win, I- Oh I mean, We would have a lot to gain from getting a piece of dimension hopping technology. Right Rouge?_

Rouge:( _sighs_ ) Let's just get this over with.

* * *

 _On Precure Earth… Magic World We are Sento_

"Agh..." I groan in pain with every step. "I could heal you Sento-san." Mirai-chan recommends. "N-No thanks, now's not a good time, we need to leave and get back to Earth as fast as possible." I tell them, as I sit down. "Question is, how?" I ask, pondering the answer.

Mirai:( _walks over_ ) Simple. We take the Train back to Earth!

Parad:( _looks over_ ) Wait, their was?( _turns to Usami_ ) Why didn't you tell us?

Usami:( _shrugs_ ) I never rode it until now, I didn't know it existed.

"Let's not worry about that, we need to go." I stand back up, but the pain of the landing causes me to slip, I'm caught by Chifuyu. " _Sigh~_ This is what happens when you try to show off." Chifuyu tells me helping me up. "Sorry, I'll never do that landing again." I assure her, Chifuyu simply nods. "Okay, Asahina-san, take us to the station." Chifuyu requests, with Mirai-chan nodding. We head off to the station.

* * *

 _On Rider Earth… We are Emu_

"HA~!" I shout swinging my blade destroying the last bugster for now. I fall to my ass tired, as does the others. _We've been fighting off the Nebula Bugsters for almost an hour now… Is Tyler ever going to finish those other Gashats?_ I begin to get up, as I see Emiru-chan about to collapse. I get back up to my feet and I grab her before she falls over. "Emiru-chan! Emiru-chan!" Emiru reverts back to her civilian form.

Emiru:( _exhausted_ ) I… I'm okay, I can keep-

Emu:( _shakes head_ ) No you're not… We need to take a moment.

Nanami:( _walking over_ ) That's exactly why we're here. Intern and the rest will get back while, the rest of us hold the Bugsters off.

"Roger." I gather up my strength and I lift Emiru-chan into my arms as I take her back into the hospital to rest. "You too Cross-Z." I tell Cross-Z as he falls to his knees only holding himself up with his blade. " _I… Can… Go a few more… Rounds._ " Cross-Z exclaims as he stands back up. _Boxer mentality._ "Don't be stupid. Come on meathead." I tell him walking back, Asuna-san comes out from the hospital and rushes over. "I'll take Emiru-chan in, get Ichika-kun." I pass Emiru off to Asuna-san as she takes her into the hospital to rest. "Come on Ichika." I tell Cross-Z. With a sigh of defeat, Ichika-kun removes his dragon from his driver and reverts back to his civilian form. Ruru-chan comes over to me handing me a water. "Hydration is important for continued functionality." I take the water, opening the cap and taking a large chug of water. "Thank you, Yukari-chan? Akira-chan? You two should also go in." Akira-chan nods as she drags herself over to a chair to rest, Yukari-chan with just a hint of exhaustion sits down to help Akira-chan recover. "I'll switch in Emu-san." Riko-chan says readying a stick.

Emu:( _chuckles_ ) I appreciate your assistance Riko-chan, but I'm not sure if-

Riko: **Cure Pu Ra Papa! Shield!**

A light glows from the tip of her stick and launches up into the air and forms a barrier around the Hospital. "There, I need to keep my concentration on keeping the shield up. Please watch over me!" Riko-chan says. _God damn. That's some magic, she really is a Wizard, or a Witch? Eh, who knows at this point. Though it's completely different from Haruto-san's magic._ "Whoa, no way..." Ichika mutters in amazement. "Don't worry, we got your back." Kirya-san says walking over with his weapon at the ready. "Try not to get us killed." Taiga-san takes shooting position and readies for a fight. "I don't want to hear it out of you." Nanami-san readies her blade. "Roger, let's move back." I tell the others as I head over to Ichika. Suddenly the earth under us begins to shake as the ground parts right under Ichika-kun. "Hu-Whaa~!" Ichika-kun begins to fall, I run over and jump out managing to grab Ichika-kun before he falls into the abesse below.

Ichika:( _looking down_ ) Ah! Wh-What are you doing?! Let go, you're gonna fall too!

Emu:( _holding Ichika_ ) I'm not letting go! S-Someone assist me!

Ruru:( _walking over_ ) Assisting in rescue. Incoming! Another quake!

"What?!" The ground shakes again, losing my grip Ichika falls. "Ah!" I try and reach out again, when a figure jumps into the creavast. " _Henshin!_ " He shouts, scanning his driver. " **Taka! Unagi! Tako!** " A Kamen Rider transforms before me, throwing out a tentacle that wraps around Ichika's arm catching him. "H-Huh?" Ichika looks up to the Rider. " _Don't give up! Not while people can help!_ " The Rider backs up using his tentacle designed legs to attach himself to the ground while walking back up and to the ground. Ichika lies on the ground gasping. "Holy… Shit..." He mutters, I walk over knocking him over the head. "Language." I instruct Ichika.

Emu:( _turns to Rider_ ) Thank you, he would have died other wise. You are?

Eiji:( _returns to civilian form_ ) No problem, glad I could reach out to help you guys. Tomari-san explained the situation to me, and I've been looking into it. I'm Hino Eiji, Kamen Rider OOOs nice to meet you all.

Emu:( _reaches out and helps Ichika up_ ) You have?

Eiji: Yes, but let's continue this inside, this will require some explanation and it's best that you guys recollect your strength.

* * *

 _We are Chifuyu_

At the train tracks, we await for the train. Placing Sento down on a chair he groan in great pain. "Oh man… Really regretting that now. Hey? Mirai-chan? Could I get that healing magic you recommended?" Sento asks, Asahina-san. "The train should be here- Ah! Here it is!" Before us in a flash of light, a large snail trailing behind it a train cart appears before us.

Sento:( _blank_ ) … What?

Chifuyu:( _blank_ ) … A snail.

Parad:( _blank_ ) … One of the slowest creatures are going to carry us back to Earth?

Mirai:( _turns to others_ ) I know it's bizarre but trust me! It's one of the "The" fastest ways back to Earth! Come on!

Usami: Yeah! I wanna see inside! Come on!

"..." Nono-san is consumed by her thoughts and just follows the others aboard. With that, Nono-san, Usami-san, Asahina-san, Harry-san, Pekorin-san, Mofurun-san all enter the train. " _Sigh~_ Did they forget about the injured man over here?" I walk over wrapping one of Sento's arm around my shoulder. "I've got the other shoulder." Parad-san says wrapping Sento's other arm around his shoulder.

Sento:( _in pain_ ) Agh! S-Sorry to make you two do this. I think I may have some broken bones.

Parad:( _helps Sento_ ) Come on, you're the smart guy here, shouldn't you know about that possibility?

Sento:( _chuckles_ ) Ha ha, very funny. But even the smartest have their moments of stupidity, besides I'm alive to learn from my mistakes.( _set down_ ) Argh! Still though, Mirai-chan? Healing Magic please?

Mirai:( _rushes over_ ) Ah! Sorry!

Everyone else takes their seats, as Asahina-san takes out her wand. "I'll just heal everything. **Cure parapapa! Heal!** " A green hue begins to glow from Sento's lower half. "H-Hey, Chifuyu? I need to ask you about Hana-chan." I look over to Nono-san, she's silent carrying Hugtan in her arms, yet her face is silent and distant. "Could you figure out issue?" Sento asks me. "Of course, I'm a teacher too, and a big sister. I know how to handle something like this." I assure Sento, with a chuckle from him.

Sento: Not sure if you apply to everyone, but thanks.( _looks down at feet_ ) The pain's letting up.

Mirai:( _focusing_ ) I'll keep going till you're 100%!

 _Magic, a convenient life saver in all situations… Except the one I'm about to face._ I turn to Nono-san, I walk over to her. "Nono-san? May I?" I ask gesturing to the seat next to her, she looks up and down at her seat and nods. "Y-Yes! Go ahead!" Nono-san exclaims surprised as she moves to the side to give me a seat, Nono-san at the same time puts Hugttan aside. I take a seat next to her, I look at Nono-san shes playing with Hagutan still trying to comfort herself. "Something's been bothering you, what is it?" I say catching her by suprise.

Hana: What do you mean? I'm fine! 100% I can keep going.

Chifuyu:( _smiles_ ) Don't try and act dumb. In that previous battle. When you talked to Usobakka, you froze. You referred to a "Clover" who is he?

Hana: Uh… Well… I… Clover was… Is a friend I made a promise with.

Chifuyu: Oh? Please tell me, let me help you.

Hana's reluctant to explain holding her feelings inside. "I understand your reluctance. If you don't feel comfortable talking about it. I won't force you." I reach out and lightly pat the head of Hugtan. "But it's only going to a bigger problem if you don't let us understand you're issue with Usobakka." I explain to Nono-san. "This… This is all my fault." Nono-san mutters. "Why?" I ask, Nono-san.

Hana:( _clenching fist_ ) I wasn't able to keep my promise… I left Clover and completely forgot him… So long ago… I got lost, I was trying to find my way around and I found myself in a completly seprate world. I met a boy their who guided me back to my family. His name is Clover and he was trapped in his own world, and couldnt leave. I pinky promiced him that I would show him other worlds beyond his cold and dark world…( _tearing up_ ) I pinkypromiced him… And I forgot.

Chifuyu:( _nodding_ ) I see, then I guess you're like Sento in an odd way.( _Hana turns to Chifuyu_ ) Believe it or not. Sento is an Amnesiac, he's lost all of his memories and remembers only the past year.

Hana: Eh? Kiryu-san doesn't remember his past?

Chifuyu:( _smiles_ ) Yes, he's been looking for memories past. He doesn't remember anyone he knows,( _looks over to Sento_ ) He has told me how lonely he feels at time, not remembering his past. Also, believe it or not. Sento had a chance to save Mogami nearly a year ago. But due to his own actions, Mogami resigned himself to his fate, Sento hated himself for a time because he wasn't able to save him. But now, seeing him again… and Mogami's comments on himself. Sento must feel incredibly guilty, and wants to save him… But he knows as well as I that he can't do it alone. Not anymore.

Hana:( _looks over_ ) Sento-san… But he's so strong! Smart, and he rarely breaks composer…( _looks down_ ) It's like he's got all the answer.

Chifuyu:( _smiles_ ) He relies on his brain way too much. It's often because, despite his brain being incredibly powerful… He's emotionally weak on the inside. So the times he slips up, that's when he needs the people behind him to assure him. That's why he has such confidence in himself. I know he will also be their when you need a boost in Confidence, just like I am doing for you right now.

"Chifuyu-san." Nono-san mutters, I bring my arm around her shoulder and I bring her close to me. I softly embrace her. "It's going to be okay. We'll help you fulfil the promise you made." I assure her softly patting her head. "We're here for you. Right?" I ask, backing up from Nono-san, she looks back at me. Wiping her tears away she nods. "Yeah! I got this." I smile seeing her smile, _that's better, seeing her smile like that._ "Hooray! Hooray! Hana~! Do you best!" Hugtan exclaims cheering on Nono-san.

Hana:( _smiles_ ) Hugtan… Yeah, I got this!

Chifuyu:( _pats Hana_ ) Happy to see you in higher spirits.

Sento:( _walks over_ ) Hope I'm not interrupting anything important.

"Sento." I say looking over, seeing him back on two feet. "Mirai-chan did her best, and I'm walking. Though it's still painful to do. As long as I rest I should be good to go by the end of the trip." Sento chuckles rubbing the back of his head. "Good to hear." I express standing up, I pat him on the shoulder telling Sento. "Please don't risk yourself, or do anything cool. I'd rather you not kill yourself." I joke to Sento. "Yeah, sorry." Sento apologies to me.

 _We are Sento_

Chifuyu: Good, things couldn't get any worse now.

An explosion rocks the train, catching us off guard. I turn around to where the explosion came from. "Back of the train. Can't be." I sprint to the back to see Uso Kaiser charging at us while blasting at us. "Crud. He's prestitant,( _looks at Chifuyu_ ) and you just had to ask. _Sigh~_ Any of you're girls have a ranged attack?" I ask the Precure. All of them shake their heads no. "Great. No choice now." I strap on my driver and shake two bottles and insert them into the driver. " **Rabbit! Gatling!** " I crank the lever as the armor frame builds up. Parad straps on his driver and inserts his Gashat into the driver. " **Dual Gashat!** " The full bottle contents enter the frame's tubes and the armor materialises. Chifuyu activates her IS, the armor appear over her, while me and Parad exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " As we transform. I take out my Hawkgattlinger, and Drill Crusher in gun mode. All three of us take aim and open fire on Uso Kaiser.

Uso:( _dodges shots_ ) _Wha! Rrrrh! I can't have you get in my way all the time Uso. Say goodbye to the tracks!_

Para-DX:( _shooting_ ) _Take out his shots before they hit the tracks!_

Chifuyu:( _shooting_ ) Everyone brace for any and all impacts!

Build:( _shooting_ ) _Can this snail go any faster?! He's catching up!_

"Mr. Snail is trying his best!" Mirai-chan exclaims from inside the car. I shoot down a shot as I turn back and exclaim. " _Best not good enough!_ " I shout back into the car. "One slipped pass!" Chifuyu shouts, as the shot hits the car causing the whole thing to shake. I fall forward hitting my right leg shooting massive pain though my leg. " _AAARGH!_ " I shout in pain. _And there goes trying to be careful with my legs!_ "Ah! The healing magic!" Mirai-chan exclaims. "Sento!" Chifuyu kneels down checking on me, still groaning in pain. I prop myself back up and continue to shoot. " _C-Can't worry about- Crud! Duck!_ " I grab Chifuyu and Para-DX and pull them down as a large shot flies over us, and hits something ahead of us. I stand back up and look over the railing to see that the track ahead of us has been blasted out… " _Sigh~ Poop._ "

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Construct 9 Complete


	13. World Level 10

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Level 10: Rider Time~!

* * *

 _We are Sento_

" _Sigh~ Poop._ " I mutter, as I use my Rabbit bottle to jump over the railing and up to the roof. "Sento! Wait!" Chifuyu exclaims, but I ignore her as I run down the roof of the cart. _Thank god for Mirai-chan's healing magic. While my right leg still hurts, the pain is manageable for now… I hope._ I take out two bottles and shake them, inserting them into the driver. " **Pirate! Train! Best Match!** " I turn the crank as the frame and armor mold forms around me." **Are you Ready?!** **The Scheduled Renegade! Piratetrain! Yeah~!** " The armor closes up around me as steam exudes from the armor. Placing my left hand over my right leg, track materialises down the sides of my legs, with two more materalises around my thigh and leg locking the tracks. _That should be enough for now. I hope it's enough!_ I jump off the side of the train, landing on a track that I materialise below me. I ride it across and onto the main track.

Build:( _looks at Snail_ ) _Keep going! I've got the broken track!_ ( _muttering_ ) _Can't believe I just said that to a snail._

I ride ahead, calculating how to let the train pass over the rails… _Ugh… And just when Chifuyu told me not to show off!_ Gesturing across my helmet I state. " _I have the formula to Victory._ " _And I know this is going to be incredibly painful…_ I brace myself as I get to the broken rail. I ride across creating a rail across it. I jump over the edge and below the rail I created. " _I regret my decision!_ " I shout as the train rides over the tack. " _AAAAARGH~!_ " I scream the train rides over me… _Thank god that's over._ That's when a beam is shot destroying the rail. Losing my grip, I summon the Kaizoku Hassha to catch the track.

Uso:( _walks over_ ) _Do you just enjoy getting in my way uso?! I'll kill you here then! Right now uso!_

Uso Kaiser puts his palm out to me, as a dark orb materialises. " _Just die uso._ " I push aside my cape on my right arm, I grab the crank as I turn it as I materialise a cannon on my arm. " **Ready Go! Voltech Break!** " Aiming it behind me, I fire the cannon, the force and my grip on my weapon launches me up and over the track. The force breaks the plank I latched onto sending me flying onto the Track further down. " **Yay~!** " I smash into the ground, the pain shooting through my legs and shoulders. I grunt in pain as Uso Kaiser hovers over to me. " _I… Can't take you seriously when you say "Lie" at the end of you're every sentence!_ " I shout aiming my weapon and firing off a shot hitting Kaiser right in the head. I hustle to my feet as I limb across the track taking pot shots at Kaiser.

Uso:( _annoyed, and deflecting shots_ ) _And I can't take you seriously when you're so pathetically weak like this! Why do you resist uso!?_

Build:( _falls to knees_ ) _Argh!... B-Because…_ ( _looks back at Uso_ ) _I have a duty to save people. That's what a Kamen Rider does! Protect the people, their hope!_

?:( _aims weapon_ ) _Well said! Don't move!_

" _Huh?_ " I turn back, as the sound of bullets flying past me hitting Uso Kaiser. I turn back surprised, something wraps around my hand and pulls me into the air. I'm pulled to the train by a vine growing from a rail on the train cart. I look to the one controlling the vine. His armor is based on Sengoku samurai armor with a Orange motif to it. The undersuit is blue with gold designs on the arms legs. Orange colored and designed chest armor covers the chest of the warrior. The helmet is ornamented with a samurai inspired helmet with the visior being like an orange peel, and a large gold fin across the helmets. His belt is simple with a black being the main color. Only being broken up by a small blade attached to the right side of the belt. In the center of the belt is a orange lock sliced open showing the inside and an image of a blade. To the left of the belt is a face place of the helmet. " _Catch him! Catch him!_ " Para-DX shouts putting out his arms to catch me. As I get close, the vine moves under me lifting up my entire body weight, as I'm softly brought into a sitting position and placed down on the wooden floor without even a thud… _What?_

Para-DX:( _looks to Gaim_ ) _Well that was pointless. If you had it tell me beforehand Gaim!_

Gaim:( _looks at Para-DX_ ) … _Para-DX. You do know who-_

Para-DX:( _facepalms_ ) _You're right! You're right… I keep forgetting that you're space god._

Build and Chifuyu:( _in synch_ ) Space _god?_!

A figure looks down from the roof. " _Hey, the guy is still following us._ " The man says. " _Right. Then we should show him what happens when they mess with us huh Wizard?_ " Gaim tells Wizard. Wizard nods, as he jumps down into the back of the cart. " _Yes. Let's._ " I look at Wizard. His armor is mostly black with only outlines of silver across his cape that goes down past his knees. The chest armor, wrists, above the ankle, and helmet all have a red gem look to them. His belt has a large hand at the center with a holder of rings on the sides of the belt. " _Are you guys?_ " I begin to ask.

Gaim:( _looks over_ ) _Hmm? Oh, you must be Kamen Rider Build right? Nice to meet you. I'm Kamen Rider Gaim! Nice to meet you._

Wizard: _Good job back their, I was amazed when you put yourself on the line their. Even though you were injured. I'm Kamen Rider Wizard. I look forward to working with you._

Usami: Those are Kamen Riders?! So cool!

Hugtan: Kamen Rider~!

Mirai:( _amazed_ ) Whoa, I didn't know there was a Wizard Kamen Rider.

Hana: So cool! That Orange Rider can control plants!

Harry:( _sweatdrop_ ) I'm more concerned by the fact that he was just now called God, and is wearing Orange samurai armor?

" _Not important. Wizard. Let's get this guy off our backs._ " Gaim states taking out a new Lock with a Strawberry on it. " _Yes. Let's._ " Wizard states twirling his gun and readying his hand with a red ring designed like his helmet. Gaim opens the lock, and Wizard opens a hand on the back of gun. " **Ichigo!** " " **Come on touch! Shake Hands!** " Wizard puts his left hand on the hand. " **Flame! Shooting Strike! Hi Hi Hi! Hi Hi Hi!** " The gun exclaims as fire builds up around the barrel of the gun. Gaim puts the lock into the belt, and locks the lock on. " **Lock on!** " Gaim brings down the knife cutting the blade. " **Soiya!** " Above Gaim, a zipper opens up as a giant strawberry opens it's bottom up and falls on Gaim, the Orange armor dissapaiting into the air. " _What the?! The giant Strawberry just-!?_ " The Strawberry opens and forms new armor on Gaim. " **Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!** " The Lock exclaims, Gaim readies two Kunai's. " _I'll go first._ " Gaim exclaims first throwing his Kunais at Uso Kaiser. Before pulling out his Katana and taking the lock and putting it into the blade. " **Lock on! 1! 10! 100!** " Gaim swings his blade, sending a massive energy strawberry into the air. " **Ichigo Charge!** " The Strawberry bursts sending hundreds of Kunai's at Uso Kaiser. " _Ow ow ow ow! Stop it Uso!_ " Uso Kaiser exclaims, Wizard pulls the trigger on his weapon, firing off a massive ball of fire at Uso Kaiser. The ball hits Uso Kaiser, the blasts residue heat quickly melts the metal of the track and Uso Kaiser falls.

Build:( _leans against wall_ ) _That's not going to stop him. He can fly._

Gaim:( _puts out hand_ ) _Then let's make sure he can't follow us._

" _What?_ " I ask as a zipper appears as Uso Kaiser falls into it, and the zipper closes up. " _Whoa, wait won't he come and attack us when we go through again?_ " Wizard asks Gaim. " _Naw, I dropped him off in a special place..._ " Gaim responds, everyone looks at Gaim. The same throught going through our heads. _What kind of "special place?"_ We all wonder.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Usobakka stands up in a desolate wasteland with nothing but dead life across it. " _Wh-Where._ " He begins to mutter. " _WHERE THE HELL AM I USO?!_ " He screams into wasteland before him.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I remove the bottles from my driver as my armor dissipates. "Argh!" The pain shoots through my legs. " _Hmm, seems like you've just broken both legs, and damaged your shoulder._ " Gaim says walking over. "Oh no, I don't think I can heal that in a short time." Mirai-chan says running over. " _I have this._ " Gaim says as he puts out his hand, from the gaps of his armor, vines grow out and wrap themselves around my legs. A soothing feeling fills my body for a few seconds before the vines grow away, and I look down at my legs and sholder…

Sento: The pain's gone.

Parad:( _walks over_ ) Really? Try standing up?

Sento:( _stands up_ ) Yeah… It's gone…( _looks at Giam_ ) I'd say that impossible but I suppose God would be able to do that.

Gaim:( _takes lock off belt_ ) Please don't call me that. I want to be on the same level as everyone. I'm Kazuraba Kouta. Call me Kouta.

Wizard:( _Reverts to civilian_ ) Same here. I'm Soma Haruto, Haruto is fine by me.

Sento:( _bows_ ) Well, Kouta-san, Haruto-san. Thank you for coming to assist us.( _stands up straight_ ) I hope Emu-sensei has caught you up on the situation?

"He has. Let's discuss back in the cart." Haruto-san says and we all enter the cart to discuss further.

* * *

 _We are Mogami_

Standing alone in my workshop, I stare at the screen counting down the time till my invincibility. "Only about 10 hours left then..." _The wait is dreadful, only helped by the fact that there's still much to ensure in the meantime._ I stand up from my desk and I walk over to a clip board of memories of the past. _My time with Katsuragi…_ Staring back I remember the last conversation I had with him before his "Supposed" passing.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

Mogami: _What do you mean you're leaving?! We're so close to achieving stability for the portal, why are you backing out now to focus on the Rider System?_

Katuragi:( _clenching fist_ ) _I'm sorry Mogami._

Mogami:( _looks down_ ) _Katsuragi. We've known each other since college, you're the only other person I trusted to let you in on this project. I've only gotten so far as I have with you… Please just till we've stabilize the portal. A-... At least tell why-_

Katsuragi:( _turns to Katsuragi_ ) _What I'm doing is much more important then you're portals! My work could be the thing to end something big! Bigger than all of us!_

Mogami:( _looks at Katsuragi_ ) ... _Something's changed about you. Ever since you started further developing the Rider system, you've been more about weapons, against a foe you won't tell me about. You told me you never want to create weapons of war. Why are you going back on your words?_

Katsuragi stays silent, only worrying me even more. " _I know you, if this "Enemy" is really that powerful. Let me help you._ " Mogami suggests, Katsuragi grits his teeth before sounding begrudging he orders. " _Take him away._ " _What?_ Guards and Guardians enter the facility and begin grabbing my research. " _Wait, what are you doing?! Don't take that! No! Katsuragi?! What's the meaning of this?!_ " I demand from Katsuragi, turning away from me he mutters.

Katsuragi: _You're research has been deemed too dangerous. And you're being placed under arrest._

Mogami:( _shocked_ ) _Wha- Y-You told them? … You told the government?! Why? I trusted you… I helped you… Why… Why? WHY?!_ ( _being cuffed_ ) _WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHY?! ANSWER ME!_

Katsuragi:( _turns and walks away_ ) _I'm sorry._

" _G-Grrrr… KATSURAGI!_ "

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

I aim my Nebula Steam Gun and shoot at a picture of Me and Katsuragi in college. _I hope you're still alive out there… Katsuragi. And I hope you know this is all your fault._ Behind me a double door appears as Usobakka enters. "You're back? Did you achieve your mission?" I ask turning to him only to find Uso Kaiser covered in sand… " _Wha-_ " I begin to ask but I'm cut off by Uso. " _God damn Space God got in my way Uso!_ " _Space- Oh Gaim._ "So, you've been defeated by the God, I suppose that's the least pathetic way of losing. Or is that being trapped in another world by a god worse?" I mock him. Uso grunts annoyed walking past me.

Uso:( _turns to Mogami_ ) _How can you be so calm?! The Precure and Kamen Riders are still out their ready to kill us!_

Mogami: It's fine. As long as we stall them till the designated time. It will all be over. Not even Gaim will be able to stand in our way.

Uso: _...Hey. Was I interrupting anything when I barged in uso? It seems like you're stressed over something uso._

"...Yes. I was just." I grab my gear and I put it into my Nebula Steam gun. " **Gear Kaiser!** " I point it again at the clip board filled with memories of my past. I shoot at the board. " **Funky attack! Gear Kaiser!** " The shot destroys the board leaving nothing but a few small flames and rubble. "Relieving stress… I need to get back to my own work." I tell Uso as I walk off.

 _We are Uso_

Uso: _Wow, touchy uso._

I look at the rubble, a picture survived the attack. I walk over and pick up the picture, it's of a man I don't recognize and Mogami standing side by side. I look at the picture and the bullet hole in the middle of it… " _Heh, so that's why those two are so willing to see the world burn uso._ " I note to myself taking out a second picture, one of the other World's Mogami standing alone with only the figures of people in white suits and an X symbol on their clothes. _Sticking with them, is sure to give me one hell of a show uso._ I look at both pictures, from the fingers that I hold the pictures with. The pictures begin to burn with a purple flame.

Uso:( _tosses pictures_ ) _Heh… With this kind of action…_ ( _walks off_ ) _I can't wait to see the worlds burn..._

* * *

 _On Pandora Earth… We are Houki_

I run away from the gun fire grabbing, the Lion, and Pegasus Precure. I drag them into cover, the gun fire pinning us down. "They have us pinned!" Charlotte shouts blocking the hail fire from the Turret IS. "Can't… Get… Close!" Rin exclaims occasionally peeking around the corner to only get a bullet shot at her.

Laura: We're going to need some kind of Rider back up would be nice. Wait, Charlotte, Parfie, Ha-chan take to the sky. Rin, Ange, Gelato, Custard, Houki charge the IS's. Me, Cecilia, and Etoile will attack from a distance.

"Got it." We all agree as Charlotte, Parfie, Ha-chan launch into the sky. Ange, and Gelato take point, as Cecilia, Laura, and Etoile readying their attacks. Ange deflects shots from Red and Revive, while Charlotte and Parfie distract the Turret IS. "Gelato!" Ange shouts jumping back, as Gelato swings her Kira at the ground freezing the ground and pinning the IS's to the ground. I rush in and jump onto the ice, sliding across it. Taking out my blade I cut at the 5 IS's getting a decent strike in. Rin follows up doing the same, Custard smacks the IS's with her tail. _Odd how that works._ We all back off, as Parfie and Ha-chan capture the 5 IS's in a Parfie glass with vines around the bowl. " _Open fire!_ " Charlotte shouts as she, Cecilia, Laura, and Etoile blasts the glass destroying the glass.

Houki:( _looks over_ ) The IS's are down but not out…

Parfie:( _smiles_ ) Yes, let's finish them off. It's not like there's more of those Robots.

Comm: _Did someone say… More ROBOTS!?_

Just then, Guardians begin rushing out from the main building. Their sudden ambush forces us to retreat. The IS break free. Charger with it's energy transfer ability, is charged back up by the Guardians as it transfers its energy to the other IS's readying them again for combat. "... You had to ask." I tell Parfie. "Uh… Sorry." Parfie apologies and we ready for combat. " **Tridron! Shoot!** " We hear as a red sports car breaks through the wall and opens fire on the Guardians and IS's, it's followed by a man on a black and green bike. The two park their vehicles in front of us. The riders of the car and bike exit and reveal themselves.

Tomari: Hold! This is the Police- Oh right. I don't have to say that.( _turns around_ ) You must be the Girls that Emu-sensei told us to meet. I'm Tomari Shinnosuke, nice to meet you all.

Shotaro:( _puts fedora on_ ) Same here. I'm Hidari Shotaro of the Narumi Detective Agency.( _takes out driver_ ) Now, shall we deal with these bots? How about it Tomari-san?

Tomari:( _grabs belt_ ) Yes, let's go for a spin.

"Right." The two strap on a belt that attaches on their waists. "Belts? Then are you?" I ask, as Tomari-san and Shotaro-san ready a black USB item to transform. "Yeah. We're Kamen Riders. Phillip? Ready?... Okay. Let's go." Shotaro states, Tomari-san looks at his belt. "You ready Belt-san?" Tomari-san asks. " _Same here. Right then! Start your Engine!_ " The belt shouts. _The belt just- You know what? Three worlds are about to crash, I'm fighting alongside a Wizard, bakers, an actor, and a ice skater, everything is stupid and crazy right now._ Tomari-san turns the engine key on the belt before taking out a small car turning it's back and inserting it into a wrist mounted lever. For Shotaro-san a green USB appears in the right slot of the belt, then inserting the green USB into the right slot. Then Shotaro-san puts the second USB into the driver, and then Shotaro-san opens the driver. " _Henshin!_ " The two shout as they transform. " **Cyclone! Joker!** " Tomari-san turns the car like a leaver on his wrist. " **Drive! Type Speed!** " The two Riders transform before us. Kamen Rider Drive's armor is designed close to a sports car. The colors of the suit being mostly red and black. With small bits of white and silver. The Red armor covers the arms, legs, chest and helmet. Each piece is similar to a part on a car, the under suit being mostly black with small bits of silver and a parallel lines of white down the side of the suit. The chest piece has a tire attach to it, the wheel is mostly black but with the name written upon it in white, and a red line down the middle of the wheel. The helmet is designed like the front of a car with the eyes being eyes, and a spoiler on the back of the helmet. For Kamen Rider W, the suit is split into a black and green section of the suits. The left side of the suit is black, with a bit of purple on the chest, ankle, shoulder, and wrist. The right side is same as the black say for the Green and Yellow color change, and a flowing white cape. Down the middle designating the change between both sides is a silver line down the middle. The helmet is same as the sides with a W fin on the helmet, and two large red beetle like eyes.

Drive:( _poses_ ) _Kamen Rider Drive! Now then... Let's go for a spin!_

W:( _dual voiced_ ) _Kamen Rider W. Now count up your sins!_

* * *

 _Rider Earth... We are Emu_

"Nine hours left." Ruru reminds us, as I finish my quick snack. "Roger, please continue with your explanation Eiji-san." I ask Eiji-san, as he takes out a data stick and hands it to me. "I need this opened. It probably has vital information on what's happening right now." I take the Data stick and I take out my data reader and connect it up to my nervegear. "Yui, break into this, find out what you can." I tell Yui to do, she salutes to me.

Yui: Leave it to me Sensei!( _dissipates_ )

Emu:( _sets aside_ ) Right, my AI partner is hacking into the password, should have it hacked in the next 30 to 60 seconds.

Eiji:( _walks over_ ) That fast? I mean, I know that Yui-Chan is fast. But how is your PC just as-

Emu:( _looks over_ ) I have a Gen 6 Super Microprocessor.

"Ah." Eiji-san nods in understanding. "Is that expensive?" Emiru-chan asks I chuckle. "Yeah it's like… 3 weeks salary… I don't regret my purchase." I tell everyone and just then Yui returns with the open files. "Opened! We've got a lot, let's go public." I nod switching my screen to public mode to let everyone see my screen as I put out the file before me. "Wow, we've got a lot to go though." I begin sifting through the data. "See anything?" I ask everyone, now huddled around my open screen.

Eiji:( _points_ ) Their. They've been moving equipment to this location in the mountains. It's about a hour drive from here.( _looks at Emu_ ) Look up what they sent.

Emu:( _nods_ ) On it, whoa… That's enough weapons and automatons to destroy the entirety of the US's Army. And they're no joke. They even got some other types of weapons… Gaia Memories, Cell and Core Medals, Horoscope Switches, Artificial Phantoms, Lock Seeds and Drivers, and Roidmude bodies. Thank god none of Takeru-kun's phantom tech fell into their hands. I don't want to fight ghost robots.

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) Then I guess we know where to go next.( _puts fits together_ ) I wanna slam this fist of mine right up his-

Akira, Yukari, Eiji, and Emu:( _in synch_ ) Language!

"Okay! Okay! Sorry sheesh." I let out a small sigh, but as I pull up my map another thought occurs to me… "Wait, the ride is about an hour drive right?" I ask checking the map, Yui shows the approximate time for a full ride to the target in the shortest time… "Okay, I got that but… How do we get there? We only have two bikes, Ichika-kun do you have one?" I ask, but a disappointed shake of the head from Ichika. I look at everyone, _including Riko-chan's broom… still feels weird saying that… We only have enough space for 5… But that'd slow us down…_ "Anyone know how to drive a car who is going with us?" I ask, no one speaks.

Emu:( _groans_ ) I knew I should have taken that driving lesson that was along side my bike licence.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

( _Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat_ )

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

( _Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back_ )

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

( _Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing._ )

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

( _Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea._ )

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

( _Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her_ )

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

( _Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,_ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

( _Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light._ )

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

( _Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances._ )

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

( _Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored._ )

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

( _Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle._ )

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

( _Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air._ )

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

( _Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees_ )

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

( _Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling._ )

* * *

World Level 10 Complete.


	14. World Hug 11

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Hug 11: What is a Kamen Rider?

* * *

 _We are Observer_

The Riders and Precure brace themselves as the Riders break first and charge ahead. Drive turning the Engine key and turning the lever 3 times. " **Sp-Sp-Speed!** " Drive puts out his hand, as from his car a sword flies into this hand. The sword has an odd body, with a steering wheel on it. Drive charges at the guardians with incredible speed, flying past cutting up the Guardians before entering the blade lock with the Axe IS. W launches forward blowing past the Guardians and knocking them away. W jumps into the air and drop kicks, blasting away the IS and Guardians to the ground. "Ah! Go, get the ones on the ground!" I shout running out and taking my Katana, putting it to the ground I charge in and running past the Guardians cutting off the heads of the Guardians. "Get the Guardians then support the Riders!" Laura orders as she opens fire on the Guardians. W takes out two new USBs and activates the USBs. Both sounding out. " **Heat! Metal!** " W incerts the USB's into the driver and opens up again. " **Heat! Metal!** " Music sounds as W changes from green and black, to red and silver. A rod device appears on the back of W. W reaches back and takes out the rod, the ends of the rod extends out into a staff and W begins battle with the Charger IS.

W:( _blade locked_ ) _This IS thing is impressive. If I didn't know any better I'd say these are attempts at a Rider System._

Chocola:( _destroys Guardians_ ) Now that he mentions it, the IS mech kinda reminds me of Build.

Rin: That's cause the original creator of the IS and Kiryu-sensei are friends! So they shared their tech with each other.

Belt-san:( _intrigued face_ ) _So that's how the Rider system came about in this world. Seems this Build is quite the Genius._

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura:( _In Synch_ ) Don't compliment that Egocentric man! His Ego is large enough already!

Drive: _Umm… uh… Okay…_ ( _pushes back_ ) _But their right! Now's not the time to focus on that!_

Drive makes some distance from the axe IS, before he takes out a black car turning the back of the car, and then the engine key. He replaces the car with the new one and turns the lever. " **Drive! Type Wild!** " Drive's armor changes to a black heavy truck like appearance. Drive pushes back on the IS easily overpowering the IS, then Drive attacks getting in a few swings before taking the car out and insects the car into a slot on the blade. " **Finisher! Full Throttle! Wild!** " Drive spins around burning though the Axe IS shield energy. Axe flies into the air to dodge the attack, Drive looks up, as the Turret IS aims it's cannon. Cecilia snipes the turret knocking it back as the Turret IS opens fire as the knock back causes the IS to fall onto the ground. " _Chance!_ " W states breaking off Charger and charging towards the Turret. W reaches down to his belt and takes out his Metal USB and puts it into the staff. " **Metal! Maximum Drive!** " From the ends of the staff, Flame bursts out. W charges towards the Turret as it tries to get up. " _Eat this!_ _ **Metal Branding!**_ " W shouts hitting Turret with his staff, it breaks though the shield and destroys the IS as Turret explodes in a brilliant flame. " _My turn!_ " Drive says jumping back taking out his red car again and switches back to his red form. " **Drive! Type Speed!** " Drive press on a button on the wrist device. " **Finisher! Full Throttle Speed!** " Wheels latch around the Axe and pin him. Drive's car starts up as it drives over and spins around Drive. Drive turns and jumps just as Axe is launched into the center, Drive bouncing off the car and kicks Axe, breaking the shield and smashing straight though the IS, it also exploding in a brilliant flame.

Houki: Two down, three more to go.

Houki charges in, with her blade at the ready. _I don't need a Rider form or a belt to fight! I don't need it to fight!_ Houki thinks. Getting close, Charger thrusts it's blade at her, she ducks under the attack. Turning my body as she jabs her blade at a point on the IS, burning though shield energy. Charger thrusts it other blade at Houki, letting go of her blade Houki spins around grabbing the blade, before punching with her bottle in her hand. The punch slides though the shield damaging the helmet. Houki jumps back to ready her self. " _Hey now, leave this to us. We-_ " W grabs Houki shoulder only to get his hand pushes away, by Houki as she charges back in and launches into the sky. She drops down from the sky, her blade slides by Chargers blades and impacts the shield. "RAAAAH!" Houki screams as she slams her fist against the butt of the blade burning though the shields energy. Houki is then grabbed by Revive and tossed to the ground, as Red and Revive point their weapons at her. "Crap!" Houki shouts, just before the Red shoots Houki, Charlotte flies in with her shield grabbing the head of Red, and Etoile flies in on a star and slams into the Revive knocking it into the Charger knocking it back. " **Sp-Sp-Speed!** " Drive slides in grabbing Houki and pulling her back. " _W! I leave this to you!_ " Drive shouts as W walks forwards reading two USBs. " _Leave it to us._ " Cure Custard runs over to W. "May I join in as well Mr, Kamen Rider W-san?" She asks.

W:( _chuckles_ ) _Don't call me that, just call me W. Let's go Precure._

Custard: Right!

W activates the USB's sounding out. " **Luna! Trigger!** " W incerts the USBs and opens the driver, changing the suit colors to blue and yellow with a gun appearing on the chest of blue side. " **Candy Rod!** " Custard says readying a rod. Cure Custard first twirls the Candy Rod like a baton, throwing it up into the sky. W takes Trigger and inserts it into the gun. " **Trigger! Maximum Drive!** " W and Custard ready themself. Custard reaches out catching the rod again. She then holds it up, spins the glass ball and shouts a incantation. " **Custard Illusion!** " Then she spins around, summoning a yellow circle of light that moves upward and grows. Two huge cherries appear from the circle that smash together and burst into a bunch of yellow lights. The lights are then fired at the target. W points his weapon and exclaims. " **Trigger! Full Burst!** " W pulls the trigger on his weapon as hundreds of shots that home in on the Revive and Charger destroying them both. The lights of Custard Illusion blast into the Red shutting down the shield. "I've got it!" Custard celebrate, then Laura aims her cannon and blasts the Red into rubble.

Laura:( _stands down_ ) Target eliminated.

Custard:( _covering ears_ ) Ow~ My ears.

Laura: Sorry. The damage shouldn't be permanent.

Charlotte:( _chuckles_ ) Perhaps we should have prepared ear protection for everyone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Rin asks Houki as looks away from Rin. Rin grabs Houki lifting her up by the collar. "Do you have a death wish? Are you trying to die?" Rin asks Houki, Houki continues to look away from Rin and everyone else. Everyone turns to Houki some concerned, others angry. Houki clenches her fist wishing for the strength to defeat all.

 _We are Houki_

Drive and W revert back to their civilian forms. Hidari-san dressed in a white and black suit. A striped white and black under suit, with a white over coat, black tie and a white fedora with a black round upon it. Tomari-san is dressed in a grey suit white undersuit and striped black, white, and black tie. "Hey, pay attention to me!" Rin shouts shaking my attention back to her.

Rin: Answer me! Do you have a death wish? Why did you do something so stupid as to run in their! You don't have a Personal IS and that blade only lets you stand par with Guardians!

Houki: I damaged that IS didn't it?

Rin:( _pushes back Houki_ ) Damaging it is different from destroying it. It is not a human pilot you can knock out, it's a robot! It can function without the head, you knew that! Why would you risk-( _hand interrupts_ )

Hidari:( _walks forward_ ) I don't know the situation with you two, but I'd prefer if this issue is put on the shelf.

"How can I when she's so sucida-" Rin begins to ask walking over to Hidari-san when I cut in. "How?" I ask, catching everyone's attention. They turn to me. "How do you have such power? Why cant I become stronger!?" I shout throwing my bottle against the ground, landing close to Tomari-san. "Why am I… So… Weak?" I mumble, dropping my blade and sheath. "Houki-san..." Charlotte mumbles. Hidari walks over picking up the blade and sheath. "Nobody's Perfect." Hidari states, looking at my blade. "What?" I ask.

Hidari:( _looking at blade_ ) One of my bosses sayings. It encompasses everything that life is. Everything is imperfect by design.

Houki:( _looks at Hidari_ ) … Nobody's… perfect, what a load of bull.

Hidari:( _chuckles_ ) Yeah, it is. Many things in this world is a load of bull. But overcoming that is whats makes someone strong. I we all saw what you did, but there's a difference between being strong, and being suicidal. And you were definitely the second option.( _hands blade_ ) You can't learn from your mistakes when you're dead.

 _Can't learn from your mistakes if you're dead…_ "How can you? When hurts so much? To live with your mistakes." I ask looking at my blade, I clench it in my hand thinking back to all things I've missed. " _Miss Houki-san, I understand how you feel. I've made some big mistakes myself._ " Belt-san assures me. I look at Belt-san as he continues, Tomari-san kneels down to my bottle and picks it up.

Belt-san:( _smile face_ ) _As long as you live, you can grow from your mistakes. Only if you're willing to accept those mistakes, and move forwards. That's what it means to move forwards._

Tomari:( _walks over_ ) I don't know what reason you have to act so suicidal, but please remember that you're only human. As are we, but it's when we work together that we become stronger.( _hands bottle_ ) You'll have time to learn, just make sure to watch out for yourself as well as others.

… I grab my bottle, "Come on. Let's move." Hidari-san says the others following him. "Nobody's perfect..." I mumble to myself… I sigh as I stand back up and follow the others.

* * *

 _We are Stalk_

Stalk: _Well that lasted a hot second._

Rogue: What are those Rider systems? I've never seen a system like that.

I cross my arms, I turn to Tabane who looks like she's about to cry. "I'm sorry." She mumbles to herself. _Worried about her sister?_ I walk over and grab her by her hair. " _Feeling guilty?_ " I ask, Tabane turning away from me. " _Hmf._ " I punch her knocking her to the ground, a tear falling down her cheek. A guardians come to report. " _Target energy signature spotted in south eastern wall._ " The guardian explains.

Stalk:( _takes out rifle_ ) _Then let's make this quick!_

Stalk incerts his bottle into the slot of the gun. " **Steam Break! Cobra!** " Stalk blasts at the south eastern wall and it blasts down. "This had better be worth it." Rogue says as he sighs and walks into the open wall. The guardians and IS's follow after the two. "Hey, how many passages are their?" Rogue asks following behind.

* * *

 _Precure Earth… We are Sento_

Back on Earth we set up shop in a forest waiting for a response from the other teams on other Earths. While the girls get Kouta-san and Haruto-san up to speed, I begin work on upgrades to combat Mogami. "Da! Da!" Hugtan happy expresses messing with a few toy tools I got her. Meanwhile in the small workshop I created through a tarp, scrap, and tools, I work on the Byakushiki, and a few other upgrades for the suit, even Cross-Z's weapons and my own. _Improve drill speed, encase drill in plasma. Plasma blade for the Beat Closer, combination of Build system and IS system…_

Kouta:( _leans over_ ) Whoa, you're working on some complex stuff.

Sento: ... ( _grabs part_ )...

Kouta:( _sweatdrop_ ) And you're really focused aren't you.

Sento:( _mumbling_ ) The Drill crusher is limited in combat capacity, no way of proper use as a sword. It's practically a club... I could modif- no that wouldnt change the limited use of a drill…( _removes drill_ ) Perhaps I can… Yes, yes like that… I can create it like that… yes… Keeping to original plans. Ah, ha, ha, ha ha hahahahahahaha~!

Usami:( _scared_ ) Why is he laughing?

Nono:( _scared_ ) I-I don't know…

Sento: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!~( _grabs Hugtan_ ) H-Hugtan! Please stop tickling me! I-I can't focus!

"Ha~! Hagu! Tickle Tickle!" Hugtan says with joy as she reaches out to try and tickle me again. I chuckle and sigh. "I know you want to play, but I don't want to hurt you, so I'll play with you later okay?" I ask with Hugtan a smile. "Ah~!" She exclaim with glee. "Thank you." I say, everyone let's out an odd sigh of relief. "Hmm?" I turn to look at everyone. "Ah! Don't worry about us." Mirai-chan expresses, the rest agreeing. _Hmm? What's with them?_ I get a tap on my shoulder, I look up to see Chifuyu gesturing me to hand Hugtan over to her. "Oh, here." I hand Hugtan over to Chifuyu who takes her back over to the toy tools and she let's Hugtan do her own thing.

Sento:( _sighs_ ) Much appreciated Chifuyu,( _turns to invention_ ) now back to this.

Haruto: What are you working on Kiryu-san?

Sento:( _adding part to drill_ ) An upgrade to my invention, and please call me Sento. We aren't in the military, so call me Sento.

Haruto:( _sits down_ ) Sounds good to me, so Sento what's the deal with all this cross dimensional stuff?

Sento:( _closes drill_ ) Well, Chifuyu and the others should have filled you in on that.

Haruto: Well yeah, but a question in my mind still lingers, this Katsuragi Takumi guy was that one who helped work on the Enigma, so I find it strange that we didn't meet him previously.

I complete work on the drill, I cross my arms. "That is a question still lingering in my head." I ponder, I switch gears to Cross-Z and the Byakushiki. "Ah." Parad pauses, all of us turning to him. "Actually, I forgot to say. I thought you came to our world twice, or someone looking like you did." Parad reminds me. "Why did you not bother to tell… Us… this… earlier- AH! I think" I immediately pull up my archive and look up on Katsuragi's data three keywords.

"Mogami Kaisei" "Enigma" "Kaiser System"

Pressing enter I gain access to information regarding their research. "Bingo!" I exclaim snapping my finger, I sift through the data. "Okay, yeah. The two went far in their development together. At first I thought Katsuragi had a small involvement in the development, but it seems he had a larger part then I realised!" I sift through more records, then I find a timeline of the development history and during it I find a few things that are interesting. _No way…_

Sento: It looks like Katsuragi himself went to Parad's world a few times! _Gasp!_ There's a lot of data on Ex-Aid in here, too! Including data on Dopants, Greeds, Constellation, Phantoms, Invests, Roidmudes, and Bugsters!

Parad:( _looks at Sento_ ) Wait, no Ganma?

Sento:( _looks up_ ) Whats a Ganma?

Parad: ….Right, forget everything I just said.

Sento:( _confused_ ) O...Okay, anyways… I think I get it now! That dream I had…

Everyone: Dream?

Sento: I had a dream before all this started, of Build absorbing essence from Emu-Sensei. The Build who took Ex-Aid's essence… That was Katsuragi Takumi himself!

Chifuyu:( _stands up_ ) That makes sense, but hang on. How did you have that dream about it then?

Sento: Well, I figure… I fell asleep with the Ex-Aid bottle, and some kinda… weird power did it.

Chifuyu:( _sighs_ ) That doesn't sound even a little scientific.

Usami: It's happened to me once.( _everyone turns to Usami_ ) I had a dream about Sakura-chan before I ever met her the next day I had the dream.

"Sakura-chan?" I ask, I think back. _I know that… Ah!_ "You mean the goldfish girl with the blue fox pet?" I ask, "That "Fox" is Sakura's best friend!" Usami exclaims. I back off apologising. "Sorry, but I feel as if I must remind you that our world is nod as preculier as yours." I say to Usami, who points to me stating. "You have a giant wall on your Earth that creates monsters." She retorts. "Touche." I say back to her.

Kouta:( _walks over_ ) Back on topic, why would Katsuragi even do that?

Sento: He most likely knew what Mogami was planning, what with smashing the two worlds together. Altho probably not directly, as Mogami has told me that he never had plans for such till Katsuragi betrayed him. Mostly likely to not risk two Earth's population.

* * *

 _Rider Earth… We are Emu_

We drive through the streets, Ichika-kun and Ruru-chan on bikes. _Thank you Mogami Foundation for the vending machine bikes… I still don't know if that's cool or just odd._ Along with me, and Eiji-san on bike. With Riko-chan on her witch broom. The rest of us driving with the rest behind us. I look over to Ichika-san whose gaze and thoughts are elsewhere. "Something wrong Ichika-kun? You're thinking about something else."I ask Ichika-kun. "H-Huh? Oh… Yeah, it's nothing." Ichika says.

Emu: You've been giving me odd looks while I fought earlier, even to Eiji-san and the precure.

Emiru: Eh! You were? Am I in trouble?! Gasp! Or is this what I heard is called Bishonen?!

Ichika:( _annoyed_ ) Don't make it weird! It's not like that… It's just… I don't understand how you guys can fight.

Ruru: You mean our Combat abilities?

Ichika: No, not literally! Just… Why are you fighting for people. No one is going to appreciate it, why do you guys get beat up to protect people?

Akira: Because we want to help and protect people.

Ichika: I get that… But, just… Argh! How do I put this?

Eiji: He means why are we Kamen Riders and Precure.

"Yeah that! Sen- Build fights for Love and Peace, what about you guys?" Ichika says, I think on my response. _I always wanted the power to save my patients, ever since I was firsted saved by a doctor. If I had to sum it up…_ "For me, it was wanting to see the smile of my patient, as a Doctor I think it my duty to make my patients happy as they leave the hospital." I explain to Ichika. "Because if I don't make my patient happy about themselves and their health, then I've failed as a doctor." I say thinking back on all of my battles and challenges I faced.

Emu: At least that's my reason, what about you girls?

Akira: I always wanted to fight to protect people closest to me. I guessed that bloomed into something similar to what you are doing Emu-Sensei. I also want to become a doctor to save people too.

Emu: Now you're making me wish I could train you.

Akira:(giggles) I would like that, you are the kind of doctor I aspire to be after all. What about you Yukari?

Yukari: I guess for me… I just did it because I had the ability too, but as time went on… and as I grew closer to everyone, I begun to want to improve to see people's smiles. I guess I found meaning in those smiles, I found reason in my perfectionist nature. How about you Emiru-chan?

Emiru: Eh!? Me, oh… Uh, I suppose it's because I want to see and protect tomorrow. I and many others have plans for tomorrow, next week, next year. If time were to stop, I'd never get to enjoy those days.

Ruru: I agree, I wish to protect tomorrow. Living in the present with all of its wonders makes me want to see what surprise is there for tomorrow, so I want to see it. So I am willing to fight to protect that future and all those who want to see it. What about you Riko-chan?

Riko: At first I wanted to prove myself good in magic, but the more I fought to protect people, the more I realised that magic can be mastered in other ways, with my friends, I became a better Wizard though my experiences. I still need to grow to achieve my dream, and I won't let some candle monster destroy my world and everyone who lives in it. What about you Eiji-san?

Eiji:(chuckles) I suppose for me, at first it was just petty desire. I wanted to save everyone, without exception, but reality slapped me in the face telling me no. I realised that I could only save people who I could reach out to. My reach is limited, but as a Kamen Rider I could inspire that same feeling in others, putting out hands together let's us reach out to more hands, helping more people. That's my reason for being a Kamen Rider. You may not have a reason right now Ichika-kun but I am sure you will find one in the future.

Ichika: A reason for being a Kamen Rider…

Emu:( _parks_ ) We're here.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

(Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat)

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

(Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back)

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

(Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing.)

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

(Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea.)

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

(Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her)

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

(Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

(Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light.)

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

(Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances.)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

(Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle.)

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

(Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees)

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

(Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling.)

* * *

World Hug 11 Complete


	15. World Sweet 12

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Sweet 12: Sisterly bonds.

* * *

 _Precure Earth... We are Sento_

As I finish up my upgrades of my equipment. Closing my screen, I gather my equipment as I check the situation outside… _It's chaos, it looks like Nebula Bugsters are beginning to break out of the cracks caused by the close proximity of the three Earths…_ I pull up Katsuragi's Data, I look through the Enigma's functions… The Enigma requires energy of the Nebula Bugsters, and it's incredibly necessary that they have this energy, in case of a main power cell removal. _Main power cell? I suppose that would be the Prism Flower, used to generate quantum energy and power the Enigma, since it can be done remotely, any impact to the fuel will be noticed. They must need the Nebula Buggsters around as backup if necessary. So if a part is taken or stolen they have a back up._ I sigh as I stand up.

Sento:( _grabbing Jacket_ ) Time to go poke the hornet's nest. I'm heading out, follow me if you want to.

Chifuyu:( _follows_ ) I can't stand here and do nothing, I'm coming.

Kouta: Same here.

"Same with us!" Everyone else follow after me.

* * *

 _We are Houki_

"Raah!~" I shout cutting down a Guardian, Cecilia snipes from a distance, covering us form behind. Drive in Technic form shoots down any Guardians that try to ambush us, W in his LunaTrigger form shoots down Guardians in front of Charlotte who's acting as our Vanguard, Laura, Rin, me, and the Precure cover the middle covering Drive and Cecilia. _We've been encountering Guardian resistance but nothing much in the way of Rogue or Stalk, where are they?_ Run through a hallway to a blank lab, with the south eastern wall blasted out. " _Their! But watch your backs! This looks like it's the only way in or out._ " Drive points out, we all follow into the long hallway, we come out to a large opening, a massive cave that contains within a massive blue robotic hand. Standing before the hand is Stalk and Rogue, along with guardians and two IS's.

Stalk:( _turns around_ ) _Guess who came to bust our party. Hello girls, it seems like you've made a few new friends. Are they compensation on the lack of you're Sensei not being around?_

Rin:( _points blade_ ) Hey! We don't need Build to watch our backs! We can take care of our own!

Rogue:( _readies gun_ ) Yet it seems like one of you has a death wish. Surrender.

Aoi:( _readies self_ ) Oh really? How do you plan on doing that? We're the one's blocking the exit? Why should we surrender?

"G-Girls!" We look over to see Tabane being held she'd been beaten and with bruises all over.. "Tabane!" I shout out. Stalk aims his weapon at Tabane's head. "As I said earlier, surrender." Rogue mutters to us. "How did you get yourself captured?" I shout at Tabane, Tabane looks at me with tears in her eyes. "S-Sorry… they- got the jump-" As she mutters Stalk punches her in the groin and drops her to the ground. "Ough! _Cough!_ " Stalk kneels down and lifts her head up by the hair and points his gun at Tabane's head. "Tabane!" I shout.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _You won't risk the life on her right? Not just for the importance her mind has, but also what she means to a ciran someone._

Houki:( _grits her teeth_ ) … Tabane… Damn it…( _charges_ ) Give her back, Bastard!

Stalk and Rogue look at each other, they nod at each other. " _Sure, here!_ " Stalk shouts throwing Tabane into the air. I stop to try and catch her. " **Bat! Steam Break! Bat!** " Rogue shoots a charged shot at Tabane. "NO~!" I instinctively thow my blade at the shot, and W aims his weapon shooting at the blast destroying it before it can hit Tabane. Cure Custard runs over managing to catch Tabane. "Get them!" Rogue shouts as the IS's and Guardians charge us. " _Tabane get to your sister, everyone else! Get them!_ " Drive shouts taking out a red car with a sidecar bike. He inserts it into his wrist mount. " **Drive! Type: Dead Heat!** " Drive charges out and battles the goons. " **Cyclone! Metal!** " W changes his sides to battle the guardians. I run over to Tabane and I prop her up.

Houki: Tabane! You idiot, you're stronger than them, how'd you get captured?

Tabane:( _looks at Houki_ ) Th-They ambushed me. ( _Cough! x2_ ) … A-Aren't I just the worse?

Houki:( _helping up_ ) You are just the... Huh?

Tabane:( _sigh_ ) I'm just… The worse, big sister ever… I-I never wanted you to… _Arh…_ get involved in this fight… I-I couldn't bear to see you hurt.

Houki:( _trying to lift Tabane up_ ) Y-You readied me the Build driver and created weapons. I don't think you have much of a right.

Tabane:( _being lifted up_ ) Because I didn't want to see you hurt… I felt I had to… Because I ruined your life.

Houki: What?

Tabane: I created the IS… To help, people... but with its power and importance in the… world. It tore our family apart. I could see that it tore you apart too… I took you away from Kasumi and Ichika… It must have hurt even more when you heard that Kasumi died… Y-You…( _tears up_ ) You would have been able to say goodbye to her if it wasn't for me…( _crying_ ) I-I'm sorry.

Houki:( _shocked_ ) Tabane… I… _Sigh~_ I-I was stupid too! I tired to be strong to protect what I loved after what happened. I did hate you because you tore me away from my friends but after all that's happened I… I could have forgiven… I could have just let go of the past...But... I… I just couldn't let go of the past, instead of moving forwards…

Tabane:( _smiles_ ) You still can… We're still both here. No one's holding it against you, only you are. I'm sorry for what I did, so can you forgive yourself? C-Can we be sisters again?

Houki: …( _looks down_ ) Yes… Tabane-nee.

Stalk:( _pushes off Precure_ ) _Great to see this and all! But you need to die!_

Stalk aims his weapon at us, incerts his bottle. " **Cobra! Steam Break! Cobra!** " Stalk blasts us, I grab my sister and I dodge out of the way, the two of us dropping to the ground, the Build driver dropping out before us. I look up as Stalk aims his weapon again but is caught up by Charlotte's shield bashing into him. I turn my attention to the Build Driver on the ground… Sensei's words echo through my head. " _You have to change Houki. To become stronger is too accept weakness._ " W and Drive's words also echo through my mind. " _Nobody's Perfect. It encompasses everything that life is. Everything is imperfect by design._ " " _As long as you live, you can grow from your mistakes. Only if you're willing to accept those mistakes, and move forwards. That's what it means to move forwards._ " I look at Tabane, I help her up.

Houki: Can you run?

Tabane:( _checks self_ )... I'm sure I can run. What are you going to do?

Houki:( _looks down at Driver_ ) … Fight. Not for strength… Not this time.

I run over and slide to grab the driver, dodging a shot from an IS in the process. I look at the belt, Sento's words of why he fights resonating with me… _I… will fight._ I stand up looking at Stalk and Rogue. "I will fight, for those I love… For Love and Peace!" I shout strapping on the driver the belt swinging around and attaching to the other side of the belt. I look at my Otome bottle, then straight ahead at those who would destroy others lives for their own gain. _To become stronger is to accept weakness… To be a hero, is to fight for the love and peace of everyone and yourself._ "Houki-chan..." Tabane mutters.

Houki:( _clenches bottle_ ) I'll fight, for love and peace… For my sister and everyone!( _puts out hand_ ) Come!

The Usa Akatsubaki hops out and falls into the palm of my hand. I take hold, and I shake the Otome bottle, opening the cap and inserting it into the rabbit. " **Ready?** " With one swift action of my hand, I fold up the head and ears, and push in the back legs of the rabbit before pressing on the button on the side. " **Let's Go!** " I insert the rabbit into the driver. " **Akatsubaki!** " I turn the crank, as the frame runners builds up around me, a red liquid fills the pipes of the runner as it forms the armor. " **Are you Ready?** " The belt sounds, I bring out and up both arms crossing them. Then I bring them close to my chest before I exclaim. " _Henshin!_ " I bring both arms down to my side as the armor runners close up around me. " **Shining Samurai Maiden! Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " The armor has a color pallet of red, white, orange, and black. The helmet's visior is designed with a rabbit visior, similar to Build. Yet the rest of the helmet has a ponytail and a hairband, that takes my hair and split it into two tails, my hair has turned red. The chest has a mix of red, orange, and white parts, with a rabbit entering in from the right, that goes out into the right shoulder. The full rabbit forming the right shoulder pad. Jutting out from it is a white cape, that goes down past the arm. The left shoulder is Yasakani no Magatama but smaller. Both arms, have a sleeve covering the forearms, but their smaller and only open up by the wrists. The waist has armor padding going down the side of the thigh, similar to samurai Kusazuri. The legs also have sleeves from the knee down to by the Ankle, also like the arms, they are small and only open up close to the ankle.

Cecilia:( _looks over_ ) H-Houki just transformed!

Charlotte:( _looks over_ ) She did?

Rin:( _looks over_ ) No way!?

Laura:( _looks over_ ) Impressive.

Ha-chan: Cool~

Custard: Congratulation! You look amazing!

Gelato:( _fist pump_ ) Aw yeah! Looking badass!

Ange: Congratulation!

Etoile: Congrats!

W:( _walks over_ ) _Together now._ ( _poses_ ) _Now. Count up your sins!_

Drive:( _postes_ ) _Let's go for a Ride!_

Akatsu:( _puts out fist_ ) _I'll grow stronger then who I was Yesterday!_

I open my hand as my weapon materialises. _It's a double blade_ , the blades are attached both are double edged, and contain a slot for a bottle at it's Guard. The blades look like they can take different bends to look like a bow. " **Negenteki Kenyumi!** " The weapon exclaim. _It's called the Dual Blade Bow? Heh, way to make it's functions obvious… But still._ I ready myself for combat. " _I won't lose!_ " I shout charging forwards. I swing at a Guardian splitting it down the middle, grabbing the blade handle, I slide apart the dual blade into two. _Nice._ I feel down the handle and I notice triggers on both blades. I pull the triggers as the blades open and activate plasma blades. _Sensei added the Byakushiki's energy sword tech into this._ " _Devil Blade and Silent Arrow! Get her!_ " Stalk orders as the two IS's launch at me. I throw both of my blades at the IS, the blade slides through the shields and directly into the IS's body. I charge up, grabbing both blades and bringing them down cutting across the IS's body. Silent Arrow jumps back, and Devil Blade summons a rapier handle, Devil incerts the handle into a holder on the left of his waist. The holder pulls back revealing a rapier blade attached to the handle. Devil points it's blade at me, Devil's legs open revealing boosters letting Devil fly towards me. It thrusts it's blade at me, I dodge out of the way of the attacks before blocking with my blade. I reattach the two blades together again, I hear the stretching of a bow string. I look to see Silent Arrow aiming it's bow, I bring my blade up and around as I grab Devil and bring it around. Silent launches it's arrow, launching forwards at incredible speed, the arrow hits Devil's shields and explodes on impact. With in my HUD, I switch to bow mode. A light on the blade flashes as the blades bend towards me and the sleeve of my right arm, turns around to my palm. A device attached to my right hand palm, and it folds out into a mechanical Release aid. Folding out between my thumb and index finger. I feel a magnetic force bring my hand up to the center of the bow as a light string passes through the release aid. I kick forward Devil, as I roll to the side and I pull back the light string, and aim. I release firing a laser arrow at Silent cutting through the shields, the bow, and hitting Silent directly in the shoulder. Devil turns back towards me and moves in to attack, I pull the trigger on the bow. " **Charge Countdown!** " The bow exclaims as I bring the bow up and knot my arrow. " **3 2 1!** " The bow counts down, I pull back the string and the arrow charges. " **Zero! Burst Arrow!** " I release the arrow it flies hitting devil completely melting away the upper body of the IS, as the IS still comes towards me, it explodes into a brilliant flame.

Akatsu:( _looks at bow_ ) _What incredible power._

Laura: Twelve O'clock high!

" _What?!_ " I look up to see Silent drop down at me with a knife at the ready. I change the bow back to sword form. I do it in time, blocking the attack. I push back Silent, it's right arm is damaged and unable to move but the left arm is still functioning. Silent enters a stance to charge me again. I grab from my bottle holder on the left of my belt the Katana Bottle, giving it a shake I insert it into one of the slots of the blade. " **Single!** " Both ends of the blade begin glowing. Silent flies at me, thrusting the knife at me while speeding up. I move to the side, detaching the two swords and pulling the triggers. " **Single Slash!** " The blade sounds as I swing cutting silent into three pieces. The Silent explodes, I let out a sigh of relief, as I take out the Katana bottle from the blade.

Akatsu:( _looks at Stalk_ ) _I'm coming for you next Stalk! You'll pay for kidnapping my sister!_

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _Is that so? Then try me girl. Let's see what you've got!_

Rogue:( _charges at Akatsu_ ) Don't get cocky with me!

W:( _drops in_ ) _Now hold up their Batman._

Drive:( _Readies weapon._ ) _You're opponent is the rest of us. Girls! Let's take him!_

" _Thank you!_ " I thank the others as I charge at Stalk, Stalk readies his weapons for battle against me.

 _We are Observer_

Drive and W take point, entering melee combat with Rogue. "Don't get in my way!" Rogue shouts jumping back and landing on a railbar, before taking out his weapons and jumping up and flying over the two riders. "You won't escape!" Laura shouts dropping in kicking Rogue down to the ground. " _Argh!_ Damn you!" Rogue shouts the Precure jumping in to distract Rogue. "Hey Laura, that kick just now looked a lot like Sensei's kick." Charlotte notes with Laura standing up.

Laura:( _slightly blushes_ ) Yes, well… I do appreciate what Sento has done for me, I wish to show my respect is all.

Rin:( _evil smirk_ ) I saw her being treated like a little sister by Sensei before all of this. She seemed to like it.

Laura:( _blushing_ ) Th-That's just…

W:( _jumps back to the others_ ) _Girls, bad guy? Let's keep the pressure?_

"Y-Yes! Let's go!" Laura says running off to help the others, Rin giggling at Laura's reaction. Ange and Etoile punch at Rogue, making him defend against the punches. "Middle School girls pushing me back?! Don't get carried away!" Rogue shouts knocking Ange and Etoile's hand into the air, landing a distance away from the others, the girls group up. "Not playing fair? Then I guess I should start pulling some tricks. Hnnnng!" Rogue brings his arms in and concentrates energy before letting out his arms unleashing wings. "Now where were we? Ah yes. All of you dying!" Rogue shouts materialising a bazooka and fiering it at his opponents scattering them.

Gelato:( _gets up_ ) Argh! H-Hey! No fair! We don't get weapons like that! And flying isn't fair!

Rogue:( _laughs_ ) Fair doesn't exist on the battlefield girl. Either you live or you die,( _aims bazooka_ ) and I will Kill you!

Rogue shoots multiple rockets at the Precure. " **Luna! Trigger!** " W rolls in shooting the rockets down. "Merci!" Parfie thanks before wings open out from Parfie's back, as she launches into the air at Rogue. Parfie dodges rockets sent at her by Rogue, as she gets close Rogue throws his bazooka at Parfie. Knocking away the bazooka, Parfie is punched in the face and is sent back. Rogue materialise a machine gun and readies to fire it, but Charlotte comes in from below, grabbing the gun with her shield. Parfie flies up and drops down at Rogue. "Fools." Rogue mocks as the wings grab Charlotte and Parfie like hands, throwing them down into the ground. A circle part of the wings light up and spin before a hail fire of shoots are fired at the two. " **Hooray! Hooray! Heart Feather!** " Ange comes between the shot just in time, to block the attack. "You're mine!" Laura shouts shooting Rogue's back, Rogue turns to Laura and summons his steam blade. "You damn lab rat! Die!" Rogue shouts dive bombing at Laura, Laura shoots at Rogue, but Rogue blocks with his wings before swinging his blade at Laura when he approaches. Laura activates her blade and blocks the attack but the force that Rogue hit Laura causes the two to fly straight to the end of the room, Laura smashes into the wall of the cavern.

Rogue: This is where you die Doll. Any last words?

Laura:( _heavy breathing_ ) O-One. Drive.

Rogue:( _confused_ ) Drive?

" **Drive! Type: Formula!** " Drive changes from into a nascar inspired form, Drive maneuvers around Rogue at lightning speeds knocking Rogue to the ground. " **Tire Change! Zero one!** " A pair of new orange tires attach to Drive's arms, stopping in front of Rogue, Drive turns the engine key and turns the lever of the car 3 times. " **Z-Z-Zero one!** " Drive enters a throwing stance, as visible orange energy enters both arms. " _Haaaa~!_ " Drive shouts as he throws his arms blasting beams at Rogue blowing him up. After two shots, Drive charges up for a larger attack, then throwing his arm. Drive sends a massive beam of energy at Rogue blasting him back and down. " **Emerald Reincarnation!** " Felice exclaims blasting her beam with the rings following suit. With Rogue knocked off balance, Rogue is captured by the rings that change into a rose. "Damn… Like I'd let you!" Rogue shouts before gun fire and Rogue's wings burst out from the Rose. " _I'll give it to the guy, he's insanely durable._ " Drive states, Rogue lands on the ground and readies for another attack. " **Gelato Shake!** " Gelato exclaims as she spins her Candy Rod, shards of ice begin forming and coming together into a large ball of ice, Gelato launches at the ball of ice and begins to repeatedly punches the ice with her ice-encased fists, causing it to shatter and shades are sent flying at Rogue. The Ice hits Rogue, who uses his wings to block, but the ice begins forming around Rogue's legs, trapping him. " _Tch!_ Don't get ahead of yourself!" Rogue opens out his wings, two figures come around from the sides. "Now Laura-san!" Custard shouts. "Right, deploying wire daggers." The two launch wires that wrap around both wings. Laura and Custard trap Rogue. "Our turn! Fang!" Cecilia exclaims, as her bits point, missile pods, and her Blue Peirce at Rogue's right wing. "It's over!" Rin shouts aiming her Ryuhou at Rogue's right wing. "One final attack! **Feather Blast!** " Ange exclaims, readying her Melody Sword and presses the buttons along the top as if she was playing a harp. The crystal at the top of the sword turns blue, as angel like wings open out from Ange's back, the wings flap before Ange thrusts the sword forwards the feathers turn into feather like beams that shoot at Rogue. " **Star Slash!** " Etoile says readying her Melody Sword and begins to play it as if were a flute, the holding it out lengthwise in front of her and slashes, before spinning around and striking a pose with an out like of her Orange Mirai Crystal in the background. The crystal beings to glow as Etoile jumps up and lands on a star that was flying over her, she dashes forward the sword and rides the star straight at Rogue with several shooting stars following her. All four attacks hit Rogue's wings knocking Rogue down with his wings going back into Rogues back.

Rogue:( _struggling_ ) D-Damn, outnumbered 10 to 1… Why did I think I- wait where's?

W:( _left side_ ) _Let's finish this shall we partner?_ ( _right side_ ) _Yes, this sinches it._

" **Cyclone! Joker!** " W reverts back to his original black and green form. W taking out his Joker Memory and inserting it into the Maximum Slot and tapping the button on it. " **Joker! Maximum Drive!** " The slot says, as a small tornado forms around W as it lifts him up into the air. W aims at Rogue before shouting. " **Joker Extreme!** " W says before he drops towards Rogue, W splitting down the middle and the two halfs impacting into Rogue blasting him off into the wall of the cavern. "D-Damn it… I have to… Retreat." Rogue says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Riders, IS Pilots, and Precure all let out a sigh, and they look over to Akatsubaki and Stalk battling each other.

 _We are Houki_

Stalk:( _crosses arms_ ) _You're certainly feeling confident aren't you?_

Akatsu:( _readies blade_ ) _This is payback for what you did to my sister! I'll do that and save this world!_

Stalk:( _groans_ ) _Do you realise how cliche you sound?_ ( _opens fire_ )

" _Who cares! As long as I take you down!_ " I shout dodging out of the way of the attack, putting the blades together and changing it back into bow mode. I take aim as I start shooting arrows at Stalk. Stalk summons a IS Katana blade to his hand as he blocks a few arrows before circling right while shooting at me. I begin circling right as well shooting at him, Stalk charges towards me, I change back to blade mode. I block the blade, and Stalk points his gun at my head. I turn my blade to the side and down into the ground. I use it as a base to bring myself up kicking away the gun and kick Stalk in the head knocking him back. Landing on my feet, I throw my blade at Stalk. As it flies towards him, Stalk extends out his tendril grabbing my blade and throwing back at me. I bend to the side dodging my blade as it flies and lands behind me, Stalk launches back at me. Stalk throws a punch at me, I block with the palm of my hand and I kick Stalk's thigh, I spin around and round house at Stalks head. Stalk grabs my leg and swings me around before throwing me. I fall onto the ground sliding across it and stopping by my blade. " _If you're going with blades, then let's all use blades!_ " Stalk shouts tossing aside his gun and summoning a shield to his arm. I grab my blade and I lift up myself and I charge at Stalk. The two of us clash with our blade. I swing with my blade, with Stalk blocking with his Katana, I bring myself around thrusting at the gap between the blade and shield. Stalk blocks with his shield, I bring myself around again and swing with my blade up with my blade. Stalk narrowly dodges my attack, and he brings himself forward swinging his blade down towards the ground. I jump back making an arrow and shooting it at Stalk. Stalk blocks with his shield, then bashes into me with the shield. I slide back on my knees, standing back up. _He's too skilled, whatever I do he has a counter… Then I guess I've got to fight like Ichika! With brute strength!_ I take out the Otome bottle from the Usa Akatsubaki, and the Katana bottle. I shake them both before inserting them into the blades two slots. " **Single! Twin!** " I split my blade into two, I wind up and throw my blade with great power that imbeds itself in Stalk's shield. I charge in and swing with my other blade, Stalk goes to block with his Katana, but my blade cuts though it like a hot knife through butter. Turning my blade I uppercut with my blade cutting across Stalk's chest. I reach and grab my other blade cutting through the shield, I bring my arm up and cut straight down Stalk's body. I bring myself back pulling on the triggers as the blades sound out. " **Maiden! Katana! Twin Break!** " I launch a flurry of attacks absolutely tearing through Stalk but not enough to end Stalk, but my attack completely knocks Stalk back to the ground. " _I'm ending this here!_ " I say taking the two bottles out of the blade and putting them back in my belt and holder respectively. I turn the crank of my belt. " **Ready? Go!** " I put out my arms to the sides, as the sleeves enlarge, I bring my arms up as I slap them on the ground, as I do a flurry of seals burst out of my sleeves flying across the ground and wrap around Stalk who's trying to get up. " **Maidentech Finish!** " I charge forwards, before jumping into the air. I flip bringing in my left leg and leaving my right leg out. I begin spitting and falling down towards Stalk. " _Take this! HAA~!_ " I shout smashing into Stalk and landing behind him, on my knee. " _Heh… G-Guess I underestimated you… You're… pretty good._ " Stalk says before falling over and exploding in a brilliant flame. " _Like I said,_ ( _helmet folds away._ ) I will grow stronger." I say.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

(Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat)

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

(Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back)

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

(Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing.)

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

(Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea.)

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

(Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her)

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

(Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

(Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light.)

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

(Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances.)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

(Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle.)

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

(Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees)

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

(Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling.)

* * *

World Sweet 12 Complete.


	16. World Construct 13

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Construct 13: One down.

* * *

 _Pandora Earth… We are Houki_

I turn back to Stalk, who's on the ground defeated. "Well done." Laura says walking over, along with the others. "That was amazing!" Gelato shouts running over. _Wow, this power is amazing._ I look down at my hand in amazement. " _M-Muhhh~_ " Stalk says beginning to get up. " _Does this guy ever give up?_ " W says readying himself for combat. We all ready ourselves for another fight, but instead Stalk just stands up, holding himself up with the railing before the robotic hand behind him. Smoke engulfs him as the man in black stands before us his helmet damaged and cracked.

Laura:( _readies weapon_ ) You're not getting away.

Stalk:( _chuckles_ ) _H-Heh, w_ hat's the _point?_ You've beat me _anyways… Argh._ ( _hits helmet_ ) _Fuck_ this th _ing._

Stalk reaches for his helmet, and press a button on the side of it, steam exudes from the helmet as parts of the armor eases up, and Stalk begins to take off his helmet. He drops his helmet, his brown hair, green eyes, I clench my fist at the identity of Stalk. "Ichijou Sensei." I mutter as Ichijou looks at us and chuckles.

Ichijou: Guess this art piece is done. Bound to get caught after the Valkyrie trace system incident.

Laura:( _surprised_ ) That was- wait… So you were the one who activated it!

Rin:( _steps over_ ) Sensei? Why would you do this? You have no reason to do this at all!

Ichijou: I do!... Or… At least I thought, I did… _Heh..._ I'm not even sure of what to think or say anymore… Heh.( _looks up_ )... You win.

Cecilia: What? What do you mean by that?

Ichijou: I mean as in you win, inside the hand over their is the Prism Flower, what you guys do with it I've got no idea.( _takes out bottle_ ) This is where we part ways…

"Sensei! Don-" Ichijou takes out his gun and shoots at us keeping us back. "Stay back damn it!... Just… stay back…" Ichijou looks at the bottle and raises it to his head. "Everything for… For… For… God damn it!" Ichijou shouts throwing the bottle on the ground and he falls leaning on the rails. "I… I don't want to die, I don't want to die." Ichijo slowly mutters. "Leave this to us, can you girls go look for the Prism Flower?" I ask the Precure, they reluctantly nod and leave.

Drive:( _walks over_ ) _Ichijo-san, you're coming with us for questioning. Laura-chan confiscate his weapon._

Laura:( _takes gun_ ) Yes sir.

Ichijo:( _chuckles_ ) I… I wish I could just go with you.( _standing up_ ) I do wish.

"What do you mean, you are co-" Just as I say that, a crack of a rifle sounds out as a round flies straight into Ichijo's forehead, as he leans back I could hear him mutter. "I… Know… Too… much." Ichijo falls to the ground limp and lifeless. "Oh my god!" Charlotte shouts, Rin throws up, and Cecilia turns away holding herself back from throwing up herself. I turn around to see Rogue with a sniper aimed at us. Noticing us, Rogue disappears into smoke. "What just happened?" Aoi-san asks running over with the others, W steps out shouting to them.

W: _Don't come over! We've got the situation! Just find the flower now!_ ( _Reverts to civilian form_ ) Jesus Christ.

Tomari:( _reverts to civilian form_ ) Dear god…

Tabane:( _walks over_ ) Poor Ichijo-san…( _picks up bottle clenches bottle_ ) Why?

* * *

 _Precure Earth… We are Sento_

The team and I arrive on the scene to see chaos in the streets. "Why here again?" Hana-chan asks me, I pull up a map of the location. "This is one of the epicenters of the recent tremors. And if the data is correct." The ground shakes as it begins to break aparts and Bugsters begin flowing out of the opening. "Stage 1, begin… Start clearing the area! We need to close that gap!" I shout strapping on my belt. "R-Right!" Hana-chan exclaims taking out her Mirai-pad. Usami-chan with her Cure Deco, and Mirai-chan gets on her broom and flies up into the air. Haruto-san puts a ring on his left hand and puts it over the hand on his belt. " **Driver on! Please!** " Kouta-san places his driver over his belt, so does Parad, and Chifuyu activates her IS.

Sento:( _takes out bottles_ ) Now, let's begin the experiment.

Parad:( _takes out Gashat_ ) You've got my heart boiling.

Kouta:( _takes out Lock_ ) Let's go!

Haruto:( _puts red ring on_ ) Let's begin the show then.

I shake my rabbit and tank bottles, and formula equations floating around us. I open the caps of my bottles. " **Mirai Crystal!** " Hana exclaims inserting her mirai crystal into her Mirai pad. " **Cure Ala Mode! Decoration!** " Usami-chan says readies her cure deco. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " My belt sounds out, as I insert my bottles. " **Dual Gashat!** " Parad-san inserts his gashat into his driver. " **Orange!** " The Lock with Kouta-san shouts upon being opened. Haruto-san flips the hand on his belt to the right, as music begins to play. " **Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!** " I crank my belt, Parad-san enters his transform pose. Kouta-san swings his body to the right, then to the right before lifting his arm to the sky and bringing the lock down into the belt and locking on. " **Lock on!** " The belt shouts. " **Hagu~!** " Hana-san says embracing her Preheart. " **Shortcake! Let's la Maze Maze!** " Usami-chan says mixing and her transformation. " _Max Dai-!_ " Parad states before the four of us shout. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around me, steam exuding from my armor. " **Rabbittank! Yay~!** " Parad-san's armor appears on him. " **Perfect Knockout~!** " Kouta-san cuts the fruit lock. " **Souya! Orange Arms! Hana No Mitchi! On Stage!** " Kouta-san has an undersuit materialise over him, as a zipper opens above him and an armored orange drops on him and opens out into the main chest piece armor, with an orange slice sword appearing in his right hand. " **Flame! Please! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!** " Haruto-san puts out his arm to the right, as a red magic circle appears and passes over Haruto-san his armor appearing on him.

Wizard:( _shows ring_ ) _Now, it's showtime._

Gaim:( _points blade_ ) _From here! It's our Stage!_

Para-DX:( _readies axe_ ) _Let the games begin!_

Yell:( _poses_ ) **Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell!**

Whip:( _poses_ ) **Cure Whip! Is Ready To Serve!**

Build:( _straps on Byakushiki_ ) _I'll be borrowing this Ichika._ ( _lifts up hand_ ) _Now beginning Build cross IS system. Access… Flash!_ ( _Activates IS_ )

Appearing over me, the Byakushiki attaches to my armor. The armor covers my arms, legs, with the rest being like an exoskeleton, but upon my back is a backpack with a new modified version of the Bakushiki's wings though Tabane's Fold-out armor. " _Set up complete._ " The armor informs me, the armor feels a bit odd. " _I understand Byakushiki, you wish you're master to use you but please just for this fight… Fight with me._ " I mumble under my breath to Byakushiki, I summon the Yukihira and the Drill Crusher into my hands. The Yukihira opens out into it's type 2 form. The Drill Crusher's drill opens up as plasma shoots out into four blades that meet in the middle to a point. The Drill spins at such a speed it looks less like a drill more of a lance now.

Build:( _readies weapons_ ) _Yukihira type 2 and Drill Crusher Lance mode, transformation complete._

Mirai: Cool!

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) Not exactly a good look for you, but I get that's more for Ichika than you.

" _Yeah, but now I've got the formula to victory!_ " I shout as Chifuyu and I launch into the air and we fly towards the scene, the others go to help other people in the streets. _This should notice Mogami to our position as the Nebula Bugsters are the sources of power for the Enigmas._

* * *

 _We are Mogami_

I look at the clock. "Only 6 hours left..." _Soon… Very soon._ I turn to my main monitor to see the riders and Precure battling the Bugsters. "Kiryu Sento..." I grab my Nebula Steam Gun and I ready myself for battle. "I've made a few more weapons and upgrades myself." I take my Gear bottle and ready myself for battle.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

I insert the Doctor bottle into my lance. I charge in attacking the Bugsters, Para-DX aims his weapon at the gap in the ground and taps the B button 9 time. " **9! Nine Hit Combo!** " " **Whip Decoration!** " " **Hooray! Hooray! Heart for you~!** " Para-DX, Whip, and Yell all shoot at the Bugsters climbing out the ravine, either blasting them back into the ravine or outright destroying them.

Mirai:( _dodging rubble_ ) They just won't stop coming!

Para-DX:( _shooting_ ) _No kidding! I'm having trouble keeping up!_

Build:( _points to Ravine_ ) _We need to plug that ravin! Someone get some rubble down that hole to block the flow of Bugsters!_

Gaim:( _readies Lock_ ) _I got this! I have just the lock for the job!_

Gaim open the lock. " **Pine!** " Gaim replaces his lock with a pineapple one and slices it. " **Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!** " A pineapple armor floats down attaching to the armor and opening up creating his new pine armor. Gaim readies his pine and chain swing it around and knocking cars and rubble into the ravine, beginning to close it. "That won't hold it!" Mirai-chan shouts pointing her wand at the ravine. " **Cure pu ra pa pa pa! Chains!** " Light chains burst out of the ground and wrap around the ravine like a wound begin sewn shut. " _Let me see what I can do!_ " Wizard says readying a new red ring. Then Wizard flips the hand on his belt to the right, as music begins to play. " **Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin!** " Wizard places his new ring over the belt. " **Flame! Dragon! Bou-Bou, Bou-Bou-Bou!** " Wizard changes into a boosted version of his flame style. The armor has more red and a dragon's face upon the chest and more accented fins on the helmet. Wizard flips the hand to the left. " **Lupachi Magic Touch Go!** " Wizard places a red ring upon his left hand that is different than the one on his right. " **Choine! Specal! Saiko~!** " Wizard begins to float up into the air and over the ravine. A flame projection of a dragon flies out of Wizard's chest and back around as a Dragon head materialises upon Wizard's chest. The Dragon opens its mouth and blasts a stream of flame at the ravine, melting the cars and rubble together into a makeshift plug. Chifuyu and I cut down the last Bugster that escaped the ravine before it was plugged.

Para-DX:( _sighs_ ) _I… can't believe that worked._

Build:( _looks at ravine_ ) _Same thought here, but that's going to be a lot of work for the guys that have to fix this._

Gaim:( _walks over_ ) _At least we stopped the ones here._

Build:( _walks over_ ) _Yeah…_ ( _turns around_ ) _But we aren't out of the woods yet. Right? Mogami?_

From the shadows steps out Mogami with some new equipment. Upon his right shoulder is a shoulder piece with three large spikes clumped together near the top of the shield. On his left arm, is a new shield part that looks like it can fold out into a knuckle that has 3 spike protruding from it to maximise damage. On his backpack is a large cannon device with pods attached to the backpack. _I assume that the pods are cooling to ensure the weapon doesn't overheat._ Down at the legs are single use Missile launches. _That armor looks like a kitbash of different prototype weapons. The shield looks like it's from an South African country, the cannon on Left Kaiser's back is no doubt a prototype version of the Dragon's Breath, and the missile pod is the one's used in the IS Universal standard for on unit Missile pods._

Left Kaiser:( _readies gun_ ) _A trap to lure me out, congrats. Targeting the fuel for the Enigma, what a novel ideal._

Whip:( _looks at Build_ ) Wait, these Bugster things power the Enigma right? Then shouldn't they be on the other two earths?

Left Kaiser:( _walks over_ ) _Yes, but you're world is filled with no many different energies it hard to anchor your world thus, the Nebula Bugsters acting as both fuel and anchors._

Build:( _readies blades_ ) _That's nice and all, but we've got the numbers here._

" _And I have him._ " Left Kaiser states as double doors appear behind him and Uso Kaiser steps out. " _I did not know he could teleport as well._ " Gaim notes, _I figured I should have told him._ " _Hello Uso, I brought some friends!_ " Uso Kaiser says taking out lockseeds and opens them tossing them into the air, zippers open in the sky as monsters drop out from the zippers. Uso Kaiser snaps his fingers, a door appearing as Artificial Phantoms step out from them. " _Feeling nostalgic yet uso? How about a few more uso!_ " More figures exit the same doors that the Phantom's came from. _Roidmudes, and what is that in thei- Gaia Memories?_ " _It's a full reunion uso!_ " Uso Kaiser says as a few of the Roidmudes ready their Gaia memories and activate them. " **Beast!** " " **Magma!** " " **Unicorn!** " " **Sword!** " The four put the Gaia memories against different parts of their body as they are absorbed into their bodies they transform. " _I'll leave Build to you, uso._ " Uso Kaiser says before ordering the goons at the others. Uso Kaiser and his goons run past me, leaving me and Left Kaiser alone to battle each other.

Build:( _turns back_ ) _What? Not going to have your goons distract me?_ ( _looks at Mogami_ ) _It's a one on one then?_

Left Kaiser:( _chuckles_ ) _I intend to kill you myself… For all that you have done to me._

Build:( _faces Mogami_ ) _Look, I'm going to be honest. I don't want to fight you, please can't you see what you're doing is hurting and kill-?!_

Left Kaiser: _SHUT IT! I'M TIRED OF ALL OF THE WORLD'S BULLSHIT! So if the world is going to steal my happiness away from me. MY LIFE!... Then I'll destroy this world, it's my revenge… Now just shut up, and FUCKING DIE!_

Left Kaiser floats into the air for a moment before he launches at me. _Shit!_ I brace as Left Kaiser slams into me, we go flying and smash into a building behind us and out the other side as we fall to the ground smashing into the ground of a nearby civilian center. Left Kaiser stands up and backs away from me. " _Well, look at what we have here._ " He says as the dust settles I see civilians looking at the two of us in shock. Left Kaiser raises his weapon to shoot at the civilians. " _No!_ " I shout as I bring in both legs, I slam both the soles of my feet into Left Kaiser and I fly launching the two of us into the wall on the other side of the room. " _Run! Now!_ " I shout at the civilians pointing towards the door.

* * *

 _Rider Earth… We are Emu_

I cut down a Bugster as it explodes in a brilliant flame. " **Scanning Charge!** " OOOs jumps into the air and smashes into a bot knocking it back into the door blasting it open in the resulting explosion. " _Whoa. That's some power._ " Cross-Z says walking over. "Yeah." I say breathing heavily. "Hey! Check this out!" Yui says flying into view and pulling up a video.

Newscaster:( _behind cover_ ) I'm in the middle of a brawl between two heavily armed men. Chaos is in the streets as one of the heavily armed men is trying his best to defend civilians fleeing in the streets.( _ducks from explosion_ ) Meanwhile, a few more armed men and the Precure are battling monsters around the area.( _explosion_ )

The camera pans over to the fight, as we see the Precure and other Riders battling, Phantoms, Roidmudes, and Dorpants. "Whoa, they certainly got their hands full. Man, they've been really stocking up for this fight." I say looking at the carnage. An explosion goes off to the left of the camera, the camera turns to look at where the explosion came from. A Blue Kaiser decked out in armor and weapons jump out from the rubble. " _Do we call him Left Kaiser? Or what?_ " Cross-Z asks walking over.

Amour:( _walks over_ ) The positioning of the Gear's are entirely on the left side of the body. So it is safe to assume that this is Left Kaiser.

Cross-Z:( _helmet folds away_ ) Thank's Amour, I notice that. I'm just wondering if that's it's actual name or not. You know like my Cross-Z, or you're Cure Amour.

Yukari:( _walks up_ ) I'd appreciate that knowledge as well, knowing our opponents true name is.

Cross-Z:( _looks at Yukari_ ) Right! I'd like to know my… Okay, seriously guys, will you guys please stop touching and looking at my hair and eyes.

Macheri:( _looking at Cross-Z_ ) It's just cool to see a helmet fold away like that and to see your body change color and look like that.

Riko:( _floats down_ ) Even if our own hair color changes, it's odd seeing someone in a suit of armor have the same thing.

"Well, it's kinda- H-Hey! That's my Byakushiki!" Cross-Z shouts pointing to the screen, where Build in a white armor around his own suit, is battling Left Kaiser. " _Impressive, seeing what Build can do._ " OOOs says looking back at the action. "You'd better not break- Oh what am I saying? He help make that armor. Get him Sento!" Cross-Z cheers on Build.

* * *

 _Precure Earth… We are Sento_

Left Kaiser points his gun at me and opens fire. I point the Yukihira and my drill crusher forwards and move it blasting away the shots to the side of me. _Shooting won't help you if I can block it._ " _Then try this!_ " The left arm's shield folds out the spikes open out encasing the the spikes in plasma. Left Kaiser's right shoulder shield turns sideways, the top facing at me. A handle pops out from a slot at the top. Left Kaiser grabs the handle with his right hand and pulls out an axe with no blade. _I think I know what's next._ The axe activates as a plasma axe blade forms.

Build:( _readies blades_ ) _Figures there was more to that shield._

Left Kaiser: _On guard._

The two of us launch towards each other, our blades clash the impact of our blades knock us back. Left Kaiser brings up his left arm and uppercuts me sending me into the air. In return I bring up my right leg and I kick him across the face. Left Kaiser fumbles back before getting his ballance again and swings again at me with his axe. Still in the air I swing my lance at him, our blades clash, again, and again. Till Left Kaiser swipes at me, I flip 360 my world view flipping. I swing down with my lance sending Kaiser into the air. I thrust my lance into Left Kaisers gut as we fly into the air. Once at around 900 feet in the air, I break off of Left Kaiser. I try and go in for a fly by attack, but Left Kaiser gets his wits about him and blocks every single attack I make. " _Hmph!_ " Left Kaiser grunts as the cannon on his back slides down and out into a shooting position, Left Kaiser's knuckle folds away as he grabs hold of the cannon. " _I won't let you!_ " I shout flying at Left Kaiser. " _You moron!_ " Left Kaiser shouts pointing the cannon at me. _Oh shit! Bad idea!_ I put up my blades to block, as Left Kaiser fires a large beam shot of energy at me. I manage to block the shot, but the impact sends me flying back spinning from the impact. After almost throwing up, I catch myself and my balance while still feeling a bit dizzy. " _Don't forget these!_ " Left Kaiser shouts, as the missiles on his legs fire at me. I deactivate my weapons and sheath them before turning and flying around trying to dodge the missiles. _Why is it always heat seeking missiles?!_ I clench my right hand as I materialise the particle cannon. _I really have to give this thing a name._ I turn my attention back to the missiles flying towards me. I shoot the missiles flying at me, I stop my flying. " _Don't drop your guard!_ " Left Kaiser exclaims, as he goes to try and shoot me. But I activate the Double Ignition Boost, to launch myself around behind Left Kaiser's back. " _Trust me, I won't make the same mistake twice._ " I ready my caster claw, grabbing Left Kasiers head, I kick him before blasting him straight towards the ground. Getting some balance in his flying, I fly in and drop kick him. The Byakushiki's legs open it's frame to reveille thrusters as I fly with great speeds straight into Kaiser and the two of us smash into the ground. I jump back, putting away my claw, I ready my blade and lance.

* * *

 _Pandora Earth… We are Houki_

I zip up the body bag with Ichijou's body inside. "Thank you for the bag Laura, please can you-?" I begin to ask, but Laura is a step ahead of me as she picks up Ichijo's bag and begins off with it. "Thank you." I thank, footsteps approach and I look to see the Precure returning with a gem flower. I take a deep breath and I exhale before I stand back up to turn to the girls.

Houki:( _walks over_ ) Is that it? Is that the Prism Flower?

Homare:( _nods_ ) No doubt. Though it's odd, it was just sitting on a pedestal. Nothing around, not a trap.

Hidari:( _crosses arms_ ) Why do I get the feeling that you just jinxed us?

Aoi:( _waves away_ ) Don't be so superstitious. Hey speaking of, where's the others?

Houki: Rin, Cecilia, and Charlotte went up to make sure no Guardians or IS's are left. Tomari-san went with them. Laura had to get something from upstairs. It's just me, Tabane, Hidari-san and you girls.

Ciel:( _smiles_ ) Wonderful, I'm ready to get out of this place, being deep underground just feels cre-

The door locks with a large metal door. "You had to jinx it don't you?" Hidari-san says, as the metal hand begins to start up, and it rises up. "Well, we'll be trapped, but I don't think it could get any worse." Tabane says, I begin hearing the faint sound of beeping over the ledge. I walk over to I look over the ledge only to see explosives… "You had to say that… Is there anyway out?!" I ask looking around. "No, nothing… How do we get out?!" Saaya-san says fear in her voice. "What about the Prism Flower?" Ha-chan asks. "What?" I ask.

Ha: The Prism Flower is the flower the connects the universe, we can't we use that to get out of here?

Himari:( _worried_ ) C-Can you or anyone even do that?!

Ha:( _puts out hands_ ) I'm pretty sure I can do it.

"Perhaps we should-" I begin to ask, when a loud red beep sounds and red lights begin to flash. " _30 seconds remaining._ " A female robotic voice speaks. "Scratch that, use it!" I shout at Ha-chan, as she's handed the Prism flower. Taking the Prism flower, she transforms into Felice a glowing barrier forming around us before a flash of light engulfs our vision.

* * *

 _Unknown location…_

I sit up and look around to see nothing but darkness… "H-Hello?" I ask, I hear ruffling behind me, as a hand reaches over my shoulder. I turn to see Hidari-san with his hand out, I take his hand as he helps me up to my feet. "Houki-chan!" Tabane jumps over to me hugging me. "Ah-heh heh, Good to see you too Tabane-nee." I assure her patting her on the shoulder. The two of us break off, and we look around. "Where is here?" I ask.

?: It's where we've been trapped for some time.

Houki:( _looks_ ) Huh? A-Are you possibly the other Pretty Cures?

"That's right, Cure Black nice to meet you." All the Pretty Cure's stand before us. "It worked." I mutter.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

(Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat)

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

(Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back)

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

(Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing.)

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

(Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea.)

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

(Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her)

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

(Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

(Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light.)

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

(Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances.)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

(Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle.)

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

(Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees)

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

(Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling.)

* * *

World Construct 13 Complete


	17. World Level 14

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Level 14: Pretty Cure All Star

Author Note: Apologies for no posts during the past week, due to finals and such. But this is a return to schedule. So I will try to finish this series as soon as possible. That's all I wanted to say enjoy the new chapter!

P.S. Please feel free to give your thoughts and opinions, I always enjoy reading them. Though please not if you want me to take your criticism seriously, please present them in a compelling manner, please don't resort to name calling. Calling me a bad name, isn't going to make me Gorge Lucas. That being said, Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

 _Unknown location... We are Houki_

Within the pocket dimension, I find myself before nearly 50 Pretty Cures. That number alone feels staggering. "Everyone!" Felice exclaims, as she goes to embrace one of the them, I grab her shoulder. "Before that, could you please teleport us all back?" I ask of her, Felice looks at the Prism flower in her hands. "Oh right, hold on everyone! We're getting out of here!" Felice says before lifting up the Prism flower and in a flash of light, everything in view is engulfed.

 _Pandora Earth…_

I open my eyes, to the familiar ground of the court area of the Facility. "Houki! Inventor Tabane!" Laura and the others run over to us. They all stop as they all see the Pretty Cures. "Wh-Why are there suddenly so many girls in cosplay?" Rin asks looking at everyone. "Hey! These outfits are cute! I don't see you in anything this great!" A Marine colored Pretty Cure says to Rin walking up to her.

Rin:( _looks at Marine Precure_ ) Really? It's looks more like a canvas splash to me! Oh…

Houki:( _sweatdrop_ ) Probably watch you're words.

Black Cure: What? What was that all about-

"Don't ask." I tell her. "Um… May ask a favor?" A twin tail, white haired asks Felice. "Whats up?" I ask walking over. The girl turns to me asking me. "People are in trouble on the other Earth's right? Then I'd like to jump to those worlds and help out their." She explains to us. "Are you okay with douing that Felice? You'll be transporting teams to diffrent worlds." I ask Felice, she simply smiles and gives a thumbs up to me. "Okay. I'd like some of you to stay with us. I'd like the back up to where we go next." I ask the Pretty Cure's.

* * *

 _Rider Earth… We are Observer_

At the town center, the Doctor riders battle with their weapons as the clock strike 12. Nanami swings with her sword knocking away a bugster from a woman. "Hurry! Run!" Nanami says to the woman. Taiga kicks a bugster off of a couple, before shooting away approaching Bugsters. Kozuki runs over to a man who fell on the ground and she helps him up. "Hurry! You need to get out of here!" Kozuki helps away the civilians. Kiriya jump kicks a Bugster before getting to the group of Civilians that the bugsters were surrounding. "Get clear! Go!" Kiriya tells the group as they scatter, then a Bugster comes in from the side knocking Kiriya down. "Argh!" Kiriya exclaim rolling across the ground, before begin helped up by Taiga and Nanami.

Nanami:( _looking around_ ) Three world colliding… This is crazy.

Taiga:( _looking around_ ) What's taking Genm god damn it!?

Nanami:( _readies blade_ ) No point groaning about it. We have to do what we can in the meantime!

"Everyone!" Takeru exclaims jumping over the railing and running over to the doctors. "He said that these are "God's blessings." here." Takeru says handing three Build Gashats. "But the side-effects aren't fully removed..." Takeru warns the doctors, hesitant at first. But the three find their resolve and take the Gashat. The three step foward at the Bugsters forming up, they strap on their belts.

Nanami: That doesn't matter.( _readies Gashats_ ) As long as we save our paitents then that's all that matters.

Taiga:( _readies gashat_ ) Yeah, let's get on with this mission.

Kiriya:( _smirks_ ) Let's do this.( _readies Gashat_ )

As they go to transform, the ground breaks and more Bugsters come flooding out. And they charge at the doctors and Takeru. "Everyone!" Takeru shouts, when a flash from the sky. " **Reaching out to you! My Sweet Heart!** " A pink heart shoots down from the sky, hitting the Bugsters and blasting them away as they dissipate into the air. "Who?" The doctors look to the air, as the Pretty Cure land before the doctors.

Heart:( _standing up_ ) Coming to the aid of Kamen Riders.( _Doki Doki team in synch_ ) the **Doki Doki Precure!** Have arrived!

Bloom and Egret:( _in synch_ ) **Futari wa Pretty Cure! Splash Star!**

Peach, Berry, Pine, Passion:( _in synch_ ) **Fresh Pretty Cure!**

"Were here to-" The Bugsters charge at the Pretty Cure catching the girls off guard. "Wha~! Hey! We weren't fin- hey!" The Bugsters continue to attack. "Idiots, they're not going to wait around for you." Taiga tells the girls. "Tell us that sooner!" Pine exclaims, the Pretty Cure push back and begin to fight the Bugsters. Kiriya sighs, as he shrugs his shoulder. "Should be common sense, but let's stop hanging around." Kiriya says twirling his Gashat. "Right." Nanami says with Taiga giving a simple nod as the three enter their transformation poses. Activating their Gashats, they sound off. " **Kamen Rider Build!** " " **Taddle Quest!** " " **Bang! Bang! Shooting!** " " **Bakusou Bike!** " They all sound out, as the level area generates. "Whats this?" Diamond asks.

Nanami:( _pre-henshin pose_ ) Now proceeding with Build Level 2.

Taiga:( _pre-henshin pose_ ) Build tactic 2.

Kiriya:( _pre-henshin pose_ ) Build Gear 2.

" _Henshin!_ " They all exclaims before inserting their Gashats into their drivers, and opening the belts. " **Gatchan! Level up! Taddle Quest~!** " " **Gatchan! Level up! Bang Bang Shooting go!** " " **Gatchan! Level up! Bakusou Bike~!** " " **A Gotcha! RabbitTank! Rabbit and Tank! Best, Best Match yeah~!** " The hologram wall of the Rider armors materialise before the three doctors. They pass over the three transforming them into their level 2 forms and ready their weapons. "Yes! There back!" Kozuki exclaims, but then the riders begin surging with electricity. "H-Hey! Are you okay?!" Bloom shouts to the Riders turning away from her fight. The three shake the electricity off and the prep for battle.

Brave: _We're fine, just the side-effects._

Pine:( _worried_ ) Side-effects?! Are you three really going to be okay fighting?

Snipe:( _walks past Pine_ ) _Don't worry about us, you just need to worry about yourself._

Pine: But…( _pat on the shoulder_ ) Eh?

Laser:( _chuckles_ ) _We're all here to help people in need right? So talking like this isnt helping when there are worlds that are on the line. So a side-effect is nothing in the short term._

Pine:...( _nods_ ) Okay.

The Pretty Cure and Kamen Riders ready for battle. "Kozuki-chan, you should get back." Takeru tells Kozuki, she's reluctant but agrees and leaves. Takeru walks past the Riders and Precure. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me." Takeru says, with Laser chuckling. " _Naw, we were just expecting to make a Haunting entrance._ " Laser jokes, with Takeru giving a small chuckle. "Very funny." Takeru says, as Bugsters charge at them. The Pretty Cure brace, Takeru takes a step forwards. "I will fight to connect the futures of all 3 world's to the future!" Takeru proclaims before pointing to his waist, as his belt appears around his waist. Reaching into his coat and taking out his Eyecon. Takeru hits the side of the Eyecon with the palm of his right hand, the pupil changes to a large G. Reaching down, Takeru opens the belt and incerts the eyecon and closes the belt up. " **Eye~! Batchirimina!** " From out the belt comes a orange parker that flies around knocking away the bugsters approaching. Takeru pull back the trigger on the belt and pushes it back in before taking his pose. " **Kaigan! Ore! Let's go! Get Ready! Go-Go-Ghost! Go-Go-Go-Go!** " Neon lights appear over Takeru as a full suit materialises, then the Parker drops atop completing the suit. Ghost takes off his hood and preps for battle.

Ghost:( _readies blade_ ) _My life will burn bright!_

Brave:( _surgery stance_ ) _Now beginning with Bugster removal procedure._

Snipe:( _points gun_ ) _Beginning mission._

Laser:( _aims bow_ ) _Let's go for a ride!_

The four charge into the fray battling the Bugsters. "Oh, so they can say that but we cant have our intro?" Berry asks. " _Now's not much of a good time to talk about this!_ " Brave tells the girls.

 _Meanwhile… We are Emu_

Making our way though the main entrance, we battle the Bugsters. " _Try this!_ " Cross-S says as he knocks away a Bugster but it stands up straight without damage. " _Huh? Punks… Hows this?!_ " Cross-Z says as he pulls back on his blade handle. " **Pull! Pull! Million Hit!** " Cross-Z swings at the Bugsters but the block and send the attack back hitting Cross-Z knocking him back into his civilian form. "Ichika-san! Are you okay?" Macherie asks helping Ichika-san backup. "Emu-Sensei! In front of you!" Chocola shouts at me, as I block a trident. I push back the trident, I pull the trigger of my blade. " **Rider! Critical Finish!** " I throw my blade into a Bugster, I charge past the ones in my way before grabbing the blade and spinning around cutting down two more in my swing. They explode, but I let down my guard for a second as a Bugster comes from the right and smacks me across the face cutting me. A second Bugster charges up hitting my stomach with the butt of his trident and swing upwards knocking me, and sending me fumbling to the ground.

Chocola:( _runs over_ ) Emu-Sensei, please leave this to us, we can fight them! You need to-( _hand pushed away_ ) Sensei?

Emu:( _grabs blade_ ) I-I can't… I'm not giving up! I'm going to find Enigma and save everyone. Who am I to call myself a doctor then!

Riko:( _flies down_ ) I can't keep you healed forever! Stop being so stubborn!

"It's not being stubborn… It's me doing my job." I say as I charge in. " _Emu-sensei! Let me clear a path!_ " OOOs says jumping above me and scanning his belt. " **Scanning charge!** " He drop kicks towards the ground. " _Seiya~!_ " OOOs impact knocks up the Bugsters into the air. " **Cure! Pu ra pa pa! Cure the Virus!** " Riko-chan blasts the Bugsters out of the air. I charge in swinging my blade cutting 5 Bugsters before I drop and slide across the ground. I grab a Bugsters right leg and slide up to my feet, before swinging around and throwing the Bugster into a crowd of his buddies. "Hit it!" I shout, as Amour readies her guitar she shouts. " **Amour Rock n' Roll!** " Amour strums her guitar to summon multiple light pink hearts, which proceed to surround her. She then orders the multiple hearts by saying the attacker's name whilst winking. The hearts than proceed to launch them self at the enemy causing the Bugsters to dissipate into the air. Macaron, and OOOs finish clearing up the entrance area. I let out a sigh of relief as I take out the Build Gashat and pocket it. I turn around to Ichika-san looking at me with confusion. "Something wrong?" I ask Ichika. "N-Nothing!" Ichika says back.

 _We are Ichika_

I look at Emu-Sensei in awe of his dedication to being a Kamen Rider. _He can't even transform… Why's he fighting so hard?_ "Can you walk?" Macherie asks me. I stand up straight and nodding to her that I can walk. "Still, I can't believe that this is a Foundation X Lab." Emu-Sensei says in awe. We walk to the main elevator, when a hand stops me. " _We shouldn't take the stairs._ " OOOs instructs us. "Why?" Riko-chan asks, as Emu begins towards the stairs.

Emu:( _turns back_ ) I see what you're going for, it's probably safer that we take the stairs. We don't want to encounter a death trap in the stairs. With all the resistance that we've been meeting, it's easily possible that we take the long route.

Chocola:( _looks at elevator_ ) Let's hope that it. Speaking of, what floor do we need to get too?

OOOs:( _walks to door_ ) _The top floor, it's where Mogami is currently at._

Amour:( _walks over to OOOs_ ) Why would he place himself at the top of the building?

Ichika:( _walks over_ ) What? Is he the type who enjoys the idea of a Climatic battle?

OOOs:( _looks at Ichika_ ) Yes, actually. He relishes such an idea.

"Wait, seriously?" I ask, OOOs returns to his civilian form, before he opens the door to the stairs and he begin to explain as we go up the stairs.

Eiji:( _walking up stairs_ ) Mogami Kaisei of our world had a very different kind of childhood. This parents were reporters, they were working a story on the Foundation X. But like many dark organizations, they didn't like that idea and proceeded to kill Mogami's parents. Yet they spared Mogami, only because they had an experiment for Mogami. He became a part of the cyberdization project and he survived. But he left it wanting revenge against Foundation X. But he knew that if he wanted to get them. It was from inside the organization. That's why he want to smash the three worlds. No only will he gain power from it. He will destroy the one he hates most. His life consisted of only Foundation X, they warped his mind. Now, Mogami only sees humanity as something that mocks him. Mocks his parents. Foundation X is what defines Humanity to Mogami, and he wants to see the world burn for it.

Ichika: Christ.

Macherie: That's horrible.

Emu:( _sighs_ ) As much as I hate saying this. That's the kind of opponent we're facing.( _looks at Ichika_ ) Ichika-kun? You've been acting strange… Is something wrong?

Ichika: Oh… It's just… I still can't seem to wrap my head around it. I mean, I can tell that the world's in trouble. But I just can't really understand why you guys would risk your lives for complete strangers.

Macherie: We want to protect people's futures, we told you this.

Ichika: I know that… I do. It's just, last time I thought that, I had a gun pointed at my face and I was accused of murder that I never committed! I'm a fugitive, though the court may say I'm not. The people around me still do. I'm looked at like a monster, and I wouldn't sure as hell stick out my neck for them! But… You guys would… And I don't understand the reason why you guys do. To be honest, I don't know why you guys fight so hard.

Emu:( _smiles and continues up the stairs_ ) No matter whose life it is, I won't abandon them. I want to save patients who are in pain, and help them smiles again. That's why fight.

Eiji:( _smiles_ ) You'll understand someday. Now come on.

* * *

 _Precure Earth… We are Observer_

" **Lock on! 1, 10, 100, 1000! Orange Charge!** " Gaim's blade shouts, as Gaim attaches his orange slice blade onto the but of his other blade. Gaim charges at the Invests, cutting the Invests as he runs past them. He turns and bring a massive swing cutting straight across all of the Invests destroying them. " **Dual Gashat! Perfect Knockout! Critical Finish!** " Para-DX lifts his hand as he picks up his power item and separates the ones he wants. They fly into Para-DX as they exclaim. " **Mirage! Power up!** " Para-DX aims his gun, as he separates into mirages, Para-DX shoots at the Magma and Sword Dorpants destroying them. " **Hooray! Hooray! Heart for you!** " " **Whip Decoration!** " Yell and Whip both shout blasting their attacks at the Phantoms causing two to disappear. " **Drago Timer! Set up! Start!** " Wizard's watch says, Wizard hits the thumb of the watch four times. " **Water Dragon! Hurricane Dragon! Land Dragon!** " Three different colored Wizards appear. All four take out their blades and put them together, opening the hands they place their transformation rings over them. " **Flame! Hurricane! Water! Land!** " The Wizards brake off and turn to the Phantoms, swinging in the air. Their attacks go flying at the Phantoms destroying them.

Chifuyu:( _running_ ) Mirai-san! Get those Roidmudes into the air, and clump them together!

Mirai:( _nods_ ) Leave it to me Chifuyu-san!( _points wand_ ) **Cure Pu ra pa pa! Gravity!**

The last of the Roidmudes and Dorpants float into the air and then are clumped together in a ball. Chifuyu flies into the air, taking her blades and putting them together. "HA~!" With incredible speed, Chifuyu cuts though the Roidmudes and Dorpants, cutting them down into pieces. Chifuyu lands back on the ground, as the remains explode in the air. Chifuyu looks back, Mirai coming down to her. "I never understood why the exploded." Chifuyu says looking at the explosion.

Mirai: I always thought because it looked cool.

Gaim:( _walks over_ ) _Well, now that things over here are calm now. Let's go help Build._

Chifuyu:( _nods_ ) Right, let's go girls.

"Right!" The three girls exclaims before following after Chifuyu. " _Huh, looks like the Mama duck is being followed by its children._ " Wizard says walking over, Gaim chuckles at the thought. " _Now's not a good time… But that's a funny thought._ " Gaim says, then the two Riders head after Chifuyu. With Build, he and Kaiser battle across the air. " _Surprise Uso!_ " Uso Kaiser shouts flying in, Build throws his Yukihira at Uso Kaiser that hits him in the shoulder. Left Kaiser flies at Build, Build counters by slamming his left foot into Left Kaisers gut. Build jumps back and uses his Ignition boost to fly to Uso Kaiser, with Left Kaiser recovering and flying at Build. Build grabs the Yukihira and swing in a crescent moon, slicing Uso Kaiser and Left Kaiser. Build then flies above the two, sheathing the Yukihira and aiming his particle cannon. It charges up, an energy ball forming at the tip. " _Don't shout that your ambushing me!_ " Build shouts as he blasts a large beam sending the two Kaisers plummeting to the ground. The two Kaisers crash into the ground. Build lands on the ground, training his particle cannon at the Kaisers. Chifuyu, the Riders, and Precure all come over to assist.

Build: _Checkmate. Surrender!_

Uso Kaiser:( _standing up_ ) _W-Well this is just great, uso._

Left Kaiser:( _standing up_ ) _Even with this new gear, why does he keep beating me?!_

Uso Kaiser:( _looking around_ ) _On the plus side, at least they don't have more coming, uso._

Left Kaiser makes a loud goran. " _Why did you have to say that?_ " Left Kaiser says as a light flashes from above and a portal appears. From it two teams drop down. "Mind if we drop in!?" Taking dynamic poses, the Futari wa Precure and Suite Precure arrive on the scene. " _Oops?_ " Uso Kaiser sarcastic apologies shrugging. Build reaches to his waist as he detaches the orb and crushes the orb.

Build:( _looks at Kaiser's_ ) _Looks like you're plan is crumbling around you._ ( _helmet folds away_ ) Please while you still can, just surrender and end this.

Left Kaiser:( _sighs_ ) _God… Fucking… Damn it. Would you stop parading you're savior bullshit!_ ( _points hand_ )

Suddenly, Left Kaisers hand glows a dark purple as a blast of dark purple energy blasts out. "Dodge!" Build shouts as he and everyone in the purple blast's path moves to dodge. The dark energy hits a 30 story tall building, causing the entire upper building to fall to the ground. "Holy, what was that?!" Cure Black shouts staring at the carnage. Left and Uso Kaiser look at themselves… They both begin to chuckle.

Left Kaiser:( _clenches hand_ ) _Polarity switch to Miracle energy complete… With enough carnage and destruction, it's more than enough to cause people to fall into chaos._

Uso Kaiser:( _dark energy forms on fist_ ) _We may have lost the fight. But we will win the war, uso! Till again! HAAA~!_

Uso Kaiser slams his fist into the ground, causing dark energy to blast out beginning to crumble buildings around the area. " _Tata uso!_ " Uso Kaiser says before he and Left Kaiser dissipate into smoke. "Damn, help the civilians evacuate! Move!" Build orders as his helmet folds up and he flies off to save any civilians in trouble. The rest do the same.

* * *

 _Rider Earth… We are Emu_

The team reaches the top of the Foundation X lab without much resistance. "Be ready for anything." I say preparing my Gashacon breaker. "Let's go." I say as we walk ahead. The hallway is dark with all the lights off, as we walk through the lights turn on and directed us towards a room. We follow the lights to a room with a man in white robes sitting at the end of the room before a curtain. We walk in, the man stands up.

Mogami: Nice of you to visit. I was a bit surprised that you took the stairs.

Emu:( _lowers weapon_ ) We didn't want to risk the elevator, due to the possibility that you rigged it.

Mogami:( _chuckles_ ) Figures that a veteran of video games would know that trick. I did rig the elevator with an explosive. I wanted to hear your screams as you plumited to your death.

Ichika: Sick bastard!

"Watch your tongue!" Mogami shouts as he turns around throwing a compact tomahawk at Ichika-kun. Ichika-kun narrowly dodges the tomahawk. "Holy… That was close." Ichika-kun mutters, we all look to Mogami who seems to enjoy our fear. "That look on your face. A face of fear." Mogami says as he begins to chuckle. "That's the kind of face that I want to see plastered on every Foundation X member when they die! Just… Like… Them!" Mogami exclaims as the curtains pull back to shows three bodies with their bodies covered in cuts and bruises from an axe. "Emiru! Don't look!" Amour says as Macherie turns away trying her best not to throw up. Chocola and Macaron are shocked and frozen at what they see. Riko covers her mouth tears rolling down her face.

Eiji:( _steps forward_ ) Bastard! Why would you do that to them?!

Mogami:( _kackles_ ) Because they had lived a life of peace! A peace that they insult me with! So I killed them, and I'll do the same to this world and any others. I will let others share in my pain! I'll let everyone feel the same way when I was taken from the earth!

Emu:( _clenches fist_ ) ... Just because they lived happily? What kind of bullshit reason is that?!

Mogami: The whole world is filled with bullshit from mankind's first step. I'm just giving humanity a hard lesson in how nature works!

"... Okay." I hear Ichika-kun say as I turn to him. He walks over to the tomahawk and pulls it out. "If you wanna be the devil?" Ichika-kun says looking at the tomahawk. "Then, it's time for the fist of Justice to give you a hard lesson in reality." Ichika-kun says as he throws the tomahawk back at Mogami, it goes flying and slides across the ground before Mogami.

Ichika:( _pissed_ ) Those guys you just killed?... I'll beat the ever living SHIT out of you for them! So come on Mogami! I'm going to beat your face in!

Mogami:( _laughs_ ) You don't know what kind of can of worms you just opened. Boy.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

(Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat)

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

(Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back)

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

(Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing.)

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

(Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea.)

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

(Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her)

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

(Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

(Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light.)

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

(Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances.)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

(Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle.)

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

(Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees)

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

(Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling.)

* * *

World Level 14 Complete


	18. World Hug 15

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Hug 15: The Cracked Medal

MARRY CHRISTMAS! I'll posting double today! This one for everyone to enjoy, and another later today! Please Enjoy this little gift I can give. Sorry to anyone that may feel this is a bit lackluster of a gift. But 30 hours of work in the past 4 days really makes you into a rag. So yeah, one hell of a paycheck and two stories, and a book that has already helped me improve a bit of my writing. That being said, everyone enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

 _Rider Earth… We are Observer_

"... Okay." Ichika mutters as the others turn to him. Ichika walks over to the tomahawk and pulls it out. "If you wanna be the devil?" Ichika says looking at the tomahawk. "Then, it's time for the fist of Justice to give you a hard lesson in reality!" Ichika shouts before he throws the tomahawk back at Mogami, it goes flying and slides across the ground, losing all momentum as it slides up before Mogami.

Ichika:( _pissed_ ) Those guys you just killed?... I'll beat the ever living SHIT out of you for them! So come on Mogami! I'm going to beat your goddamn face in!

Mogami:( _laughs_ ) You don't know what kind of can of worms you just opened.

Riko:( _standing up_ ) Why? What will you gain from all this death! You made a portal to another world! Isn't that enough!?

Mogami:( _laughs_ ) You have no idea! The Enigma's true function isn't a means of transit between parallel worlds! It's a device for combining parallel worlds! From that, we will be able to harvest the energy from the blast and even now, our true goal to become immortal and a being of incredible power! When I combine with my other self and Uso, we will not only be immortal, but be able to traverse the infinite of what is, the universe! How funky is that?!

Macron: All this just to live beyond others?! You'd sacrifice millions of live for yourself?! Just how selfish are you?!

Mogami:( _chuckles_ ) Say what you will. I'll still obtain eternal life, and dominion over all parallel worlds! As Tri-Kaiser!

"Like hell we'd let that happen!" Ichika shouts, as he furiously shakes the dragon bottle and inserts it into the Cross-Z dragon, folding it up it's head and tail pressing the button on the side of the dragon. " **Wake up!** ( _incerts into belt_ ) **Cross-Z Dragon!** " The belt shouts, as Ichika furiously turns the crank. " **Are you ready?!** " The Belt asks, Ichika angrily slams his fists together before shouting. " _Henshin!_ " The armor closes around him, steam bursts out from the seams as if it were smoke coming from the dragon's nostrils from a heavy breath. " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " Cross-Z slowly puts out his hand, his Beat Closer materialises into his hand, as Cross-Z readies the blade. " _I'll kick your fucking ass!_ " Cross-Z shouts, bolting towards Mogami. "Idiot." Mogami kicks up the tomahawk, quickly grabbing it and throwing it to the side. " _Huh? Fuck!_ " Cross-Z shouts only able to see what's happening from the corner of his eye, as the Tomahawk comes back around like a boomerang, hitting Cross-Z in the shoulder as he tumbles and falls to the ground. "Ichika-kun!" Emu shouts, as he and Chocola run over.

Mogami:( _laughs_ ) Only an idiot would run at someone head on with a weapon at the ready. Such a funky idea! Here's an even funkier idea!

Mogami snaps his fingers, as from the ground rises a pedestal and 5 large piles of cell medals, with white glass covering and hiding the contents on the pedestal. Mogami points his gun at the glass and shoots it open. Revealing Core Medals and Horoscope Switches. "Hows this?" Mogami states as he walks over to the pedestal.

Eiji:( _surprised_ ) Core Medals?! How did you get your hands on those? I should be the only one with the Core Medals?

Mogami:( _collects medals_ ) We in Foundation X have the technology that was used to make the Medals and Switches. Creating something with the same functionality was child's play.( _turns to everyone_ ) Come on, Greeeds!

Mogami tosses the Core Medals into the air, as the Cell medals float and attach to them. The medals metamorph into a body, creating the Greeds again. "Oh, but… it seems were missing one." Mogami says as he reaches into his coat. "This one is probably the best opponent for you, huh!?" Mogami takes out three Red Core Medals and drops them, they magnetize to the cell medals transforming into the Bird Greed.

Emu:( _looks at Greeds_ ) Oh, crud.

Eiji:( _reaches for belt_ ) Wait… They aren't talking?

Amour:( _looks at Eiji_ ) They possessed communication abilities?

Mogami:( _walks up to Greeds_ ) Yes, but giving them the ability to talk or have a personality would be troublesome. But enough talk! Let's see you deal with them!( _points_ )

The Greed charge everyone, forcing everyone to going on the defensive. Cross-Z and Emu try to take the fighting away from the girls, who were still reeling from the horror they saw earlier. But then Amour, Chocolat, and Macaron snap themselves out of their trans and go to help the two riders. But the Bird Greed targets Eiji, the Bird Greed flies over and attacks Eiji. Eiji blocks an attack from the Bird Greed, yet has trouble fighting back. "Fake or not, it's hard to attack Ankh, huh?!" Mogami mocks, as the Fake Ankh knocks Eiji to the ground. "Ah! Eiji-san!" Riko shouts as she reaches for her wand. But the Fish Greed attacks her, Eiji gets back up to look at the Fake Ankh. Reaching down into his pocket, Eiji takes out the broken Taka medal. But before he can reach for his belt, the Fake Ankh grabs Eiji by the throat and slams him against the wall. The impact rips apart the wall breaking the whole thing down, opening the room up to the outside.

Eiji:( _grabbing FAnkh's arm_ ) A-Ankh…

* * *

 _Precure Earth… We are Build_

I land back on the ground and rushes to meet with the others. " _That's everyone in the tower safe and sound._ " I reports to everyone. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. It had seem as if the worse had pass for everyone, despite how short of a time it had actually been. What they did felt like it took an eternity to make sure everyone is safe.

Harry:( _jumps up on Yell's shoulder_ ) Right, then we should probably go after Kaiser and see if we can stop this situation from getting worse.

Chifuyu: That sounds like a plan, let's spit up then, we can cover more ground that way.

My helmet folds away as I tell them. "Right, how should we-" Suddenly from my pocket, flies out the Miracle light. "What the?!" I shout, before I grab the light. As I hold the light in my hand, a beam of light suddenly shoots out flying up into the sky and towards one of the Earth's. "Wh-What's going on?!" I think aloud.

* * *

 _Rider Earth… We are Observer_

Eiji reminices upon his adventures with Ankh. He remembers his final moments with Ankh before he died, reaching out in a vein attempt to save him… somehow. Eiji knew wasn't able to save him, but he wanted to, and he regrets not being able to reach him that day. "Ankh..." Eiji mumbles, as the Fake Ankh turns it's head to the side in confusion. "Eiji-san!" Macherie shouts, trying to help Eiji, when the Fake Uva blocks her and attacks. "I'm... going… to save you… This time..." Eiji mumbles, A light glow begins to emanate from the hand in which Eiji cliches Ankh's medal. "H-Huh?" Eiji asks, Eiji opens his palm as the medal's shards begin to float up into the air. They float over to the Fake Ankh, the two sides joining together. Then from the sky, a ray of rainbow light shoots down and hits the medal.

Mogami:( _shocked_ ) Th-That light?! No?! How can that be?!

The light beams so brightly that it forces everyone looking, to shield their eyes. The light soon fades, the Taka medal seems to have disappeared. "Ankh's..." Eiji asks looking around, but then the Fake Ankh suddenly convulses in pain and tosses Eiji back inside. It lets out groans of pain, before screaming out. But the scream was not of a mindless Greed. It was a familiar voice. One far too familiar Eiji, the Fake Ankh stops screaming and look at Eiji and mumbling.

"E-Eiji..."

"Ankh?" Eiji asks in disbelief in what he has heard. The Fake Ankh screams again, reaching for his head before he falls back and out the building. "Ankh!" Not hesitating for a second, Eiji gets to his feet and jumps out the building after the Fake Ankh. "Eiji-san!" Emu shouts. " _Crap!_ " Cross-Z shouts. "Eiji-san!" The Pretty Cure scream.

* * *

 _Outside..._

The distance between the two and the ground fast approaches. As Eiji and the Fake Ankh fall towards the ground. Eiji straightens his body to speed faster towards the Fake Ankh. Getting close to the Fake Ankh, Eiji reaches out to grab the Fake Ankhs hand. As he reaches he protests aloud.

Eiji: It-It's doesn't matter if you're not really him!( _reaching out_ ) If… If I can… Save you! By reaching out, then… I won't hesitate! Not for a moment!

Eiji shouts as he finally manages to grab the Fake Ankh hand, from the chest of the Fake Ankh. A bright red light begins to glow engulfing the vision of the two. Suddenly wings sprout out from the back of the Fake Ankh, and it slows the two's decent. The two softly float down to the ground, the Greed taking on a familiar human form with its wings still out. The Greed lands on the ground, as its wings seem to crystallize before shattering and disappearing into the air leaving only the hand still in it's Greed form. Eiji stears at the man standing before him speechless at what he's seeing.

Greed:( _scoffs_ ) Eiji.( _gesturing with arm_ ) I see you're still getting your ass kicked as ever.

Eiji:( _shocked_ ) ...A-Ankh…( _almost crying_ ) Y'know that's your fault… Right...?

Ankh:( _rubs Greed arm_ ) As if I care if somethings my fault.

Eiji:( _smiles and sighs_ ) I guess this is the tomorrow that was waiting for you…

"Eh? The hell's that supposed to mean?" Ankh asks, Eiji looks back at his revived partner. His smile is big enough to slightly off set Ankh. But he bears it knowing him. In his mind Eiji thinks to himself. _This… This is a miracle._ Eiji smiles, thankful to who ever brought his partner back. But Eiji remembers the situation and turns to Ankh telling him. "We'll talk later. Time's running out."

* * *

 _Back inside..._

Mogami:( _clenches fist_ ) The… Light of the Miracle…( _sighs_ ) Damn those sellout Miracle lights! Whatever. I'll have plenty of ways of handling that little miracle. Oh, yes… I can see one of many ways this… Gathering is going to end. And trust me, it's going to end with either me dying, or all of us dying.

Mogami kackles as he reaches into his coat and readies his gear bottle. "We don't kill people! We are going to save you! That's what Pretty Cure's do!" Chocola says to Mogami as she battles the Greeds. Mogami chuckles then bursts into a laugh at Chocola. "I suppose the saying is true! Truly, ignorance is bliss is it not?" Mogami mocks.

Amour:( _confused_ ) What are you saying? We are simply trying to save everyone!

Mogami:( _points to Amour_ ) You'd figure a Robot would grasp this concept. Even the most optimistic of people would know that I'm too far gone! So here's the question I pose to you heroes. Are you willing to stain your hands with blood to save the many? Or risk everyone to save me?

Riko: W-What? Never!

Mogami:( _looks to the sky_ ) Of course not! You girls have never stained you're hands with blood!( _looks down_ ) Would ruin the whole pure Maiden thing you got going. You always "saved" your enemies. Never "Kill." them. Fue! Please. You people simply brainwash people onto your side.

Macherie:( _shaking head_ ) N-No, we're just getting them to understand our point of view! We never wanted to brainwash them!

Mogami:( _points at the Precure_ ) And in some cases that can be called Brainwashing! Just how blind are you girls? No matter, whatever the case. I won't yield! You will have either kill me, or let the world end?! You're choice.

The girls fall silent, unsure of how to respond. " _S...So?_ " Cross-Z says standing back up. " _So what if things have get a bit bloody?_ " Cross-Z states pulling out the tomahawk from his armor. " _I'm still going to beat your fucking face in!_ " Cross-Z shouts taking out his Beat Closer. Dual wielding both the Tomahawk and the Beat Closer, Cross-Z readies for battle. "What a Meathead… Still I don't mind that." Mogami says as he readies the Nebula Steam gun. "Then it's time for our funky fight to begin!" Mogami shouts before taking his Gear bottle and inserting it into the gun. " **Gear Right Kaiser!** " Techno music begins to play and Mogami kackles as he brings his body around 360 before pointing to the sky and shouting. " _Kaiser!_ " Shooting into the air, smoke falls down upon Mogami creating the Kaiser suit. Red gears fly out, forcing everyone to get out of the path of the gears. The gears swing back around attach to the right of the suit, the smoke clears leaving the Red Kaiser. " _So now that I'm ready._ " Right Kaiser says as he snaps his fingers. From above, a weapon rack comes down. " _Greeds, take care of them._ " Right Kaiser says as he turns to the weapon rack. Taking two compact tomahawks and puts them on the sides of his waist, then grabbing a rod, it extending out into a spear.

Right Kaiser: _Hope you're ready! We're going to have a blood bath!_ ( _folds out tomahawks_ ) _How funky is that!?_ ( _swings_ )

Cross-Z:( _blocks attack_ ) _Bring it!_

Right Kaiser: _...hmm, you know what? I want to see how the Greed's tear you guys up! It's not like you guys could stand against the greeds!_

Emu:( _annoyed_ ) Wait, then what was the point of that whole transformation?!

" _A fuck you. That's what._ " Right Kaiser says, the Greeds coverage knocking the team into the center of the room. Right Kaiser smiles at the sight before him. "God, I can't believe I have to look at their ugly mugs again." Ankh says stabbing his arm into the back of the Fake Uva. " _What?!_ " Right Kaiser shouts, as Ankh pulls his arm out of the back of the Fake Uva. "It's like we said. We will stop you're plans." Eiji says as he and Ankh stand side by side. "Eiji-san! Who's that?" Riko asks. "My partner… The real Ankh." Eiji says patting his partner on the back,

Right Kaiser: _Tch!_ _Damn that Miracle granting light. Wish there was a fun way to dispatch those to get that wish. Like a battle royal to the death-_

Emu:( _annoyed_ ) WE get it! You like to kill, may as well call you an Berserker or Assassin at this point!

Eiji:( _sighs_ ) I'm smart enough to know that this isn't a good time to ask about what's going on… but I'd better get my ice cream today.

Eiji:( _smiles and rolls eyes_ ) Okay, I know already.

The Greed charge at the two, Eiji and Ankh dodge out of the way. Eiji looks at the others. "Leave the Greeds to us. You guys get him." Eiji says pointing to the armed Right Kaiser, then he reaches back and pulls out his belt. "Okay, Ankh. Let's go!" Eiji shouts strapping on his belt. " _Humf,_ Eiji, use these." Ankh prepares three medals, as he throws them towards Eiji. With one swing of his arm, Eiji catches the medals and prepares. He puts a red and greed medal into the right and left slots of his belt, then the final yellow medal into the center of the belt. In one motion, Eiji tilts the belt to the left and takes out the scanner on the right of the belt. As the scanner sounds a standby noise, Eiji exclaims. " _Henshin!_ " Before sliding the scanner down the belt, a sound of three medals being scanned. " **Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa! TaToBa! TaToBa!** " The belt sounds as an effect forms around Eiji, their of different animal symbols but they align with hawk, tiger, and grasshopper. The three combine on the chest as the suit forms and gains color. The helmet is red and designed with that of a hawk. The arms, shoulder, and chest are yellow and designed like a Tiger. The waist and legs are green and look like a grasshopper's legs. OOOs stands and enter his battle stance.

OOO:( _claws fold out_ ) _Okay, you're all coming with me outside!_

OOOs quickly scans the belt again. " **Scanning Charge!** " OOOs charges and drop kicks Fake Uva and Fake Kazari out the side of the building. The Fake Gamel and Mezool, charge at OOOs. Ankh flies around behind them, kicking the Fake Mezool off the building. Oddly, the Fake Gamel follows after. "Heh, even as a mindless husk. That muscle head still follows her." Ankh says, " _Hey!_ " Cross-Z shouts. "Not you idiot." Ankh says as he and OOOs jump out the side of the building to battle the Greed on the ground. Cross-Z, Emu, and the Pretty Cure gang back up on Mogami.

Right Kaiser:( _sighs_ ) _What a funky bunch! You, Kamen Riders and Pretty Cure's can't possibly save the world!_ ( _Redies tomahawks_ ) _So let's make this end, Funky!_

Right Kaiser dashes to the side around a pillar and straight towards Cross-Z. Right Kaiser jumps up and slams his axe blades down at Cross-Z, who puts up his Beat Closer to block. " _Tch! Try this!_ " Cross-Z shouts as he swings the tomahawk in his other hand at Right Kaiser. At the same time, Chocola and Macaron jump in from the sides to try and kick Right Kaiser from both sides. A smile forms under Right Kaiser's helmet, as from his back purple energy forms as four arms protrude out grabbing the axe blade, Cross-Z right thigh, and the legs of the two girls. "What's this?!" Macron exclaims before the three are spun around and tosses aside. The three slam into the ground. Macherie and Amour come together as they ready their guitar. " _Are you Ready?!_ " Macherie says who presses the giant red heart on her Preheart, Amour does the same as she responds. " _Here we go!_ " Amour says. " **Hooray! Hooray! Heart Song!** " Macherie shouts. " **Hooray! Hooray! Heart Dance!** " Amour shouts.

Macherie: **Cure Macherie!**

Amour: **Cure Amour!**

Macherie and Amour:( _in synch_ ) **Together we are Pretty Cure!**

The two fire their finisher at Right Kaiser. Right Kaiser smiles as the arms blocks the attack. As Right Kaiser guards against the attack, Right Kaiser puts his hands close against each other. In between the palms of his hands an orb of purple energy forms. Putting out his hand, Right Kaiser unleashes a power blast of power that entirely engulfs the Pretty Cure's attack and the Cure's themselves, getting caught up in the blast. "Emiru-chan! Ruru-chan!" Emu shouts as the beam of energy fades, and Emiru and Ruru fall to the ground, their Prehearts and Mirai Crystals falling to the ground.

Right Kaiser:( _amazed_ ) _Wha! WHOA! That was some incredible power!_

Cross-Z:( _getting up_ ) _Wh-What the hell was that?_

Emu:( _running over_ ) Emiru-chan! Ruru-chan!( _checking up_ )

Right Kaiser:( _clenching fists_ ) _This is the power of the Enima's! They draw on the energy of the three planets and reverses into an incredibly, Funky power! Both strong, yet moldable. Which is why I have these nifty arms!_

" _Bastard!_ " Cross-Z shouts as he charges in. " _Haven't you been paying attention at all?!_ " Right Kaiser shouts as the arms on his back ready the axes and spear. " **Cure pu ra pa pa! Barrier of Light!** " A light barrier forms around Right Kaiser, the barrier causes enough of a disturbance to distort the arms. Cross-Z turns the leaver as he charges at Right Kaiser. " **Ready? Go! Dragonic Finish!** " Cross-Z jumps and kicks, as his dragon breathes fire sending Cross-Z flying at Right Kasier. Cross-Z smashes into Kaiser pushing him back. " _D-Damn it!_ " A arm protrudes out form Kaisers back and punches straight into Cross-Z, a blast knocks the two back and away from each other. "Ichika-kun!" Emu shouts as he runs over to Cross-Z on the ground.

Right Kaiser: _Argh… Well, you got me… But you haven't knocked me out… I'm tired of this charade! Die!_

Right Kaiser protrudes a dark arm holding the spear, as it is engulfed in dark energy. The spear pulsating with electricity. Right Kaiser throws the spear at the team. " **Rocket! On! Magic Hand! On!** " Someone flies in grabbing the team and flying out the opening in the building, as the spear hit exploding the top part of the building. They fly out, as they do OOOs looks on at the ground. "Who the hell is that?" Ankh asks looking up, OOOs chuckles. " _I wouldn't worry about that, he's a friend. Another Kamen Rider._ " OOOs explains to Ankh. " _Made it just in time. It's just like you Gentaro-kun._ " OOOs mutters.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

We land on the ground, and we recollect ourselfs. "Emu! Are you okay?" Yui asks me appearing before me, I dust myself off as I get up. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, what about the others?" I ask looking back up to see the others are fine and getting up themselfs. " _That was close, a second more and you would've been goners._ " A voice speaks up, we all look over to a Kamen Rider with a astronaut motif, with an circle symbol on the right arm, a square symbol on the left arm, a triangle on the left leg, and a X on the right leg. On his waist, is his belt with 4 switches, and 4 more switches just below those switches, a handle to the right of the belt.

Cross-Z:( _helmet folds away_ ) A-And who are you?

Fourze:( _chuckles_ ) _Well, I'm the Rider that's going to become friends with all Kamen Riders and now, Pretty Cures! The name's Kamen Rider Fourze!_

Riko: Another Kamen Rider?

Putting his hands under the switches on his belt, Fourze flips the switches up as a ring materialises around Forze and removes the suit to leave a tall and proud man standing in a grey and white suit, white undershirt, and slicked back hair. "My name is Kisaragi Gentaro, nice to meet you guys." Gentaro-san says reaching out to help me up.

Emu:( _takes hand and is lift up_ ) I'm, Dr. Iijima Emu, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Are you a friend of Eiji-san?

Gentaro:( _smiles_ ) You know Eiji-san? _Heh!_ That guy is always looking out for people.( _looking around_ ) Where is he?

Cross-Z:( _stands up_ ) Currently dealing with some revived Greed's.( _removes dragon_ )

"I see, then I see we don't have much time left." Gentaro-san says, as he turns. "Do you have a from of transportation?" Gentaro-san asks us. "Yeah, we got here on bikes. I'm sure we can take them." I explain, pointing towards the Ridevendors. "Thank god for all the Vending machines." Ichika says taking out a Cell Medal handed to him by Eiji-san.

Gentaro: Then let's get a move on, we can't waste any time.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

(Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat)

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

(Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back)

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

(Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing.)

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

(Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea.)

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

(Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her)

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

(Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

(Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light.)

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

(Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances.)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

(Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle.)

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

(Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees)

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

(Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling.)

* * *

World Hug 15 Complete


	19. World Sweet 16

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Sweet 16: The Stars Align

* * *

 _We are Emu_

After parking our bikes in the parking lot, we walk up a flight of stairs, onto school ground. "Why are we here?" I ask Gentaro-san who's showing us the way. "This is my alma mater, AGHS." Gentaro-san exclaims. "The thing you're looking for should be here. That's what my pal said, anyways." As we reach the top of the stairs, we meet a brown haired journalist in pretty laxed clothes. "Sup!" He says greeting Gentaro who greets him back.

Gentaro: Everyone, this is my buddy, JB. He's the one who caught me up to speed on the situation.

JB:( _smiles_ ) Still though, you brought an interesting cast of characters with you. The Veteran of the Bugster outbreak, Iijima Emu, some Pretty Cures, and a hot headed rider from another planet.( _chuckles_ ) From robots, to aliens. Is there anyone who you can't befriend?

Gentaro:( _chuckles_ ) The answer to that is, no one. As long as I put my mind to it. I can make anyone my friend.

JB:( _shrugs_ ) Heh, classic Gentaro. Anyways, back on topic. They do say you can live in the city, but never see the sights…

Emu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What does that have to do with anything?

Gentaro: AGHS was built somewhere a bunch of space energy would always flow into. I dunno about this whole Enigma thing. But if they wanna boost its power, they couldn't find a better place. Something like combining world's probably would need some space power behind it, right?

JB:( _walks up_ ) And today at 4PM, our supposed time limit, is the moment when the planets from the solar system are beaming the most energy down here.

Ichika:( _puts two and two together_ ) I get it! Come to think of it, the Sky Wall was created because of the Pandora's Box, which was found on Mars.

Riko: A box from Mars made a giant wall? Crazy.

Ichika:( _sweatdrop_ ) Not a crazy as Magic is buddy.

I get in front of Gentaro-san to ask. "So… Where's Enigma?" Gentaro points and says. "Right there." I look to where he's pointing, it a long walk up to an open area. "Uh… Hate to burst your bubble, but there's… nothing there, though." I say to Gentaro-san. Gentaro-san looks up to the sky. "Hold that thought, there's something their?!" Yui exclaims, as she flies into view and pulls up a tab. "What? You're shi- Kidding me?" I ask, Yui shows me a heat vision view of the area only to see a massive heat source inside the outline of a giant hand. "Holy curd, the Enigma." I mutter looking at the outline of the massive robotic hand. "12 o'clock." Ruru-chan says as we look forward to see 4 Kaijin step out. "Well, well, Zodiarts!" JB says taking a small step back.

Gentaro:( _smiles_ ) Looks like we just hit the Jackpot.( _steps forward_ ) Leave them to me!

Ichika: You too, huh?

Gentaro:( _turns around_ ) Huh?

Ichika:( _looking at Gentaro_ ) You fight because you're a Kamen Rider too, right?

Gentaro:( _similes_ ) You bet I do! The students at AGHS, and the teachers… I'm gonna protect all my friends.( _takes out belt_ ) Prepare for liftoff!

Gentaro-san reaches into his coat and takes out his belt. Placing it over his waist, the belt straps on his belt, as he flips the four red switches down on the belt. Gentaro-san swings his arm around and grabs the lever on the right. The belt counts down. " **3! 2! 1!** " A standby noise sounds before Gentaro-san shouts. " _Henshin!_ " Before he pushes his lever forward and thrusts his arm into the air, as a smoke bursts out of the belt and a ring materialises above him. Armor materialises, and Fourze swings away the smoke. " _Uchu~_ " Fourze kneels in before shouting. " _Kitaaa~!_ " Fourze shouts standing back up.

Emiru:( _covering ears_ ) Wow, that was loud.

Fourze:( _points_ ) _One, two, three, four… I'll take you all on, one-on-one!_

Fourze charges in kicking one of the Zodiarts back, before the thruster on his back, lifts off into the air. Spinning mid-air, Fourze slams into another Zodiart knocking it to the ground. " _Try this one on!_ " Fourze exclaims, as he kicks away another Zodiarts and takes out one of the switches to another switch in his belt, he flicks the switch, activating it. " **Giant Foot On!** " A large Maroon boot appears on Fourze's right leg. Fourze kick at two of the Zodiarts. Air condenses into a massive foot that knocks the two Zodiarts right into something as they are destroyed. A cloak deactivates revealing a massive red colored arm. A door opens on the palm of the hand below the eye. "That's the Enigma..." I note looking at the giant hand. " _There's no time! Move now!_ " Fourze shouts, I look up at the towering hand…

Chocola:( _points_ ) Look out, we've got more incoming!

Macaron:( _looks over_ ) More robots, and now some other monsters similar to those Zodiarts.

JB:( _walks over_ ) Figures if they have Zodiarts switches, they would also have Horoscope switches as well.( _looks at girls_ ) This doesn't look to be an easy fight ladies.

Emu:( _turns to everyone_ ) Sorry guys, can you cover me, I need to get onto the Enigma. Riko? Can I get a lift?

"A-Ah yes! Hop on!" Roko-chan says lifting off the ground on her broom. I grab the broom and we are lifted up into the air. "Ichika-san?" Emiru-chan asks while we lift off into the air. I look back down to the ground to see Ichika-san ponder something, before he straps on his belt and his dragon flies down into the palm of his hand. "Damn it, let's do this!" Ichika preps for combat.

* * *

 _Precure Earth… We are Sento_

Sitting atop a building, I monitor the situation from above the city… _Damn, no matter how many areas we cover we just can't seem to stop them from coming…_ I stand up and look up at the sky, seeing the earths as they all slowly approach each other. _With the arrival of the Pretty Cure's things are calming down… But I need to get my head back to my main target. The Enigma on my Earth._ I think to myself as I look up into the air to where I see the Pandora's Wall beaming down. I then hear a call come in, I swipe my arm to answer.

Para-DX:( _calls in_ ) _Sento? It's me Para-DX. Are you there?_

Sento:( _pulls up video_ ) Parad. What's the situation in your area?

Para-DX:( _looks around_ ) _Well, we closed up the hole and the civilians are safe, but they just keep coming!_

Sento:( _nods_ ) I know, this won't end till our worlds are destroyed…( _looks at time_ ) And we don't have the luxury of time anymore. It's almost 4…( _calls up someone else_ ) Ha-chan are you their?... Hello?

Felice:( _answers_ ) _Oh, this is how you answer? Thank you. Hello Build-san!_

Sento: Hello Ha-chan, I need to come to my position. Same with you Parad-san.

Felice:( _nods_ ) _Okay! On my way! Beam me up!_

Para-DX:( _confused_ ) _Wait, what do you need me for?_

Sento: I need you because you are the only other person I know who was at the potential location of the Pandora Earth's, Enigma. So I'll need the assistance.

Para-DX: _Okay, I'll see you soon._

* * *

 _Pandora Earth…_

A quick rondevu and portal trip, the portal opens to the other side. Ha-chan, me, and Parad drop in, landing on the bridge where I last saw Ichika before this event started. "This is it, this is where I woke up, when I first arrived here." Parad says looking around the area. " _Sensei!_ " I hear as I turn around to see a Rider in red armor, along with the IS girls and a few of the Pretty Cure teams running over to us. Looking down at her belt I see the Usa Hopper, and a smile forms on my face.

Sento:( _smiles_ ) I see, Houki. I assume things have begun to heal with you and you're sister?

Akatsubaki:( _helmet folds away_ ) Yeah, is small. But something, but why are you here? When Ha-chan left, she only told us that she was coming back with you two.

Ha-chan:( _confused_ ) Yeah, why are we here?

Sento:( _looks up_ ) As Parad-san said. This is the last known location where the Enigma was last seen, or the potential of one. Or more specifically where I last saw Ichika before this begun. So…

I summon to my hand the Drill Crusher as it materialises. I point my Drill Crusher towards the reservoir, I fire off a shot. My shot hits something invisible and breaks the cloak. As the cloak dissipates it revelies a massive robotic blue hand. Everyone gasps at the sight of it, I look upon it remembering the plans I saw and the frame of when I last saw it.

Sento:( _looks up_ ) Foundation X certainly have a lot of men if they completed this in close to 5 months.( _gasps_ ) Look out!

The hand begins to move, as it tries to reach out and grab us. Everyone jumps back as the hand moves in to grab us. We back off, but Houki-chan's helmet closes up and she cranks her belt. " **Ready go! Maidentech Finish! Yay!~** " Akatsubaki jumps towards the Enigma and drop kicks it knocking it back. Akatsubaki jumps back and onto the dam. "Nice job." I tell her, she gives a thumbs up. Then from the Enigma a loud robotic like roar sounds, as from the Eye of the Enigma jumps out, hundreds of Foundation X Guardians. "There's no time, everyone! Cover me!" I shout turning towards the Enigma and jumping over the edge and onto the Enigma. "You heard him go!" Laura says as she and the others ready for combat. "Wait for me!" Parad shouts jumping over the edge. I climb inside the Enigma and I look ahead to a console at the center. _That's it! Let's hope he hasn't changed his codes!_ I think to myself as I run over to the console and I begin to type in the Key's. As I do, Parad calls up Emu.

Parad: Emu? Where are you right now?

Emu:( _phone call_ ) _Inside Enigma. What do I do?_

Sento:( _typing away_ )... Tell him to set Enigma's output to maximum. I'll tell him what to do.

Parad:( _looks at Sento_ ) … What the hell are you saying? If you do that, the world's gonna be destroyed, damn it!

Sento: Just do it! Tell him to.

Emu: _Parad. Ex-Aid's power is still active because Build took it. Even if it wasn't him, it's because of him requiring the bottles, that we have a chance with us now… Parad, I'm putting my trust in him. Let's trust him._

"Emu..." Parad mutters to himself. _What a reliable Doctor, definitely the kind I want treating me._ I can't help but smile as I think that. I put my mind back to the consol as the time counts down. "The future created by science..." I say as I lift my hand and finger to tap the final key. "Which will it be?" I say as in unison, Emu-Sensei and I both hit the enter key, as a horn sounds.

* * *

 _We are observers…_

Outside, as the battle rages, the Guardians freeze. "D-Did we win?" Gelato asks, when the Guardians turn and rush the Enigma. Hundreds come out of the Dam and into the reservoir, as they start to get under the Enigma and lift it up. The hundreds of Guardians begin to lift up the Enigma and up into the air. "What the?!" Rin shouts as the Enigma is lifted high into the sky.

 _Rider Earth…_

The Guardians begin to lift up the Enigma into the sky at the same time. "H-huh? Weren't we supposed to destroy this?" Chocola asks looking up at the sky. A portal appears as a team arrives. "Here we are! The smi-... What?" The Pretty Cure look up to see the Enigma being lifted up high into the air.

Fourze:( _sweatdrop_ ) _A bit late to the party on this one girls._

Cross-Z:( _annoyed_ ) _What the hell?! I that think should be fucking destroyed!_ ( _removes dragon_ )

Amour: Foul Language detected.( _punches Cross-Z_ )

Ichika:( _rubbing back of head_ ) Ow! What was that for?!

 _Pretty Cure Earth…_

From the ground a dark purple arm rises up and shoots up into the sky. Everyone looks on, in the distance. Chifuyu looks at the arms converging, she clenching her hands together, as she mutters. "I hope you know what you're doing… Sento." The arms near each other as does the Three Earths. Everyone looks on in horror, as a blast of energy bursts out, as civilians run for their lives, as they duck for cover from all the falling debris.

 _Rider Earth…_

Ichika looks up running out into the streets. "But it's not 4PM yet! Why?!" He shouts aloud, as the others join him. Emu runs over to see what's happening. "Hey, what the heck?!" Ichika shouts, before he grabs Emu's coat. "I thought you were gonna stop the Enigma!" Ichika shouts at Emu. But from the sky above, sounds of a bike revving. Everyone looks up to see someone riding a bike down the side of the Enigma and down the Guardians.

Ichika:( _looks on_ ) Who's dumb enough to… No… No way… Sensei?!

Chocola:( _walks over_ ) Sento-san?!

Macaron: My, what a bold maneuver.

 _We are Sento_

Jumping from the Guardians and onto to land. I park in front of everyone, flipping up the bike's leg I tilt my bike as I turn to everyone. Flipping up my helmet's visior I look back at everyone. "Hello everyone." I greet, then I turn my attention to Ichika, scanning him. "Did you put on some weight?" I ask, Ichika takes a moment to respond. "O-Of course not!" He exclaims annoyed.

Ichika: And is that all you have to say?!

Parad:( _appears_ ) Emu!( _runs over_ ) Good to see you again!

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Parad! Same here.( _rumbling_ ) Huh?

We all look up to see the Two Enigma's joining hands, and the purple hand being absorbed into the two Enigma's. I get off my bike and remove my helmet. Reaching into my pocket, I fish out two bottles which I show to Emu-Sensei. "There's hardly any time before the worlds collide." I say as I hand two bottles to Emu-Sensei.

Sento: These are you bottles, here.

Emu:( _takes bottles_ ) My… Thank you for bringing them back to me.

Sento:( _nods_ ) To stop the collision, we're gonna need some of the Invincibility of yours.( _shakes figurative bottles_ ) Shake the bottles.( _gestures_ ) Let's save us a world or three, shall we?

Emu:( _smiles_ )... Yeah, let's fuc- Let's rock and roll!( _shakes bottles_ )

As Emu-Sensei shakes the bottles, their substance is ejected from the bottles glowing with energy. They enter back into Emu-Sensei, as he glows and a small burst of energy bursts out of him. He opens his eyes, his eyes glowing red for a moment, before fading. "Okay, now what?" Emu-sensei asks, as I turn back to the Enigma. "Well, this next step actually doesn't require us. It's the step after." I say, as the Enigma begins to glow a light. "What is that?" Ichika asks.

Sento: Well, see. Something massive as that. Needs to be destroyed with something of the opposite polarity. See when that dark energy was absorbed into the Enigma. It charged the Enigmas with reverse quantum energy. Allowing it to cross dimensional barriers. Normal attacks can damage the Enigma, but the resulting blast of negative energy would destroy our entire beings, scattering us across the multiverse. But there are a few heroes here, who are known for reversing and Curing dark energies of monsters?

Ichika:( _blank face_ ) I have absolutely no idea what he just said.

Emu: What you're saying is, we can't destroy it, unless we want to nuke everyone across the multiverse. But the Pretty Cure can destroy it safely so that we don't get launched across the multiverse. Right?

Sento:( _snaps and points_ ) Bingo.

Macheire: But how are we supposed to get up their?

Sento:( _nods_ ) Ah, yes that. I knew that not everyone could get their in time. But I remember the fact that the Enigma would have to act as some from of marker for the Kaizers to teleport around our three Earths. So I decided to do the same but too you girls.

Ichika: Is that even possible?

"Obviously, if I did it." I say pointing to the Enigma's as the lights grow. Beams of light shoot out and hits the Pretty Cures. "Wh-What's happening?!" Riko-chan asks, I turn back stating. "You'll be seeing your friends soon. Be sure to transform when you do" I say, as Riko and the other Pretty Cure's are teleported close to the Enigma, I patch into my comms calling all of them.

Sento: Attention all Pretty Cures can you hear me? I need you to unleash all of you're combined attacks on the Enigma! Your attacks should reverse the polarity of the energy to a level that can be safely dispersed without the god particles of our three worlds being scattered across the dimensions.

Lovely: _What? What does that even mean?!_

Chocola: _He means, cut the head off the snake and the body dies._

Happy: _Oh~... What does That mean?_

Emu:( _walks over_ ) Shoot the arms, our three worlds don't go boom.

Happy and Lovely: _Ohh~! Leave it to us!_

Sento:( _sweatdrop_ ) Did... that... really need such an Translation?

" _Okay, let's do this everyone!_ " I hear Yell exclaim over the comms. " _Right!_ " I hear as a flash of light beams into the air. Everyone looks on, as the Pretty Cure look over the Enigma. Everyone charges up their attacks. They shoot at the Enigma, their beams of light hit the Enigma, dark purple energy change to bright colors, and the Enigma explodes. "Well done." I say over the comms.

Emu:( _looks up_ ) Huh, looks like we really aren't needed.

Sento:( _rubs back of head_ ) Uhh~ I wouldn't say that. I said that we were safely trying to disperse the Enigma's control on the god particles right? Well the polarity energy was only partially distorted and freeded. The rest is still there.

Parad: Wait, if it's still there then…

Sento: Yeah~ It can still be manipulated to the will of its user. And that would entail~

A dark orb of purple energy forms. "Yeah, that. And after this." Purple arms fly out grabbing the Pretty Cures and more spread out across the three worlds. "What the hell?!" Ichika shouts. "Yeah, I apologise in advance." I say, as I scratch the back of my head. The arm's reach out grabbing everyone, as we are lifted up into the air. We are dragged closer to the dark purple orb, when Ha-chan teleports next to me asking.

Ha-chan: Sento-san? I did as you asked but why are you making me escape?!

Sento: I'm not telling you to! I'm telling you that you need to collect allies! As many as you can! Go!

Ha-chan: R-Right!

Ha-chan teleports away, as we are dragged into the purple orb.

* * *

 _Unknown Location…_

Regaining consciousness, I stand up and look around. Looking to the sky, I see a light purple sky. The land is filled with dead dirt and rubble. "Sento!" I hear as I turn around to Chifuyu's concerned face. "What just happened?" She asks, walking over me. I check around to see everyone else is getting up. I turn around to see three figures walking over the horizon…

Sento:( _faces figures_ ) Well… I'm sure it's their way of saying that they want to end us. Up close and personal.

Left Mogami:( _fixes suit_ ) A correct assumption.

Right Mogami:( _smiles_ ) Things are about get incredibly Funky in here!

Uso Kaiser:( _chuckles_ ) _We are going to enjoy vaporising you, Uso!_

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

(Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat)

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

(Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back)

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

(Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing.)

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

(Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea.)

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

(Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her)

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

(Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

(Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light.)

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

(Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances.)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

(Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle.)

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

(Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees)

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

(Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling.)

* * *

World Sweet 16 Complete


	20. World Construct 17

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Construct 17: The Climax Approaches

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Everyone looks upon the three Kaisers. We all stare at the three, no one says a word. The air around us feels stiff, dry, and foreboding. The wind blows against us, as if the world itself hated our very existence in this plain. The only sounds are those of footing begin changed, and the occasional clenching of fist. I slowly reach for my belt, when Mogami breaks the silence.

Left Mogami:( _fixes gloves_ ) If you expect the destruction of the Enigma to be a major set back, you're sadly mistaken. It's but a minor setback, once we deal with you it will all be over.

Right Mogami: Let's just end them already, I want to see them scream as I tear them!

Uso Kaiser: _Then let us enter the final phase shall we?_

"Yes, let's." Left Mogami says as he takes out his Gear Bottle, Right Mogami does the same as they ready their guns. The two insert their bottles into their respective guns. " **Gear Left Kaiser!** " " **Gear Right Kaiser!** " The guns exclaim, Uso Kaiser incerts his bottle. " **Gear Blank Kaiser!** " The three guns blink in synch as they exclaim. " **Funky Match!** " All three aim their guns forwards as they exclaim. " _Tri Kaiser!_ " They shoot off gears as the three bodies combine into the blank Kaiser. As the Red and Blue gears attach forming the full complete form of the Kaizer. The armor opens up revealing the pulsating dark energy, as if they are blood veins pulsing with the rage within them. " _Raaah_ **HHH~!** " Their voice changes as the completed Kaiser blasts out a wave of dark energy, that pushes us back.

Tri Kaiser: **Tremble before me!**

Emu: Oh great, now what?

Tri Kaiser: **We may no longer have the Enigma at our command anymore, but we may still yet destroy you!**

Nagisa: Oh yeah?! You and what army?!

Sento:( _Facepalms_ ) Oh, dear god...

Riders and IS girls:( _in unison_ ) WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?!

Nagisa:( _confused_ ) H-Huh? What did I-( _looks over_ ) oh.

" _ **Humf!**_ " Tri Kaiser says before snapping his fingers, as from the ground rises up Pretty Cure Monsters, and as well as millions of Guardians, IS, Dorpants, Yummies, Greeds, Zodiarts, Horoscopes, Phantoms, Invests, Roidmudes, Bugsters, Guardians, IS's, and even some Smashes. "... You had to ask." I say to Nagisa-chan. "Oops…?" She says rubbing the back of her head. The army readies themselfs.

Nozomi: Hold on! Shouldn't we have a fighting chance?! Let us transform and ready ourselves?!

Shotaro:( _sweatdrop_ ) Uhh… I don't think that will be the case. I'm sure he'll just.

Tri Kaizer:( _nods_ ) **Okay, but make it quick.**

"What?" The other Riders, IS girls, and I respond in confusion. The same can be said for Tri Kaiser himself who seems to be conversing with the three minds. "Are you honestly letting them transform?" Left Mogami speaks out. "That's about the dumbest thing I've heard! Retract it!" Right Mogami echos. " _How hear me out._ " Uso Kaiser says. "I guess they're taking their time. Everyone!" I take out my Belt, a smile forming on my face. "Now that the Enigma's are destroyed, we can all transform without hindrance." I exclaim as I strap on my belt. Everyone readies their transformation equipment as well.

Left Mogami: And tell me, why is it better that we let them transform?! Would that not be putting us at a disadvantage?!

Right Mogami: Yeah, we've had the odds stacked against us from the start with everything falling apart! You really want to continue that trend? Which side are you on?!

Uso Kaiser: _Listen, we are showing them our absolute power by letting them have a fighting chance and wiping them across the ground._

Left Mogami: Yes, and we can easily do the same if we destroy them right now!

Sento: Interesting to see that despite being combined into one, they still carry their independent thought.( _reaches into pockets_ ) But, putting that aside…( _takes out bottles_ ) Shall we begin the experiment?

Ichika:( _readies dragon_ ) It's do this!

Houki:( _readies hopper_ ) Here we go.

Emu:( _flips Gashat into hand_ ) This is going to be good.( _puts out fist_ ) Parad!

Parad:( _fist bumps Emu_ ) Yeah!( _absorbs into Emu_ )

Nanami:( _readies Gashat_ ) Now proceeding with Tri Kaiser extermination.

Taiga:( _points Gashat_ ) Preparing for mission.

Kiriya:( _readies Gashat_ ) Let's take this baby for a spin!

Tyler:( _readies Gashat_ ) I will not allow another God to exist! Grade 0.

Poppei:( _readies Gashat_ ) Now, now Tyler, let's finish this now.

Takeru:( _readies Eyecon_ ) We will connect our three worlds to the future!

Tomari:( _looks at belt_ ) Ready Belt-san? It's our last ride.

Belt-san:( _smiles_ ) _Ready when you are Shinosuke. Start your Engine!_ ( _strapped around waist_ )

Kouta:( _readies lockseed_ ) Here we go!

Haruto:( _puts on wizard rings_ ) Let us show you the Hope that still exists in us all.

Gentaro:( _smiles_ ) If you hate us, then watch out cause I'm going to make you understand our point of view!( _straps on belt_ )

Eiji:( _chuckles_ ) Classic Gentaro-kun.

Ankh:( _readies medals_ ) Enough talk already.( _gorans_ ) Just listening to that guy reminds me of that chick who you worked for.( _takes out 3 medals_ ) Here! Use these.( _tosses medals_ )

Eiji:( _catches Medals_ ) I don't think Gentaro-kun isn't that much like Chiyoko-san.

Shotaro:( _lowers hat_ ) What a bizarre situation we find ourselves in.( _takes out Gaia Memory_ ) Ready Phillip?

Phillip:( _smiles_ ) It was quite a surprise when I was picked up back in the office. I'm quite intrigued.( _takes out Gaia Memory_ ) I'm ready.

Ichika, Houki, and I shake our bottles, as formulas floats around us. Opening the caps, we insert them into our driver. " **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!** " " **Wake up! Cross-Z Dragon!** " " **Ready?! Let's go! Akatsubaki!** " Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Tyler, and Poppi all activate their Gashats. " **Mighty Action X!** " " **Taddle Quest!** " " **Bang! Bang! Shooting!** " " **Bakusou bike!** " " **Mighty Action X!** " " **Tokimeki Crisis!** " Takeru changes the symbol on his Eyecon, opening his driver, putting the Eyecon into the belt and closes up the belt. " **Eye!~ Bacchiri Mina~!** " The Ghost Parker flies out of the belt and dances around Takeru. Tomari turns the key on the belt as it revs. Tomari flips the back of his Shift Car, and inserting it into his brace. Kouta unlocks his Lockseed. " **Orange!** " Bringing the lock around, Kouta swings it into the air and into the driver and closing the lock. " **Lock on!** " Haruto places his left hand over his waist. " **Driver on! Please~!** " Haruto raises his right hand and flips the visior on the ring down, then Haruto pushes down a lever on the belt flipping the hand. " **Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin~!** " Gentarou flips the red switches on his belt down and grabs the leaver. " **3! 2! 1!** " Eiji incerts the three medals, tilting the belt and readying the scanner. Philip and Shotaro activate their Gaia Memory. " **Cyclone!** " " **Joker!** " Phillip incerts the Gaia Memory into the driver and the memory is transported into Shotaro's driver. Phillip passed out, falling into Harry's arms. "H-Hey?! What's wrong?" Harry asks, Shotaro smiles as he explains. "He's fine. Now..." We all enter our Henshin poses before we all shout in unison to the sound of our belts.

" **Are you Ready?!** "

" _Henshin!_ "

Our Armor frame builds up and closes around us. " **FullMetal MoonSault! Rabbittank! Yeah~!** " " **Wake up Burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!** " " **Shining Samurai Maiden! Akatsubaki! Yeah~!** " Doctors insert their Gashats and open their drivers. " **Gatchan! Level up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty! Mighty Action X!** " " **Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!** " " **Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang!** ( _Yow!_ ) **Bang Bang Shooting Go!** " " **Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!** " " **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!** " " **Buggle Up! Dreaming Girl!** ( _Wow!_ ) **Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis!** ( _Wow!_ )" Takeru pulls back and pushes in the leaver. " **Kaigan! Ore! Let's go! Kakugo! Go-Go Ghost! Go! Go! Go!** " Tomari pushes his leaver. " **Drive! Type Speed!** " Kouta slices the lock open. " **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hana no Michide! On Parade!** " Haruto places his right hand over the belt. " **Flame!~ Please~! Hi~ Hi! Hi~ Hi~ Hi~!** " Gentaro turns the leaver and thrusts his arm into the sky, Eiji scans his belt. " **Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa! TaToBa! TaToBa!** " Shotaro opens his driver. " **Cyclone! Joker!** " The wind blows around Shotaro as the armor forms.

" **Dual! Aura Wave!** "

" **Dual Spiritual Power!** "

" **Precure! Metophose!** "

" **Sky Rose translation!** "

" **Change! Precure! Beat… Up~!** "

" **Precure! Open my Heart!** "

" **Let's play! Pretty Cure Modulation!** "

" **Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!** "

" **Pretty Cure, Love link!** "

" **Pretty Cure! Spinning Mirror Change!** "

" **Pretty Cure! Princess Engage!** "

" **Cure up PuRaPa! Dia! Miracle** **・** **Magical** **・** **Jewelryle!** "

" **Emerald! Felice** **・** **Fun Fun** **・** **Flowerle!** "

" **Cure La Mode Decoration!** "

" **Mirai Crystal! Heart Kiratto!** "

The Pretty Cure transform. All of us stand side by side, as we look out over the Army that stands before us… "Okay! **Emissary of-** " Cure Black begins to introduce when the ground she stands on is shot at by Tri Kaiser, jumping back in surprise Cure Black shouts back. "Hey! I was in the middle of my introduction!" Cure Black shouts to Tri Kaiser who simply scoffs.

Tri Kaiser: **We said that we would wait for you to transform. Not that we would listen to you're dumb introduction! Why give your name when you are going to die and be forgotten?!**

Uso Kaiser: _Plus it took nearly 3 whole pages to get that done! And Even more if descriptions and introductions we added!_

Ex-Aid:( _sweatdrop_ ) _Okay, we don't need the Meta jokes dude._

Tri Kaiser: **Enough!** ( _creates energy ball_ ) **Die!**

 _We are Observer_

Tri Kaiser throws the ball at the Hero's, just before it hits the Pretty Cure jump into the air. The IS girls launch and fly into the air. The energy ball hits the ground right before the Riders. "Sensei?!" Rin shouts looking back at the dust that was blasted up from the impact. But from the dust, lights beam though the dust. " **Build Change!** " Jumping out from the dust are the Riders on their Rider Machines, they land on the ground and drive ahead.

Build:( _readies weapon_ ) _Okay everyone! Let's clear a path for the Pretty Cures! Take out the larger beasts!_

Riders:( _in unison_ ) _Right!_

The Riders drive straight into the army ahead of us. Build retrieves his Hawkgatlinger and opens fire on the Guardians ahead of him, creating a path. " _Now this!_ " Build exclaims as he shakes and replaces a bottle. " **Diamond!** " Cranking the leaver the Diamond half attaches onto the armor. With a swipe of his arm, a diamond ramp forms and Build drives up the ramp. Hitting the top of the ramp, he launches at a T-Rex with it's body comprised of metal. Revving the engines of his bike the front end of Build's bike gear extends out, and spins into a large energy saw. The saw cuts straight down the center of the T-Rex destroying and exploding into a large flame.

" _Finally! Just like Doom! Time to Rip and Tear these fuckers apart!_ " Ex-Aid shouts as missiles are fired at him, Ex-Aid readies his hammer and hits a few blocks that reveal power medals that absorb into him. " **Speed up!** ( _x3_ )" Ex-Aid then tilts his bike and spins around at such incredible speed that it causes a tornado that catches the missiles sending them into the air. " _Leave this to me!_ " Laser exclaims jumping to the tornado and to the center kicking the missiles back towards the army, Ex-Aid drives past the explosions, as he does that he summons a weapon into his hands. " **Gashacon Key Slasher!** " From above, Snipe flies in in his level 3 from gunning down small fry.

Ex-Aid: _Snipe! Mind if I borrow BBT?_

Snipe:( _looks at Ex-Aid_ ) _You mean, Bang Bang Tank?_

Ex-Aid: _Yeah, that's what I mean by BBT. So can I borrow it?_

Snipe:( _tosses Gashat_ ) _Do whatever you need too._

" _Thanks!_ ( _catches Gashat_ ) _Brave, borrowing!_ " Ex-Aid says driving past Brave grabbing the Knight of Safari Gashat. " _Take it! Go!_ " Brave exclaims and with a clear nod to Brave, Ex-aid puts the two Gashats into the weapon. " **Gashat! Gashat! Kimenowaza! Safari! Tank! Critical Finish!** " Pulling the trigger, Ex-Aid shoots off a barrage of safari animals and tanks fly out slamming into the army causing explosions all over.

Genm:( _crazily_ ) _Ba! HA HA HA HA! Bow before the power of GOD!_

Poppy:( _readies weapon_ ) _Finisher!_

Genm jumps into the air a pipe appearing below him, Genm drops into the pipe and lowers into it. Running past the pipe, Poppy readies her Buggle Driver Zwei and cutting down 2 Roidmudes before jumping into the air, and activating her finisher. " **Kimewaza! Critical Sacrifice!** " Poppy buzz cuts through 4 large Guardian walkers legs. " _Continue Teleportation attack!_ " Genm shouts as he drops in from above smashing into a walker, before falling through another pipe. Genm jumps though kicking through multiple walkers all of them exploding in a brilliant flame.

Ghost drops in riding his Iguana Ghoststriker charging up to the Nebula Oshimaida, jumping up onto his face causing the Oshimaida to begin falling back. Taking out a new Eyecon, activating it and inserting it into the driver. " **Eye~! Batchirimina~! Kaigan!** " The parker exits the belt and falls on Ghost, a new mask flipping onto the helmet. " **Kaigan: Benkei!** ( _Ha! Huh!_ ) **Aniki! Mukimuki! Niōdachi!** ( _Soldiers grunt_ )" Taking out a his hammer, he puts his blade near his belt to make eye contact. " **Dia Kaigan! Gan Gan Mina!** " Iguana jumps away as Ghost spins his hammer into the air as he's lifted up into the air. Then Ghost pulls the trigger of his blade, before dropping and smashing the Oshimaida. " **Omega Bomber!** " Ghost stands back up, when a Guardian jumps up from behind bearing a blade. Ghost is too late to react as the blade swings down, but before it makes contact a beam from above hits the Guardians head, destroying it. The Guardians body falls to the ground, Ghost looks over to see Cecilia far off snipping. Ghost gives her a thumbs before continuing onto the next.

Cecilia aims her sniper at the next and shoots the magazine of a Guardian's Rocket launcher causing it to explode and enabling two other Guardians next to it. Flying through the fire of that explosion, Rin charges her cannons and beams destroying hordes of enemies.

Cure Ace:( _runs over_ ) They aren't the only ones who can kick butt.( _smiles_ ) Here we go! **Magical Lovely Pad! Ace Mirror Flash!**

Cure Ace inserts the Cure Loveads onto the Magical Lovely Pad, and three silver mirrors surround a horde in a triangular formation. She then spins around and waves her hand over the Lovely Pad, the first mirror reflecting a beam of light into the second. Cure Ace then waves her hand over the Lovely Pad two more times, and the second mirror reflects the beam of light to the third, and the third to the first. The light then intensifies, blinding the enemy and anyone else nearby. The light fades, as Guardians drop to the ground deactivated.

Laura:( _aiming cannon_ ) Beginning bombardment.

Cure Sunny:( _charges attack_ ) Here we go~!

Laura aims her cannon and begins to blast down enemies. Cure Rouge, Sunny, March all jump into the air and smash their attacks, sending them careening towards the ground their impact destroys hundreds of enemies. " **Luna! Trigger!** " W drifts by while shooting at the air troops blowing them out of the sky. "Eiji! Switch to this Combo!" Ankh shouts as he tosses two green medals to OOOs. OOOs catches them and switches out the medals. Potals open up and Guardian walkers drop in.

Cure Lemonade:( _steps back_ ) Th-There's too many!

Cure Peace:( _Worried_ ) Wh-What do we to?

OOOs:( _tilts belt_ ) _Don't be like that, we can still do this._

OOOs scans his belt as the armor changes. " **Kuwaga! Kamakiri! Batta! Ga-Ga-Gata-Kiriba! Gatakiriba!** " OOOs changes into his all green armor. "Whoa~! Armor change!" Cure Peace says marveling at the armor. " _Hey! Eiji Senpai! Don't leave me out of this!_ " Fourze says running. OOOs turns to Foruze. " _Of course. Let's go everyone._ " Everyone nods, with Fourze switching out his rocket switch to a new one. " **Elec! On!** " Electricity surges around Fourze changes his armor. OOOs scans his belt. " **Scanning Charge!** " Fourze readies his blade and plugs in his switch. " **Elec! Limit Break!** " Lemonade steps forward.

Cure Lemonade: Let me round them up! **Prism Chain!**

Cure Peace:( _charges up_ ) **Pretty Cure~! Peace Thunder~!**

Fourze:( _charges weapon_ ) _Rider! Thousand Volt Finish~!_

Lemonade's chains wraps around two Guardian IS's sending them careening into the ground. Then the two Riders and Peace blast massive amounts of electricity, chaining the guardians and causing the energy reactor of the IS's to overload and explode, with the energy still chaining through it hits several more all of them exploding in a brilliant flame.

Off elsewhere, heavy fire pins down several Pretty Cure, Wizard, Ghost, Cross-Z, Akatsubaki, Chifuyu and Charlotte. Charlotte blocks incoming fire with her shield before firing off a few shots with her submachine gun. A Guardian stands up with a snipe ready and fires at Charlotte, Charlotte barely manages to brace in time. As the incoming round hits the shield almost knocking her over. "Argh! We need backup!" Charlotte says backing up over to cover. "Just hold the line!" Chifuyu shouts as she aims her cannons blasting back at platoon slowly approached us.

Build:( _driving over_ ) _They need our help!_

Drive:( _Drives over_ ) _I'm coming in leave it to me._

Build:( _nods_ ) _Ten Four! Heads up, backup is incoming!_

"Okay, everyone incoming!" Build and Drive, ride in. Build parking in front of the team, Build readies his Drill Crusher aiming his weapon. Drive, drives in ramming into the troops. Inside the car, Drive switches out the car in his brace for a black one. " **Drive type: Wild!** " The Cars seater area detaches from the body. The car flips onto its underbelly before the Seater falls back down reattaching. " **Doron Tridoron: Type Wild!** " The engine revs up as Drive's car tires enlarge as he drives, running over the enemies before him.

Build:( _looking on_ ) _The car's construction is very intriguing. I would like to see the technology that goes into the construction of the car._

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) Leave that till later. You still need to hand that back to him.

Build:( _nods_ ) _Thank you for reminding me._ ( _takes out Byakushiki_ ) _Here, Cross-Z! Takes this!_

Build tosses over the standby from of the Byakushiki, Cross-Z catching it. " _Put it on and activate it. The upgrades for it and you're Rider form are complete._ " Build informs to Cross-Z, who quickly straps it on. " _Alright! Let's rock! Access… Flash!_ " Cross-Z exclaims putting his fist against the Byakushiki as light engulfs Cross-Z as the armor materialises and attaches. Cross-Z stands with new white armor overlaying over his normal armor. " _Anything I should know?_ " Cross-Z asks. " _Take out the Beat Closser._ " Build commands, confused, Cross-Z takes out Beat Closser. The blade of the sword open up as the blade emits a plasma blade. " _Whoa!_ " Cross-Z exclaim in surprise.

Build:( _crossing arms_ ) _It felt backwards for you to have a physical blade when you have a beam sword. So I decided to do the same just modified. Now feel free to dual wield… You do know how to dual wield right?_

Cross-Z:( _nods_ ) _Course. Who do you think help taught me how to sword fight to begin with._

" _Fair._ " I say, just then an explosion catches our attention. " _Welp that's my que to get rolling._ " Build says as he turns his bike towards the explosion. Chifuyu rushes over jumping on the back of Builds bike. "Mind if I hitch a ride?" Chifuyu asks, Build simply revs the bike responding. " _Be my guest, let's roll!_ " With that the two ride off to the battle.

Cross-Z:( _rests blade on shoulder_ ) _Sigh~_ ( _helmet folds away_ ) I really need to ask one of those two, how they met, and how they became so buddy buddy.

Charlotte:( _smiles_ ) My, jealous are we?

Cross-Z:( _looks at Charlotte_ ) Naw, if Sento can match and even counter her. Then perhaps I don't have to worry as much of her becoming a couch potato.

Akatsubaki:( _nods_ ) _I do remember her being like that when she's off work._ ( _helmet folds away_ ) It's one of her odd quirks.

Gaim:( _walks over_ ) _Those two are quite… interesting._

Lovely: What do you mean by that?

Gaim: _Those two will have quite an interesting fate before them._

" _What's that mean?_ " Wizard asks walking over. Gaim simply chuckles before taking out a lock gadget. " _That's not important._ " Gaim says deploying his Rider Machine. Quickly hopping on and riding off. Leaving the others to look on in confusion.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

(Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat)

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

(Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back)

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

(Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing.)

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

(Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea.)

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

(Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her)

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

(Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

(Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light.)

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

(Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances.)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

(Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle.)

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

(Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees)

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

(Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling.)

* * *

World Construct 17 Complete


	21. World Level 18

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Level 18: A Crushed Miracle

* * *

 _We are Observer_

The battle continues to rage, with carnage all over the place. A Rider runs, flicking three switches before jumping into the air. " **Fire On! Launcher On! Gatling On!** " Fourze lands atop cover created by an explosions crater, Fourze aims his weapons across the field behind cover. Laura aims her cannon over the small hill next to Fourze. Rin aims her weapon, as does Cecilia, Charlotte, Build, Gaim, Wizard. They all open fire on the enemies before them. From beyond more of the Pretty Cures and Riders group up.

Chifuyu:( _aims weapons_ ) Target the groups! Get as many as possible!

Cross-Z:( _drops down_ ) _Raaagh!_ ( _cuts IS down the middle_ ) _Come on! Is this all ya got?!_

Tri Kaiser: **Enough of this!** ( _begins to emit energy_ ) **I tire of these games!**

Tri Kaiser brings his hands close together. The exposed dark purple undersuit turn blood red, as red electricity begins pulsating around the hands of Tri Kaiser. In the center of Tri Kaiser's hands, an orb of red energy beings to form. Lifting up both his arms to the sky. The Purple energy from the surrounding area beings manifesting and flying into the orb of red energy. Build looks up to see the ball of energy being formed.

Build:( _looks at energy_ ) _Oh… That's a lot of energy being built up!_

Ex-Aid:( _runs over_ ) _Damn, do we have any defenders?! We really need need it!_

Pulling his arms away, Tri Kaiser readies his right fist as he shouts. " **DIE!** " Before aggressively punching the orb as it blasts a massive beam of red energy at the Riders. " _CRAP! BRACE!_ " I shout, as the Riders scramble for cover. Jumping out to block the beam. Luminous, Mint, Sunshine, Rosetta, and Ange putting up a shields to block the attack. The beam hits the shields, the energy beams around the corner of shields. Some of the beams hit the ground besides the Riders and Pretty Cure. "Get into the safe area!" Moonlight commands as everyone enters the shielded area. The girls holding the shield are slowly pushed back by the continued beams. Build looks through a safe gap though the shield giving a scan of Tri Kaiser.

Build:( _looks at Tri Kaiser_ ) _Tri Kaiser isn't letting up, the shields won't last much longer!_

Princess: How are we supposed to get him then?!

Build:( _looks off_ ) _Well I hope she comes back with those reinforcements soon…_

The shields begins to slowly crack, when from the far right a bullet drives into Tri Kaisers right arm breaking it. The shot disrupts the beam as it dissipates. They all look over to see Yamada in her own IS aiming down with her sniper. Felice runs up over the hill waving to everyone. "Build-san! I did as you asked and got help!" From over the hill, Pretty Cure allies, and more Kamen Riders arrive on the scene. "Okay! Here we go!" Felice exclaims as she takes to the air, with the others following after her. Maya stands up before jumping off the hill and flies down to Build.

Maya: Sento-san! I was so shocked at what was happening, I got worried about you and Chifuyu.

Build:( _helmet folds away_ ) Well, as you can see, we're okay. But I'm surprised that Ha-chan came to recruit you.

Chifuyu:( _walks over_ ) The feeling is shared. How did she come to recruit you?

Maya: A right, after the three Earths begun approaching each other, I quickly headed to the Cafe to see if you were working on a solution. Just in case, I prepared my IS due to all the chaos. When I arrived, I found Miss Felice and the others. I was surprised when I heard about the Pretty Cure's and their being other Kamen Rider's. I explained my connection to you two and Felice told me she knew were you two were. To think that you were in this… Place.

Build:( _smiles_ ) Quite the bizarre place we find ourselves in isn't it? But we can discuss details at a later date.( _helmet folds up_ ) _We need to get back into the action!_

"Okay!" With that, the two IS pilots and Build rush back into the battlefield. With Tri Kaiser, his damaged arm begins to regenerate. " **Damn that bitch.** " Tri Kaiser mutters as the broken arm twists back into place and heals itself. "We must end this." Left Kaiser says. "I agree, but we need to do something before that." Right Kaiser says. " _Those damn sell out pieces of junk?_ " Uso Kaiser asks. "How shall we handle those things?" Right Kaiser asks. "We will first build up their hope then we'll crush them." Left Kaiser suggests, a chuckle comes from Tri-Kaiser as he puts out his hand as more troops drop in. Additionally a few sets of cameras flies out across the battlefield.

 _We are Sento_

I switch out the bottle pair in my belt. " **Nin Nin Comic! Yay~!** " I dash past gun fire as I approach a group of enemies wielding ranged weapons. I jump into the air, as I do cutting the heads off of my enemies. I land back on the ground, before round housing a head into Phantom. The head knocks it off ballance, I dash in close jamming my blade into the gut of the Phantom. " **Fire Jutsu! Flame Slash!** " Flames blast out of where my blade sits, as the flames engulf the Phantom. I kick the blade knocking the flaming Phantom back. Before grabbing my blade and pulling it out of the Phantom, the Phantom falls straight onto it's back before exploding. I walk past the flames as I rest myself against the hill I find myself on.

Build:( _sighs_ ) _Damn… He brought in more caverly… Looks like he's making a spectacle of this too. Man…_ ( _sigh_ ) _I've never had to be in such a prolonged fight before..._

Yellow Lion:( _walks over_ ) _Christ dude. I mean, I know we have to defeat our enemy and all… But killing a Phantom by burning it to death is pretty Hardcore!_

Build:( _looks at Lion_ ) _Bite me. Besides this is a fight for the planet. We can discuss ethics after the fight…_ ( _Sigh_ ) _Sorry, I'm tired, I apologise Mr... What do I call you, if you don't mind me asking?_

Beast:( _chuckles_ ) _It's all good. The names, Beast. Kamen Rider Beast! A buddy of Wizard._

" _Ah, Haruto-san's freind than."_ I greet him. _I think he referred to you as Mayohead?_ I chuckle at the thought. Static comes over the comms before it clears up and a familiar voice speaks up. " _Hello? Hello? Ah! I'm finally getting though!_ " I hear Tabane's voice come over the comms. " _Tabane? How are you calling me?_ " I ask though the comms I ask. " _Who? Ah! Look out behind you!_ " Beast shouts, as I turn around a Roidmude with a large blade arm. The Roidmude raises up it's arm and swing at me. I dodge out of the way, grabbing the Roidmudes blade arm still embedded in the ground. Quickly grabbing my blade I stab at the joint before tearing it off, turning 360 before jamming the blade back into the gut of the Roidmude. Gun fire rains down on us, as Beast jumps for cover. I use the body of the Roidmude as cover, switching out my Full Bottles. " **Rabbit! Gatling!** " I turn the crank, the armor attaching. I kick away the Roidmudes, summoning the Drill Crusher in it's gun configuration as I shoot down a shooter. I materialise the Hawkgattlinger as I dual wield gunning down enemies before me.

Tabane: _What happening? I thought I heard armor changing and the shooting of guns._

Build:( _moves to cover_ ) _Sorry, I'm currently under fire! What's the situation outside?_

Tabane: _Well, what do you think? It's absolute chaos, people are scrambling for safety. I'm safe back at the Cafe with Chloe, you?_

" _Well._ " I mutter, as I change my Drill Crusher back into it's blade configuration. The Beams extending out and spinning into it's lance form. " _I'm currently battling armies of Robots,_ " I spin around cutting my enemies down. I point my gun at a Yummy, before it's crushed by a Guardian Walker. " _Monsters, artificial creations,_ " I open fire on the walkers joints, before Beast runs by me spinning something on his blade as a drum roll plays. " _Time for the Main Dish!_ " Beast shouts before jumping into the air and putting his ring finger against the blade. " **Six! Falco! Saber Strike!** " " _HAAA~!_ " Beast swings, as energy falcons fly out hitting the Guardian Walker destroying it. " _Other dimensional beasts._ " I shake a new set of bottle inserting them and turning the crank. " _Build up!_ " The new armor forms and closes around me. " **Kaizoku Ressha~!** " The Belt exclaims as steam exudes from my armor.

Build:( _Sighs_ ) _And more… But frankly,_ ( _aims and fires launcher_ ) _I'm beginning to get tired from all of this._

Chloe:( _over the comms_ ) _Then find a defendable location and rest as much as you can. I can't have you die when I still haven't been paid!_

Build:( _groans_ ) _That was almost sweet but that last parts a bit… Anyways... We still have a lot of others left to take care off. So… I'll take you up on that break._

 _We are Shotaro_

I ready two memories as we activate them and insert them into the driver. " **Heat! Metal!** " Our armor changes, I reach back grabbing the Metal Shaft. The shafts two ends extend out, as I spin around hitting the heads off of the robots near me. The ground shakes as we turn around to see a large clock tower monster stomp towards us. Reaching down to my belt, I grab the Metal Gaia Memory removing it from my belt and putting it into the Metal Shaft. " **Metal! Maximum Drive!** " I charge past the Pretty Cure battling the beast.

Aqua:( _water generates_ ) **Pretty Cure! Sapphire Arrow~!**

Scarlet:( _readies Key_ ) **Fireworks!** ( _incerts key_ ) **Burn, O Flames! Pretty Cure! Scarlet Spark!**

Cure Aqua and Scarlet launch their attacks. Aqua's hitting the beasts left leg, while Scarlets arrows hit the head of the beast, as it falls to its knee. Running past the two, we jump into the air, landing on the HardTurbuler as we fly towards the Beast. " _ **Metal Branding!**_ _Ha~!_ " We swing the Metal Shaft at the tower beast, it explodes into nothing. We land the HardTurbuler, putting away the Metal Shaft and putting the memory back. " _This is Build, going out for a break._ " Build says to us over the comms.

Aqua:( _walks over_ ) A break, I would much appreciate that myself.

Scarlet: I wonder if their is a safe place to rest? What with all we are dealing with.

W: _Probably, but it's most likely with others defending the area._

Aqua:( _walks over_ ) That's most likely the case, come. Let us not drag with the momentum we have made.

Scarlet: I see… Yes, let's go W-san.

" _Ladies first._ " I tell them, gesturing back towards the battlefield. The two sigh and smile before they head back off into the fight. We take the controls of the HardTurbuler and we fly off. Into the air, switching out our memories as we fly into the fight.

 _We are Eiji_

"Eiji use this!" Ankh shouts handing me a set of medals. " _Okay!_ " I switch the medals out, tilting the belt and scanning. " **Sai! Gorilla! Zou! SaGoZou! SaGoZou!** " The armor forms on me, I ready my fists then I slam them into the ground. The impact knocks over a massive number of enemies before me. Before I go to jump, a figure flies in from above shouting. " **Pretty Cure! Big Bang Machine Gun!** " Cure Princess flies in, blasts down a hellfire of beams down at her enemies before her, destroying them. Princess lands back down to look at her handy work.

OOOs:( _walks over_ ) _Nice follow._

Princess: Hmm?( _turns around_ ) Yeah! For a Princess that much is natural!

OOOs:( _clapping_ ) _Ooh~ Impressive._

Ankh:( _fly over_ ) Pay attention! Incoming!

Cell Medals begin forming together into massive Kaiju grasshopper, lion, elephant, and octopus rise up from around us. "Hiyaa~?! Where did they come from?!" Princess shouts in surprise as she jumps and grabs me. " **Pretty Cure Spinning Mirror Change! Cherry Flamenco!** " Falling down from the sky. Cure Lovely lands before us, as flames burst out upon her landing. " **Pretty Cure! Passion Dynamite! Olé!** " Flames burst out of the ground engulfing the area in flames. "Hime!" I hear from above, I look up to see a panda-like fairy with big brown eyes and small grey ears and markings above her eyes that resemble lashes or hearts. She has a large blonde curl of hair at the center of her forehead and wears a large pink bow adorned by a clover. She wears a matching pink dress with ruffled skirt and a pearl necklace with a gem in the middle. She wears a hot pink pouch on her back. At the middle is a white heart.

Princess:( _hugs fairy_ ) Ribbon! It's dangerous here! Why did you come here?

Ribbon: I was worried too when I couldn't see you, so I flew around till I met Megumi, desu wa.

Lovely:( _giggles and smiles_ ) She was so insistent, I couldn't say no.

OOOs: _Not to alarm anyone, the Yummies aren't down just yet!_ ( _Eyes glow_ ) _Ah!... Here?..._

I run over between the three as I slam my fist into the ground. A purple light beaming out, "Eh? Wh-What?" Princess exclaims, from the ground I pull out the Medagabryu. I take out three Cell Medals of my current combo and put them into the slot mouth, chomping the mouth and putting it back into axe mode. " **SaGoZo!** " The SaGoZo drums play, as I shout to the Pretty Cure's. " _Duck!_ " They duck under as I swing the axe around destroying the four massive Yummies as they explode into a brilliant flame, with medals raining down.

Princess: Wha?! Why are their medals falling on us?!

OOOs:( _chuckles_ ) _Well that's becaus-_

Birth:( _walks over_ ) _Because those monsters you just destroyed, were made out of those medals. So when they drop, for Hino and I, it's payday._

OOOs:( _turns to Birth_ ) _That voice, Date-san!_

" _Yo! It's been some time Eiji._ " Date-san greets me. " _What about Gotou-san?_ " I ask him, he chuckles as he shrugs. " _Currently helping our wing bound friends. Still those girls in those mech suits pack quite the punch._ " Date-san notes as we look to the sky, I see Gotou-san in the sky shooting down anything that poses a threat. " _Whoa, heads up!_ " Date-san exclaims as he points his gun and shoots down a Robot behind us. "Wha?! I didn't even see it." Lovely says looking at the robots destroyed head.

Birth: _Best we not stay here, let's keep the momentum._

OOOs, Lovely, Ribbon, and Princess:( _in unison_ ) Right!

 _We are Build_

I run back onto the battlefield shaking a new pair of bottles before inserting them into my driver and cranking the belt for the armor to form. " **Hawk Gatling! Yeah~** " My wing open out as I fly into the air, materialising my gun I take aim and begin to open fire on any enemy that attacks me. I look over to see another Rider shooting medals at any enemy coming near him. A damaged Guardian in an IS desperately files towards the Rider, with a knife at the ready. " _Look out!_ " I shout as I spin the drum of the mag. " **10! 20!** " I aim and fire off a barrage of bullets at the Guardian destroying it behind the Rider. " _Huh? Ah! M-Much thanks._ " The Rider thanks.

Build:( _flies over_ ) _No problem. Kamen Rider Birth, correct?_

Birth:( _nods_ ) _Yes,_ ( _looking on_ ) _we have yet to grasp air superiority… And, yet I'm worried._

Build:( _looking on_ ) _The Camera's right? I am worried about what they may try to pull with those cameras._

" _Yes, but before we continue to worry about that._ " Birth says as more flying units enter our air space. " _Tell me, based on how those wings are shaped, are they cutters perhaps?_ " I ask, Birth nods. I reach back grabbing my wings, detaching them before attaching the two wing bits into a boomerang. " _Let's!_ " Birth says as I wind up for the throw, Birth follows detaching his wings off his back and readying them. The two of us throw our boomerangs at our enemies. The boomerangs spiral at high speeds their blades cutting down anything that gets in their way. After the blades cut their way through tons of enemies they curve back around and into our hands again.

Birth:( _reattaches wings_ ) _I'm constantly amazed by how many enemies are killed by the attack…_

Build:( _reattaches wings_ ) _Yes, but now we need to turn our attention back to the enemies before us._ ( _loud rumbling begins_ ) _What the?!_

Birth:( _points_ ) _What's happening?!_

A large arm reaches out from the ground, as large monsters ries up and stomp out onto the battlefield. " _You're kidding me right?_ " I mumble as I look on as the monsters attack our allies on the ground. _Honestly, I don't get paid enough for this Shit._ I think to myself, reading my weapon. " _They just keep sending them at us and the cameras._ " Birth mumbles putting the pieces together.

Build: _They intend to tucker us out, and then while we are weak take us down… And if whatever this Miracle light stuff is, it's likely going to be used._

Birth:( _looks at Build_ ) _Even if that's the case, I would have figured that he would have accounted for such a thing, either he's confident he's able to defeat such a power… Or._

Build:( _clenching fist_ ) _He's intending to use it for himself…_

" _We need to move._ " Birth tell me, as he flies towards the ground. I look back at where Tri Kaiser over looks the battle. _Is everything going according to his plan?… Is this even his plan? If so, how can we counter it…?_ A slot on my leg opens up, reaching in I retrieve the Miracle light. I look at the light, it's light dimly flickers, a silent humming coming while resting on the palm of my hand. " **BUILD! CURE YELL!** " I hear screamed out, as I turn to where Tri Kaiser is, as he breaks apart into his individual selves… I approach Left Kaiser, as he steps away from the other two.

Build:( _lands a distance away from Left Kaiser_ ) _What's this about? You intend to make a show out of a battle for Earth?_

Left Kaiser:( _shakes head_ ) _No… This fight is personal. It's between you and me… You broke me… Battered me… KILLED ME!... Now, I'll batter and break you. Then I'll slowly kill you… Make you understand how I felt._

Build:( _battle stance_ ) _Yeah? Well good luck with that._

The two of us stear each other down, one of us waiting for the other to make a move. The humming of cameras around us being the only thing around us. Left Kaiser slides back his right foot just then, I aim my gun and fire off a barrage. Left Kaiser immediately materialises a shields that blocks the incoming bullets, I move back trying to make some more distance. As I do, Left Kaiser drops his shields as they transform into twin buster cannons. " _Crap!_ " I shout, Left Kaiser blasts off a shot.

 _We are Hana_

Cross-Z-san lands setting me down. "Thank you." I thank, as he nods. " _No prob._ " Cross-Z-san says giving me a thumbs up. " _Yell~!_ " Jumping in, from the sky. Uso Kaiser smashes into the ground, the impact creates a crater and knocks up debris. We brace to block any incoming debris, stepping out of the crater Uso Kaiser walks slowly towards us.

Uso Kaiser: _Finally, our Since you lied to me… It's finally time for payback!_

Yell:( _steps out_ ) Clover! Please wait! I just want to talk!

Uso Kaiser:( _stomps_ ) _Do not call me that! I am Usobakka!_

Yell:( _shakes head_ ) Whatever! Please just listen to me! I don't want to fight you! Please hear me out!

" _Silence!_ " Uso Kaiser speeds towards me with incredible speed. " _Look out!_ " Cross-Z jumps in the way, Uso Kaiser simply back hands him launching away. " _AaaaRGH~!_ " Cross-Z shouts as he slams into the rocks. "Cross-Z-san!" I shout, Uso Kaiser runs up, clenches his fist before throwing it at me, I brace as I block his attack. The impact pushes me back and I'm knocked back to the ground. " _You will fight me, if you don't then just DIE!_ " Uso Kaiser screams before punching at me.

 _We are Observer_

The Riders and Pretty Cure continue the battle, with a Red bike form jump a hill before changing back into his normal Rider form. " _Terui._ " W parks his bike by Accel. " _Good to see you here._ " Accel greets the two, the two returning a nod of agreement. " _Yet what are we to do now?_ " Accel asks, looking back to where the battle between the two Kaisers Rages. " _How about keeping me company!?_ " Shouts a voice above as Right Kaiser slams into the ground, kicking up dust and rubble.

Accel:( _readies blade_ ) _Is the one whos causing this crazy event?_

W:( _nods_ ) _Yeah, we take him out. We break a third of the enemy causing this._

Right Kaiser:( _stands up_ ) _I'd like to see you Riders Try… For with my new power, I will-_

Right Kaiser's face is smacked with a fist with a heart shape on top of hand. Right Kaiser flies back and crashes into the ground. "Shall we assist?" Cure White asks taking her battle pose. "YEAH! How do you like being interrupted?!" Cure Black shouts back. "Nagisa." Cure White says a sweatbeat going down her head. A laugh coming from Right Kaiser as arms protrude out of his back lifting him up as he feels where the punch was landed. " _Heh, touche. Then in that case… Shall we begin?!_ " Right Kaiser exclaims as the arms readies his weapons.

* * *

Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete konna nichijou o heiwa to mimachigau

(Sento stands slightly lowering to the beat, then flicks his leg to the beat)

Rambling coaster yusaburare nagara miushinaenai mono wa nan da?

(Emu dancing, with Yui running over and turning into her fairy state and sitting atop Emu's head. Emu smiles as Yui smiles back to him. Scene changes to Cure Yell and Cure Whip dancing together then pose back to back)

Byoudousei genrishugi no gainen ni nomarete kokoro made ga marude etosetora

(Cure Amour claps twice before putting her left arm out before clapping twice and putting her arm out to the right, Cure Macherie leans into frame. Cure Chocola snaps her fingers while lowering to the beat, before she swings around changing to Cure Gelato as she puts up a peace sign close to her face. Changes to Houki dancing.)

Daikirai daisuki chanto shaberanakya ningyou to sashite kawaranai shi

(Changes to Ichika dancing awkwardly, changes to Ichika and Houki walking hand in hand. Houki steps on Ichika foot as he expresses pain. Changes to Nanami and Taiga angrily walk across clear annoyance across both of their faces. Then to Kiriya and Cure Parfait playing with each other, finally to Suit Mogami sitting in a chair as he sips some tea.)

Yoimachi o yuku hitodakari wa ureshisou dattari sabishisou dattari

(Scene changes to Hana crying, then to Sento looking down, finally to the full image with Hana crying over a clover and Sento comforting her)

Kontorasuto ga gosenfu o tobimawari uta to rizumu ni naru

(Changes to a foot stepping on a blood splattered Build driver, as the foot pushes down, blood begins to spill out. Camera pulls back to Chifuyu in a white dress pulling the blood splattered driver towards herself. Changes to Cure Ange and Cure Etoile back to back with flower petals flying around them. In Etoile's hand is a patch of yellow hair, in Ange's is a large flower boukei with Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Anemone, Anthurium, Aster, and Bird of Paradise mixed into it. Striker hits triangle, screen pans out to Poppi and Parad. Parad hitting the triangle with the striker, and Poppi with a tambourine,)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaasuteppu

(Scene changes to Ichika, Taiga, Houki, Amour, Sento, Nanami, and Cure Custard in a line walking before kicking into the air. Then to Whip, Yell, Ange, Tyler, Etoile, Parfei, and Kiriya repeat the same action mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Sento and Whip go back to back, then to Emu and Yell putting their hands together close to the ground before jumping back up with a smile. Changes to Kiriya with a sweatdrop on his forehead, as Tyler dances oddly while laughing like a mad man. Changes to Parfei turning to face the screen striking a cute pose. In the darkness Build Yell and Tri Kaiser strike at each other's weapons, the spark letting off a flash of light.)

Nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokaseteshimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Gelato laughing at Houki and Nanami's awkward dancing. Changes to Sento, Emu, Nanami, Taiga, Kiriya, Parad, Tyler, and Ichika sitting in a circle talking with drinks in their hands. Changes to Sento and Chifuyu waltzing before Sento spins Chifuyu and the two lower themselfs, Chifuyu putting her foot to the sky as her shoe falls off.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekuto

(Changes to Sento with a hat over his head masking his eyes, with a smirk on his face. Then to the Riders and Cure all looking over Ichika smiling, changes to everyone getting into a line. Camera changes to Sento's feet as he dances.)

Mamareedo ni shugaa songu piinattsu ando bitaa suteppu

(Scene changes to everyone in a line as they kick into the air, and doing the same mirrored.)

Amakute nigakute me ga mawarisou desu

(Everyone starts dancing different everyone spinning in a circle.)

nannansei o mezashite paatii o tsuzukeyou sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru

(Changes to Sento and Yell dancing. Sento puts out his hand, Yell taking it and swinging around, Emu replaces Sento, before Yell changes to Whip and the two bow to each other. Changes to Sento dancing with his entire body, Sento turns his back to the camera as he poses pointing to the air.)

I feel joujou rensa ni natte rifurekushon

(Changes to a fist a crushed PreHeart it's parts making the hand bleed profusely, Changes to the two Mogami's laughing wildly at a table. Changes to a static image to Sento, Emu, Hana, and Usami standing on a destroyed field. The static showing a land grown with beautiful grass and trees)

Goes on ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou

(Changes to a singular Clover on a table, an image of Sane Mogami, and finally to the Riders and Cures walking towards the screen, with Sento and Yell leading. Camera zooms in close to Sento and Yells face, as Sento lifts up his hat winking his Red right eye showing and Yell's Pink eyes, both of them smiling.)

* * *

World Level 18 Complete


	22. World Hug 19

( _guitar rift_ )

( _Tunnel of blue light, breaks out to three Earths as title card appears_ )

* * *

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

Futatsu no kizuna o tsunaide haruka na toki o koete, meguriau kiseki no energy.

( _Emu/Ex-aid running left of the screen, jumps forward reaching out. Changes to Hana/Cure Yell also running from the right, jumps forward reaching out. In the middle stands Sento/Build eyes opening to a bright flash engulfing the screen_ )

Egaiteta mirai-yori mo odoroki no renzoku o mitsukeyou kimi to: Get the glory!

( _Scene changes to Neo-Hesei Riders with Mahou Precure and Kirakira Precure running towards the screen. Scene changes to all Neo-Hesei and Precure transformed running straight at the screen. All of the Riders and Cures blast at the screen. Scene changes again to the two Kaisies with Usobakka standing menacingly in black and dark purple lighting._ )

Don'na kon'nan ga machiuketeite mo, zettai koete-ikeru!

( _Scene changes to Young Hana reaching out to green boy, but Hana is dragged away by purple flames. Scene changes to Sento and Kaisei standing back to back, both break off and look at each other. Sento raises his Drill Crusher in it's gun mode, with Kaisei raising his Nebula Steam gun. Both shoot at the screen breaking the glass_ )

Son'na fuu ni omoerunda.

( _Ichika stands with a concerned face, screen swings around to Houki back to back with Ichika. Houki holding a picture of the past. Houki crumpling the picture in her hand as a tear drops onto the picture_ )

Taisestsu na kono sekai to nakama no tame ni!

( _Screen pans around again, to Build, Ex-aid, Yell, Whip, Miracle, along with everyone else standing over a cliff. Cross-Z, and Red Rider walking to join the crew. Everyone rides and jumps._ )

Sakebe! Ima construction!

( _Build attacks the screen, followed by Ex-aid Smashing the screen, and Yell blasting a heart at the screen_ )

Yuuki o kureta kimi o mamoru, jibun no chikara shinjite, nandodemo try shiyou!

( _Screen changes to Cross-Z battling, then to the rest of the Riders and Cures battling robots._ )

Daiji na no wa itsumo action, kesshite-nigetari wa shinai to.

( _Screen changes to two large metallic hands joined together with Tri Kaiser standing atop the hands._ )

Core ni chikau yo...

( _Sento transforms white bubbles hiding his figure, as he Muteki Ex-aid, and Yell ready themselves._ )

Saa dekakeyou!

( _All three launch at Tri Kaiser, Build throwing a punch at the screen. Screen changes to blue tunnel of light again. Then returns to the outlook of three earths closing in on each other_ )

* * *

World Hug 19: Worlds apart

* * *

 _We are Sento_

Left Kaiser and I run in parallel shooting at each other. Our shots bouncing off the rocks and defeated enemies on the ground. " _Raahh~!_ " Left Kaiser shouts as the gear on his arm enlarges and is sent flying towards me. I roll out of the way of the Gear and into cover, where I put my back up against the rock. Left Kaiser immediately stops and begins to laying down heavy fire. Reaching into my Bottle storage, I pull out the Rocket Full Bottle and insert it into the Drill Crusher. " **Ready? Go!** " I peek out of the rocks and fire off multiple missiles.

Build: _Trajectory marked, Exterminate!_

Left Kaiser:( _grunts_ ) _Out of my way!_

Left Kaiser begins to shoot at the rockets, I take to switching out the bottles in my belt. A quick shake and insertion of a new Full Bottle Pair. " **Hedgehog! Fire Engine! Best Match!** " I run out of the cover and dash towards Kaiser as I shout. " _Build up!_ " The armor builds up and attaches as a missiles are shot down and crashes into the ground besides me. Jumping up I curl myself into a ball, as a spiked shell forms and I fly out of the fire. " _WHAT?!_ " Left Kaiser shouts in surprise, I ram into Left Kaiser dragging him around on my shell. I jump out as the shell, with the shell breaking down, I land and slide across the ground till I come to a stop. " _Urrh._ " Left Kaiser groans, I charge at him extending out my hose as I use it to boost myself up before flipping and falling down towards him, putting out my hedgehog fist at him.

 _We are Hana_

I go on the defensive blocking Uso Kaiser's attacks. "Please stop!" I shout to Kaiser. " _Silence! I won't be lied to again! Not any more!_ " Uso Kaiser brings his hands together as he raises them up to smash down on me. "Yell!" Just then, Ange, Etoile, Macheri, and Amour jump in. Etoile and Amour kicking Uso Kaiser away and onto the ground. "Everyone!" I exclaim in surprise, as they stand ready.

Macheri:( _looks at Yell_ ) He's not going to listen to you as of right now.

Ange:( _looks at Yell_ ) I'm afraid we have to fight him.

Yell:( _concerned_ ) Can't we do something to help him?

" _h-Hello?_ " I hear a silent whisper, _Clover?_ I look back at Uso Kaiser, with his body pulsating dark energy but under it… Something… Familiar. " _Hello? Can anyone hear me?_ " I hear the whisper again from Clover. " _It's cold… Please, can anyone hear me?_ " Another whisper, _Clover… You're just angry that I left you alone._ I clench my fist and Steel myself as I stand ready. "We can still help him." I say with everyone nodding in agreement. "Let's go!" I shout, as all five of us charge at Uso Kaiser.

 _We are Observer_

Right Kaiser stomps across the ground with his massive arms, now reshaped to look like Grasshopper legs. " _HA HA HA HA! Is that all you've got?!_ " Right Kaiser shouts, with arms forming guns and they fire, with the Riders and Pretty Cure's scattering for cover. " _Damn it, those arms are making it difficult to land a hit!_ " W shouts shooting at Right Kaiser, despite that more arms come out blocking the shots.

Black:( _backs up_ ) We need someone to distract him.

OOOs:( _driving over_ ) _Leave it to me!_

Wizard:( _puts on a watch_ ) _Right, it's Showtime!_

Wizard turns the clock face before pressing on down on the thumb. " **Drago Time set up! Start! Final time All Dragon! Please!** " Four magic circles appear as dragons fly out and go into Wizard, dawning him in Dragon armor. At the same time Taka drones fly ahead of OOOs creating a ramp up. OOOs drives up the ramp and hits a jump readying his blade. " **Triple! Scanning Charge!** " OOOs swing cutting at Right Kaiser. The attack cuts down one of the legs, catching Kaiser off guard. "Eiji! Take this!" Ankh shouts from above, as he tosses down three red medals. " _Argh!_ " OOOs lands on the ground catching the medals and switches them with the current ones in his belt. " **Taka! Kujaku! Condor! TaJaDor~!** " Jumping off his bike, OOOs wings opens out, as he flies up into the air. Wizard and OOOs distract Kaiser in a dogfight. Meantime on the ground Fourze and Meteor rush over.

Meteor:( _running over_ ) _It's fate is mine to decide!_ ( _takes out switch_ ) _Gentaro!_

Fourze: _Yeah!_ ( _takes out Magnaphone_ ) _Power up!_ ( _splits phone and incerts_ ) _Split and insert!_

The two insert new switches into their belts and activate them. " **N! S!** ( _in synch_ ) **MAGNET ON~!** " " **Meteor Storm~! Meteor On, Ready?** " The two transform into their new armor. " _Sorry to interrupt you, but you seem to be forgetting about our big friends here?_ " Right Kaiser shouts, as stomping over the battlegrounds, the many different giant monsters attack at the Pretty Cure and Riders. "Look out! **Pretty Cure! Shooting Star~!** " Cure Dream shouts as she flies in and busts through the legs of a Samurai Zakenna, losing its balance the giant falls down. " _I'll finish it off!_ " Meteor shouts taking out the switch in his belt and inserting it into his staff. " **Limit Break!** "

Meteor:( _readies_ ) _My fate is to summon the Storms! Eat this…_ _ **Meteor Storm Punisher!~!**_

Meteor let's lose the top as it slides across the ground, but quickly speeds up as I flies into the air. Busting through the Zakenna, running over a blond hair woman armed with a rod stops before the Zakenna. " **Pretty Cure~ Love Sunshine, Fresh!** " Cure Peach fires, hitting the Zakenna at the same time as Meteor's top busts through the other side. The Zakenna falls to its knees before exploding.

Peach:( _staring at flames_ ) Why do these things explode all of a sudden?

Meteor:( _looks at Peach_ ) _Huh? You mean they don't for you? Whenever I fight anything in Rider form… And sometimes when I'm not, they explode… Huh, weird._

Peach:( _nodding_ ) Yeah…

" _Heads up!_ " Fourze shouts when suddenly, dropping down from the sky, an Evolved Inves who begins to rampage about. "Marine! Let's do this!" Blossom shouts as she and Marine rush towards the Invest. " _Meteor! Peach-san right? Back up! We'll handle this!_ " Fourze shouts as the cannons on his shoulder detach and attach together. Fourze takes hold of his switches pulling the triggers and shooting at the Giant Inves, getting it's attention. Blossom and Marine take the opportunity to take out their Tacts. " **Pretty Cure! Pink Fourtewave~!** " " **Pretty Cure! Marine Fourtewave~!** " Blossom and Marine blast off their two flower buds at the Inves, Fourze jumps in front of the two Pretty Cure, Flipping a cover on the back of the N Magnet, clicking it and pushing the lever on his belt. " **Limit Break!** " The Magnet cannon fires off two, beam of red and blue energy. The two buds are caught up by the beam as they combine together and smash together.

Blossom and Marine:( _in synch_ ) They combined!

Fourze:( _smiles_ ) _The power of our friendship magnetizes our attacks! Now together!_

Blossom and Marine:( _nodding_ ) Right! **Pretty Cure!**

Fourze: **Rider…**

Blossome, Marine, and Fourze: **Trinity Fourte Railgun~!**

The beam hits the Inves, as flower orb field appears around the Inves. Blossom and Marine spin their rods, as the three all scream out in unison. The Inves let's out a satisfied cry before fading into the air. " _Huh, that's never happened before._ " Fourze says looking at where the Inves once was. "Really? Cause monsters exploding after we defeat them is new to us." Marine says, Fourze who looks back at the two. " _Huh, odd._ " Fourze says, as he and Marine shrug.

 _We are Sento_

" _Rrrraaah~!_ " Left Kaiser shouts as he drops down towards me. I jump back dodging the attack. I take out my last bottle pair. _The final best match… I nearly forgot about this pair…_ " _Let this be my ace in the hole._ " I shake the bottles and open the caps inserting them into my driver. " **Dobutsuen!** ( _Zoo_ ) **Cake! Best Match!** " I turn the crank of my belt as the armor builds up around me. " _Build up!_ " I shout as the armor close up around me. The Zoo parts take up the left visior, right body armor, and left leg. The Zoo visior is a collection of different animals all clumped up together on the visior. The chest has a fence across the chest, the right arm shoulder is designed like a lion's head, the arm has a wing designs upon it. The hand is a mix between a cats claw and a dog's paw. The left leg similar to rabbit has it's spring and shoe with what looks like a squirrel's tail around the spring. The Cake takes up the right visior, left lower body armor, left arm, and right leg. The visior is designed like a strawberry shortcake, the left body armor, it's designed to look like the between sections of the cake. The shoulder is whipped cream with a strawberry garnished on the top. The arm has a design like to the back of a cake. The leg has nothing new to it.

Left Kaiser: _Another new Best Match? Do you just pull those bottles out of your arse or something?!_

Build:( _chuckles_ ) _That's rude, I worked hard to get these bottles, be more appreciated of the variety we have._

Left Kaiser: _Like I give a shit about that!_ ( _charges towards Build_ )

Left Kaiser charges spinning up his gear, I swing my left arm launching a sweet hard candy chain at the spinning gear. " _Why so vulgar?_ " I ask as the chain are caught up in the gear and I'm pulled towards Left Kaiser. " _What?!_ " I break the hard candy chain, and I face my shoulder towards Kaiser, as the lion on the shoulder materialises an energy lion head. It bites into Kaiser as I lift him up and swing him around before tossing him aside, I charge up the spring on my leg, before I jump into the air at incredible speed. Wings open out as I do flip and I fly back towards the Kaiser.

Left Kaiser:( _clenching hand_ ) _Don't think that just because you have a bottle pair I don't know about, will be enough to kill me?!_

Left Kaiser shouts as he creates an orb of energy and blasts it at me, I dodge out of the way of the beam. Only to be caught by a massive energy hand, as I'm smashed into the ground. The hand is brought back as I try and get back up. When multiple arms grab me and pin me to the ground. " _Aaaahh~!_ " I scream out as my helmet is pressed against the dirt and stone. " _I will not make the same mistake again…_ " Left Kaiser says as he slowly walks towards me. " _You caught me off guard two times, do not mistake my stupidity. For gullibility!_ " He shouts as with a flick of his wrist, the left arm gauntlet slides around as a blade handle pops out. Left Kaiser takes out the blade and raises it up to the air. " _So… Allow me to get to the POINT!_ " Kaiser shouts swinging down the blade, stabbing the blade into my back. " _AAAAARH~!_ " I scream out in pain, as blood begins to drip out and down my armor. The arms holding me lift me up before tossing me into the side of a rock, further imbedding the blade in my back. I fall to the ground, pain shooting through my arm. " _So to ease this burden on my mind..._ " Left Kaiser says as he walks over to me as I lie on the ground. " _Please just die._ " Left Kaiser says as he readies another knife from his right arm and swings it down at me.

Build:( _crosses arms and blocked knife_ ) _I… Won't… Die… So easily!_

Left Kaiser:( _pushing against knife_ ) _Oh please,_ _just die already. Why do you bother resisting?_

Build: _M-Maybe because I haven't given up, on everyone… and saving you._

Left Kaiser:( _angered_ ) … _Enough… Stop trying to save me._

" _Never._ " I say as I push aside the blade, before pushing back Left Kaiser. " _Not while… I still live!_ " I shout as I grab the blade still jabbed in my back before pulling it out. " _If… I can reach you. Then I refuse to die!_ " I shout tossing a side the blade and charging Kaiser. I swing my left arm at Kaiser, as it flings out whipped cream that splatters across Kaiser and hardens. " _Argh… What the?!_ " Running towards Kaiser, I crank my belt. " **Ready? Go!** " As I continue to charge, cream rises up from the ground as I ride across it, around me many different marriages of different animals surround me. " **Voltech Finish! Yay~!** " The Belt shouts as I put out my hand, the animals charge and bash into Left Kaiser, I jump into the air as more animals merge on the sole of my foot, I dropping down and kick straight into Kaiser. The kick breaks the hardened cream cracking and shatters like hardened glass, I land back on the ground, pain shooting through my shoulder as I land. " _Argh… that does hell on the shoulder..._ " I mutter as I rub the back of my shoulder.

Left Kaiser:( _appears_ ) _A shame, shall I remedy that with you, JUST DYING ALREADY!_

Build:( _looks up_ ) _Oh, Crap!_

I try and get back, but not before a punch is thrown at me. I move my right arm to block, only to have the fist grind into my arm as it twists and bends with the sound of bones cracking from the impact. I'm launched back, sliding across the ground. I screech out in immense pain. " _Aaaah~!_ "

 _We are Hana_

"Haaa~!" I shout as I throw a fist at Uso Kaiser, he blocks the attack. "Haa!" Etoile shouts dropping down from above and slamming her foot into the head of Uso Kaiser. " _Argh! You!_ " Uso Kaiser grabs Etoile by the leg, before swinging her into the ground. I charge in from the side trying to slip up Uso Kaiser. " _Nice try!_ " Uso shouts as he jumps up into the air, Uso Kaiser punches me knocking me into the ground. Then Kaiser flies up into the air, pointing his hands towards us as energy collects and is blasted out at us. " **Hooray! Hooray! Heart Feather!** " Ange creates a shield and blocks the beam. " _Ha~!_ " " _Ha~!_ " Macheri and Amour jumps up and catch Kaiser by surprise, the two kicking Kaiser in the back. Knocking him down into the ground. I look at Ange and Etoile, the two nod at me. I return the nod, as the three of us charge forward before we jump into the air and drop down, our pair of feet slam into Kaiser. The impact of our combined kick, sends him flying away.

Clover:( _wisper_ ) _H-hello? I… I want to leave… Hana? Hana are you there? I've been calling out for so long… Please…_

Yell:( _looks over_ ) Clover! Clover! I'm here! Can you hear me! Please respond!

Uso Kaiser:( _getting up_ ) _Stop calling me that… I am No longer… CLOVER~!_

Uso Kaiser gets back up to his feet, his helmet cracked and damaged from smashing into the ground. It falls apart revealing the inside, as dark colored flames burst out of the opening. " _So stop calling me like that, uso._ " Kaiser charges at us, throwing a flurry of punches at us. We all go on the defence blocking and pushing aside Kaisers punches. " _Please… Hana… It it-_ " The voice begins to fade.

Yell:( _jumps back_ ) ... I need to get to Clover… But I don't know how?

Miracle: Allow us to help! Incoming!

The Mahou Precure drop in slamming into Kaiser. We rush over to greet the three. "Miracle! Magical! Felice! Thanks." Macheri and I thank the others. _I need to get to Clover… but… The forest… yes, I remember! The forest._ "Felice! I need your help. I need to go somewhere." I ask Felice looking at her with the Prism Flower still in her possession. "Um… Sure, but where?" Felice asks, as I walk over to her asking.

Yell: I don't know how to describe it, but how did you teleport yourself around with this?

Felice: Umm… I just, imagined the place I wanted to go, and I just got teleported after that.

Yell:( _confused_ ) Okay… I think I understand enough. But I remembered the place where I need to be right now, help me get their. If I get their, I'm sure I can get to him. The Real Clover… I'm sure he's still trapped their.

Felice:( _nods_ ) Okay, come on then.

Felice takes out the Prism Flower. I place my hands over Felices hands, as I remembered what I felt that day… Those days ago. _The cold, the dead trees, please Prism Flower… Take me to that land of cold, where I know he is… Where I should be._ The Flower begins to glow, as my view of the location becomes more clear in my mind. I feel my body lift up into the air. My clothes also slowly floating, I close my eyes as I feel an odd warmth from the glass container that the Flower is within. " _NO! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!_ " I hear Kaiser shout as I hear fast footsteps approach us. "We won't let you!" I hear everyone shout as I hear punches and kicks being exchanged.

Ange: Go! Help your friend!

Etoile: We can hold him off! Go!

Macheri: Go, Hana-Senpai!

Amour: Go! We will distract him!

"Okay, I'll be back guys!" I hear a hum from the flower, when suddenly the warmth from the flower is gone, replaced by a cold I haven't felt since that day.

* * *

 _Location Unknown..._

Opening my eyes I'm met with the cold landscape I saw so long ago. "Is this it?" Felice asks. I look around, the same trees that mark the land with snow all over. "We're where we are supposed to be." I mutter as Felice and I begin to walk the cold landscape. I look off to the distance where I see the same purple flames that was coming out of Uso Kaisers damaged helmet.

Yell: Ah! That flame... That must be where Clover is!…( _begins running_ ) Clover!

Felice: Ah!( _running_ ) Wait up! I'm right behind you!

Running over, we slow down and stop. Stand before us is a large dead tree. It's branches are withered and on the brink of death, the snow snaps a large branch off the tree, as it falls to the ground. The branch slams into the ground knocking up snow and creating a clear view to Clover whos surrounded by flames. " _That girl isn't coming back, She won't keep the promise that you made._ " A dark voice says, I look over to see a dark purple star floating around him.

Dark Flame: _Hey, I have a good idea. You cannot leave this world, but you can take hold of all other worlds! If all other worlds are cold and grey, you can travel wherever you want! You'll be able to avenge this broken promise!_

Clover:( _dazed_ ) ...Why?

Dark Flame: _Do you know the true meaning behind Clover? The Clover represents Promises, but also revenge for an unfulfilled promise!_

Clover: Promise… Revenge.

Hana:( _returns to civilian form_ ) Clover!( _catching breath_ )... I'm…( _bows_ ) I'm so sorry for taking so long! I searched, and the forgotten that door in vein.

Clover: Hana… I… always waited for you…

"I'm sorry!" I apologies to Clover, tears begin welling up. "I will never be able to catch up, but I absolutely wanted to keep my promise to you!" I apologies again, straightening again, I look forward to Clover. I extend out my hand as a gesture to him. "Let's go together!" I tell him, Felice keeping to the background. "I promised you that I will take you to discover the world!" The flame gets in front of Clover blocking my view.

Dark Flame: _Do not listen to this Liar! Her promise is just another lie!_

Hana:( _shakes head_ ) No! It's not a lie!

Dark Flame: _Do not believe a word she says! You're trust will be betrayed again! You will suffer! Just like before! Do not forget the meaning of your name!_

Clover: Promise… And revenge... I… I don't want to be here… It's… So cold.( _falls over_ )

"Clover!" I shout as I try and run over, large flames burst out of the ground, around Clover engulfing Clover in purple flames. " _You failed! Now he will transform into Usobakka!_ " The flame exclaims in triumph. Tears well up as I run over. "Clover!" I stop before the flames, seeing Clover passed out on the ground. "Hana-chan! We need to get-" Felice comes over, ignoring her I rush into the fire. "Hana!" Felice shouts, ignoring her again I push through the flames and to Clovers body.

Hana:( _falls to knees_ ) Clover…( _crying_ ) Clover, I'm sorry! Sorry for making you suffer so much… But… Even so!( _lifts up Clover and hugs Clover_ ) Whatever happens… I'll be at your side… I'm here for you, to help you appease your suffering. Please!

Clover: …( _begins crying_ ) ...H-Hana…

The flames in the sky start to change before they burst away. "Hana… It hurts." I hear. _Clover?!_ Letting go I look to see Clover's eyes open and looking at me. Even more tears flowing out from me. "Clover..." I try and keep my tears to myself, but they just keep flowing. Which gets a chuckle out of Clover, before smiling at me. "You're persistent." He tells me before standing up.

Clover: But thank you.( _puts out hand_ ) You said you would take me to discover the world.

Hana:( _smilies_ ) Yes! I'm always here if you need help, always.

Felice:( _walks over_ ) I'll open the portal-

Just then the lake besides us, glows before a door appears. "Is that a way out?" I ask, Felice walks over and feels the door. She turns back to us and nods. "Then let's go, we still need to finish the fight." I tell Felice who nods, I look back and Clover. "I'll explain-" Clover puts up his hand and shakes his head. "I remember what's happened, I was a part of him remember?" Clover explains. I nod, with an immense weight has lifted off my shoulder, we take each other's hands and walk towards the door.

Dark Flame:( _lands and gets up_ ) _Stop! Don't do it! You will disappear if you move away from me!_

Clover:( _worried_ ) ….( _hand is lifted up_ ) Hana?

Hana:( _smiles_ ) Everything will be alright! I told you, I will be by your side to help you!

Dark Flame: _You will disappear!_

"You're right… Let's go!" Clover states as we leave though the doors.

* * *

 _Former Location… We are Observer_

Uso Kaiser pauses, as the flames from the opening change to light, it shines bright before the light flies away. The Pretty Cure turn back to a door appearing from behind them, Hana, Felice, and Clover step out of the door. The light from Uso Kaiser flies into Clover, as energy fades the Uso Kaiser suit goes limp.

Dark Flame:( _lights up into existence_ ) _The truth lies behind a lie… Uso…_

Clover:( _looks at suit_ ) I haven't disappeared… Just who are you?

Dark Flame:( _suits face changes_ ) _Me? I am the Flame of Darkness! I represent your anger, your hate, your sadness Uso. I burn by feeding on the Darkness in your Heart's Uso!_

Clover: You used me!

The flame flies into the suit suit begins slowly begins to move. The Suit stands up straight, as the pieces of the damaged helmet reattach and fuse together. The face plate blasts off as purple flames engulf the Kaiser Suit. A face of two devil masks their halved down the middle and attached. The flames wrap around the armor.

Dark Flame: _I no longer need you! I will become the most powerful and Brilliant flame after absorbing the darkness of not one… But three worlds!_

Dark Kaiser jumps away, as Clover looks on. Clenching his fist in anger he turns to the Pretty Cure. "I'm sorry… This is all my fault." He apologies, Hana walks up to clover. "We will not lose!" Hana assures. Clover looks up to Hana's bright smile.

Hana: We will save our worlds, our dreams, and our Splendid future! Because, we are Pretty Cures, and by our sides we have the Kamen Riders too!( _readies Preheart_ ) We can do it!

Clover:( _smiles_ ) Right!

* * *

World Hug 19 Complete.


	23. Update

Hey no post this week. The final chapter of Heisei Generations is going to be extra long, thus more time is needed to full complete it. I estimate at least 2 weeks. I'll be putting my effort on that and a short but hopefully sweet Valentine's day post.

Nevertheless I thank you for your time.


	24. Valentines Day

Valentine's Day Special 2/10/19

* * *

Forge: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Or Single awareness day, a reminder for those of us who are single that there is only one true love, that of our passions.( _and maybe if you really do have a girlfriend, Wife, and or Family, then have a wonderful day._ ) For me, it's Writing, Anime, Tokusatsu, and Games. But despite all of that, it's fun imaging what kind of romantic situations some of the characters I write would be like. But then I realised how long that would take to write. Even so, I decided to try and do something fun… and thus, this idea came to be!

* * *

Character Pick up lines!

* * *

Forge: These are lines I could see my characters using to "try" and pick up girls. Mind you, some of the ones I thought up mighty be a little cheesy so I apologies in advance. These are in no particular order, also these are characters that I have written.

* * *

Zero: Hey, I like my women, like I like my sweets. Sweet and Tender.

Sento: Women are Enigma's, no scientific formula can figure them out. But I'm willing to experiment with you.

Emu: How do you level up your chances of getting a date? You level up your speech skill. With you.

Taiso: If I could, I would take out my Arc Reactor and give it to you. But I can't, guess I can only give you my attention.

Uenru: Is it just me, or is the wind drawing us together? Hi I'm Uneru

* * *

Forge: Sorry if this feels a bit lacking. Even I feel a bit disappointed at what I'm making. But I feel like I should put out something for Valentines, even if I feel it's subpar. It's just that the Heisei Generations is becoming much longer then I had intended. Trying to blend both Rider and Pretty Cure Final attacks are fun… but time consuming, add to that the stress of School and work and well… Yeah. But even so, I hope everyone else enjoys the rest of their day!


	25. World Sweet 20

Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure Heisei Generations Final: Heisei Rider's & Pretty Cure!

* * *

World Sweet 20: The Formula to the Future.

* * *

 _We are Sento_

My body slams against the rock with Left Kaiser choking me out. " _You're death, is all but inevitable._ " Left Kaiser says laughing at my pain. I reach and grab Left Kaiser's arm, I bring up my legs as I kick Kaisers face as we both drop to the ground, I drop on my broken arm. " _AAAAARGH!_ " I scream out in pain. " _Ugh… I tire of this._ " Left Kaiser says, standing back up before reading and kicking me in the gut as I'm sent flying.

 _We are Emu_

Ex-Aid:( _running, readies Gashat_ ) _Alright God, let's do this!_

Genm:( _running, readies Gashat_ ) _Prepare to feel God's Judgement!_

We slow down before raising out Gashats. We activate our Gashats. " **Maximum Mighty X!** " " **God Maximum Mighty X!** " We remove our current Gashats and replace them. " **Maximum Gashat!** " We enter transformation poses. " _Max-Dai!_ " " _Grade Billion!_ " In unison we both shout. " _Henshin!_ " Before opening our Drivers, and pressing down the head. " **Maximum Power~! X~!** " " **God Maximum X~!** " Our belts shout as we enter into our massive Exo-Suits.

Ex-Aid:( _slams fists together_ ) _Come on Right Kaiser! I'll clear this with no Continues!_

Gemn:( _clenches fist_ ) _This is the price you pay for defying a GOD! Even if I have to use Continues, I'll Clear this!_

Right Kaiser:( _chuckles_ ) _Your free to take a Gander, but it's not going to be pretty!_

Right Kaiser materialises a blade arm and swing at us. I block with my right, as Gemn runs in jumping up into the air and extending out his boot to kick Right Kaiser back. Right Kaiser is pushed back, Genm lands on the ground and throws a fist at Kaiser. Kaiser counters by creating another arm to take the incoming attack. " _Die faker!_ " Genm shouts throwing a flurry of punches Jojo style. " _You're quite Egocentric for a so called "god!"_ " Kaiser shouts back sending back his own flurry of punches. Their fists clash as it's all Dio vs Jotaro… _Or maybe just Dio vs Dio?_ I run around from the side to get an angle at Kaiser. I kneel low to the ground as I swing my leg around kicking out Kaiser's footing. I get to my feet with Kaiser slamming into the ground, I charge in, jumping into the air extending out my arms to the ground and pulling myself back down to Kaiser. " _Hmpf!_ " Kaisers arms extend out and combine creating a drill. " _Shit!_ " I'm caught on the drill, my arms getting wrapped around the drill. " **Taddle Fantasy~!** " The drill is split off of Kaiser and I fall to the ground. Smashing into the ground, I lie down looking at the sky as Brave walks over.

Brave:( _giggles_ ) _I say, that's an odd looking Turtle we have here._

Ex-Aid:( _struggling_ ) _Yeah, Yeah. Very funny! Just help me up! I should've added thrusters or something to this when I made this Gashat._

Snipe:( _sighs_ ) _It's hard to believe that you two were at each other's throat a year ago._

Poppi:( _readies Buggle driver_ ) _It's good to see them working along._

" _Heh, I guess… now, 50th tactic. Henshin._ " Snipe announces as he takes out his Gear Dual, and turns the knob down to the right. " **Bang Bang! Simulations!** " Snipe incerts the Gashat into the Driver and opening the driver. " **Gatchan! Level up! Bang Bang Simulation! Launch!** " The cruiser materialises and separates into its armor forms and attaches. " _Back up coming in!_ " Gaim walks over with a new lock and unlocks it. " **Kachidoki!** " From the sky, a zipper opens in the sky as an orange lowers down from the sky. Gaim put the lock onto his driver and closes the lock. " **Lock on!** " Gaim bring down the blade cutting open the lock. " _Like I'll just sit around!_ " Right Kaiser charges in materialising arms and creating a pike with pistons. " **Gatchan!** " Poppi kneels down shooting at Kaiser's leg, catching him off guard. " _Bitch!_ " Kaiser shouts reshaping the pike into a gatling gun and opening fire on Poppi. Poppi dodges out of the way of the shots and into cover. Where Snipe comes in shooting at Kaiser. " **Soiya! Kachidoki arms! To Glory! Ei! Ei! Oh~!** " " **Hinawa dai-dai-DJ-Ju!** " Gaim quickly joins in on the barrage, Kaiser enters the defensive stance as he materalises a barrier.

Poppi:( _getting up from cover_ ) _Okay Girls! Now!_

Melody:( _jumping out of cover_ ) Okay! Here we go, **Fly forth, Tone Ring!**

Rythme:( _starts running_ ) **Fly forth, Tone Ring!**

Beat:( _plays Guitar_ ) **Fly forth, Tone Ring! Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!**

Muse: **The Shi note's shining melody… Pretty Cure Sparking Shower!**

Poppi taps twice on her Bugvisor. " **Kimewaza! Tokimeki! Critical Sacrifice!** " The four Pretty Cure launch off their attack, as Poppi jumps ahead spinning creating a tornado that catches the attacks. " **Poppi Cure! Orchestra Tornado!** " Poppi shouts slamming herself at Kaiser destroying the shield and the Pretty Cure attacks land directly on Kaiser. "Whoa! Awesome!" Melody shouts, Snipe and Gaim take the chance to ready their final attacks. " **Gatan! Gatchan! Bang Bang! Critical Fire~!** " " **Lock on! Kachidoki! 1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000, Immeasurable! Kachidoki Charge!** " Kaiser falls back and creates a barrier around her. Snipe and Gaim aim their weapons and blast Kaiser destroying his shield barrier away.

Luminous: Will of light, give me the power of courage! Give me the power of hope!( _launches batton_ ) **Luminous! Heartiel Action!**

Ex-Aid:( _runs over_ ) _Nice follow! Brave, let's finish this! Now!_

Brace:( _running_ ) _Right, the entering the final phase of the operation!_

Kaiser is hit by the attack and is frozen. As we run towards Kaiser, Brave closes her belt. " **Gatan** " Brave and I jump straight into the air. I send both of my fists into the ground, as I slam my feet with Brave's sole. " **Taddle! Critical Slash!** " " _GO~!_ " I shout as launch Brave at Kaiser, Brave grabs her cape and swings it around her as she spins at high speed creating a drill out of her cape. She pushes aside her cape, raising her blade. " **Kochin~!** " Brave slams her blade into the ground which Kaiser gets caught up in and is entrapped inside a tower of ice.

Black:( _battle stance_ ) _Black Thunder!_

White:( _battle stance_ ) _White Thunder!_

W: _Hey! Terui! Kaisers beginning to bust his way out!_

Accel:( _Readies memory_ ) _Then we will give him something else to worry about then!_

W and Accel nod, as W removes the cyclone memory and reverts back to normal. Phillip a few moments later runs over. Accel readies a Stopwatch/USB hybrid, Accel turns the time to the side revealing traffic lights. Phillip puts out his hand, then something runs over and jumps into his hand. It looks like a small robot tyrannosaurus rex, Phillip brings down his hand on the dino as it's legs fold in. Going back to the tail, Phillip flips the tail of the Dino revealing a USB, the two activate their Memories. " **Fang!** " " **Trial!** " The two put their Memories into the driver, and open the belts. " **Fang! Joker!** " " **Trial!** " The two transform, into their new forms. W flicks down the horn of Fang, as the mouth closes as a fang grows out from the back right leg. " **Fang! Maximum Drive!** " Accel removes his memory and turns it back into it's stopwatch form. Accel starts the time before tossing the memory into the air and with W run towards Kaiser.

White: _We stamp out the Darkness and we summon the light!_

Black: _We join together to set things Right!_

W:( _dive kicking_ ) **Fang Strizer!**

W slams into Kaiser cutting straight across blasting Kaiser away. " **Pretty Cure~!** " Accel rushes in at high speed, catching up to Kaiser in mid flight as he begins Ora Ora barrage with Kicks and Punches. " **Marble Screw~!** " With one last kick, Accel sends Kaiser flying into the air. " **MAX~!** " Cure Black and White blast their attack at Kaiser as he barely manages to put up a barrier.

 _We are Hana_

" _RAAAAGH!_ " Uso Kaiser shouts sending flame spears right at us, we dodge out of the spears. Someone jumps in slamming her rabbit feet into Kaiser knocking him back. "Ichika-chan!" Miracle exclaims, as the Kira Kira Pretty Cure land to join Ichika. "Sorry for the wait." Ichika apologies. We all turn back to Kaiser, who tilts his head before flames burst out of the ground and block our view of Kaiser. The flames disperse Kaiser looks straight at us, behind him step out two more copies of Kaiser. Each having a half of the face mask that the main Kaiser has. The Copies charge towards us. "Scatter!" Gelato shouts as we all jump away from the Kaiser clones. All three Kaisers immediately turn their attention to me.

Ange: * _Gasp!_ * ( _looks over_ ) Hana look-

But before Ange could finish, a Copie throws long flame rope that wraps around me. I pulled away before being sent straight into the ground. "Yell!" Miracle shouts.

 _We are Observer_

Amour: Hold on we-

Before Amour could finish, the two Kaiser clones begin to hover before heading straight for the other Pretty Cure. They change their arms into guns and they start shooting at the Girls, forcing them back. The right Uso Kaiser slams his fist into the ground as spikes blast out of the ground, the Pretty Cure jump into the air to dodge the attack. Left Uso Kaiser rides one of the spikes as blade arms form on his back and attack at the Pretty Cure's, the girls block the attacks. Till Gelato grabs onto the arm, and begins running down the arm. Another arm materialises on the same arm Gelato is running down and thrusts at her. Gelato jumps over and straight at the left Uso Kaiser. Creating ice gauntlets, Gelato slams her fists into the Left Kaiser.

Parfie:( _wings open out_ ) Treiben! Everyone! Now!

Macaron:( _looks at Chocola_ ) If you would be so kind.

Chocola:( _nods_ ) Of course.

Chocola creates a chocolate platform, and jumps over to Macaron before creating another platform that Chocola places her hands on and putting her feet with Macaron's. Chocola boosts Macaron straight towards the right Uso Kaiser. Macaron extends her claws as she readies to slice at right mask Kaiser, noticing Macaron right mask Kaiser tries to put up a shield but Macaron comes in slicing at Kaiser. The cut only damaged the armor, right Uso Kaiser looks at Macaron. Macaron simply smiles before pointing up, Kaiser looks up to see Chocola comes down slamming the right mask Kaiser, who stares at Chocola. "Wha?!" Right Uso Kaiser quickly grabs Chocola's arm and swings her around before throwing her at Macaron. The two slam into each other and fall to the ground. Right Uso Kaiser then creates a arm cannon and aims it at the two. "I won't let you!" Felice shouts dropping in slamming into the cannon destroying it. Felice charges at right Uso Kaiser and Felice beings throwing a barrage of punches which pracitly do no damage at all. Kaiser raises its arm, Felice jumps back and Kaiser slams his fist into the ground, creating a crater.

Felice:( _rubbing hands_ ) What happened? It's like he suddenly gained new powers or something?!

Clover:( _looking on_ ) This world… It's working against everyone.

Chocola:( _getting up_ ) Wh-What? What does that mean?

Clover: In this world… Those… Kaisers. They are leaching off your… Everyone here. The more we fight, the more powered they become.

Macaron:( _getting up_ ) I see… So it's been a losing battle from the start.

Over with Yell, she's tossed into the air, as she's tossed into the air. "H- **Hooray! Hooray! Heart for you~!** " Yell shouts before she shoots off her attack at Uso Kaiser. " _Don't expect it to work!_ " Uso Kaiser shouts as he launches off his flames at Yell's attack, engulfing it. Uso Kaiser swipes it away as he slams into Yell's gut. Kaiser then moves behind her, putting his hands together he slams them into Yell sending her straight into the ground. Kaiser extends out both his arms to the side as purple orbs of energy form. " _Die Yell!_ " Kaiser shouts before shooting a barrage of energy at Yell. Yell quickly gets to her feet and dodges out of the way of the beams. She starts running from the beams while dodging the ones that get too close. Yell dodges another shot, and ducks into cover. Kaiser keeps shouting till he realises that Yells gone. " _Huh?_ " Kaiser is ramed by Yell, who smacks him into the ground, much the same way as before. Yell then extends out her left leg and begins spinning while falling down towards Kaiser. "HAAA~!" Yell slams into Kaiser who managed to get up and block, the two stare each other down before Kaiser breaks his guard. Kaiser grabs Yell by the leg and throws her, Yell quickly turns and lands on her feet. Yell looks back at where Kaiser is, only to see him right in front of her. Kaiser punches Yell, Yell only barely managing block. The impact creates a crater that kicks up rubble, Kaiser quickly jumps back kicking Yell in the head knocking her down. Uso Kaiser charges over winding up and kicking Yell straight into the sky.

Yell: Whaaa~!

Build: _Aaaah~!_

Yell and Build slam into each other, Left and Uso Kaiser fly over and slam the two into the ground, the impact creates a deep crater in the ground. Right Kaiser flies up into the sky, the beam of energy slowly fading. The three reconvene, Right and Left Kaiser look at the new Uso Kaiser. " _So this is you're true form?_ " Left Kaiser asks, with Uso chuckling. " _But of course uso. I feel better then ever!_ " Uso expresses, Right Kaiser crosses his arms.

Right Kaiser: _Gentlemen, we are nearly at max power, shall we finish them and break their spirits?_

Uso Kaiser:( _nodding_ ) _Yeah, I thought you'd never ask._

Left Kaiser:( _looks down at the ground_ ) _Then once again, we turn into one._

" _It's time for things to get, Funky~!_ " In a flash of light the three combine once again into Tri Kaiser, they turn their attention to the two on the ground. Tri Kaiser floats down to the ground, they look at Yell trying to get Build to his feet. The impact canceled Build's transformation and is now in his human state. "Sento-san! Stay with me!" Yell shouts shaking him. "H-Hana-ch-chan?" Sento manages to mumble, Tri Kaiser walks over. Yell turns back kicking Kaiser, but Kaiser grabs Yell's leg. Kaiser then pulls in Yell grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the ground, Kaiser raises his fight fist and a blade materialises on the knuckle. "H-Hana-chan." Sento mumbles, in a desperate bid, Sento reaches out grabbing a rock and throws it at Kaiser. The rock bounces off Kaiser's head, Kaiser looks over at the battered and bloodied Sento tossings rocks.

Tri Kaiser:( _chuckles_ ) _**Heh… Heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha~! Really?! Is that all you can manage? Throwing rocks? How pitiful are you?**_

Sento:( _trying to get up_ ) S-Something… Is… Better than… Nothing-

Tri Kaiser:( _slams Yell before walking over to Sento_ ) _**I appreciate your look of desperation, but we are tired of you're constant interference with our plans. So if you don't mind. As we have said many times, just die.**_

Tri Kaiser stabs his blade into Sento's gut, slowly pushing the blade in. Kaiser pulls back the blade and drops Sento to the ground blood coloring his clothes. "S-Sento-san!" Yell barely manages to crawls her way over. " _ **It's over.**_ " Tri Kaiser flies up into the air, and turns back. " _ **But… To be safe.**_ " Tri Kaiser brings his arms together and energy piles up in his hands, lifting the orb of energy into the air, he mutters. " _ **Goodbye.**_ " Before throwing the orb at the crater, it expands as it approaches the ground.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Off in the distance, the Fairies not participating in the fight look on from the distance. "Mamma!" Huggtan cries out seeing the orb of energy falling towards the two. "Oh no! They can't escape something of that size!" Harry shouts, as they look on in horror of orb. Huggtan looks on tears welling up. "Mamma… Mamma~!" Huggtan cries out when an orb of light appears and flies off. "What is this?!" Harry asks as the orb flies towards the two.

 _Pandora Earth…_

Chloe looks at the screen, the video feed shows the orb falling towards Build and Yell. "Sento!" Chloe shouts out. _Why did Tabane have to leave now of all times when we need to support him?! What's so important that it's making her leave now?_ Chloe thinks to herself, at the same time her bracelet begins to glow. "Huh?" Chloe asks before her eye color changes from black and yellow to white and lime green. " _He cannot fail… Not now._ " A new voice speaks, as Chloe puts out her hand with the bracelet as a light flies off into the air and out of the building.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Everyone looks on in horror as the orb hits the ground crumbling the ground. " _Ah, Crap! Everyone! Brace!_ " I shout as I drop to the ground, as does everyone else, as the blast rocks the entire land. Rubble flying every which way, everyone tries to hold on as hard as they can, but the wind is too much as everyone flies off into the air. " _C-Can't… Hold… AGH!_ " I shout as I lose my grip and I'm launched into the air. After a few seconds of wild winds, knocking me around like a pinball the wind fades as we fall to the ground. I crash into the ground, I lie facing the sky, the dark purple sky. _Thank god for the mech… Everyone!_ As I try to stand up, a foot pressed down on my chest. I look, only to see Tri Kaiser standing on me.

Tri Kaiser: _**Doctor.**_

Ex-Aid: _Kaiser… Get the Hell of me!_

I shout as I bend my knees to get my feet on the ground. I extend them out like springs as I lift myself up and backflip to my feet. Tri Kaiser is sent flying with me, but simply slows down mid air and turns to look at me from above. Tri Kaiser simply looks at me and begins to laugh.

Tri Kaiser: _**Heh, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~! I can't tell you just how amazing this feels! To look at you all so battered and broken.**_

Ex-Aid:( _falls onto knee_ ) _S-So I assume this is where you explain what you're going to do after this? Or where you baske your victory?_

Tri Kaiser:( _scoffs_ ) _**I am not so much as a fool to do that.**_ ( _looks at Ex-Aid_ ) _**I'm going to kill you all now. If you wish to put up a brave last stand. Then be my guest.**_

Ex-Aid:( _Sighs_ ) _Heh, Now you've asked for it…_ ( _stands up_ ) _Then… LET'S GO!_

I shout as I jump towards Tri Kaiser.

 _We are Observer_

At the crater of the impact, a Orb of light surrounds the two battered and broken Cure and Rider. Within the light, the two open their eyes. "Wh-What happened?" Sento asks looking around. "Are we… Dead?" Hana asks.

" _No, neither of you are dead… I won't allow it._ "

Sento:( _confused_ ) What? Then… How am I hearing voices? Some kind of… Hallucination?

" _I am far from any kind of Hallucination, Scientist._ "

Hana: Who are you? Why did you save us?

" _Such reasons need no explanation. Know that I'm helping, and someone else you know, won't let you die._ "

" _Mamma~!_ "

" _Hana! Come on, Hana Wake up!_ "

" _Sento! Sento! Wake up! I know you're not dead! Wake up!_ "

Hana: H-Huggtan? Harry?

Sento: Chifuyu?

" _Alone, you can not win. Not against an overwhelming power as Kaiser. But Together, and with the wills and wishes of countless people three Earths and the worlds connected to it. You can prevail. Let the two… Become one!_ "

The light fades as the two floats to the ground. "Sento!" Chifuyu shouts running over. "Hana!" "Mamma!" Harry and Huggtan exclaim. Harry and Chifuyu help the two to their feet, the light had faded but had now become translucent. Within the orb of light, the Rabbit bottle and Mirai Crystal float around the Device, that Sento had created. "My device." Sento mutters, when footsteps approach as everyone turns to see Clover looking down at the ground. "Clover?" Hana asks, looking over.

Clover:( _looks at the others_ ) Another floriography of clover is…( _walks over_ ) "Happiness."

Sento:( _stands up_ ) Wh-What are you doing?

Clover:( _walks past Sento_ ) I'll change all my power into hope for tomorrow!

Hana:( _looking over_ ) Then, what about you?( _Clover looks back and smile_ ) No! I haven't fulfilled our promise yet!

"No." Clover mutters, as a magic circle appears below him. "You did." The Circle moves under the light orb where the items are floating. "As long as you cheer for me, I feel like I can go anywhere!" Sento steps over to Clover. "Wa-Wait Clover-kun. You don't have to-" Clover puts up his hand to Sento, then points to the Orb of light.

Clover: This world… This land, saps the power of anything that comes into its area. It won't properly fuse unless someone properly let's it fuse together. If I turn my power into this land and this fusion. I can weaken this lands hold enough to weaken the negative influence, and give everyone a chance to end this.

Sento: But… Doing so, would cause your body to disappear.

Clover simply nods. A pillar of light engulfs Clover. "Clover!" Hana shouts reaching out, Clover flies into the sky taking the orb of light with him. The orb and pillar hit the top of the sky, the sky rippling with the energy. Slowly falling from the sky, are small clovers that shatter like snow on the ground. The Device Sento had build falls down, Sento reaches out managing to catch it with his left hand. Sento looks at the device, now in Red and Pink with the name "Build Yell" on it with a clover mark on the device. "I promised to go together, though." Hana mutters, Sento looks back at Hana. When a ghost of Clover appears next to Hana's earts muttering. " _Take me Hana, to the worlds beyond._ " Everyone begins to glow in a green hue, Sento looks down at his wounds which have partially healed.

" _My power to hope for the Future!_ "

All across the battlefield, the various Pretty Cures and Riders stand up, as their energy is returned. With Ex-Aid and Tri Kaiser keeping each other far too busy to notice. Sento walks over to Hana and kneels down to check on her. "Hana-chan?" Sento asks, Hana wipes the tears off her face before standing up. "Sento-san. Give me your power! There's a sight I want to make Clover see!" Hana exclaims, with Sento smiling and then nodding. He stands up as the two look towards the sky that still has the clovers falling down.

Hana: We'll get it back… the worlds, their dreams, their hopes, and a bright future! In this world!

Sento:( _readies device_ ) The formula for victory has been decided. Now, shall we begin the experiment?

Sento shakes the device, as formulas begin to appear all around Sento. Build opens the bottle, and inserts it into his driver. " **Build Yell~!** " Sento cranks the belt as the runners construct around Sento, and Hana. "Huh? What?" Hana asks in confusion, as is the same reaction with everyone else. "H-Hey! Sento-san! Wait for me to get out first!" Hana exclaims. "Hold on!" Hana shouts again, but Sento enters his transformation pose. " **Are you Ready!?** " The belt shouts.

Hana:( _shaking head_ ) No I'm not!

Huggtan: Mama?

Harry: Get out of their!

Chifuyu:( _rushes over_ ) Sento stop!

Sento: _Henshin!_

The runners close around the two combining them together as the armor is completed. " **Build! Yell! The Scientifically Bright Future! BuildYell~! Yay~! Hooray~!** " The armor is built with the Build base. Build's Rabbit takes up the left visior, the upper right chest, the right arm, and left leg. The visior is a rabbit design with a red extension coming from the back of the rabbit to the tip of the Rabbit ear. The main visior is colored a crimson red, with extension being colored pink. The upper chest is the same as normal RabbitTank, with the rabbit ear on the chest also sporting a stripe of pink. The arm is now sported with a new shoulder designed like the face of a rabbit. The Ear reaching up to the sky, with he head having a singular yellow eye on the side the arm has a Gauntlet which much like the leg has a spring made into it with two crimson red armor covers. It surrounds a white spring with a gold under the spring. The leg has a half a cloak stretching down to the knee. The color is crimson red with a white outline. The leg has a spring the same as RabbitTank. Yell takes up the right visior, lower left chest, left arm, and right leg. The visior is design is that of a heart with pedals protruding like the extension on Rabbit, the visior is colored pink with the pedals colored white. The lower chest is pink with the design of flower petals on it. The left arm has a heart shoulder piece with a flower at flower at its center, the gauntlet a cheerleaders pom pom. The hand has heart shaped armor on the top of the hand. The leg also has a cloak like Rabbit, but is more frilly, and colored pink with an outline of rainbow. The leg itself also has a pom pom. On the back is a four leafed clover, with a larger clover surrounding the smaller one as a port. BuildYell looks at itself. " _Huh?_ " Build asks. " _Huh?_ " Yell asks.

Sento: _Wait… Is this…?_

Hana: _Possibly…?_

Sento: _Wha-_

Hana: _Thi- Mechokku~!_ ( _Mega shock!_ )

BuildYell:( _in synch_ ) _We combined!_

BuildYell freaks out walking around confused. " _Wh-What's happening Sento-san! Explain!_ " Yell demands from Build. BuildYell enters a thinking pose trying to think on an answer. " _A- I-I don't know! This has never happened to me!_ " Then an explosion goes off in the distance grabbing the attention of everyone. " _Argh… I have no idea what's happening but, let's go!_ " Build exclaims, with Yell nodding. " _R-Right! To save the world Clover wanted to see!_ " Yell assures herself, as BuildYell goes to leave, it's interrupted by Chifuyu grabbing BuildYell by the wrist.

Chifuyu:( _looking at BuildYell_ ) Don't lose this Sento. Don't lose sight of the Future in your sight, Hana-chan.

BuildYell:( _nods_ ) _We won't, we'll defeat Kaiser and save our worlds!_

Chifuyu:( _smiles and nods_ ) Then go get them. BuildYell!

BuildYell returns the nod before launching up into the sky and towards the battlefield.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Kaiser and I both throw a punch at each other, our fists slaming against each other. The impact causes the very ground to rumble at the impact. The Camera's around us are pushed back but return to the action. " _ **What's wrong? Things look as if you can't keep this up for much longer.**_ " Tri Kaiser says to Ex-Aid while their fists grind against one another. " _O-Oh please… I can do this all day._ " Ex-Aid mutters. When from the side, a foot jams into Kaisers face, and is knocked away, everyone turns their attention to the new arrival.

Cross-Z:( _shocked_ ) _B-Build? Is that you?_

Ange:( _rushes over_ ) Yell?

Ex-Aid:( _standing up_ ) _No it looks like a fusion between the two… Wait, what wou- Have a name we can call you by possibly?_

BuildYell:( _synched_ ) _Heh, well… Cheering and Building the Future! The Genius Cure Rider of High Spirit and Intellect! Build Yell~! ….._

Sento:( _embarrassed_ ) _I want to kill myself._

Hana: _Sento-san! What's with that all of a sudden?!_

Sento:( _agitated_ ) _What kind of self respecting scientist has magical girl introduction?! My pride as a Scientist is broken beyond repair!_

Hana:( _worried_ ) _I-I don't- I think you're exaggerating this!_

A hand is placed and rests on his BuildYell's shoulder. " _Welcome to the Two in One club._ " W expresses to BuildYell, Ex-Aid also walks over placing his hand on BuildYell's shoulder. " _You'll get used to it._ " BuildYell turns to the two. " _Thanks?_ " BuildYell states in confusion, standing up from the rubble, Tri Kaiser steps out of the rubble.

Tri Kaiser: _**And here I thought Ghost was a unkillable punching bag.**_

Specter:( _looks at Ghost_ ) _Hate to say it but… he's right._

Ghost:( _sweatdrop_ ) _Heh…_

Tri Kaiser: _**You just refuse to die… For how many possible death situations you've been in the past 24 hours… I don't know what I could do to top it.**_

BuildYell:( _looks at Kaiser_ ) _You could just end this, surrender and end this._

Tri Kaiser: _**The fact you're so persistent will make you excellent torture subject.**_

" _Oh..._ " BuildYell mutters, that's when Kaiser quickly jumps towards BuildYell. Tri Kaiser throws his fist at BuildYell but something shields the blocking the punch. " _ **What?!**_ " The Clover that was on BuildYell's back, had detached from the back and blocked the punch. " _Surprised? This is a little something that was given to us._ " BuildYell explains, the shield moves away, pushing aside Kaiser's hand. BuildYell moves in punching Kaiser, knocking him back. BuildYell gets in close, entering a one inch punch stance. " _ **Ah!**_ " BuildYell strikes, the impact sends Kaiser flying back, " _Fly Funnels!_ " BuildYell exclaims putting out his hands, the Clover shield breaks off its leaves and flies towards Kaiser. The Leafs point the edge of the leaf at Kaiser and they blast his body with green lasers. " _We'll deal with Kaiser._ " BuildYell explains launching off to battle Kaiser. A voice comes over the comms.

Tabane: _R-Rider? Rider? Pretty Cure's? Do you hear me? Anyone?_

Ex-Aid:( _hand up to coms_ ) _Who is this? Who are you?_

Tabane: _Me? Why I'm the genius and cute, Tabane Shinonono!_

Ex-Aid: _That's a lot of no's… Do you possibly have any relation to Sento-san?_

Tabane: _Ara? Had he not told you? We live under the same roof._

Ex-Aid: _Really? What kind-_

Yui:( _comes up on screen_ ) Emu-Sensei! We don't have time for that!

" _R-Right Yui, what are you calling about?_ " Ex-Aid asks again, a small sigh of disappointment from the other side. " _Right, I suppose we need to worry about that._ " Tabane sighs through the coms, a file appears in Ex-Aid's mail box. " _Open it._ " Tabane asks, Ex-Aid puts his HUD to public and opens the file, the file brings up a map showing the entire reality that they have been fighting in. " _Whoa._ " Ex-Aid mutters, 12 points on the map appears.

Tabane: _The points on the map are remains of the Enigma, whatever that third hand did, it made all the remains have the ability to hold and maintain this plain. If you break down the remains even further, and some Pretty Cure magic. You're sure to knock down the plain you stand on and severely weaken Kaiser. They'll be marked by the pillars of light in the sky._

Ex-Aid: _Really?_ ( _looks up_ ) _Huh… Odd…_ ( _looks at Tabane_ ) _So basically break the 12 pillars and the building comes down?_

Yui:( _looking at map_ ) That looks to be the case.

W:( _walks over_ ) _Then we split into teams and go after each pillar. A Pretty Cure team to each pillar. Riders as well._

Ex-Aid:( _looks at everyone_ ) _Alright, everyone split up! Head towards the pillars of light in the sky, that we really should have seen a while ago!_

"Right!" Everyone exclaims as they all each head off in a different direction to destroy the Enigma remains, meanwhile in the sky Kaiser and BuildYell battle each other. Their attacks release sparks and extravagant blasts of energy.

* * *

 _We are W_

Black, White, and Luminous along with me and Accel head to the the first pillar and arrive first. " _We have arrived at the first pillar._ " I tell Tabane over the com. " _Great, from my scan something should be protecting the piece. Or is the piece itself, I'm not sure. Can you confirm?_ " Tabane asks, we look at the damaged part of the blue finger. The aura around it grows darker, as it begins to form something. " _This look, a Dopant?_ " Accel asks, "No, that also like a Zakenna!" Black shouts pointing to the Dopant/Zakenna hybrid. " _Dokenna~!_ " The Dokenna shouts at us.

Black:( _battlestance_ ) No point in talking now! Let's beat this thing to a pulp!

White:( _sweatdrop_ ) I don't think that's a great idea Nagisa.

Luminous:( _looks to Accel_ ) What should we do Accel-san?

W: _Probably not best to ask hi-_

Accel:( _readies blade_ ) _We need to slow it down, me and the others will distract it, while you slow it down._

"Okay!" Luminous responds as she goes to meet the others. " _Huh, you always say "Don't ask me questions." What happened?_ " I ask Accel, he simply scoffs. " _Don't ask me questions now._ " Accel responds activating Trial. " **Trial!** " …. _It most likely has something to do with him and his daughter._ Phillip communicates to me. _Probably… But he's right, later. Let's go partner! Extreme!_ I tell Philip. _Right._ Phillip assures me. Flying down from the sky, the Xtori flies down, our belt closes up, the ports of our belt launch pillars of light. The Xtori lines up and lowers down into the driver and it opens up. " **Xtreme!** " Phillip and I grab the split down the middle of our body as we pull at it, we open up the white inside, as we finish our transformation.

W:( _steps out_ ) _Okay, let's do this!_ _ **Prism Bicker!**_ ( _weapons summons into hand_ ) _Now, count up your sins!_

Accel:( _revs belt_ ) _Anything you throw at me… I shake it off!_

Black: HAAAAA~! Let's go!

Me, Accel, Black, and White jump at the Dokenna, Accel greets the enemy first. " _Dokenna!_ " The Dokenna punches at Accel, Accel quickly dodges out of the way of the incoming punch before running up it's arm. Accel approaches the Dokenna's face, Accel removes his memory and activating it. " _Luminous! Slow it down!_ " We tell Luminous. "Right! **Luminous! Heartiel Action!** " Luminous launches her batton and it slows down the Dokenna. Running over, we put 4 Gaia Memories into the shield. " **Cyclone! Maximum Drive! Heat Maximum Drive! Luna Maximum Drive! Joker! Maximum Drive!** " We ready our blade, as we run towards the Dokenna. Our Hardboiler with Accel's cannon attachment on it, drives over and the cannon charges up. We toss the shield onto the barrel of the cannon, jumping on it the cannon fires sending up flying up into the sky. " _Do~Kenna~!_ " The Dokenna goes to slap me and Accel off. "Haaa~!" "Haaa~!" Coming in from below, White and Black slam into Dokenna's legs causing the Dokenna to begin and fall. Accel meanwhile begins kicking the Dokenna's face before jumping off and catching his Memory. " _Haa~!_ " We jump off the shield and fall down Dokenna cutting at the Dokenna straight down the middle. " **Pretty Cure! Marble Screw!~** " Black and White exclaim readying themselves. " **Luminario~!** " The three blast the Dokenna, Accel and us land by the Pretty Cure.

Accel:( _lowers memory_ ) _8.4 seconds. That's the time till you're despair._

W:( _flicks wrist_ ) _This cinches it._

" _Dokennaaaa~!_ " The Dokenna screams as it fades into the air. We turn back to the Enigma fragment, the rubble releases purified energy as the rubble breaks down. "Whew~ One down." Black says wiping her forehead. _The others should be arriving at their pilliar._ I think as I look to the second location of fragment.

* * *

 _We are OOOs_

"Eiji! Use this!" Ankh shouts, as I dodge out of the way of the attack from the Yummie crossed with what the Splash Star girls call a "Uzaina." Catching the medals Ankh tossed me, I use my Bata legs to get some distance. " _Cover him!_ " Birth-proto shouts as he and Birth start shooting suppressing fire, switching out the medals I scan my belt. " **Kuwagata! Kamakiri! Batta! Ga-Gata-Kiriba- GataKiriBa!** " I split myself into 7 more copies, all of us turn to Ankh.

Ankh:( _opens medal holder_ ) Here! Every single combo in our possession! Lose them and I will kill you!

OOOs:( _catches medals_ ) _If you do that I won't give you that ice I promised!_

Bloom:( _looks at Birth_ ) What kind of dangerous relationship are they in?

Birth:( _sweatdrop_ ) _One made up of dangerous deals. All to serve each of their desires._

Birth Proto:( _chuckles_ ) _What can you expect from two Greeds?_

Inserting the last medal into my driver, I tilt the belt and ready the scanner. We all in synch scan our belts as the transformation medals appears. " **Kuwagata! Kamakiri! Batta! Ga-Gata-Kiriba- GataKiriBa!** " " **Lion Tora Cheetah! La-To-Rata! La-To-Ra~ta!** " " **Sai! Gorilla! Zou! SaGoZo! SaGoZo!** " " **Shach! Unagi! Tako! Sha-Sha-Shauta! Sha-Sha-ShaUta!** " " **Taka! Kujaku! Condor! TaJaDor~!** " " **Putera! Torikera! Terano! Pu-To-Tera to tazu~!** " " **Kobura! Kame! Wani! BuRaka~Wani!** " All of our armors changes as we all line up and ready ourselves.

Ankh:( _changes into Greed form_ ) _Let's end this quickly._

Egret:( _looking at Ankh_ ) Is this you're real form then?

Blossom:( _in awe_ ) Whoa~ looks almost like a phoenix…

 _We are Obosver_

" _Ugh, let's just get this done with._ " Ankh says, before his wings open out and he flies into the sky. " _Right!_ " All of us exclaim as every combo scans their belt. " **Scanning Charge!** " Birth and Proto put a Cell Medal into their belt and turn the knob. "* _Pop!_ * **Breast Cannon!** " Their cannons comes together, and they both begin charging up the cannon. Bloome and Egret look at each other and nod. "We need a boost!" They both exclaim, SaGoZou runs ahead of them and lowers himself to act as a launch pad. " _Come on!_ " I exclaim, the two charge and climb onto SaGoZou's hands. SaGoZou sends the two flying straight into the air. SaGoZou turn turns his attention back to the Hybrid. " _Raaaah~!_ " SaGoZou slams his arms against his chest, forcing the Hybrid onto his arms. PuToTyra opens out its wings and flaps sending a wave of ice at the Hybrid freezing the arms into place. TaJaDor, ShaUTa, GataKiriBa, and TaToBa all launch up into the air. RaToRata and BuraKaWani charge at the Hybrid, RaToRata with his claws and BuraKaWani with his alligator legs. The two charge though the frozen legs shattering them. " _Seiyaa~!_ " " _Seiyaa~!_ " The two shout. " _Seiyaaa~!_ " SaGoZou launches his gauntlets at the Hybrid exploding on impact, PuToTyra loads medals into Medagaburyu. "* _Gulp!_ * **PuToTyra Finisher~!** " PuToTyra blasts the Hybrid. " _Seiyaa~!_ " " **Full Charge!** " " _Eat this! Ha~!_ " Both Births blast the Hybrid.

TaToBa:( _kicking_ ) _Seiyaa~!_

GataKiriBa:( _kicking_ ) _Seiyaa~!_

TaJaDor:( _kicking_ ) _Seiyaa~!_

ShaUTa:( _kicking_ ) _Seiyaa~!_

Ankh:( _kicking_ ) _Get out of my face!_

Windy:( _falling_ ) O spirits of light! Glitter of life!

Bright:( _falling_ ) Lead these two hearts on the path of hope!

Both: **Pretty Cure! Spiral Star~ Splash~!**

The combined attacks completely destroy the pillar. The Combo's disappear as OOOs and Ankh land back on the ground. Joined by the two Cures.

* * *

 _We are Fourze_

Inserting the new Switch, I open the cover and activate the switch. " **Cosmic! Cosmic~ on!** " All of the Astro Switches fly around me before joining my armor to complete Cosmic States. " _Uchhuuuuu~! Kitaaaa~!_ " I shout, before reading my blade, opening the covers by pulling back on the lever on the rocketbladez. Meteor removes his Meteor Storm Switch pressing down on the button a few times. " **Max Power!** " Meteor inserts it into his staff and readies for another strike.

Dream:( _readies rapier_ ) Let out five lights…

Rogue, Lemonade, Mint, Aqua:( _redies rapier_ ) … Be ridden by our courage!

5 Gogo: **Pretty Cure Rainbow Rose Explosion!**

Rose:( _readies mirror_ ) Let burst the shining rose, and envelop the evil power! **Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!**

" _ **Meteor Storm Punisher!**_ " Meteor releases the top spinning across the ground. The top slams into the Kowaina/Zodiarts hybrid. The roses combine into one massive rose that falls down and crushes the Hybrid. "Fourze-san!" Dream shouts to me, I nod as I run towards the rose. I jump into the air, removing the Cosmic switch I insert it into the butt of the blade. "( _Low-toned klaxon alarms_ ) **Limit Break!** " Raising my blade, I shout. " _ **Rider! Super Galaxy Finish!**_ " I spin and swing cutting the Hybrid into exploding in a brilliant rainbow flame…

Fourze:( _looking at flame_ ) _Huh, that's never happened before._

Rogue:( _nodding_ ) Yeah, our powers make for cool spectacles, that's for sure.

* * *

 _We are Wizard_

The Phantom Hoshina swings at me, I dodge out of the way. Beast shoots at the Phantom to get it's attention. "Give us a moment to set up!" Peach exclaims as she and the rest of the Fresh Cure's run by me preparing their attacks. I reach down to my holder and retrieve a ring. " _Beast! Power up! Let's end this quickly!_ " I tell him, placing the new ring on my ring finger. " _Okay!_ " Beast responds before retrieving a new ring placing it on his hand. " **Infinity! Please~! Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Zaba-Byu-Dogon!** " " **Hyper, Go! Hyp-Hyp-Hyper!** " We enter into our final forms.

Passion: Happiness Leaf!( _leaf materialises_ ) Set!( _throws_ ) Pine!

Pine:( _catches leaf_ ) Prayer Leaf!( _leaf adds on_ ) Berry!( _throws leaf_ )

Berry:( _catches leaf_ ) Espoir Leaf!( _leaf adds on_ ) Peach!( _throws leaf_ )

Peach:( _catches leaf_ ) Lovely Leaf!

Fresh: **Lucky Clover Grand Final!**

The four Cure's launch into the air. Beast readies his hand cannon, opening the mouth on his Hyper Ring. " **Hyper~! Magnum Strike!** " Summon into my hand the AxCaliber I ready it high fiving the hand. " **High touch! Shining Strike! Kira Kira~** " I twirl the axe around me as it enlarges, I jump up into the air. The clover goes down catching the hybrid in the middle. The four Cures land at the ends of each leaf. The Hybrid is frozen in a massive gem. " _Haaa~!_ " " _Haaaa~!_ " Beast and I shout in unison as we strike. My axe cuts straight down the middle of the gem before Beast launches a energy mirage of the Chimera at the Gem. The gem simply shatters into tiny gems the size of snow that glitter as the slowly fall to the ground. Leaving behind a magic circle in its place. It flies over to Beast and into his belt.

Beast:( _pasts belt_ ) _Thank you for the meal!_

Peach:( _looks over_ ) Eh?! Did you just eat that thing?!

Beast:( _nods_ ) _Yup! But it was more Chimira who ate the Magic. Not me actually._

Berry:( _sighs of relief_ ) Oh good, I thought it was much worse.

Wizard:( _sighs_ ) _I wouldn't hold your breath. This guy is Mayohead. He puts Mayo on practically anything… Even doughnuts._

Peach, Berry, Pine:( _huddles away from Beast_ ) Eww~! Who would do that?!

Passion:( _looks at others_ ) Hmm? Is something wrong with that?

Beast:( _annoyed_ ) _Hey! What are you doing Haruto! Stop giving them the wrong idea about me!_

Wizard:( _sweatdrop_ ) _Despite the fact that's how you actually are?_

* * *

 _We are Gaim_

" _I will destroy you!_ " The Inves/Desertrian hybrid. Creates a portal and jumps though, only for another zipper to appear behind me as he pops out swinging at me. I dodge out of the way of it's attack. _This guy is really ripping off Sticky Fingers!_ I ready my last lock. " _From here… It our Stage!_ " I exclaim as I open the lock. " **Fruits Basket!** " A massive zipper opens above me and attacks the Hybrid. " **Melon Energy!** " An arrow is shot hitting the Hybrid and blasting it away. I look over to see Zangetsu Shin with his Melon Energy lockseed in his bow. " _Thanks Takatora!_ " I then insert the Key into my Kachidoki lockseed and open it like a key. " **Lock open! Kiwami arms! Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Dai Shogun! Dai-Dai-Dai-Dai Dai Shogun!** " The arms combine on me into my Kiwami arms.

Ryugen:( _readies gun_ ) _Kouta-san!_

Gaim:( _nods_ ) _Yeah, let's end this quickly._

Zangetsu:( _pulling back bow_ ) _I'll cover you. Go!_

I reach down to my key. Turning it several times, the name of the weapons sounds off. They all materialise above me. " _Go!_ " I shout sending the weapons straight towards the Hybrid. "Flower Tact!" Blossom exclaims as she and the others summon their tacts into their hands. Ryugen slices the lock. " **Hai~ Budou~ Squash!** " Ryugen pulls back the hammer of his hand cannon, the grapes on the side of Ryugen's gun collect at the barrel. I turn the key summoning a rifle into my hands. " **Hinawadai DJ Gun!** " I ready my rifle aiming it at the Hybrid, Zangetsu unlocks the Melon Energy lock, then locks the Lock back onto the bow. " **Lock on!** " I ready my Orange Lock, but I put it onto my rifle. " **Lock on! 1 10 100 1,000 10,000 100,000,000 1,000,000,000,000 Immeasurable!** " Everyone readies the final attack.

Heartcatch:( _in synch_ ) Gather, Power of Flowers~!

Blossome: Blossom Tact!

Marine: Marine Tact!

Sunshine: Shiny Tambourine

Moonlight: Moon Tact!

Heartcatch: Gather up, the power of Four flowers! **Pretty Cure Floral Power~ Fortissimo~!**

The four launch towards the Hybrid slamming into him, landing behind him the four turn to the Hybrid as they spin their Tacts. "Heartcatch!" At the same time all three Riders fire at the Hybrid. " **Fruits Basket: Orange Charge!** " " **Melon Energy!** " The shots hit the Hybrid, as it's surrounded by a fruit flower field that purifies the Hybrid as it breaks down and fades into the air.

Marine:( _satisfied face_ ) Their! Another pillar down!

Ryugen:( _turns around_ ) _6 are down, almost halfway there._

* * *

 _We are Drive_

I park my car, stepping out with Mach parking next to me. "* _whistles_ * _That's quite the enemy we got before us huh, Shin-nii._ " Mach notes looking at the Hybrid. " _Well then I guess we just need to pull out all the stops._ " I tell him readying my Tridoron Shift Car, Mach reades his MachChaser Shift Car.

Melody:( _readies tone_ ) Let's go Drive-san! Mach-san!

Mach:( _shows Shift Car_ ) _Oh yeah, we're ending this now!_

Drive:( _readies Shift Car_ ) _Everyone, time we all go for a spin!_

I press the activation switch on the left of the Shift Car. " **Fire All Engines~!** " I insert the Car into my driver. Mach lifts up the slot on his belt into the open position, before inserting the car into the slot. " **Signal Shift Car!** ( _closes slot_ ) **Rider!** " We enter into our Henshin poses. " _Henshin!_ " We both shout as I turn the Shift Car. " **Drive! Type Tridoron~!** " " **Mach Chaser!** " We transform into our Final Form armors.

Melody: Then we'll go first then! Make way!( _readies belltier_ ) Miracle Belltier, Seperation! The overflowing melody's miracle session! **Pretty Cure Miracle Heart Arpeggio!** Three fourths time! One… two… three. Final!

Rhythm:( _readies belltier_ ) Fantastic Belltier, Separation! The bursting rhythm's fantastic session! **Pretty Cure Fantastic Piacere!**

Beat:( _readies guitar_ ) Change! Soul Rod! Fly forth, Tone Ring! **Pretty Cure Heartful Beat Rock!**

Muse: The Shi note's shining melody. **Pretty Cure Sparkling Shower!**

Suite Pretty Cure: Three fourths time! One… two… three.

The girls attack puts the Roidmude/Negatone Hybrid, putting it into a locked position. I ready for the final attack. " **Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!** ( _turns crank_ ) **Mix, Mix, Mix, Fire All engines!** " Putting out my right arm every single tire pile on and into one. " **Finisher! Full Throttle!** " Mach opens the Slot and he slams the button on the top of the belt. " **Finisher!** " Mach closes the slot as flames flies out the exhaust. " **Full Throttle!** " Me and Mach jump into the air. The two of us drop down towards the Hybrid smashing into him. The Hybrid explodes. "Final!" The girls exclaim.

Mach: _Ah! I forgot to say my line!_

Drive:( _sweatdrop_ ) _I don't think that's necessary right now…_

* * *

 _We are Ghost_

Specter, Necrom, and I active our Eyecons and insert them into our drivers, closing up the belts with the parkers flying out of our drivers. " **Mugen Evolution! Aye~!** " " **Seven Evolution!** " " **Yes Sir! Loading!** " We finish our transformation, all of us shouting. " _Henshin!_ " At the same time as we pull handles back in. " **Dai Kaigan! Mugen! Keep going! Go-Go-Go-Go-Go! Go Go Go! God Ghost!** " " **Shin Kaigan! Sin Specter! Pride! Greed! Lust! Wrath! Envy! Glottonly! Sloth! Break Deadly Sin~!** " " **Yujou Kaigan: Burst! I'm gonna Burst! Friendship Burst! I'm stop you! From sinning any more!** " Our parkers fall onto us and we remove our hoods.

Ghost:( _readies weapon_ ) _The possibilities of Humanity are Infinite! Don't underestimate us!_

Specter:( _aims rifle_ ) _I'll show you the path that I have Chosen to live!_

Necrom:( _clenched fist_ ) _Listen to the call of your heart!_

Peace:( _eyes glimmering_ ) So Cool~! Look at the designs of the suits! So cool~!

Happy:( _guiddy_ ) You're catchphrases are so cool~!

"We must focus you two!" Beauty tells the two as the rest turn to face the Akanbe. " _Hyper Akanbe!_ " The Akanbe shouts throwing his fist at the Riders and Cures, the team dodging out of the way. " **Pretty Cure! Sunny Fire!** " Cure Sunny shouts jumping into the air creating fire balls and smacks them down at the Akanbe smashing into it engulfing it in fire balls. " **Pretty Cure! March Shoot Impact!** " March launches up into the air. She first spins into a tornado, collecting wind energy. Then, she kicks at the Akanbe from up high. " **Pretty Cure! Peace~ Thunder Hurricane!** " Peace makes a peace sign high above her head, and a lightning storm shoots down form the sky on to her hand. She then spins around with the lightning bolts circling her, concentrates the energy onto both hands in their peace signs and then projects the bolt at the Akanbe. " **Beauty Blizzard Arrow!** " Beauty creates a bow of ice and launches a barrage of ice arrows at the Akanbe. " **Happy Shower Shining!** " Happy shouts creating a heart that grows twice in size before a barrage of lasers are blasted at the Akanbe.

Ghost:( _jumping into the air_ ) _Makoto! Let's end this here!_

Specter:( _jumping into the air_ ) _Yeah! Together! Alan!_

Necrom:( _jumps into thear_ ) _Together! Hear it… The Cry of our Hearts!_

" **Inochi! Dai-Kaigan! God Omega Drive!** " " **Shin Dai Kaigan! Deadly~ Omega Drive!** " " **Yujou Dai kaigan!** " The three of us drop down slamming into the Akanbe. " _Our life!_ " I shout. " _Will burn!_ " Specter shouts. " _Brighter than you!_ " Necrom finishes as we break though the Akanbe, it explodes destroying the fragment. The three of us land on the ground.

* * *

 _We are Chifuyu_

Chifuyu: Everyone! Focus fire on the beast!

IS Girls: Yes mam!

Doki: Right!

Everyone lines up aiming their weapons and opening fire. The Pretty Cure ready their weapons. " **Pretty Cure, Heart Shoot!** " " **Pretty Cure, Diamond Shower!** " " **Pretty Cure, Rosetta Reflection!** " " **Pretty Cure, Sparkle Sword!** " " **Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge! Please throb! Ace Shot! Boom!** " The Cure's blast their attacks at the Jikochu, the bat designed Jikochu is entrapped in a heart shaped force field. That's when I dash past the gun fire, I slide up to the Jikochu reading both blades. " _Zandatsu!_ " I shout as time seems to slow down around me. My visior comes up showing the location of the Heart. I slice open an opening before ramming my arm into the body of the Jikochu. " _Jiko-!_ " I tear out a heart container with devil wings, which I proceed to crush in my hand. The Jikochu subsequently dissipates into the air as does the fragment.

Ace:( _scared_ ) D-Did she just crush a Jikochu's heart?!

Rin:( _smiles_ ) She sure did!

Laura: I seem to remember a conversation I had with Sento, saying that Instructor Banjou once tore out the black box core of an IS on one occasion. That could be equated as a heart.

Diamond:( _sweatdrop_ ) Clearly that seems to be the case.

Rosetta:( _nodding_ ) Truly… What a terrifying woman. I wonder who would try and date such a woman?

* * *

 _We are Observer_

BuildYell slam their leg down on Tri Kaiser who blocks. " _It ends he- *Achoo~!*_ " A sneeze pauses the battle as the BuildYell rubs his nose. " _Are you okay Sento-san?_ " Yell asks Build, who looks around asking. " _Is someone talking about me?_ " Build wonders rubbing his nose. " _ **Pay attention!**_ " Tri Kaiser shouts punching BuildYell in the gut getting their attention.

* * *

 _We are Ichika_

I run across the ground, dodging shots from the Smash/Saiyark Hybrid. Launching into the air to dodge the Hybrid's punches. " _Alright, you wanna play that way? Try This!_ " I shout as I fly straight at the Hybrid. "Cross-Z! Look out!" The Hybrid punches at me, I activate Ignition Boost to dodge the punch before I brandish both of my blade as I bring them down cutting straight down the Hybrid. Landing on the ground, I jump back to make some distance.

Lovely:( _rushing in_ ) We'll take things from here! **Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace!** ( _turns brace_ ) **Pretty Cure Pinky Love Shoot!** Love, return to the heavens!

Princess: **Light of courage become holy might, LovePreBrace!** ( _turns brace_ ) **Pretty Cure, Blue Happy Shoot!** Courage, return to heavens!

The two Cures blast at the Hybrid catching it in a forcefield. " _Well I'm finishing this here and now!_ " I shout running past as I begin turning the crank. "Oh goodness, he's so reckless!" Honey exclaims she runs around from the side readying a batton. " **Light of life become the holy power, Honey Baton! Pretty Cure Sparkling Baton Attack!** Life, return to the heavens!" On the other side Fortune readies her brace. " **Light of the stars, turn into holy powers, LovePreBrace! Pretty Cure, Stardust Shoot!** Stars, return to the heavens!" The two blast further crunching the Hybrid. " **Ready? GO!** " I jump into the air, the dragon following behind me. I ram my foot straight into the head of the hybrid. " **Dragonic Finish!** " My kick breaks straight though the head of Hybrid, causing it's head to be torn off, before a massive explosion.

Cross-Z:( _fist pump_ ) _Yeah!_

Princess:( _sweatdrop_ ) He busted straight though the Hybrid's head?! How does he have that much power?

Fortune:( _sweatdrop_ ) I guess it's as Build says, he really is a Meathead.

Cross-Z:( _turns to Fortune_ ) _Who you calling a Meathead?!_

* * *

 _We are Houki_

Shaking both my bottles I insert them into my bow. " **Single! Twin!** " I pull back the energy string, as an energy arrow forms. I let loose the arrow at the Smash/Zetsuborg Hybrid. The arrow knocks back the Hybrid getting it off balance, but doing notable damage. "We got it from here!" The Princess Cure's shout running past me. They circle around and surround the Hybrid.

Princess Cure's:( _synched_ ) Exchange!( _insert key_ ) Mode Elegant!

Flora: Dance, O Flowers! **Pretty Cure, Floral Tourbillon!**

Mermaid: Roar, O Sea! **Pretty Cure Mermaid Ripple!**

Twinkle: Glitter, O Star! **Pretty Cure Twinkle Humming!**

Scarlet: Burn, O Flame! **Pretty Cure Scarlet Prominence!**

The four begin their finishers, flowers, water, stars and flames surround the Hybrid. "We got-" Flora begins to say, when the Hybrid tries to leave it's prison, as it tried to reach out and grab Flora. I crank my belt before jumping into the air. " **Ready? Go! Maidentech Finish!** " I spin in the air dropping down slamming the Hybrid's hand into the ground, before I jump straight at the Hybrid kicking it again in the face knocking it into the ground. I land on the other side of the barrier. " _Finish it!_ " I shout before making some distance, "Farewell!" the girls shout as the field disappears and the Hybrid falls apart.

* * *

 _We are Ex-Aid_

We arrive on the location of the Pillar. " _Above!_ " Laser shouts as we look up to see gun fire haling down at us. " _Dodge!_ " I shout, turning around and covering the Kira Precure. "Emu-san!" Whip shouts as the attack hails down and hits me in the back. " **Ice Sword!** " Brave's blade shouts as she slams the tip of the blade in the ground as it creates an Ice wall that blocks against the reaming hail fire before dissipating.

Brave:( _pulls blade out_ ) _That seems to be it for now. How about you Intern?_

Emu:( _civilian form_ ) Whew~ Dunno, Yui? Mind giving me a status update?

Yui:( _pulls up screen_ ) All vitals are green. The Maximum Mighty Mech took most of the brunt.

Poppi:( _sigh of relief_ ) _That's good, what about you girls?_

Whip:( _nodding_ ) We're fine.

Chocola:( _looks at Emu_ ) Excellent quick thinking on you end.

"Yeah, but we need to finish this. Laser? Do we have eyes in the sky?" I ask looking up. " _Yup, and we've got two pieces of the rubble up close to each other. Both are Bugster Hybrids._ " Laser says over the comms coming down and showing up pictures. " _We'll need to split up in order to take them._ " Snipe notes looking at the hybrids. "In that case, Brave, Snipe, and Laser go with me." I say at the same time Parad leaves my body and materialises. "While I take Gemn and Poppi to take out the other Hybrid." Parad says readying his belt. I nod as we split up, the Kira Kira team coming with me, and the Mahoutsukai going with Parad. Our two groups part ways.

Emu:( _looking at Maximum_ ) Home stretch, here we go.

Custard:( _looking at Maximum_ ) Is that mech going to be okay?

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Who, said we're going to use the mech?( _pulls out Hyper_ ) Now that I can pull out everything.( _closes eyes_ ) It's time…( _eyes glow red_ ) TO GET FUCKING REAL~!

Macaroon:( _looking at Emu_ ) Oh my, it seems that something has awaken in him.

" _Sigh~ Here we go._ " Brave braces, as I insert the Maximum Might Gashat into my driver and open my belt. " **Gatchan!** " I ready the Hyper Muteki Gashat, activating it while I say. " **Hyper Muteki!** " "I'll change the worlds fate, with no Continues! _Hyper Dai- Henshin!_ " I shout inserting the Gashat into the docking port. " **Docking!** ( _slams buttons_ ) **Bakan~! Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!** " The holographic wall forms above me as the golden armor forms and attaches onto me, before the wall falls down finishing the transformation as my golden locks float out.

Whip, Custard, Gelato, and Parfei: Ooooh~

Ex-Aid:( _slams fists together_ ) _Nice right? All right everyone, it's time to give this thing a Smack down!_

Brave:( _readies Gashat_ ) _Now proceeding with level 100. Henshin._

Snipe:( _aims guns_ ) _Beginning the Mission._

Laser:( _flies into the air_ ) _Let's go for a ride!_

Brave incerts her Gashat into her driver and opens the belt up. " **Gachan! Level Up! Tadoru Rekishi! Mezameru Kishi! Taddle Leg~acy!** " Her white armor dawns on her as she readies her blade. " **Gashacon Excalibur!** " Readying it we all charge at the Hybrid. " _Cure's surround the Hybrid! We'll weaken it and then you girls finish it!_ " I order as the girls begin to get into position. _Okay, like FGO when using Saint Quartz._ " _Okay, here's the plan… EVERYONE SPAM YOU'RE NP!_ " I shout slamming my finish button, everyone else inserting their Gashats into their slot holders or closing their belts. " **Kimewaza!** " Our belts exclaim as we enter our finishing poses.

" **Hyper~ Critical Sparkling!** "

" **Taddle! Critical Finish!** "

" **Bang Bang! Critical Fire!** "

" **Jet Combat! Critical Strike!** "

Kira Kira:( _readies item_ ) Kirakiraru Creamer! Shine bright!( _animals climb on_ ) Crystal Animals! **Pretty Cure** **・** **Animal Go Round!**

Snipe and Laser blast the Hybrid, as Brave slams her blade into the ground sending a wave of fire that engulfs the Hybrid, Jeanne Alter style, and I fly in kicking the Hybrid all over before landing on the ground behind it. That's when the Kira girls come in blasting the Hybrid engulfing it in a cake with the Cure's animals on it with a Mighty, Knight, Battleship, and Bike on the top before it bursts into the air as sparkles fall to the ground shaped like Konpeito.

Ex-Aid:( _sighs_ ) _Game… Clear._ ( _punched in the back of the head_ ) _Gough?!_

Brave:( _looking at Ex-Aid_ ) _That was for your language earlier._

* * *

 _We are Parad_

 _NP SPAMMING!_ I think to myself as I close my belt and open the belt. " **Gatchan! Perfect! Knockout! Critical Bomber!** " Gemn does the same with is belt. " **God Maximum! Critical Blessing!** " Poppi does the same with her belt. " **Kimewaza! Tokimeki! Critical Strike!** " The Pretty Cure also blast their attacks at the Hybrid. " **Pretty Cure! Diamond Eternal!** " " **Pretty Cure! Emerald Reincarnation!** " I smash into the Hybrid, before Poppi and Felice blast notes and a flower at the Hybrid. Then the Hybrid is trapped in an diamond prison before Gemn finish with a moon smashing into the prison.

Gemn:( _stands atop moon_ ) _Be Crushed under a god's might!_ ( _punches moon_ ) _MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA_ _MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! WRRRRRYYYY~!_

Miracle:( _taken aback_ ) What's with him?

Magical:( _taken aback_ ) He's insane!

Parad:( _sweatdrop_ ) _Yeah, he's been like that for a while. He fell off the deep end a while ago. But with this, all pillars are down, it's up to those two now._

* * *

 _We are BuildYell_

" _ **RAAAA~!**_ " " _Haaaa~!_ " The two of us shot at each other as we punch at each other. Our fists slide against one another before impacting at our cheeks. " _Guh, Ha~!_ " " _ **Nnnrhg, Haa!**_ " We begin exchanging fists, soon turning into a barrage of fists at each other. But every fist we throw ends up being either blocked or doesn't hit. _Sento-san! He keeps blocking!_ Hana exclaims. _Yes, I can see that. Having multiple minds does allow for wider range of attack's but this is going nowhere!_ Sento exclaims. _Break off!_ Sento shouts before BuildYell moves back and jumps out of the way. " _Clover Funnels!_ " BuildYell shouts as the funnels begin shooting at Tri Kaiser.

Tri Kaiser:( _tanking attacks_ ) _**Pitiful attacks. Do you really?-**_

BuildYell:( _chests open_ ) _Now! Rider, BEAM~!_

The chest cannon blasts hitting Tri Kaiser directly. _Wait, we had that?!_ Hana asks. _Yes, it was in the designs of my Device. It was originally intended as a power up for Build after all._ Sento explains. _Science is amazing._ Hana mumbles. _Indeed it is Hana-chan, indeed it it._ Sento says, while continuing to focus the beam, Tri Kaiser begins to push back against it. _He just doesn't back down doesn't he?_ Sento says before dropping the beam and BuildYell recalls the Clover Funnels onto my back. I jump into the air, the clover on my back turns 45 degrees and the leaves on the bottom fold up onto the top leafs. Energy focused into the funnels, the exhaust ports blasts out a light green energy like flame before gaining shape, the energy shapes itself into wings. They flaps sending us flying into the air. Tri Kaiser readies his guns as energy collects at the tip and then it's blasted at us in a barrage of beams. We dodge the shots, before launching ourselfs straight at Kaiser. We fly past the blaster fire, flipping and aiming our right foot straight at Tri Kaiser. We slam into him sending him crashing into the ground. " _ **Get… OFF!**_ " Kaiser shouts before blasting a pulse of energy knocking us back. Kaiser rolls back onto his feet, energy wraps around his hand as extends out his arms with dark purple energy and brings them in going to slam between his hands. _We're going to squished!_ Hana exclaims. _Hold on!_ Sento shouts as our wings reshape into hands the block and push back against the hands.

Tri Kaiser:( _pushing against hands_ ) _**Just how long do you think you can hold out against-**_

Just then the energy around the hands flicker before cracking and shattering. _Huh? What just- Ah!_ Hana exclaims, we look to the sky to see the pillars disappear one by one. " _ **Our land… Our power...**_ " Tri Kaiser mutters, as the purple energy inside suit becomes unstable pulsating energy, the helmet beginning to crack and energy flows out like tears.

Tri Kaiser:( _screaming_ ) _**AAAAAAHHH~! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!**_

BuildYell:( _clenching fist_ ) _I believe that's pretty apparent with what's going on! Time for the counter attack!_

We launch at Kaiser, punching Kaiser in the face. " _ **Grrrgh!**_ " Kaiser grabs our arm and starts to crush the armor. _Ow ow ow ow ow!_ Hana exclaims, _Bear it!_ Sento shouts, the hands clench their fists and begins punching Kaiser in the face. We break Kaisers grasp on us, before grabbing his face and throwing off into the air. " _Clover Funnels!_ " We shout, as the hands disappear and the funnels detach and fly at Kaiser. Opening fire of Kaiser, Kaiser creates a shield blocking the beams. Energy arms come out wrapping the Clover Funnels in an energy orb. " _Return!_ " We shout, as beams blast out of the orb before it pops like a balloon, the Funnels flying back to us. The Funnels float around us, we look up when we are shocked by a larger orb of energy above Kaiser. " _ **Disappear from my sight.**_ " Kaiser exclaims before taking the orb and blasting it at us. _Whaaa_ _~?! What do we to?! Ah! The Funneles!_ Hana exclaims in a panic. _No good! We can't hold up a shield long enough against it! Unless._ Sento thinks, before the Funnels come together creating a spike of energy around it, it launches at the beam and hits it, the energy flies around it missing us. _Right! At this distance, it can't reach us in this blast area!_ Hana says putting it together. _Not to mention we can use it as an attack platform!_ Sento shouts as we put our hands together. We shape a heart of energy, before the funnels open up creating a energy screen, path for us straight at Kaiser. " _ **Rider… Heartful beam!**_ " We shout, blasting the heart shaped beam though the energy screen, the beam is focused and blast directly at Kaiser hitting him with an explosion on impact. _We got him!_ Hana exclaims. _Question? Just what exactly was that naming?_ Sento asks, we simply scratch our head. _Just sort of… Came up._ Hana explains…. _Hey, don't dodge the question._ Sento orders Hana, a silence grows between the two. * _Drip_ * _Hmm?_ We look over to see Tri Kaiser getting to his feet, but what's dripping out of Kaiser helmet is tears…

Sento:( _internally_ ) _What? Is he… Crying? Did our attack do something?_

Hana:( _internally_ ) _Maybe our attack's did some damage and our purification made some minor hit on his mind._

Sento:( _internally_ ) _I see… Wait, Pretty Cure powers have that ability?_

Hana:( _internally_ ) _Yeah?_

Sento:( _internally_ ) _Isn't that just… Brainwashing?_

Hana:( _internally_ ) _No it's not! It's more… Reminding him of our empathy… I really don't know how it works honestly…_

 _Whatever the case, we need to keep up the heat._ Sento says before we launch at Tri Kaiser, Kaiser gets up in time to block our attack. " _ **Guh… RAAAAGH!**_ " Kaiser shouts clenching his fist and punching us, the impact sends us flying a good far distance before we crash into the ground. _What was that power?_ Hana asks. _I guess since his power is not unstable, he punches are equally unstable in power._ Sento explains as we get to our feet, before we are grabbed by the throat and throw again. _His speed too!_ Hana shouts, before Kaiser appears above us and slams us straight into the ground. _Great… Being thrown around again! What's next?_ Sento asks getting up, the ground shakes as the stone raises up into the air creating a casam with our back blocked. _I guess that's your answer._ Hana says as we look up to see Kaiser using his power to rubble together and compressing it into a square cube. " _ **I still have some control over this land!**_ " Kaiser shouts before the cube blocks our path and begins speeding towards us.

Hana:( _internally_ ) _We need to fly!_

Sento:( _internally_ ) _Too late lookup!_

We look up to see that the casam now has a roof preventing us from flying away. _What do we do?!_ Hana shouts in a panic. _I have a idea. A dumb one, but an idea nonetheless._ Sento explains, stepping forward. _I think we are at a point where dumb ideas are good ideas. What is it?!_ Hana exclaims. We teleport two SMGs into our hands. The gun is shaped in a manner that it covers our knuckle. It has three barrels, all placed on a barrel mechanism that goes down the knuckle. At the handle is a long energy clip with a light feature to signify the ammo capacity.

Hana:( _internally_ ) _Oooh, what are these?_

Sento:( _internally_ ) _Prototype SMG/Knuckles. They were made for Cross-Z to assist in his lack of proper ranged weapons._

Hana:( _internally_ ) _Cool… Wait, knuckles?_

The SMGs begin to fold in and attach to the knuckle creating brass knuckle SMGs. _I know Ichika would love these._ Sento explains, they turn their attention back to compressed cube coming towards them. _Note that this will consume a lot of energy._ Sento notes, before charging at the cube and pushing back against it. _How is this supposed to help?!_ Hana asks. _Hold on… NOW!_ Sento exclaims, as we bring back our right arm as energy quickly charges up into the fist.

BuildYell:( _charges_ ) _Huuuu…. RAAAGH!_ ( _punches_ )

Our knuckle slams into the stone, sending cracks though the stone before it shatters and explodes into dust. We drop to our knee as we let out a sigh. _This is for Ichika-san? Can he really handle all this power?_ Hana asks. _Yes well, a reckless idiot would be the only one who could keep using this._ Sento explain, we stand up again the ground shakes again. We look over to see the rubble from the first cube reshape itself but this time with more gaps and cracks in the stone. _Can we punch it again?_ Hana asks, we look at our knuckles. _Cant, like I told you. This uses up a lot of energy._

Sento:( _internally_ ) _If we try it again, we'll exhaust ourselves._ Sento explains, we look at the gaps in the cube. _But it looks like we can force our way though. But be ready, Tri Kaiser is sure to attack us once we get on the other side!_

Hana:( _internally_ ) _Right! Then._

BuildYell:( _readying_ ) _Clover Funnels! Fly!_

We charge at the cube, while at the same time our Clover Funnels fly ahead. Aiming our knuckles we open fire on the stone, creating cracks throught the stone. Jumping at the cracked stone, we throw our fist punching through the stone. With more stones ahead of us, the Cover Funnels beam and melt down a path. With the stones that are too large, we bust though with our fists. Light pours in from one hole a Funnel created. " _Last one!_ " We exclaim before we punch straight through and out onto the other side. But as we adjust to the light, Kaiser comes into view with him charging up and blasting a beam at us. _Shit!_ Sento exclaims, as the Funnels come in creating a barrier that deflects the beam into the cube behind us. The beam hits the cube exploding in a brilliant flame. We land on the ground and look back up at Kaiser. Kaiser lowers himself down onto the ground, his breath is heavy.

Tri Kaiser:( _breathing heavy_ ) …

BuildYell:( _readies for battle_ ) _What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?_

Tri Kaiser:( _breathing heavy_ ) _**What is there to say that hasn't been said… Atho, if there's anything I can say… Is that I find you're fusion is quite a surprise. I didn't even know that was possible considering how different you two are. So I must admit, it is highly impressive.**_

BuildYell:( _smirks_ ) _Well, nothing is impossible for a Genius like us!_

Hana:( _internally_ ) _Wait, us?_

Sento:( _internally_ ) _Yes, we are the same person technically._

Tri Kaiser: _**But a thought does come to mind. Considering how much energy we had to used to fuse. I wonder… How much energy do you have left after that little transformation?**_

BuildYell: _Wha-?_

Sento:( _internally_ ) _Crap he's right! Our transformation and that punch earlier practically drained most or all of our energy that Clover gave us!_

Hana:( _internally_ ) _It's that bad?! What do we do!_

Tri Kaiser: _**Looks like I hit the nail on the head. So then… Let's see, how much energy you have left… To stop this!**_

Kaiser launches into the air, creating two orbs of energy before slamming them together. A massive orb of dark energy. _Oh you have got to be kidding me._ Sento mutters. _This is just getting ridiculous at this point!_ Hana exclaims. _We just have to make due with what we have! Let's go!_ Sento exclaims. _Right!_ Hana responds, we put out our arms out to the side as we collect our energy in the palms of our hands. _No good! We don't have enough!_ Hana exclaims. _Tch! What now?_ Sento ponders, when something attaches in the back of the suit's neck.

BuildYell:( _looks back_ ) _Who- Ex-Aid?!_

Ex-Aid:( _waves_ ) _Hello, we overheard what Kaiser was talking about so we would give you our combined strength._

BuildYell: _Wh-Everyone?!_

We look back to see everyone together with Ex-Aid's locks connected or being held on to. "We're here to help Yell!" Etoile says. " _We exist you know! Don't count us out of the fight!_ " Cross-Z shouts. " _We're all here!_ " Ex-Aid exclaims. "We have your back! Always!" Usami shouts. " _Kamen Rider!_ " " _Pretty Cure!_ " We hear as orb of energy begin to appear around us. " _What's?_ " We ask, when the pieces come together. _The three Earths and even the worlds beyond! They are giving us all their strength!_ Hana exclaims, a smirk forming under our helmet. _Then I want to try something!_ Sento says. The funnels attach together and creates the wings again, before they transform into hands and reach out grabbing Kaiser.

* * *

 _Silent plain…_

Suit Mogami: What the?! Where are-

Sento: Surprised? Same here.

Hana:( _looking around_ ) I didn't even know we could do this.

Sento: We don't, but Shotaro partner Phillip has this ability.

Funky Mogami: What is this place?!

Sento: A blank and empty landscape that we can talk like this. Normally there'd be something called the Gaia library, but that's only available for Phillip.

Suit Mogami: Why are we here?

Sento: Calm down, we simply want to talk.

Funky Kaiser: What is their to talk about?! You just need to disappear already!

Hana: We know about your past, we want to help you!

Sento: Sometimes people simply need a listening ear.

Suit Mogami: A listening ear?! I needed it a long time ago! And only now am I getting it?! Well you know what our problem is?! It's why the world seems to just ignore us! We were abandoned and left alone. Every piece of happiness we had was almost immediately dashed and the ones that lasted were nothing more, then more lies!

Funky Mogami: We were twisted… Manipulated! And for what? Profit? Weapons? War? What does it matter?! We are nothing but tools to others! And once we used up our usefulness we would be tossed aside like trash, what stopping us to say that you wouldn't do the same to us?!

Hana: We would never! We just… We understand what you are going through. For a time myself… I was isolated, and that isolation... it forced me to move away… Which only made me feel even more alone. I would have continued to live in solitude if I had never met Saya and Homare. Emiru and Ruru as well.

Funky Mogami: And that's supposed to make us feel better?! To just cancel YEARS of solitude and loneliness with a few words?! Gosh, I feel better already!

Sento: No, we aren't… It won't just disappear… I didn't have anyone either. But people approached me, those who want to extend out their hands to people… So I want to do the same with you two. You two are brilliant! Genius! You created a device that could travel the multiverse! That in of itself is amazing and deserving of a prise! You don't deserve to be remembered as monsters who destroyed three planets… You deserve to be known as Geniuses who cracked the code of the universe. So I reach out to you… Please understand what you two are doing won't make anything better.

Suit Mogami: Then… What are we do to?! WHAT ARE SUPPOSED TO DO DAMNIT!

Sento: It simple.

Hana: Just tell us how you feel...

* * *

 _Back to reality._

Tri Kaiser begins shiver, before tears begin rolling down the face. " _STOP US!_ " " _PLEASE! STOP US!_ " The two Mogami's shout out. " _What the?! What are you saying USO?_ " Usobakka exclaims. We take the chance and focus our energy. " _MOGAMI!_ " We shout out, as we blast at Tri Kaiser. " _Damn it uso!_ " Tri Kaiser throws the orb of energy at us. Our attacks come into contact and push back against one another.

Suit Mogami: _I don't want to destroy the world!_

Funky Mogami: _Stop us! Free us!_

Uso Kaiser: _What's with this!? Did those cures get to you?!_

Everyone cries out together as we focus our energy into our attack. " _Haaaaaaa~!_ " We all cry out. " _ **Grrr….**_ " " _RAAAAAA~!_ " We scream as our beam breaks though destroying the orb of energy and hitting Kaiser. " _ **AAAAAAAHHHH~!**_ " Tri Kaiser screams out before the beam fades. He's hurt but not dead. _One last attack!_ Sento exclaims. _Right!_ Hana responds, we break off of Ex-Aid as we jump into the air. " _Eat this! Our two powers combined into one!_ " We shout, putting our arms out again, as powers of both hero factions surround us.

" **Unlimited Colors!** "

" **Xtreme! Putotyra! Cosmic! Infinity! Kiwami! Tridron! Mugen! Hyper! Build! Final Rider Crash!** "

" **Futari! Splash! 5Go! Fresh! Heartcatch! Suite! Smile! Doki Doki! Happiness! Princess! Mahou! Kira Kira! Hugtto!** "

BuildYell: _Pretty Rider!_ _ **Heisei Cross Final! KICK~!**_

The energy collects at the leg as we blast straight at Tri Kaiser slamming into him. All while the land around us crumbles we fly towards the ground. " _We will never give up! EVER!_ " We shout as we crash into the ground and the land crumbles around us, everything going to white.

* * *

 _Precure Earth… We are Sento_

I open my eyes, as I feel pain all over me. I sit up and look at myself… _Oh good, nothing broken. Ah! Hana-chan!_ I look around only to see that we are in a large field of flowers. I stand up and something falls to the ground. I look down and reach down grabbing the item, I look at it to see that it is the BuildYell bottle but the energy inside the device dissipates. _Guess that last attack took everything inside…_ I see Hana get up, who looks around then waves at me.

Hana:( _runs over_ ) Sento-san! Oh, thank goodness. You're alright!

Sento: Same here. I'm glad to see you're okay.( _looks off_ ) Huh? Usobakka?!

Hana:( _turns around_ ) What?!

We look to see a small flame of Usobakka.

Uso: _It's not over… I can still fight…_

Clover:( _walks over_ ) _You've done enough._ ( _takes flame_ ) _Do not touch the flame of you're heart's darkness, calm down and accept kindness that's been given to you._

Uso: _Kindness..._

Suit Mogami:( _walks over_ ) _He's right. Just as we accepted the kindness of Sento and Hana._

Funky Mogami:( _walks over_ ) _We would like you accept our kindness. We'll always reach out._

Sento:( _rushes over_ ) Don't forget about us!

Hana:( _rushes over_ ) Do not hesitate to call us if you need help!( _smiles_ ) Hooray, Hooray, Flame of Darkness!

" _Wha?_ " The flame asks. " _Thanks for being here to support us. Now it's our turn to support you._ " The flame turns form it's dark colors into a bright yellow and returns to Clover. Both Mogami's look at me and smile. " _Thank you. This won't make what we did disappear… But it's a start._ " Mogami tells me. The three walk out and look across the flowers.

Suit Mogami: _I can't tell you how long it's been since I've seen flowers look so… Beautiful._

Funky Mogami: _Yeah… Ten times better than those cold and damp labs huh?_

Clover: _Yeah… Hana, you were right. The world is so kind, and also… Beautiful._ ( _turns to Sento and Hana_ ) _Thank you…_

Hana:( _holding back tears_ ) Clover!

Sento:( _smiling_ ) Mogami…

Clover:( _fading away_ ) _Even if our flower fades, my seed will travel with the wind around the world, one day, somewhere, I will bloom again and we will meet again!_

Hana:( _smiles and nods_ ) Yes.( _puts out pinky_ ) I promise!

The two exchange a pinky promise. " _It's a promise!_ " With that Clover and Funky Mogami fade away. I turn to face Mogami Kaisei who smiles at me. " _I guess you kept your promise to me huh?_ " Mogami tells me, I nod back. " _Yeah… I also have one last promise, protect my research. Give it to someone who will use it for good._ " Mogami asks me. I nod again to him, as I try and find the words to respond but all I can say is. "Sure. It's a promise." Mogami smiles again as he fades away into the sky. Both Hana-chan and I stare into the clear blue sky. I turn to Hana-chan and put out my hand.

Sento: I guess this is also where we part way for now. It's been an honor fighting alongside you. Cure Yell.

Hana:( _faces Sento and shakes hand_ ) You too! Genius Kamen Rider Build! We'll meet again right?

Sento: With Mogami's research? Definitely.

I begin to glow, as we look up to see the other two Earths move away from each other and returning to their universes. "Till then… Stay safe Hana-chan!" I exclaim as I'm lifted up into the air and my vision fades. My last sight is seeing all the Cures Waving goodbye to me, same with the other Riders.

* * *

 _Pandora Earth… We are Observer_

Sento and the others exhale as they stand on the side of a hill looking off. "Well let's go home everyone!" Sento says starting down the hill, with everyone following him.

 _Rider Earth…_

The Riders part ways, each a smile on their faces knowing that the world they love is now safe.

* * *

World… End.

Author's Note: FINALLY OVER! Over 30 pages of work done! Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story and feel free to give all your thoughts on the story. I love reading the reviews.

Also I'll be taking a bit of a long break to work on other projects. I still need to work on Infinite Build Zero. Which is supposed to be the prequel to this story. How crazy is that?! Not only that but Zi-O/Grand Order and more! So with that being said.

Goodbye everyone! Till we meet again! Have a good rest of the day!


End file.
